Chaos Theory
by Gilrasir
Summary: El tiempo. A veces benévolo, a veces traicionero, pero siempre imperdonable cuando se es manipulado y más, cuando cae en malas manos. ¿Es posible cambiar el destino? ¿Y si eso implica sacrificar tu vida en aras de la felicidad de la persona que más amas?
1. Independencia

**Nota:** Este fanfiction es mi punto de vista del final de la saga de Harry Potter, pero no contiene ningún spoiler de Deathly Hallows y, si los hay es totalmente coincidencia. Si no puedo leerlo, lo escribo... y espero que les guste.

* * *

**I**

**Independencia**

El sol brillaba con intensidad, cuando Harry Potter, un muchacho de casi diecisiete años, se hallaba sentado sobre su cama en su habitación. Sólo faltaban dos días para cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico y la idea era un constante recordatorio de la muerte de Dumbledore, quien fuera el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería hasta el curso pasado, cuando fue asesinado por el profesor Snape. Entre tantas fatalidades, Harry no sabía qué pensar pero, de entre todas las cosas, había una de la que estaba totalmente seguro que iba a contribuír a que su vida dejara de ser un calvario.

Ginny.

Era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida: dejarla al margen para que Voldemort no le hiciera daño. Prefería que vivieran distanciados a que estuvieran juntos para luego volver a separarse y jamás volver a unirse. Se estaba ahorrando una tortura insufrible al separarse de ella pero, no podía dejar de pensar en su roja cabellera ni en sus ojos marrón que tanto lo seducían. Sólo al recordar su rostro podía entender por qué era tan popular entre los hombres. ¿Pero qué hacía pensando en ella? Si quería olvidarla, no tenía que tener pensamientos recurrentes hacia ella, verla sólo como una amiga, tal como lo eran Ron y Hermione. A propósito de ellos, Hermione le prometió a Harry que en cuanto llegara a su casa, le iba a escribir un mensaje por correo. Harry le hubiera creído si no fuera que hace un tiempo apreciable que esperaba por una lechuza, pero nada pasaba. Había algo extraño. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga¿Se sentiría mal por algo?

Algo más cercano y aprehendible lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tía Petunia lo llamaba para fregar los platos del almuerzo mientras trataba de espiar a la vecina de al lado para ver qué hacía. Harry, totalmente desganado, bajó las escaleras, aunque en su fuero interno estuvieran estallando fuegos artificiales a causa que la fecha de su cumpleaños se hallaba cerca. Quizá era la primera vez que se alegraba de cumplir años: dejaría de vivir con aquellos detestables muggles que se llamaban familia y podría ser libre al fin. Pero el precio que tenía que pagar por su independencia era alto: iba a ser más vulnerable a los ataques de los Mortífagos, de los cuales se habían visto muchos rastros pero ningún Mortífago. ¿Scrimgeour estaba fallando en su determinación de atraparlos¿Precisaba de su ayuda para retenerlos y mandarlos a Azkaban? No estaba seguro de si un mago con apenas experiencia de Auror pudiera servir de algo.

Harry tomó el lavalozas y con un paño mojado y algo sucio trató de quitar la grasa del plato en el que había comido Dudley. ¿Y dónde quedó aquella famosa dieta? pensó Harry, recordando aquella vez en que en el colegio al que iba su primo no tenían uniformes de su talla y le dieron una dieta rigurosa. Sin embargo, dichas reglas de nutrición quedaron en el olvido, a juzgar por lo vacío que estaba el refrigerador frecuentemente... y eso repercutía negativamente en el estómago de Harry, pues tío Vernon lo culpaba por tratar de comer más de lo que se merecía, ciego al hecho que Harry había perdido cuatro kilos en lo que iba de estadía con sus tíos pero, tenía que aguantar un poquito más para recuperar la libertad y los kilos perdidos. Además, estaba la eventual boda entre Bill y Fleur aunque temía que Bill fuera a mostrarse algo más violento de lo habitual. Hay que recordar que fue mordido por Fenrir Greyback en el año escolar que terminó hace varios días atrás.

El sol fue declinando en brillo rápidamente. El trabajo de limpir la grasa de su primo tenía un único beneficio: era tan difícil que lo mantenían entretenido y concentrado en una cosa que el tiempo se le pasaba volando. Cuando terminó de fregar los platos, ya era hora de la cena y tío Vernon, oportuno para lo que tuviera relación con comida, tocó la puerta cuando Harry secaba el último plato y lo ponía inmediatamente en la mesa. Al parecer, la idea que su sobrino se hubiera demorado tanto en lavar, lo tenían de mal humor, aunque también podía tratarse de una mala venta de taladros. Tía Petunia fue a recibir a su marido y lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Dudley llegó un minuto después que su padre, como él, siempre oportuno con los horarios de comida (y también de ocio, la profesión de Dudley) Como era tópico en la familia, Vernon sacó un periódico de no se supo dónde y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Harry, que estaba sentado frente a él, pudo ver la portada del diario. "Más muertes extrañas pueblan Londres" salía como encabezado y una imagen a todo color de un cadáver cubierto por un plástico sostenido por una camilla. En segundo plano, aparecía un hombre que residía en un manicomnio que hablaba de lo que estaba pasando. Decía "los magos malvados están atacando el mundo" en palabras deseperadas y atropelladas, clásicas de un loco. Harry pensaba que no estaba ni remotamente demente: aquellas cosas estaban pasando en realidad pero los muggles no querían ver la realidad, además que los magos se esforzaban en guardar celosamente sus secretos.

¿Qué pasaría si los muggles supieran acerca de los magos¿Se produciría algo parecido a lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos en las calles de todas las ciudades de Inglaterra¿O habría cooperación entre las dos partes y todo se solucionaría de manera diplomática? La segunda posibilidad era totalmente descabellada: los magos hacían lo que querían con los objetos muggles y ellos no podían hacer nada para tratar de entender cómo funcionaba la magia. Era un dilema de grandes proporciones, no sólo para él, sino que para muchos opositores al Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos, que no eran pocos, sino que eran casi un 30 por ciento del Wizengamot y de los diplomáticos del Ministerio. Y eso era sólo en Inglaterra: en el resto del mundo, las cosas eran más dramáticas. Por ejemplo, en Chile, casi la totalidad de los diplomáticos de su Ministerio estaban en contra de dicho Estatuto y en Estados Unidos había una igualdad técnica entre los defensores y opositores de éste. Harry daba gracias a Hermione, quien le había pasado un libro muy actualizado acerca de los conflictos que estaba despertando esta ley que prohibía revelar secretos de los magos o hacer magia delante de muggles. Era un libro muy interesante que se llamaba "Secretismo o Cooperación: La batalla política del milenio" y Hermione lo había comprado en Flourish y Blotts por un módico precio: estaba en oferta.

Volvió a la casa y vio que su cena ya no humeaba y las caras de Vernon y Petunia eran de encolerizado apremio. Harry, con cara de resignación, accedió a comer algo de su cena pero, al acordarse del libro, sus pensamientos echabvan a volar y a pensar en lo que le pasaba a Hermione, que no le había escrito en varios días. Quedaba algo más de un día para que cumpliera diecisiete años por lo que no le dio tanta importancia: de todas maneras, cuando cumpliera diecisiete, ya no tenía que gastar saliva ni masticar reprimendas para ellos. Ingirió su cena con suprema educación y se levantó de la mesa para asearse los dientes. Mirándose al espejo, pudo notar un cambio apreciable en su cara: ya no era lisa en absoluto. Tenía algunas espinillas en su frente y en su mejilla y algo de bigote, que eran indicios claros que estaba dejando de ser un adolescente irresponsable para convertirse en un hombre crecido y maduro. Sin embargo, las cosas que lo distinguían de los demás seguían allí: el pelo alborotado y la cicatriz de la frente, único testimonio visible de su tormentoso pasado. Se lavó los dientes, pensando en los cambios que estaba sufriendo. Desde hace unos meses atrás que tenía la voz más grave y profunda y la nuez ya estaba bien desarrollada. Medía un metro con setenta y cuatro centímetros, una altura respetable y ya no tenía ese aspecto de estirado que era característico de él: a pesar que había perdido peso estos últimos días, el ejercicio constante que suponía hacer todas las cosas de la casa mientras Tía Petunia observaba a los vecinos, había desarrollado una musculatura apreciable. Eso, unido a que ya no usaba ropas de Dudley, podía mostrarse más de acuerdo a lo que era él mismo. Lo único que detestaba era que las chicas comenzaban a mirarlo con otros ojos: ya no era aquel tipo esmirriado de antes. Ahora, con el peso de la edad adulta pendiendo de un hilo sobre él, el verlo podando las rosas y excavando algunos agujeros era parada obligatoria para las mujeres.

Harry salió del baño y subió las escaleras para embutirse en su cama y pensar mejor las cosas, lejos del molesto escrutino de sus familiares y con la objetividad que le proporcionaba la soledad, le costaba menos reflexionar acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo a él y al mundo. Las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos, una muestra de lo que estaba enfrentando la comunidad mágica, y también la muggle. Miró para la ventana y Hedwig estaba parada en el alféizar, como esperando que le quitaran una carga muy pesada. Se levantó de su cama y desató la carta que tenía amarrada a su pata. Al parecer, Hermione se había dignado a mandarle un mensaje.

_Querido Harry_

_Siento no haberte escrito antes pero, creo que algo me está pasando y no sé qué es. He estado leyendo libros de medicina humana y creía que eran procesos naturales de la mujer pero, ya lo he experimentado y tengo determinada mi regla. Pero no entiendo qué es lo que me pasa pues me siento deprimida y… sola. Necesito estar con alguien, porque me he dado cuenta que no le cuento mis problemas a nadie. Pero, no estoy segura si Ron estará dispuesto a escucharme. Tengo que admitir que él me gusta mucho y sé que a él también le gusto pero no sé que hacer cuando nos peleamos. Me gustaría que cuando fuéramos a la boda, pudiéramos hablar. Eres mi mejor amigo y contigo me siento segura, aunque no sepas mucho acerca de mí. Tal vez me puedas aconsejar con algo. De todas maneras, experiencia tienes._

_También pensé en hablar con Ginny pero ella también está deprimida por su separación contigo. Se mostró fuerte en el funeral pero, cuando hablé con ella el fin de semana pasado, me dijo que se sentía muy mal por haber terminado contigo y que sin ti no era nada, que tú le dabas aquella fuerza, aquel fuego que le permitía superar los problemas. Sé que tú no te sientes tan mal por eso, porque fue tú decisión y sé que estás asumiéndola._

_Esperando verte allí, me despido._

_Muchos besos._

_Hermione_

Harry dobló el mensaje y lo guardó entre las páginas del libro que le había regalado. ¿Hermione enamorada de Ron? Era la crónica de un romance anunciado durante los últimos tres años de colegio y creía que Hermione necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y ella creía que tenía experiencia? Sólo había tenido dos romances: con Cho Chang y con Ginny. Con la primera fue más una parodia de bajo presupuesto de un romance y con la pelirroja fue sólo un periodo muy corto, pero de tener experiencia, tenía. Si podía ayudar a Hermione, lo iba a hacer pues estaba esperando que Ron y ella se pusieran a salir juntos. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, por mientras la boda se celebrara y, después, buscar los Horrocruxes que faltaban y saber quién rayos era R.A.B, si era amigo, enemigo o si no tenía ningún bando o lo hacía por simple ocio, lo que era improbable.

El medallón de Salazar Slytherin.

La copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw.

Y otro más que no alcanzaba a precisar qué era.

¿Cómo iba a emprender semejante tarea¿Por dónde tenía que empezar? La idea de destruír objetos de gran significado histórico y mágico era, para la mayoría de los magos, un sacrilegio imperdonable por lo que aquellos que los poseyeran no aceptarían entregar sus reliquias y menos destruírlas. ¿La avaricia iba a ser uno de los obstáculos más grandes a sortear? Era muy posible, a no ser que los demás Horrocruxes estuvieran protegidos por los Mortífagos más leales a Voldemort, claro, a excepción de R.A.B, quien tenía la intención de destruir el medallón pero no tenía forma de saber si había sido destruído o no. Tendría que esperar a que terminara el jolgorio del casamiento para pensar mejor en la enorme labor que tenía que cumplir. Pero, sabía muy bien una sola cosa: sus amigos estarían con él, ayudándolo. Dejando el libro sobre el velador, apagó la luz y se recostó sobre su cama y se quedó dormido prácticamente al instante.

**---------O---------**

Quedaba un solo día para que Harry fuera mayor de edad entre los magos pero, por ahora, todavía era el allegado caído en desgracia que era desde que tenía memoria. Eran las nueve de la mañana y Tía Petunia lo había mandado a podar la maleza de detrás de la casa. El único consuelo era que las chicas que solían incordiarlo no lo iban a molestar esta vez. Mientras sostenía una tijera para podar y se hallaba inclinado sobre las malezas para rebanarlas, cuando escuchó el sonido de un automóvil que se estacionaba delante de su casa. Harry creyó que era tío Vernon tratando de salir de su casa, sin embargo, la curiosidad y la ansiedad por salir pronto de la casa de sus tíos, lo motivaron a que espiara por un lado de la casa.

No era el auto de tío Vernon.

Se trataba de un vehículo muy lujoso, blanco y alargado, con banderas que llevaban la insignia de Gringotts. Un hombre salió de una de las puertas y tocó la puerta con fuerza. Sintió rechinar la puerta cuando tía Petunia abrió. Segundos después, alzó la voz, llamándolo. Harry, saltando totalmente de la sorpresa, apareció por un costado de la casa y se presentó delante del hombre. Éste vestía un elegante traje blanco con corbata de moño negro y un bastón blanco con una bola dorada para que se pudiera sostener. ¿Este hombre, sacado de algún barrio exclusivo, lo buscaba a él? La respuesta la supo en cuanto el hombre habló.

—Soy Ernestus Boyle, director del Banco Gringotts. Y no me siento en la obligación de preguntar quién es usted, si tantas personas en el mundo lo conocen. —El hombre se arregló el bigote, respingado y de aspecto elegante y volvió a hablar—. Usted es invitado de honor para el casamiento de uno de nuestros funcionarios más reconocidos y para eso estoy aquí: para llevarlo al lugar del casamiento. Ah, y no se preocupe por la vestimenta: dentro del auto se cambiará. Tenemos muchos estilos que le podrían agradar.

Harry, aturdido, asintió con la cabeza. No sabía que pensar: si sentirse alegre por haberlo retirado de la casa antes de tiempo o de sentir que su cumpleaños iba a pasar desapercibido ante la pomposidad que prometía el matrimonio del primero de los Weasleys. A pasos lentos y temblorosos, jaló de la puerta trasera del vehículo y la cerró antes de ver su interior.

Era como si hubiera entrado a un salón de belleza para hombres. Había un perchero repleto de trajes de etiqueta, casi todos típicos para una boda. El conductor había cerrado la ventana para que él pudiera cambiarse sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Primero, escogió la vestimenta que iba a usar. Como si hojeara un libro, se paseo por distintos estilos, pensando que se vería mal en todos ellos, hasta que pudo notar un traje negro que no usaba aquella molesta corbata de moño: era un conjunto muy recomendable para él, una camisa blanca, muy bien lavada y planchada, un terno negro sin cuello y que no dejaba ver la camisa y que le llegaba hasta algo más debajo de las caderas y unos pantalones negros, igual que los zapatos. La diferencia con los demás es que incorporaba una capa negra con una cadena que unía los dos extremos y que daban la impresión de ser un collar.

Harry se quitó la camiseta y los jeans, quedando en ropa interior. Podía hasta quedar desnudo si era necesario, total, nadie lo podía ver a través de los vidrios polarizados de la limusina. Cuando se puso los pantalones, pudo comprender que no eran de su talla; luego, la prenda se autoajustó a su fisonomía para que no le incomodara.

—Vaya. Ropa multitalla —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Me encanta la magia.

Después se puso todas las prendas restantes con cuidado para que no se estropearan. Luego de atarse la capa al cuerpo, se miró a un espejo y se sorprendió de lo guapo que lucía. Luego de pensarlo un poco, creyó que esto de verse elegante iba a tener un reverso de la moneda: si se presentaba en la Madriguera y Ginny lo viera, tal vez le diera un ataque de nervios. Bueno, no tenía que actuar como un _sex symbol_ sino que comno Harry, simplemente Harry. Como por instinto, sintió la curiosidad de saber cuánto faltaba para llegar al lugar de la boda, que según un mensaje extremadamente escueto de Ron, iba a ser su misma casa.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Harry, dudando que alguno de los dos hombres que iban delante le pudiera hacer caso.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter —lo tranquilizó el señor Boyle—. Sólo faltan unos kilómetros y estaremos en destino.

El estómago de Harry se removió un poco al saber que no quedaba mucho trecho por recorrer. ¿Cómo lo iban a recibir allá¿Se acordarán de su cumpleaños? Cómo podían, si mañana sería un momento tan importante en la familia Weasley que posiblemente a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que Harry iba ser mayor de edad, momento también importante para él pero que posiblemente iba a pasar como una sombra en la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba tanto que se acordaran de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. También estaba nervioso por la impresión que iba a dar a su familia favorita al verlo con aquella suntuosa y atractiva vestimenta.

Sintió la desaceleración del vehículo cuando doblaba una esquina y, momentos después se detenía. A través de los vidrios podía ver una Madriguera muy distinta a la que conocía desde segundo año. La entrada estaba totalmente cubierta de rosas blancas reales y que no se marchitaban. Pero era todo lo que podía contemplar; eso fue hasta que todos los Weasleys salieron por la puerta atropelladamente y se colocaron delante de la limusina. No era la recepción que esperaba y, por momentos, dudó que tuviera que salir del vehículo. Estaba más nervioso que nunca pero, haciendo de tripas corazón, abrió la puerta y puso un pie sobre el patio delantero.

Ninguno de los Weasleys habló. La primera impresión que tuvieron era que un distinguido caballero de la Orden de Merlín había llegado a la Madriguera pero, echando un vistazo más detallista, pudieron contenplar a Harry Potter salir de la limusina. Sabían que iba a venir pero no con ese atuendo ni en el vehículo que se hallaba estacionado delante de ellos. De entre todos, fue Ron quien se adelantó y abrazó a Harry como si fueran hermanos de sangre.

—Felicidades, Harry —dijo Ron, tomando por el hombro a su amigo y sonriendo de manera muy amplia—. Serás mayor de edad en poco rato más. —Ron enmudeció al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry—. ¿Qué¿Pensaste que ibamos a olvidar algo tan importante para nosotros? Por favor, Harry, no seas tonto. Hoy vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños y mañana, la boda de Bill y Fleur. No pararemos hasta la noche de mañana, por lo que te recomiendo que pases y te pongas cómodo antes que la fiesta comience.

—Gra… gracias —balbuceó Harry, mirando a todos de derecha a izquierda, como buscando a alguien con la mirada. La señora Weasley también le dio un enorme abrazo a Harry, quien se sintió como si estuviera en una prensa hidráulica.

—Es maravilloso que ya no tengas que depender de aquellos muggles para vivir. Pero estoy tan preocupada por lo que tienes que hacer. Temo que algo malo pueda pasarte.

—No… no sé que decir.

—Por favor Harry, alégrate —dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo—. Podrás hacer todas las locuras que quieras después que cumplas los ansiados diecisiete. Nosotros no podíamos aguantarnos para que tuvieramos la edad para abrir la tienda de chascos.

Harry sonrió. Si tenían una cualidad los gemelos era que su alegría era contagiosa y no podía evitar reirse de sus bromas. Pero, de detrás de toda la familia, estaba la que más le importaba, la chica en la que hasta finales del año pasado era su novia. Ginny no hablaba y parecía tan nerviosa como la primera vez que se encontraron frente a frente. Tenía un papel pequeño en su mano y lo sostenía temblorosamente.

—Tal vez te acuerdes de esto —dijo ella, con un hilo de voz. Luego, entonó con aplomo.

_Tienes los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece_

_Quisiera que fueras mío, porque es glorioso_

_El héroe que venció al hechicero tenebroso_

Harry se acordó del pasaje que le había recitado ese gnomo de parte de Ginny cuando él estaba en segundo pero, había un cambio. Estaba dedicado directamente a él, como si se lo estuviera diciendo.

—Tienes que perdonarme pero, nunca te hice mi declaración de amor y, quise que fuera esto —dijo Ginny en voz baja. Parecía tan dócil como cuando había entrado recién a Hogwarts. Harry encontraba lindo el pasaje pero nunca tuvo la intención de decírselo porque no quería nada con ninguna chica a esa edad. Luego, ella le dio un cálido abrazo. Harry no se lo esperaba pero trató de separarse de ella: después de todo, tenía que alejarse de su lado.

—No —dijo Harry, separándola suavemente de su lado—. Tomé una decisión y quiero ser firme en ella.

—¡Pero soy fuerte gracias a ti! —exclamó Ginny con mucho dolor.

—No, Ginny. —Harry le tomó la cara y le sonrió—. Tú eres fuerte porque tú te lo has propuesto. Es parte de tu carácter y deberás asumirlo, tarde o temprano. Lo siento, no puedo permitir que Voldemort te use para llegar a mí, no quiero que te conviertas en un instrumento.

—¡Pero te amo, Harry¡Te amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo sacarte de mi mente¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible a mis sentimientos¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que mi amor por ti es grande?

—No es necesario que me lo expliques —respondió Harry—. Lo sé desde que nos besamos después del partido contra Ravenclaw. Y no soy insensible a tus sentimientos: sólo quiero protegerte de Voldemort.

—¡No quiero que me protejas¡No me importa morir por ti¿Cuándo lo vas a entender, Harry? —Ginny comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que nunca estarás solo en esta batalla? Todos estamos dispuestos a morir por ti, Harry.

Él se quedó mudo ante estas palabras.

—Es verdad, Harry —dijo otra voz que provenía de su derecha. Era Hermione Granger quien le había dirigido la palabra—. No nos importa dar la vida para que tú puedas vencer a ese condenado mago que se llama Voldemort.

Harry no podía pensar. Era como si todos hubieran perdido el miedo a Voldemort y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a cualquier mago que se les interpusiera en su camino. No se esperaba aquella recepción: que toda la familia manifestara su apoyo incondicional hacia él, ofreciendo hasta sus vidas para ver a la comunidad mágica en paz.

—Ahora, entra —le dijo el señor Weasley—. Es tiempo de pasarla bien. Tómalo como un respiro antes de entrar a la lucha por la libertad. Es lo que hubieran querido todos aquellos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que dieron sus vidas por un mundo más tranquilo y pacífico.

Harry caminó hacia la entrada y miró el interior de la Madriguera. Bueno, si no fuera por la presencia de su familia preferida en el mundo de la magia, pudo haber pensado que la limusina se había equivocado de dirección. Todo estaba engalanado para la ocasión y el color que más abundaba era el blanco: guirnaldas blancas, rosas blancas, jazmines y luces blancas que parecían artificio de los gemelos.

—Son _minisparkys_ —dijeron ambos al unísono—. Los creamos especialmente para esta ocasión en que nuestro querido Wolfie se case con _Flegggr_.

—¡Fred¡George! —refunfuñó la señora Weasley, entornando los ojos—. No se burlen de Bill sino se van a arrepentir.

—Pero mamá. A Bill le gusta. Se lo toma como una broma.

—¿En serio? —quiso saber Harry.

—Es verdad —dijo Bill, en un ademán amigable—. Desde hace unas semanas que me llaman Wolfie. Es un nombre muy gracioso, como para burlarse de lo que me hizo ese Greyback.

El ambiente rebosaba alegría. Nadie se preocupaba por Voldemort ni por los Horrocruxes en ese momento. Y, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse en sintonía con semejante ambiente festivo. Toda la familia y Hermione fueron entrando a la casa, que se estaba haciendo pequeña para tantas personas. Harry pudo ver una enorme torta que decía "Feliz Independencia Harry" con diecisiete velas de colores. Él sintiéndose algo cansado, se sentó sobre un sillón y los demás lo comenzaron a rodear, lentamente. Harry sabía que es lo que iban a hacer.

—Esta canción la inventamos nosotros —dijo Fred, con una risita— y está especialamente dedicada a ti, Señor Elegido—. Todos respìraron hondo y comenzaron a cantar.

_Pero quién es ese…_

_Aquel niño, perdón, hombre que nada parece temer_

_Todos lo admiran con creces_

_Y hace a los enemigos retroceder_

_Lo sabemos, es grandioso_

_Lo sabemos, es generoso_

_Pero lo que ignoramos…_

_Es si con él bailaremos_

_Sí señores, es él, el caballero andante_

_El que hace comer caca a los maleantes_

_El que coloca a las mujeres calientes_

_Es él, sí, es él_

_Harry, el Independiente_

Y todos gritaron como condenados, vivando y levantando a Harry en al aire diecisiete veces antes de dejarlo en el suelo, todos abrazándolo y alborotándole el pelo más de lo que estaba. Arrastraron a Harry hacia la torta y lo animaron a que soplara las velas. Cuando lo hizo, todas ellas explotaron en colores y le chamuscaron las cejas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —le dijo George, poniéndole en el cuello una serpentina—. ¿Te gustó la canción?

—Es la canción más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida. —Harry mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero gracias de todas maneras.

Todos los miembros de la familia lo condujeron al patio, donde había una pila monumental de regalos. Harry supuso que eran para los novios que se iban a casar mañana pero no tenía la menor idea de lo lejos de la verdad que estaba.

—La mitad de los regalos son para ti, Harry —le dijo Bill, señalando la montaña de paquetes brillantes—. Cortesía del banco Gringotts.

La señora Weasley llevaba una mesa y Ron, lo que parecía un equipo musical muggle. Harry sonrió, pensando que éste sería el momento más feliz de su vida. ¿A quién le importaba Voldemort en este momento? Era momento de olvidarse por un instante de los problemas del mundo y disfrutar del agradable presente que estaba viviendo. Se volteó hacia el grupo, justo cuando la música comenzó a sonar y la fiesta comenzó.


	2. Luna roja

**II**

**Luna roja**

Harry se hallaba sentado en un banquillo, contemplando cómo los demás bailaban (o intentaban hacerlo), pensando sólo en una cosa. No podía olvidar el hecho que tenía una responsabilidad con el mundo, por mucho que estuviera en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Los demás parecían ignorarlo pero Ginny se acercó a él, viéndolo tan solo y pensativo.

—¿No quieres bailar?

—La verdad es que no, Ginny. —Harry se vio de repente apenado por su nefasto destino—. Nunca volveré a ser feliz depués de todas las cosas que me han pasado. Si tan sólo pudieras comprender lo que pasa en mí, te darías cuenta de la verdad. No puedo ser feliz, Ginny.

—¿Y quién lo es, Harry? La felicidad no es un estado constante del ser humano. Es un momento, una colección de momentos que no quieren ni deben ser olvidados. ¿Cómo es que no te cuesta trabajo hacer un Patronus, Harry?

—No lo sé. Tal vez habilidad.

—No es tan sólo habilidad, Harry. —Ginny se sentó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por su hombro—. Tienes que tener recuerdos inmensamente felices para poder sacar a relucir aquel ciervo plateado.

—Son sólo recuerdos.

—No son sólo eso, Harry. Son razones, razones para seguir adelante, para luchar por todo lo que es bueno en este mundo. Saber que puedes vivir un momento feliz te da una esperanza. A todos nos da esperanzas.

—¿Y qué esperanza tengo de vencer a Voldemort?

—No lo sé. Tal vez no haya ninguna pero, sé algo que te puede ayudar. —Ginny acercó su cara más a la de Harry—. Mi padre me ha hablado de algunos magos del Ministerio que han llegado a enloquecer por tratar de ser más poderosos que Voldemort y terminan en San Mungo. La cuestión no se trata de poder, Harry. Se trata de voluntad, de coraje, de lealtad y de unión entre los magos. Supongo que ya estás harto de escuchar esta frase pero, la unión hace la fuerza.

Harry sonrió

—Si lo oigo de ti, no suena tan mal.

—Lo sé, Harry. —Ginny acercó más su boca a la de él—. Y no creas que te estoy hablando para poder convencerte para que me beses. Sé que tú quieres besarme en este momento.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Entonces¿por qué no me has alejado de tu lado?

Harry odiaba cuando Ginny tenía razón pero no tanto cuando Hermione tenía razón. Era verdad: Harry no podía resistirse a los labios carmesí de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué esperas¿A que Voldemort me mate para que te quedes con las ganas de beber de mi miel?

Ese fue el detonador de la bomba que llevaba dentro. Su corazón estalló cuando ella terminó de hablar y, creyendo que podía ser verdad, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Era como si a un perro lo amarraran a un poste y luego de un mes atado, lo liberan. Como es natural, el perro sale corriendo. Era tanta la pasión contenida por la decisión de Harry de separarse de su lado que ambos se incorporaron y se unieron a los demás para bailar (o intentar hacerlo) Pero, para sorpresa de los demás, la pasión hacía de Harry un bailarín experto. Todos dejaron de hacer el ridículo y se colocaron en un anillo para ver moverse a los dos. Ginny le dirigió un guiño a Fleur, a quien siempre le gustaba llamar la atención pero ahora, era tiempo de cabellos rojos.

Cuando la música terminó, todos (excepto la veela) batían las manos en señal de elogio. Envalentonados con el numerito de Harry, los demás trataron de imitarlo, sin éxito pero con un evidente avance. Ginny llevó a Harry aparte y entraron en la casa, donde el espíritu de la familia se quejaba de las goteras en el ático. Aullaba como un perro que tuviera las cuerdas vocales inflamadas. Harry y Ginny subieron a su habitación, lugar en el que Harry jamás había estado.

Era como una típica habitación de adolescente sólo que con más libros y algunas flores exóticas plantadas en una maceta flotante. Ginny dirigió una fugaz mirada a la cama, lo que Harry percibió.

—No me digas que...

—Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños. Además, ya eres un hombre y quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien ya adulto.

Harry se sentía verdaderamente incómodo.

—Pero yo... yo no lo he hecho nunca.

—Bueno, será tu primera vez también. Fantástico.

Harry iba a protestar pero Ginny le puso un dedo en la boca, acallándolo.

—Harry¿tú de verdad crees que lo quiero hacer contigo porque se me dio la gana? —Ginny lanzó una carcajada al aire—. Por favor, no seas tonto. Lo quiero hacer porque te amo y porque deseo que tú seas la última persona de la que quiero enamorarme. —Ginny paseó sus manos por su cama—. Ahora, me voy a recostar sobre la cama y vas a hacer de mí todo lo que tú quieras. Soy total y completamente tuya.

Y Ginny se recostó sobre la cama.

Harry, aunque pusiera reparos, por dentro estaba ardiendo por tenerla en sus brazos, aunque tuviera que morir a manos de Voldemort. Sin embargo, cuando iba a abrazarla, algo lo detuvo. No era aquel instinto protector que tenía hacia ella. Simplemente era demasiado fácil. Había llegado a esta situación con relativa facilidad y, aunque lo deseaba profundamente, no quería apresurar las cosas. No dijo nada mientras Ginny esperaba que Harry le quitara la ropa pero, cuando los abrió, Harry cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Harry descendía lentamente por las escaleras, pensando que estuvo a punto de cometer un error imperdonable. Salió a la fiesta, donde todos habían, decididamente, mejorado sus dotes de baile. Sin embargo, caminó hacia el mismo banquillo y se sentó, de brazos cruzados, mirando cómo Ron y Hermione trataban de rehuirse el uno al otro. Fue esta última la que vio a Harry sólo y pensativo y decidió acompañarlo para ver que le sucedía y, de paso, hablar con él acerca de lo de la carta.

—Hola Harry.

—Ah, hola, Hermione —saludó Harry con voz queda.

—¿Qué te trae tan pensativo? —quiso saber Hermione, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Es que... no creo que debas saberlo.

—¿Ginny trató de... hacer el amor contigo?

Harry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?

—Es cosa de verla. —Hermione le alborotó el pelo a Harry—. Vio que habías cumplido la mayoría de edad y quiso iniciarte en eso. Creo que tomaste una buena decisión al esperar a ser más maduro. —A Hermione le urgía algo, y Harry lo supo desde que comenzó a hablar con ella.

—Supongo que tienes razón —contestó Harry, sintiendo que ella quería contarle algo importante—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Ah. —Hermione fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa—. La verdad, es que no he hablado con Ron al respecto. Verás, él me gusta mucho y no sé cómo rayos puedo decírselo. Temo que lo pueda tomar como una broma.

—¿Y en qué forma te gusta?

—No lo sé, en realidad. —Hermione bajó la cabeza, como tratando de precisar qué era lo que le gustaba de Ron—. Bueno, sé que no es tan lindo pero, me siento atraída por el de una manera que no puedo explicar. Me da rabia e impotencia no saber qué es.

—Hermione —le dijo Harry—¿y no será porque piensas demasiado? Ese es tu problema. Todo lo sometes a un análisis metódico y frío y no te detienes a precisar lo que hay en tu corazón. ¿Sabes? Te recomiendo que no pienses mucho las cosas y, a veces, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar. Tanto ocupas tu mente que te has olvidado de tu corazón y, es por eso que reaccionas tan mal ante cualquier cosa que Ron haga con otra mujer.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—O puede que no. —Harry tomó por un hombro a Hermione. Ella se sintió inexplicablemente segura hablando con él—. Es un punto de vista, no una verdad universal. Hermione¿no te has puesto a pensar que te gusta Ron sólo porque está con otras mujeres?

—No, no lo he pensado.

—Considéralo una posibilidad. Otra cosa que puede ser, es que Ron es muy cobarde con las mujeres. Ya ves que se lió con Lavender sólo para llamar tu atención de manera indirecta. Si realmente te quiere, te va a escuchar y no se va a reír de ti cuando te declares. Y, lo que sientes por Ron es algo químico. Saca conclusiones.

Hermione se veía algo más aliviada.

—Gracias, Harry. —Ella le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla—. ¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?

—¿Y terminar en la cama? —dijo Harry en tono de broma—. No, no te preocupes. Pero, pondrías celoso a Ron y lo menos que quiero es perder su amistad por una tontería.

—No te preocupes por Ron. —Hermione lo tomó de la mano—. Eres su mejor amigo y no se va a preocupar en lo más mínimo. Te lo aseguro.

Harry no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. Ella lo tiró hacia delante y caminaron hacial el patio, que se había convertido en una pista de baile.

—Espero que las lecciones que tomé hace dos semanas me sirvan para algo —dijo Hermione, tomando de la cintura a Harry y él tomando la de ella. La verdad era que nunca había sentido el cuerpo de su amiga de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, cosa que lo puso algo incómodo. Luego, recuperó la compostura y movió su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, que era un ritmo centroamericano, que apenas estaba surgiendo en América. La verdad era que Hermione era buena bailarina: movía su cintura y sus caderas de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca. Harry trató de mantener un poco la distancia entre los dos pero, cuando lo hacía, ella se pegaba más a él.

—¿Por qué me rehuyes? —preguntó Hermione—. Se supone que en el baile, es el hombre el que busca provocar a la mujer y es ella la que tiene que responder.

—Es algo incómodo.

—Lo sé. —Hermione estaba muy alegre—. Pero así se baila.

—Es que temo poner celosa a Ginny —se excusó Harry.

—A juzgar por la manera en que bailaron recién, no lo creo —negó Hermione, retrocediendo y tomándolo de la mano. Cuando la soltó, le dio la espalda lentamente y podía contemplarla cómo movía su cuerpo. Ella le hacía señas subrepciamente para que fuera donde ella. Harry, en un alarde a atrevimiento, la tomó por la cintura…

No había sentido nada parecido en lo que iba de su vida. Una sensación vertiginosa lo invadió cuando la castaña le tomó la cabeza con uno de sus brazos. Harry no pudo separarse de ella, como si un extraño magnetismo lo forzara a quedarse donde estaba. Luego, ella se separó de él cuando la música terminó. Eran las once con cincuenta y nueve minutos y pusieron una música más lenta y romántica. Harry quería sentarse en ese momento pues le pesaban las piernas pero Hermione no le soltó el brazo.

**(Para esta escena, recomiendo que escuchen un tema de Miguel Bosé que se llama "Amiga" pero en versión acústica, del disco "Por vos muero", es tan linda)**

Ella lo jaló hacia si misma y lo abrazó. Harry, poniendo su cabeza sobre un hombro, se limitó a dar vueltas por la pista de baile, lentamente. En un momento de la noche, cuando ya había terminado el día y comenzado el otro, ya era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Harry. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Harry y Hermione eran grandes amigos: se tenían confianza el uno en el otro y eran unos compañeros inseparables. Había una sola cosa que los separaba del amor y esa cosa se podía dar en ese momento. Un minuto muy largo transcurrió mientras ellos no hacían más que mirarse. Cuando la música terminó, la tensión entre ellos era parecida a la de un cable que sostuviera un puente colgante. Sin embargo, Harry le sonrió a Hermione y se separó de ella.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione.

Harry le hizo una seña con la mano, devolviendole las gracias y fue donde Ginny, que tenía una cara de signo de interrogación.

—¿Por qué no quisiste hacérmelo?

—Ginny —le dijo Harry con ternura—, aprecio tu voluntad de querer darme un regalo especial pero, es muy pronto todavía. Mi deseo es que esperemos hasta que seamos más maduros y sepamos enfrentar las consecuencias.

La pelirroja lo miró con ojos inciertos. Luego, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Tienes razón. —Ginny lo besó antes de hablar otra vez—. Pero igual tengo un regalo para ti.

Ella sacó de su cuello un collar dorado: se trataba de un corazón hecho de una piedra azul muy linda, sostenida por unas cadenas de finos eslabones, hechos de oro.

—Se llama el Corazón de la Magia —dijo Ginny, sonriente—. Es uno objeto mágico muy raro. No sé cual será su función pero es un collar muy lindo y quiero regalártelo a ti. Yo tengo otro pero, como te lo dije, no sé su función. Pero es un regalo que quiero hacerte para que comprendas que mi amor por ti es profundo y bello.

—Gracias, Ginny. —Harry se sacó el collar que unía los extremos de su capa y puso en su lugar el Corazón de la Magia. Ginny ladeó la cabeza y sonrió a modo de aprobación. Harry la abrazó brevemente y la tomó de la mano. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo y vieron la luna llena que iluminaba el patio de la Madriguera. Ambos no sabían lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en ese momento pero, lo supieron cuando los gritos se escucharon desde detrás de las malezas.

Toda la familia Weasley corría hacia la casa para protegerse de algo. Tal vez un Mortífago había encontrado la Madriguera y los amenazaba. Pero algo más monstruoso acababa de aparecer entre las sombras. Un hombre lobo aullaba a la luz de la luna y atacaba a cualquiera que se pusiera por delante. Harry no podía saber quién era pues había muchos hombres lobo en Inglaterra. No obstante, comprendió una horrible verdad, que se remontaba al año recién pasado en Hogwarts.

—Ginny, no lo ataques.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ese hombre lobo es tu hermano mayor. —Harry se quedó plantado delante de aquel monstruo terrorífico—. Aunque creo que pueda reconocernos. Quédate quieta.

El hombre lobo hizo sonar su nariz, olfateando y tratando de reconocer algún aroma familiar, algo que pudiera reconocer. Pudo percibir el inconfundible perfume de jazmín que usaba Ginny recurrentemente. El hombre lobo dejó de rugir y se acercó a la pelirroja, quien le devolvía la mirada con solidez. En lugar de lanzar un rugido, aulló hacia el cielo y tocó el hombro de Ginny con una suavidad impresionante para un hombre lobo.

—_Desmaius!_ —vociferó el señor Weasley.

Un chorro de luz roja tocó la cabeza del hombre lobo. Evidentemente, se necesitaba algo más que un encantamiento aturdidor para inmovilizar a un hombre lobo. Sintiéndose amenazado, con un movimiento demasiado violento, hirió a Ginny en el hombro y fue a atacar a los demás. Harry se quedó a atender a Ginny, quien se sobaba el hombro, el cual sangraba un poco. Harry buscó algo para detener la hemorragia y arrancó parte del suéter de Ginny mediante un encantamiento seccionador y le cubrió la herida con éste. Harry miró hacia el resto de la familia, quienes lograron reducir al hombre lobo.

—Ginny necesita atención médica urgente —dijo Harry a los demás—. Ha sido herida por el hombre lobo. —Él tomó a Ginny y la llevó en brazos, pues ella se sentía muy débil—. Por cierto, el hombre lobo era Bill —dijo Harry, dirigiendo una dura mirada al señor Weasley, quien lo había tratado de atacar—. Harry salió de la Madriguera y se concentró en San Mungo, lugar en que había estado, cuando pudo ver a los padres de Neville y al señor Weasley cuando fue herido por la serpiente.

Y desapareció.

—Será mejor que vayamos todos. Charlie, vigila a tu hermano para que no se escape. Los demás iremos a ver a Ginny.

-------O-------

Harry estaba delante de Ginny, quien se hallaba recostada en una cama, gimiendo de una fiebre atroz. ¿Cómo el señor Weasley pudo ser tan estúpido para atacar a su propio hijo? Él pudo ver que no atacaba a Ginny, sino que trataba de reconocerla. Y lo había hecho. Comprendía que Bill no tenía lo suficiente de hombre lobo o tenía lo suficiente de humano para poder reconocer a un familiar. Momentos después, el resto de la familia acudió a la cama de Ginny.

—¿Dónde está Charlie? —preguntó Ginny con voz muy débil.

—Está cuidando a tu hermano —le susurró la señora Weasley, tocándole la frente, que estaba tan caliente que se podía freír un huevo sobre ella. El señor Weasley se sentía culpable por su actitud: si no hubiera atacado a Bill, él no hubiera herido a Ginny y todos estarían felices: Harry estaba haciendo lo correcto. En tanto, Ron y Hermione dirigían miradas dr compasión a Ginny y también a Harry, quien lloraba sobre la cama de su novia. Lloraba de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que ella hubiera sido herida. En tanto, uno de los sanadores de San Mungo se acerco, con rostro compungido.

—Siento tener que dar malas noticias a una familia tan querida como la suya pero, creo que ella también se convertirá en un hombre lobo. No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Harry redobló la fuerza de sus llantos. ¡Daría lo que fuera para que las cosas fueran distintas! Golpeó la cama con sus puños, sintiendo furia, dolor e impotencia a la vez. Pero, el sanador no tenía la culpa. Pudiendo ser diferentes las cosas, no lo fueron. Si tuviera el poder de cambiar su destino, su futuro, su pasado, sin duda lo haría. Maldijo su existencia, por ser tan llena de tragedias, pérdidas y misterios y, por enésima vez, quiso que ser alguien del montón, una persona más que no hiciera alguna diferencia en el mundo con o sin su existencia, alguien a quien no se pueda reconocer a simple vista. Era imposible que alguna vida tuviera más tragedias que la suya. Pero pensó que el mundo no giraba en torno a él: había más personas que estaban sufriendo de la misma manera que él, y por culpa de una sola persona: Lord Voldemort. No fue la última vez que sintió aquel conocido acceso de odio en contra de la amenaza más terrible de la comunidad mágica en el último siglo.

Y seguía llorando. Ginny ya no sentía tanta fiebre como antes pero, un veneno corría por sus venas. Ya no era la misma, después de ser herida por su propio hermano. No volvería a ser aquella persona espontánea y feliz que era hasta hace unas horas atrás. Tendría una marca de por vida, un rastro de maldad que le era familiar. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace cinco años, cuando fue poseída por Voldemort para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. No fue una sensación agradable pero ésta, de ser un monstruo en potencia, era lo más terrible que le había pasado. Temía que pudiera atacar a alguien de su familia o a Harry. No, no quería que la única esperanza en contra del Innombrable se convirtiera en un hombre lobo. Tenía que morir, alguien debía matarla para que no siguiera haciendo daño a nadie.

—Harry —dijo Ginny con voz débil y una sonrisa vaga—. Quiero que me mates. Mi deseo es morir para que otras personas, y en especial tú, mi amor, no sufran por culpa mía. Mátame.

—Ginny¿qué demonios estás diciendo? —Harry se secó las lágrimas y la miró con seriedad—. Tú no vas a morir. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte hacer eso.

—No lo entiendes¿verdad? —dijo Ginny, esforzándose por sonar lo más alegre posible—. Me convertiré en una monstruosidad apenas vea la luna llena y no vacilaré en atacar a quienes se interpongan en mi camino. Tienes que matarme —finalizó, poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras. Harry el tomó la sien y besó su boca con suavidad.

—No, no te mataré. —A Harry se le ocurrió una idea magnífica—. Te llevaremos a un lugar donde puedas desenvolverte como una persona y un monstruo a la vez. Vivirás en una cabaña en el bosque. Allí haya muchos seres que matar, pues necesitarás alimentarte.

—Pero trataré de encontrarte.

—No, no lo harás. —Harry sacó su varita—. No me recordarás, no tendrás ninguna memoria de nuestro amor. A mí me va a doler más que a ti pero, no hay otra alternativa. —Harry sentía que estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad—. Yo seré el que nunca te va a olvidar. Recuerda que tengo el Corazón de la Magia.

—¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarte¿No entiendes que prefiero estar muerta antes que no recordar nada de ti?

—Pero yo no quiero que mueras. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila.

—¿A ser un monstruo llamas "vida tranquila"?

—Nunca tienes que estar avergonzada de lo que eres —le dijo Harry—. Y estoy seguro que no lo estarás después de esto. —Harry se arremangó las manos y preparó su varita.

—Prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar —le dijo Ginny, como resignándose a vivir sin Harry.

—Nunca lo haré. —Harry hizo el movimiento de varita para el encantamiento desmemorizante— _Obliviate!_

Ginny perdió la expresión de su rostro, muestra clara que el hechizo funcionó. Harry soltó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de secárselas con decisión y guardar su varita.

—Hasta nunca, Ginny —susurró Harry por lo bajo antes de salir de la habitación. Sus padres y hermanos creyeron que era lo mejor, después de lo que había pasado y creyeron que debían hacer lo mismo con Bill pero, él tenía un trabajo y una novia que estaba a punto de convertirse en su mujer. No podían arruinarle la vida de esa manera. Además, no podían resistir la idea de tener dos hombres lobo en la familia. Para agregar, para Ginny era como morir y renacer en una nueva vida. Al menos sería feliz en el lugar donde iba a vivir. Era su único consuelo.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo cuando Ron lo alcanzó. Llevaba un papel en una de sus manos.

—Harry. Estuve leyendo esta nota de Ginny y dice algo acerca del Corazón de la Magia. Dice que la otra se la regaló a Hermione y que pronto comprenderían los motivos. Bueno, eso es todo.

—Oye Ron. —Harry se acordó de algo—. ¿En que forma te gusta Hermione?

—Pero Harry. No me gusta Hermione.

—Sí, claro —dijo Harry sarcásticamente—. Vamos Ron. Eres mi mejor amigo y me lo puedes contar. —Por respeto a la amistad con Hermione no le contó que había hablado con ella.

—Bueno, es que… no sé. Hermione es muy linda y, después de lo que vi en la fiesta, baila muy bien. Pero no me gusta, en serio.

—Piensa un poco lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué te enredaste con Lavender el año pasado¿Por qué te gustaba¿O para tratar de llamar la atención de Hermione?

—Lo de Lavender fue un error que cometí, eso es todo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, claro que sí.

—Entonces¿por qué rehuyes tanto su mirada¿Te da vergüenza admitir que te gusta una sabelotodo?

—Mmm… puede ser —dijo Ron.

—Hermione es muy linda y atractiva. Además es una buena amiga —dijo Harry. Era quien conocía mejor a la castaña y sentía por ella una gran amistad—. No creo que puedas negarte a alguien así.

—Pues yo sí.

—¿Y cómo dejaste de besar a Lavender cuando Hermione le dijo a Parvati que iba a ir a una fiesta de Slughorn con Cormac McLaggen? Ron, si admites que te gusta Hermione, tal vez ella se interese en ti y comiencen a salir juntos.

—¿Sa… salir juntos?

—Claro. Imagínate las posbilidades. —Ron no comprendía que para Harry, hablar de romances y más encima motivar uno, era muy doloroso para él, a causa de haber perdido a Ginny—. Ella sabe muchas cosas y tú podrías enseñarle otras. Ambos crecerían como personas. Piénsalo.

—Hablas como si actuaras en contra de tu voluntad —acotó Ron.

—No. —Harry ya estaba harto—. Si no quieres salir con Hermione, entonces alguna otra persona se te adelantará y quedarás como chaleco de mono. Y estoy seguro que no quieres que pase eso. Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Pero ya no me pidas más consejos, mira que tengo muchas otras cosas en que pensar. —Harry dejó solo a Ron y caminó hacia el final del pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Pero apenas bajó unos cuantos escalones, se encogió en la pared y comenzó a llorar otra vez. La verdad era que no había consuelo posible para el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Harry supo que alguien estaba junto a él, y supuso que era Ron quien venía a pedirle disculpas. Pero cuuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Hermione, quien tenía el rostro también con expresión de profunda tristeza. Le tendió una mano y Harry la cogió, incorporándose y abrazándola desesperadamente, en busca de algún refugio para la verdadera tormenta por la que estaba pasando su corazón. Hermione acarició su espalda, como tratando de calmar a un niño que se hubiera lastimado bajando las escaleras. Luego, se sorprendió de lo frágil que podía ser Harry a veces, lo sensible que era frente a momentos dolorosos.

Fue en ese momento en que fue la primera vez que Hermione comparó a Harry con Ron. El pelirrojo le gustaba mucho pero no era como Harry: humilde, sensible y valiente, tan suave y fuerte a la vez. ¿Qué buscaba en un hombre? Era la primera vez que se preguntaba eso, pues como bien le decía Harry, ella pensaba muchas cosas y no en las que realmente importaban. ¿Qué clase de hombre estaba buscando¿Cómo podía saberlo, si hay tantos que tienen características que a ella le agradaban? Pronto, comprendió que Harry reunía todas las cualidades que buscaba en un hombre pero, era su amigo, un gran amigo a decir verdad y dudaba que él tuviera un espacio en su corazón para ella. Sin embargo, se le vino a la cabeza aquel momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron como ninguna vez en sus vidas, la tensión que había entre ellos, acumulada en años y años de aventuras y peripecias juntos y trabajando en equipo. ¿Podía surgir un amor entre ellos? Pero si ella no estaba enamorada de Harry. Las cosas que se sentían cuando se estaba enamorada las sentía con Ron.

Pero Harry estaba tan necesitado de amor en ese momento que estuvo tentada por momentos de besarlo allí, en ese momento. Sin embargo, recordando las palabras de Harry en la fiesta, pensó que no era correcto. Cuando dejó de abrazar a Harry, él se sentía algo mejor… y con una nueva convicción. Miró a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron y se reunieron con Ron, quien estaba de pie, reflexionando acerca de las palabras de Harry.

—Los tres sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer ahora —dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a los dos—. Tenemos que hallar los Horrocruxes que faltan y vencer a Voldemort de una vez por todas. No nos despediremos de tu familia, Ron. Tenemos que comenzar ahora.

Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Harry comenzó a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras y ambos lo acompañaron, en lo que sería la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas. Pero, según sus pensamientos, creían que no sería la última…

* * *

**Un aviso:** desde este momento, iré actualizando sólo este fanfiction para terminar luego con los otros. No se preocupen, los terminaré.

¿Pudieron percibir la tensión entre Harry y Hermione? Admito que es algo lento pero, no los decepcionaré. Es mi pareja favorita. Así que todos los fanáticos de esta pareja (desde ahora "Harmioneros(as)") pueden dejarme algún review para saber cómo va. Es bien fácil (el botoncito de Go) y en sólo cinco minutos, ya me harán un escritor feliz.

Hasta el próximo capítulo (en dos o cuatro días más)


	3. Perdidos en la jungla

**III**

**Perdidos en la jungla**

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del hospital de San Mungo, con un objetivo muy claro: vencer a Voldemort. Lo único que necesitaban era una pista, algo que les dijera dónde estaba alguno de los Horrocruxes. Caminaron por la calle, buscando alguna cosa que les pudiera servir pero, el esfuerzo era vano: a pesar que preguntaban a un montón de magos y brujas acerca del paradero de algunas de las reliquias que Voldemort eligió, ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando los tres.

—Es una causa perdida —dijo Ron, pateando un tacho de basura, haciéndolo tambalear—. Nadie sabe acerca de los Horrocruxes.

—Estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado —dijo Hermione, tratando de convencerse que existía una forma de saber dónde se hallaban los Horrocruxes—. Tal vez... creo que puede ser.

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Ron, furioso con la castaña por los enredos mentales en los que se metía y no deseaba salir.

—No —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina—. Sólo estaba pensando en un lugar misterioso del que leí en un libro de lugares mágicos antiguos. Hablaba del Palacio del Conocimento, un templo mágico que hasta ahora, nadie ha podido encontrar.

—Sí, suena fenomenal —contestó Ron mordazmente—. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros vamos a hallar aquel lugar si ninguno de los magos más avezados ha logrado hacerlo?

—Odio decir esto, Hermione pero, Ron tiene razón. —Harry miró a su amiga con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara—. Magos mejor preparados que nosotros no han logrado encontrar el lugar que tú dices. ¿De verdad crees que podemos hacerlo?

Hermione sabía que Harry tenía razón.

—Lo único que sé es que se halla en algún lugar de Centroamérica, donde estaban los templos mayas y aztecas. Dicen que los únicos que han conseguido llegar al Palacio del Conocimiento no han vuelto, enloquecidos con las visiones que mostraba aquel lugar.

—Así que, lo único que tenemos que hacer es preguntarle a algún mariachi dónde está esa cosa que llamas palacio —refunfuñó Ron, pensando que era una tarea de locos. Las miradas de Harry y Hermione fueron tales que el pelirrojo se quedó mudo.

—Al menos tiene una ubicación aproximada —dijo Harry, mirando duramente a su amigo—. Ron, deberías darle una oportunidad a Hermione. —Ron comprendió que él le estaba hablando en un doble sentido, cosa que desechó al instante. Si creía que él se iba a tragar la mentira que Hermione se sentía atraída por él, entonces había perdido el norte. Si era así, entonces no se explicaba cómo no se lo había dicho antes.

—Entonces —continuó Harry, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos—, nuestra próxima parada es el Palacio del Conocimiento. Así, ¿cuál es el próximo movimiento?

—Tomar un avión hacia Centroamérica —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole. En todo lo que iba de su larga amistad, nunca había pasado un momento en que se llevaran tan bien. Todo esto olía muy mal en Ron, quien no quería aceptar que Hermione le gustaba. Era muy contradictorio: quería que nunca se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia ella pero, el tormento por tener que ocultarlo para que ella no se riera de él era insoportable. En realidad, no sabía cómo había hecho para resistirse tanto tiempo para decir un simple "me gustas Hermione". Era increíble la tensión que se podía liberar en sólo tres palabras pero Ron acostumbraba complicarse las cosas más de lo debido pero esta vez, se fue al chancho.

El caso era que los tres se dirigieron al primer aeropuerto que pudieran encontrar, sin antes hacer una parada en Gringotts para que Harry retirara el dinero que iban a necesitar para el viaje, más algo extra para locomoción. Los tres no querían, ni por si acaso, aparecerse en un aeropuerto donde habría una tonelada de muggles mirando hacia todas partes. Harry hizo parar un taxi y los tres se subieron. Bueno, en lugar de brillantes Galleons, tenía un fajo de billetes que decidió no mostrar para que Ron no se sintiera avergonzado de su pobreza.

Cuando el aeropuerto fue visible, los tres se bajaron en el estacionamiento para taxis y entraron al complejo. El bulllicio era ensordecedor: una cantidad monumental de muggles en filas interminables, hombres que vociferaban destinos turísticos, una moda en verano. Hermione decidió que el lugar más adecuado para aterrizar sería en Acapulco, donde aprovecharían de tomar unas vacaciones al sol. A Ron le fascinaba la idea, no por tener un descanso merecido sino que era por un propósito más simple y carente de sentido: ver a Hermione en _bikini_. Harry, en tanto, no sabía si tomar el descanso o no, habiendo tantas muertes en la comunidad mágica y una amenaza que nunca duerme, siempre tratando de pujar por el premio mayor: el mundo.

Les dijeron que había un vuelo disponible a las diez de la mañana hacia Acapulco. Harry eligió la clase económica, para pasar más desapercibido entre las personas. Eran las nueve y cuarenta y dos por lo que fueron a hacer la cola para ingresar al avión. Desde lejos se podía ver el Airbus A340 de United Airlines que los iba a llevar a su destino. Ron jamás había visto un avión en su vida y a continuación, se preguntó cómo demonios una cosa tan grande podía sostenerse en el aire sin magia. A pesar que Hermione sabía que el transporte aéreo era el más seguro del mundo, Ron tenía un miedo incontrolable a que la cosa se fuera a pique y cayera en el mar, haciéndose pedazos. A Harry lo tenía sin cuidado. Acostumbrado como estaba a las alturas, se alegraba de volar en algo distinto a una escoba de carreras. A medida que más se acercaban al avión, éste se iba asemejando más a un monstruo que a un aparato volador. Era gigantesco, más de lo que se habían imaginado y Harry y Ron se preguntaban cómo una ballena con alas de 180 toneladas, pudiera volar con tan solo dos motores.

Cuando subieron las escaleras, tuvieron la impresión que una orca superdesarrollada se los estaba comiendo. Incluso para Hermione, quien a pesar de viajar a Francia, lo hizo por el túnel del Canal de la Mancha, tal vez porque estaba familiarizada con el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ya en su interior, tuvieron que ahogar los gritos de asombro. Varias filas de asientos con un espacio apreciable entre ellos se perdían en el pasillo que formaba el primer piso del cuerpo del avión. Todos estaban numerados, lo que facilitó las cosas. Por fortuna, los tres estaban juntos en una hilera de tres asientos: Hermione en el centro y Harry y Ron a ambos lados de ella. Para pesar del pelirrojo, tenía el lado de la ventana.

—¿Por qué siempre toco la peor parte? —se quejó.

—Deja de lamentarte Ron —lo regañó Hermione con aquella característica mirada que tenía reservada sólo para el—. Por Dios, tienes que estar contento con lo que tienes.

—Pero yo creo que tengo demasiado —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose específicamente a Hermione, quien se volteó hacia él—. Muchas de las cosas que tengo, no las quiero ni las necesito. Sólo deseo las cosas que más me importan, como por ejemplo, mis amigos.

Hermione se sintió especialmente identificada con los dichos de Harry.

—¿Estás contento de tenernos como amigos? —preguntó ella, mirando dulcemente a Harry. De nuevo aquella sensación de tensión apareció entre los dos. No podían alejar sus cabezas pero tampoco podían acercarlas. Era tanta la amistad que tenían ellos, que temían faltarse el respeto al tratar de besarse. Si Ron encontraba doloroso contenerse para una simple declaración, la tensión que sentían Harry y Hermione en ese momento los desmoronaba emocionalmente: era como si una pared invisible los separara y no pudieran unirse. Harry, lentamente, fue desviando la mirada de los ojos miel de su amiga hasta que tuvo fuerza suficiente para hablar.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Hermione le tomó la mano a Harry en un gesto de ternura y unión justo en el momento en que el avión comenzó a moverse. Ron no estaba pendiente de la escena que montaban sus dos amigos a causa del temor que suponía dejar el suelo en un aparato muggle y no en una escoba. En tanto, Harry apartó su mano de la de Hermione y se quedó de brazos cruzados, canturreando una canción romántica de una artista chilena. Supuso que reflejaba lo que pasaba en Ginny cuando él le dijo que tenían que separarse. La canción se llamaba "Sol" y daba cuenta del tormento que tenía que pasar por tener a alguien lejos de sus brazos, de la calidez de aquel sol que iluminaba su vida y le daba más sentido.

Ya habían despegado cuando Ron dejó de temblar. No era tan terrible después de todo. El vuelo en un avión muggle no era brusco ni agitado, sino que suave y placentero: incluso descubrió que los asientos se podían transformar en camas improvisadas para poder descansar un rato, después de tanta agitación por el despegue. Cuando se hallaban a mil metros de altura, una aeromoza se plantó delante de Harry con una sonrisa de esas que se ensayan una y otra vez hasta que lograran simular una sensación de comodidad para el pasajero.

—¿Desea algo, señor?

A Harry la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba tan ocupado, pensando en su sol que dio un respingo.

—Quisiera un desayuno, no muy abundante. Y para mi amiga también.

—¿Y el señor pelirrojo?

—Creo que no es necesario molestarlo por ahora.

La aeromoza asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la parte trasera del avión. Harry ansiaba probar las comidas que daban en los aviones y confirmar o refutar el mito que la comida de a bordo era mala. Harry intentaba en lo posible evitar la mirada de Hermione, aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía su amiga, los que podían herirlo en lo más profundo de su corazón y romper la pared que se interponía entre los dos. Y, para ser sinceros, Harry no podía olvidar lo pasado con Ginny y, de hacerlo, constiuiría un flagrante insulto a su memoria. Tal vez ahora estaba comiendo algunos conejos que habría de cazar de noche.

—¿Piensas en Ginny? —preguntó Hermione. Pero Harry no quería mirarla a los ojos.

—Siempre he sido transparente para ti, Hermione —dijo Harry, sonriendo pero sin voltear su cara hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no me miras cuando te estoy hablando? —Hermione no parecía para nada enojada. Sólo era simple curiosidad, pues desde hace la fiesta que Harry trataba en lo posible, que sus ojos no se encontraran.

—No lo sé.

—¿Temes enamorarte de mí? —Hermione, soltó una risa tan espontánea que hizo cosquillas en los oídos de Harry—. ¿Te das cuenta? Quieres evitar sentir amor por una mujer que no sea Ginny. Pero, hay un universo de mujeres delante de ti. Sólo tienes que saber buscar y esperar a que las cosas caigan por su propio peso. —Hermione lo miró y esta vez no pudo eludir sus ojos—. Dejar que las cosas sucedan como tienen que suceder. No debes tratar de evitar sentirte enamorado pues eso sólo incrementa tu dolor.

—¿Y tú no sientes algo parecido?

—Sí, siento algo parecido, pero con Ron —dijo ella. No se dio cuenta que el corazón de Harry estaba a punto de hacerse añicos a causa de estar dividido entre dos aguas: el amor de Ginny o el de Hermione. Si tan sólo Ginny no fuera atacada por Bill, no estaría rehuyendo la mirada de su amiga, no sentiría aquella tensión que lo hacía partirse en dos por dentro. Quería desahogarse, expulsar todos sus demonios pero no alcanzaba a medir las consecuencias de lo que podía decir en aquel caso.

"Siento algo parecido, pero con Ron"

Aquellas palabras se repetían su mente como si dentro de ella hubiera una grabadora. Sin embargo, en su corazón, sabía que Hermione lo miraba con los mismos ojos que a Ron, sólo que con la ventaja de la férrea amistad que tenían. "Esperar a que las cosas caigan por su propio peso". Esa era la clave de todo. Iba a llegar el momento en que el cable se rompa y toda la tensión acumulada se transforme en amor pero, no sabía cuándo iba a ser eso. Como por inercia, miró para atrás y vio a la aeromoza que llevaba dos desayunos clásicos para él y para Hermione (Ron seguía durmiendo) Ambos miraron sus respectivas comidas y tomaron los cubiertos.

—Bueno, al menos el mito que las comidas de avión son malas son puras patrañas —dijo Hermione alegremente, llevándose a la boca una tostada con mantequilla de maní. Harry no dijo nada: estaba muy ocupado con su café colombiano que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Ya se encontraban en medio del Atlántico cuando Ron despertó y miró por la ventana.

Casi derramó el café sobre Hermione.

—Ron, ¿no puedes tener más cuidado? —lo retó Hermione, tratando de acomodarse después del susto.

—Pero… debemos estar a más de treinta mil pies de altura.

—¿Y eso qué? Los aviones comerciales vuelan a esa altitud.

—Oye, yo quiero uno de esos desayunos —dijo Ron, a quien se le hacía agua la boca por el apetitoso desayuno—. Me imagino que no hicieron… ya saben… nada raro mientras estaba dormido, ¿verdad?

—¿Nada raro? —inquirió Harry, extrañado—. ¿Algo como qué?

—Bueno… como un beso.

—Ah, por favor Ron. —Hermione tenía unas ganas inmensas de abofetear al pelirrojo—. Harry quiere evitar como sea una escena como esa.

—Ah, bueno.

Y Ron recibió uno de esos desayunos que le dieron a Harry y a Hermione. Mientras devoraba los panes con queso crema, los otros dos decidieron darse una siesta. No habían dormido desde la mañana de ayer y lo menos que merecían era una pestañada muy larga. De todas maneras, faltaba mucho para llegar a Acapulco…

-------O-------

Unos gritos de terror despertaron a Harry y a Hermione. Bostezando y masajeándose los ojos, pudieron ver a un hombre que llevaba un maletín y lo alzaba al aire. Al parecer, aquel simple maletín parecía asustar a todos, lo que para un mago era incomprensible.

—Nadie se mueva —dijo el hombre—. Tengo una bomba en este maletín y, cualquier movimiento sospechoso o cualquier negativa al cambio de rumbo del avión, la haré estallar.

Harry y Hermione comprendieron que era algo serio. Ambos se pusieron fuera de la línea de vista del terrorista y sacaron sus varitas. Total, él era mayor de edad y podía hacer encantamientos delante de muggles. Harry realizó un encantamiento no verbal y un chorro de luz roja rozó las cabezas y calvas de los pasajeros, sin saber éstos de dónde rayos había venido, dando de lleno en el pecho del hombre, cayendo al suelo y dejando caer el maletín. Fueron segundos interminables los momentos en que permaneció suspendido en el aire antes de caer al suelo y hacer un estallido muy potente, abriendo un agujero en el techo del avión. Las personas se movían compulsivamente, víctimas de una descompresión explosiva que hizo que la aeronave quedara casi partida en dos. Rápidamente, Harry y Hermione (Ron apenas despertaba entre un violento tumulto) conjuraron el encantamiento casco-burbuja y pudieron respirar. Ron, sujeto al asiento por el cinturón, le costó hacer el encantamiento pero después de varios intentos fallidos, logró formar una burbuja que rodeaba su cabeza.

El avión caía a varios miles de pies por minuto. Los pasajeros estaban asustados y más de uno había salido disparado por el agujero en el fuselaje. Harry, Ron y Hermione se incorporaron de sus asientos, después de asegurarse que estuvieran sobre tierra firme.

—_Alohomora!_ —gritó Hermione y una de las puertas se abrió antes de salir volando hacia uno de los motores, destruyéndolos. Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron, de quienes el pelinegro sabía que tenían que saltar, ya—. Tienen que conjurar el hechizo ariete de aire hacia arriba para que el impulso nos lleve hacia abajo y los motores no nos destrocen.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Ron, con una cara de terror visible desde tierra.

—_Eolum!_ —gritó Hermione, apuntando la varita hacia el cielo y salió disparada hacia abajo. Harry hizo lo mismo y fue catapultado hacia abajo con una fuerza tremenda. Ron, que le tenía miedo a las alturas grandes, dijo algo incomprensible antes de arrojarse al vacío, gritando como condenado.

Los tres caían a una velocidad impresionante hacia el suelo… y se acercaba cada vez más. Hermione apuntó hacia arriba e hizo el encantamiento casco-burbuja y logró hacer un globo menos denso que el aire, lo que actuó como paracaídas. Harry vio lo que hizo Hermione e hizo lo mismo. Ron los imitó también (después de tres intentos) y los tres ya no caían, sino que descendían. A lo lejos pudieron contemplar cómo el avión caía al suelo y se envolvía en una bola de fuego visible a kilómetros. Un claro entre la jungla pudieron ver debajo de ellos, a escasos metros ya. Harry flexionó las piernas para recibir el impacto de la caída y rodó unos metros. No se hizo daño. Ron cayó con las piernas rectas, lo que hizo que se fracturara la rodilla. Hermione trató de correr para amortiguar la caída pero lo único que consiguió fue dislocarse un tobillo.

—Demonios —se quejó Ron, sobándose la rodilla y mordiéndose la lengua del dolor—. Gran aterrizaje, Ronald.

—Ahh. Y tú crees que el mío fue mejor —gruñó Hermione, tomándose el tobillo y buscando su varita para tratar de buscar una manera de inmovilizar la parte lesionada.

—Dejen de quejarse —los reprendió Harry, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Se comportan como unos niños. Ya atenderé tu herida Ron. —Sacó su varita y la pierna de Ron quedó vendada y entablillada para que no pudiera moverse. Después atendió a Hermione. Le tocó el tobillo y ella soltó un quejido de dolor. Después de mucho examinar, Harry comprendió que sólo debía poner en su lugar los huesos.

—Esto no se puede hacer con varita. Tendrá que ser a la manera muggle.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que va a doler? —le dijo Hermione a Harry con una mirada implorante.

—Yo en segundo tuve que sufrir el crecimiento de los huesos de mi brazo, así que esto no es nada. —Harry tomó el tobillo y le dio un rápido y fuerte giro.

El grito de Hermione pudo despertar a toda la jungla.

—Ya no me duele —dijo ella, y se levantó para probar el "arreglo" de Harry. Ahora podía caminar sin problemas. Ron estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, las cuales ya estaban coloradas a causa de su lamentable estado después del descenso.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú te fracturaste la rodilla. Vas a tener que esperar a que sane por si misma. No es mi culpa que no hayas sabido cómo caer.

—Tampoco es mi culpa que nunca haya tomado clases de paracaidismo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Harry puso su cara más peligrosa—. Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus quejas. ¿Nunca estás conforme con algo? —Harry caminó hacia Hermione, quien ejercitaba su pie recién sanado—. ¿No te duele?

—No. Gracias, Harry. —Hermione se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo a Harry que Ron no pudo oír. Después de eso, Harry asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se puso muy contenta.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.

—Si te lo digo, tú tienes que admitir que te gusto.

—¡Pero no me gustas! —le espetó Ron sin convicción. Ni él mismo se lo pudo haber creído.

—Bueno. Entonces te quedarás con las ganas de saber qué le dije a Harry —le dijo Hermione en tono burlón. Harry ya había emprendido el camino hacia la floresta y Hermione lo seguía. Ron tenía que caminar rengueando de manera muy incómoda, y los dos tenían que detenerse de vez en cuando para que el pelirrojo pudiera alcanzarlos. La mente de Ron era como una tormenta eléctrica, despidiendo rayos por todas partes mientras que Harry y Hermione eran como un cielo despejado y azul. Bueno, no era que nunca estuviera celoso de los hombres que estaban con Hermione más tiempo del permitido por él mismo pero, saber que su mejor amigo se estaba involucrando sentimentalmente con alguien a quien deseaba tanto era un suplicio peor del que se pudo haber imaginado. Y lo que más odiaba era que Harry parecía saber exactamente lo que quería Hermione.

"¿Qué era lo que quería Hermione?" se interrogó a si mismo, esforzándose al máximo para reflexionar acerca de las cosas que quería la mujer de sus sueños. Sin embargo, nunca la escuchaba, cosa que sí hacía Harry. El 99 por ciento del tiempo, o estudiaban o discutían por una tontería sin vuelta ni argumentos válidos. Siempre había visto a Harry como el moderador, el mediador entre los dos pero ahora, parecía estar de parte de ella y se había olvidado de él. Era lo que sucedía cuando dos personas estaban enamoradas; y Harry y Hermione actuaban como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Pero, no eran más que amigos, sólo amigos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar al corazón de Hermione pero, era una mujer tan complicada de entender, a veces tan contradictoria, que se sentía perdido, perdido en una jungla de ideas y pensamientos y formas de ser. Cada vez que intentaba (o creía intentar) entender el inextricable carácter de Hermione, se topaba con un muro infranqueable: las negativas de ella. No hallaba por dónde coger al reno por las astas.

En tanto, Harry y Hermione hablaban de sus vidas como si no se encontraran en una jungla mexicana ni supieran que estaban perdidos en la floresta. Hermione le contaba acerca de sus padres, que eran dentistas, y que tenían una clínica propia, donde atendían a gente que no tenía los recursos para costear los caros tratamientos de los sistemas privados clásicos.

—Pero ganan buen dinero —le decía Hermione, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia atrás para asegurarse que Ron los seguía.

—Te educaron bien tus padres —respondió Harry, sonriendo al sol tardío, de hecho, casi anocheciendo—. Pero, respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Por qué sabes tanto? ¿Cómo desarrollaste ese gusto por saber más?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Si no te lo hubiera preguntado, entonces no me hubiera molestado en saber.

Hermione tembló antes de contestar.

—Fuiste tú —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa. Un incierto temor se apoderó de ella cuando dijo eso—. Yo era una alumna promedio cuando me enteré que existía la magia y que yo era una hechicera. Al principio no lo quería aceptar pero tomé un libro de Historia y vi un nombre que se mencionaba muchas veces. Ese nombre era el tuyo, Harry, y pude entender que había hecho algo grande. Pero no alcanzaba a imaginar que fuera alguien de mi edad—. Harry comprendió que Hermione no le había contado absolutamente a nadie de eso, a juzgar por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Y por qué no querías comentarlo a los demás?

"Pero yo no he dicho eso" pensó Hermione. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

—Bueno… porque muchas personas podrían pensar que tú me gustabas —respondió Hermione, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer calmada, lo que Harry pudo notar simplemente mirando sus pies.

—Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sintió como si fuera golpeada por una bala de cañón.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Estás temblando. —Harry le tomó ambas manos y confirmó su afirmación—. Estás dividida por dentro: sabes que sientes cosas por Ron pero, a la vez, sientes algo por mí y temes escoger a la persona equivocada.

Hermione pensó que Harry había diagnosticado su problema con precisión médica por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Desde que bailaron en la fiesta que ella comprendió sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro, y era uno de los motivos por los que rehuía a Ron.

—Amiga mía. —Harry la tomó por la cintura, como si se fueran a besar en ese momento—. Yo te entiendo porque estoy pasando por algo similar. Todavía no puedo olvidar a Ginny y, la verdad, es que es como un veneno en mi sangre. Saber que pude seguir estando con ella… Pero, también no puedo despreciar mis otros sentimientos… sentimientos hacia ti, Hermione.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo ella—. Nuestro amor es imposible.

—Sólo dejemos que las cosas caigan por su propio peso —dijo Harry, tomándole la cabeza suavemente y separándose de ella—. Vamos, anda a decirle a Ron lo que sientes, ya que él no lo va hacer hasta estar seguro de lo que él piensa al respecto.

—¿Y tú? Vas a sufrir mucho.

—Lo sé. Pero rompiéndome el corazón puedo hallar la solución a los problemas. Y siento que debes estar con Ron. Siento que junto a él hallarás la solución a los tuyos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro.

Harry desvió la vista de los ojos de Hermione pero, era como si sus rostros estuvieran unidos por una banda elástica. Le costó mucho dejar de mirar: sus ojos eran tan bellos… Hermione era muy bella pero le tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, mucho más que a Ron, por ejemplo. Cuando logró desviar completamente la vista de ella, siguió su camino hasta unos árboles donde esperó a que sus amigos resolvieran en algo. Como por casualidad. Miró entre los árboles: se trataba de un conjunto muy tupido de árboles, donde era muy difícil avanzar. Sin embargo, mientras Ron y Hermione se esforzaban en estar juntos, Harry dio un paso adelante pero, sucedió algo impresionante.

Los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer, uno por uno, formando un enorme claro entre la jungla. Intrigado, Harry avanzó hacia el claro y, a medida que daba un paso más, unas piedras talladas comenzaron a aparecer delante de él y, poco a poco, se fue formando una especie de templo que no parecía haber sido afectado por las mareas del tiempo. Se parecía mucho a una pirámide maya, con la salvedad que no tenían escalones. Harry se encontraba frente a una pared lisa con un enorme sacado de piedra que recorría la superficie de la pirámide. Harry tocó la pared que formaba la franja de pieda, de más de cuatro metros de ancho y unos caracteres rúnicos se dibujaron como si un cincel invisible los escribiera. Justo ahora, que necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione, estaba ocupada con su amigo el pelirrojo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que llegaran acá.

Mientras tanto, a mucha distancia de Harry, los labios de Ron y Hermione se encontraban, invisibles a los ojos de su amigo. Al fin, le habían hecho caso a Harry y se estaban desahogando de tantas peleas y discusiones sin fin y a tres metros de distancia. Cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, se separaron y entendieron qure Harry los estaba esperando. El corazón de Hermione dio un enorme salto cuando comprendió lo que acababa de hacer: le había roto el corazón a Harry y no sabía si podía recuperarse de semejante dolor. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Harry, quien se hallaba sentado, de brazos cruzados y con un rostro inexpresivo. Hermione comprendió que estaba tratando de soportar el inmenso peso que era perder a un amor y no poder ganar otro.

—No necesitan decirme lo que pasó —dijo Harry con una voz helada, como si estuviera viviendo un crudo invierno en medio del verano—. Hermione, necesito que descifres estas runas.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar a Harry pero, él ladeó la cabeza. Se acercó a él y le tomó las manos. Estaban frías, una mala señal. Pero, haciéndole caso, se concentró en las runas. Eran muy antiguas, por lo que le tomó mucho tiempo descifrarlas. Ron miraba con cierto recelo a Harry, temiendo que fuera a darle una feroz reprimenda pero, no obtuvo nada. Era evidente que Ron no comprendía lo que en verdad le pasaba.

Harry, al saber que no sólo había perdido a Ginny, sino que a Hermione también, respondió al dolor con algo que temía usar pero que le estaba evitando malos ratos: la frialdad al tratar con sus amigos. Así daba la impresión de no importarles mucho y de paso, endurecía su corazón para que no se volviera a romper otra vez. Era la respuesta clásica de los hombres a las decepciones amorosas pero Harry no era un hombre cualquiera. Su mayor virtud era el amor pero, ahora que lo había perdido, la indiferencia era su mejor arma contra la decepción… y era muy sabido que la indiferencia sólo era un ayudante silencioso del odio. Por ende, estaba contribuyendo a que Voldemort tenga más poder sobre las personas. Pero era la única forma de evitar seguir sufriendo por tonterías.

Hermione ya había logrado descifrar las runas y resultaba que era un acertijo.

—"La entrada a este templo no está delante de ti" —recitó Hermione, intrigada—. Odio estas malditas adivinanzas antiguas.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Ron.

Harry seguía sentado en el suelo, tratando de mantener el invierno.

—Si no está delante, debe estar detrás, o por uno de los lados.

—Sí, muy gracioso —se burló Ron. Harry ni se inmutó. Sin embargo, Hermione creyó que Harry podía tener razón. Recorrió el perímetro del templo, buscando alguna entrada en el templo. Y, resultaba que en una de las paredes, había una puerta abierta.

—Claro, la entrada no estaba delante de nosotros, sino que por uno de los lados —chilló Hermione, muy emocionada. —Gracias, Harry. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla pero, fue como besar hielo. Hermione miró apenada a Harry antes de entrar. Él la siguió y Ron detrás de Harry. Hermione se detuvo delante de una arcada con runas antiguas inscritas.

"Bienvenido, amigo, al Palacio del Conocimiento" leyó Hermione, visiblemente emocionada.

A todos los Harmioneros(as) que leyeron. (Y a los demás que no lo son)

Puedo entender que este capítulo ha sido un yunque para Harry pero, ya estarán juntos, ya estarán juntos, sino, no sería un Harmione. Hasta que al fin llegaron al Palacio del Conocimiento. Incluso a mí me dio pena tener que separar a Harry y a Hermione pero, se siente la sensación de cable de puente que hay entre ellos. En el próximo capítulo, sabrán todos los misterios del Palacio del Conocimiento y veremos si Harry podrá salir del invierno por el que pasa.

**Gracias a:** shinji kun112, jim, lizbeaute1123, ccb, rossyradcliffewatson y Zuly por sus invaluables opiniones y que me alienten a continuar con esto.

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer (el famoso botoncito de Go) y en un dos por tres, me harán feliz.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Nota: no sé si los guiones abajo los tomará la página. Si no, no se alarmen.


	4. De un mapa y un cable roto

**IV**

**De un mapa y un corazón roto**

El interior del palacio no era ni remotamente como lo esperaban. Se hallaban preparados para un lugar oscuro y tétrico, en fin, algo que diera miedo… y no se hallaban más lejos de la verdad que eso. Unas antorchas, diseminadas inteligentemente por todo el lugar, daban luz a un gran salón que no parecía tener absolutamente nada: sólo tres piedras cuadradas ubicadas en ambos extremos del palacio que no parecían tener nada que ver con algo que pudiera vencer a Voldemort. Hermione parecía decepcionada por lo que podía ver.

—Creía que iba a encontrar libros o cosas así —dijo Hermione, suspirando de la decepción.

—Debiste creer mal —acotó Ron, quien trataba de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras desde que él y la castaña eran novios—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí y tratamos de pedir ayuda en alguna parte?

—Tiene que haber algo por aquí —dijo Harry, examinando las paredes, buscano alguna inscripción que les pudiera ayudar a entender cuál sería el próximo paso. Tocaba las paredes, sin hallar nada de runas, nada de interruptores, nada de nada. Después, paseó por el centro del palacio, mirando las piedras que parecían adornar el palacio. Miró para todos lados y se le ocurrió algo que podría ayudar.

—Ron, Hermione. Necesito que se queden aquí. Voy a subir.

—Pero si no hay escaleras —dijo Hermione, intrigada.

—Sólo háganme caso. —La mirada de Harry fue tan helada que ambos se quedaron donde estaban—. _Eolum!_

Harry salió disparado hacia arriba, con el fin de tener una mejor visión de las piedras. En el poco rato que estuvo en el aire, pudo comprender que las piedras que rodeaban el palacio estaban dispuestas de manera simétrica. No podían ser un simple adorno para el templo. Cuando cayó, fue sostenido por Ron y Hermione, quienes comprendieron la intención de Harry en el momento en que estaba en el aire.

—Busquen algo en las piedras. Una muesca, un interruptor, una inscripción, lo que sea. Cada uno revise una piedra.

Así fue como los tres fueron a inspeccionar las piedras. A simple vista, parecían unos bloques de piedra común y corrientes. Ninguno vio alguna inscripción en ellas, ni algún interruptor. Pero, en la parte trasera de éstas, había una muesca, como un corazón en bajorrelieve. ¿Qué significará esto?

—Encontré algo —dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione también parecieron hallar algo en sus piedras—. Hay como un corazón dibujado en la roca. Puede ser un símbolo que nos pueda decir algo de este palacio.

—No. No es eso.

Hermione pareció sacarse algo del cuello y Ron y Harry pudieron contemplar uno de los dos Corazones de la Magia que le había regalado Ginny. Ambos sabían que se lo había regalado pero no tenían idea de por qué. Hermione, impulsada por su asombrosa inteligencia, incrustó la joya en la piedra. Encajaba perfectamente. Inmediatamente, un prisma apareció al medio de la sala y después, un rayo blanco manó de la roca donde el corazón estaba puesto y dio en el prisma, lo que hizo desplegar una serie de líneas blancas que se dispersaban por todas partes. Harry, Ron y Hermione no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

—Puede que sea un sistema de seguridad —dijo Harry, quien había visto muchas películas en donde un agente traspasaba unos rayos rojos que si se tocaban, activaban una alarma.

—¿Sabes qué? Ves mucha televisión —le dijo Ron. Harry sentía unas ganas terribles de golpearlo.

—No creo que sea un sistema de seguridad. —Hermione se adelantó y cogió una roca suelta. La arrojó de manera que atravesara uno de los rayos pero nada sucedió. Ni una alarma ni piedras que caían del suelo. Ella, tomando el riesgo, se dejó atravesar por uno de los rayos. Harry y Ron creyeron que estaba en una especie de trance. Cuando vieron que no salía de allí, ambos la tomaron de los brazos y la jalaron hacia atrás. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Pude… pude ver cuando recién entrábamos en Hogwarts —jadeó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para quitarse el sudor—. Fue en ese momento cuando tú tratabas de hacer ese tonto hechizo. ¿Te acuerdas, Ron?

—Sí, claro —dijo Ron de malhumor.

Harry no dijo nada. Caminó hasta más adelante del rayo y se interpuso en él.

Podía verse a si mismo y a Ginny que estaban con el hombre lobo y a su lado pudo ver al señor Weasley, quien se arremangaba la túnica para conjurar el encantamiento aturdidor. Creyó que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Hermione lo que había ocurrido esa noche donde su novia fue herida por su hermano mayor. Como por instinto, caminó hacia delante y los hechos fueron sucediendo cada vez más rápido hasta que no pudo ver nada más. Después se salió del rayo.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Hermione.

—Vi cuando el señor Weasley atacó a Bill y después, te vi delante de Ron y después se puso todo negro. —Harry parecía temblar. Se formó una grieta en su corazón congelado cuando comprendió lo que había pasado en ese momento de oscuridad—. Supongo que fue cuando lo besaste. Yo no estaba ahí, por lo que no pude verlo pero… verlo desde tus ojos… no sé. —Harry se sacó los lentes para secarse unas incipientes lágrimas. No pudo aguantar más: su corazón, después de resistir la tortura de estar tan congelado, se rompió en mil pedazos. Se abrazó a Hermione, rompiendo en llanto y ella, desconcertada, trató de consolarlo. Después de todo, él había tomado aquella decisión.

—Harry —dijo simplemente su amiga.

—No… te preocupes. —Él se separó de su amiga. Sus abrazos eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes que quiso que su cuerpo se quedara para siempre junto al de él—. Yo tomé esta decisión y ahora, estoy afrontando las consecuencias. —Harry volvió al rayo y se adelantó más en él.

Esta vez pudo verse a si mismo delante de él pero, era lucía borroso. Después, vio todo neblinoso. Momentos después, pudo ver la batalla final contra Voldemort, donde los tres vencían y miraron el casamiento entre Bill y Fleur. Podía ver a los novios pero a él mismo no lo pudo ver. Fue cuando terminaron sus visiones.

—¿Qué pudiste ver? —quisó saber Ron.

—Algo raro. —Harry no quiso contarle a su amigo lo que había visto con Hermione—. Vi la batalla final en contra de Voldemort. Salimos victoriosos y Bill y Fleur se casan pero, de mí no hay ningún rastro.

—¿Quieres decir que… nosotros vamos a ganar esta guerra? —preguntó Ron, frotándose las manos de la alegría.

—Bueno, es sólo una visión. Pero creo que está incompleta.

—Coloca tu corazón en la piedra —le dijo Hermione, deseosa por saber más. Harry, haciéndole caso, puso el Corazón de la Magia en la piedra y otro rayo salió de la piedra, dando en el prisma y se formó una red más compleja y los tres pudieron entender que en algunas partes, los rayos de las dos piedras se intersectaban en algunos puntos luminosos. Esta vez fue Hermione quien recorrió la línea del tiempo de Harry. Pudo ver lo mal que lo pasó con los Dursleys, cuando fue visitado por Hagrid en aquella cabaña en medio del mar, cuando conoció a Draco Malfoy, cuando conoció a Ron y a ella. Más adelante, desde los ojos de Harry pudo ver el momento preciso en que conoció a Cho Chang, momento en que se sintió extraña. Nunca había sabido lo que sintió cuando estaba delante de ella. Más adelante contempló la muerte de Cedric, aquel beso con Cho (donde no pudo ver nada), la muerte de Sirius, la aventura con Dumbledore, el beso con Ginny, la muerte del director. Todo era demasiado doloroso para ella, quien se salió del rayo, sollozando con fuerza. Nunca había tenido la menor idea de lo que pasaba Harry cada vez que le pasaba algo bueno o malo pero pudo comprender, por primera vez en su vida, el verdadero dolor que le pesaba a su amigo en el corazón.

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió Ron, quien la rodeó con sus brazos y tomándole la cabeza, en un gesto de cariño. Sin embargo, Hermione se secó las lágrimas y sigió adelante, pero esta vez, se puso en uno de los puntos luminosos y vislumbró a un hombre lobo y a su lado, Ginny. Estaba viendo la escena desde el punto de vista de Harry pero¿por qué sus líneas se cruzaron aquí? Hermione fue a otro punto luminoso y vio a Ginny postrada en su cama pero la visión era borrosa, como si estuviera llorando. Vio su mano que tomaba una varita y conjuraba el encantamiento desmemorizante.

Cuando Hermione salió del punto luminoso, siguió el recorrido de la línea de tiempo de Harry hasta el final y pudo ver que se encontraba en una casa vieja, y delante de él se hallaba Voldemort. Se acercó a la pared, donde había otro punto luminoso y vislumbró un rayo verde. Fue lo último que contempló.

Hermione se derrumbó sobre el suelo, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ron, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Es Harry.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Él… va a morir.

Ron no dijo nada.

—Se va a sacrificar por nosotros —balbuceó Hermione entre sollozos.

Harry comprendió la razón de por qué no se veía en la boda de Bill con Fleur. Dirigió una mirada hacia la malla de rayos que se formaban en la sala y pudo ver que faltaba un corazón. Si Hermione podía ver los hechos del futuro y del pasado, significaba que el Palacio del Conocimiento, era un mapa, un mapa del tiempo y el Corazón de la Magia permitía ver los sucesos pasados, presentes y futuros de la persona que posea uno de ellos.

Y él iba a morir a manos de Voldemort pero, al menos, tenía el consuelo que iba a liberar a la comunidad mágica de las garras del mal. Y, si lograban vencerlo, significaba que habían logrado hallar todos los Horrocruxes… y ellos podían ver dónde los encontraron. Hermione tenía razón: gracias al Palacio del Conocimiento, ellos disponían del poder de ver acontecimientos futuros, como el hallazgo de los Horrocruxes. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de saber dónde estaban.

—Ron, Hermione. —Harry parecía al fin algo esperanzado—. Si este lugar nos permite ver hechos futuros, significa que podemos ver cómo encontramos los Horrocruxes para poder vencer a Voldemort.

—¡Tienes razón! —chilló Hermione, transitando de la pena a la alegría tan rápido como los colores del semáforo—. Si nos ubicamos en la distancia correcta, podemos saber cómo los encontramos.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry se metió en la línea de Hermione y se adelantó hasta después que pudo verse a si mismo de manera neblinosa. Se hallaba en una habitación conocida, donde había estado otra vez, cuando fue a buscar la profecía. Era el Departamiento de Misterios, donde se hallaba una copa, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Retrocedió un poco y pudo comprender cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar. No le gustó para nada la forma en que consiguieron entrar. Avanzó más en el futuro y se halló en una ciudad ubicada al lado de un enorme delta. Unas ruinas submarinas y la estatua de un águila escondían un secreto muy importante. Más adelante, se hallaban en un lugar muy oscuro: la Mansión Riddle, en cuyo sótano se hallaba el último Horrocrux.

—Ya los tenemos. —Harry se salió del rayo—. Sé dónde están los Horrocruxes. Ahora, es cosa de buscarlos, destruírlos e ir en contra de Voldemort.

—Bueno. ¿Y qué estamos esperando? —dijo Ron, caminando hacia la salida del templo.

—Tenemos que sacar los corazones de las piedras para que nadie pueda saber acerca de nuestros futuros —dijo Harry, caminando hacia su piedra y retirando el corazón de ella y colgándoselo a su capa. Hermione removió el suyo y se lo colgó al cuello. Harry caminó hacia Ron y se quitó el Corazón de la Magia para entregárselo a él.

—Te lo mereces más que yo —dijo Harry, la cabeza y caminando hacia la salida con la cabeza gacha. Ron se quedó mirando a su amigo, intrigado y apenado mientras sostenía el collar que le había regalado. Tentado en saber cómo le quedaba, se lo asió al cuello pero, apenas tuvo contacto con él, sintió que le quemaba por lo que trató, desesperadamente de sacárselo.

Mientras tanto, Harry sentía un dolor impresionante: estaba tan dividido entre el amor ardiente y apasionado de Ginny y el amor cálido y dulce de Hermione. Durante unos momentos, recordó todo cuanto había pasado entre ellos, desde que, junto a Ron, la salvaron del troll en primero. Recordó la pena que le invadió cuando ella fue petrificada por el basilisco y su aventura con el giratiempo. Fue en esa vez cuando su amistad creció mucho y aprendieron a trabajar juntos y desde quinto que había aparecido una incipiente tensión amorosa entre ellos, la cual fue creciendo hasta lo que pasaba ahora. Alcanzó a Hermione, quien se había detenido y parecía llorar.

—Hermione¿qué te ocurre?

—Nada —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Hermione hipó antes de responder.

—Porque tenías razón. —Ella lo miró fijo a los ojos y Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba—. Estar con Ron me ayudó a resolver mis problemas y entendí que no era con él con quién debía estar.

—Y estás llorando porque tú creías que era él.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría saber por qué traté de convencer a Ron para que estuvieran juntos?

Ella volvió a asentir, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Para que se convenciera que tú no eras para él. Verás, la única manera de saber si estás con el hombre incorrecto es involucrándote con él y comprender que no hay química, que no se corresponden emocionalmente. Él casi no te escucha ni está atento a tus sentimientos. Ahora, tienes que preguntarte quién ha estado contigo en todo momento y en toda situación, quien te escucha cuando quieres decir algo.

—No es necesario preguntar. —Hermione se acercó un poco a él y esbozó una sonrisa—. Ambos sabemos bien que tú has estado conmigo en todas las situaciones. Eres quien me ha puesto atención, el único refugio que tengo para mis penas, el aliento que me permite seguir adelante. Eres todo un amigo, Harry.

—Lo sé. —Esta vez fue Harry quien se acercó más a ella. Sus cuerpos se rozaban—. Pero, siento algo más que amistad por ti pero, temo faltar el respeto a la memoria de Ginny al amarte.

—Una vez ella me dijo que… si ella no podía amarte, que yo era la mujer indicada para estar contigo en lugar de ella —dijo Hermione—. Se suponía que lo íbamos a mantener en secreto pero, eres mi mejor amigo y pensé que debías saberlo. Y, al lado de Ron, entendí que tú y yo estábamos tan necesitados de amor que, lo menos que podemos hacer es estar juntos. Jamás le he dicho un "te amo" a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron pero, creo que alguien se merece ese honor.

Hermione se acercó más a Harry hasta el punto en que podían sentir sus respiraciones y sus aromas. Harry tenía un perfume para hombres muy llamativo y Hermione olía a clavel, un aroma distinto al jazmín seductor de Ginny: ella era más calidez que fuego, era más amor que pasión. Hermione era una mujer que no se encendía con facilidad, sino que prefería la plena convivencia, el conocimiento profundo del otro y la aceptación de sus virtudes y defectos. Encontraba tan bella a su amiga: su boca temblaba y esperaba, paciente, recibir sus labios y acogerlos en los suyos, respirar profundamente antes de besarla, después de mirarla a sus ojos del color de la miel…

—Te amo, Harry. —Hermione tembló cuando dijo eso. Volvió a temblar cuando Harry la envolvió con sus brazos y rozó su nariz con la suya.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione —le susurró seductoramente. Fue en ese momento en que la tensión fue tan grande que el cable se rompió. Sus corazones tronaron al mismo tiempo cuando la fuerza hizo que se rompiera la pared que los separaba. Ya no había barrera alguna para que pudieran concretar su amor. Ambos respiraron profundamente y unieron sus labios por primera vez.

Harry no había sentido nada parecido en lo que iba de su vida. Tal parecía que no estaba sobre suelo firme, sino que daba vueltas, como ingrávido, a veces sintiendo que estaba de cabeza, como cuando alguien comienza a dormir y está en el preámbulo de un hermoso sueño. Hermione sentía lo mismo, lo que fomentó a que el beso durara mucho tiempo. Deseaban que jamás les faltara el aire para seguir besándose para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron, ella se sentó sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas secas y jaló a Harry hacia ella. Después, ella se recostó sobre el suelo y Harry, no pudiendo controlar sus emociones debido al considerable tiempo que pasó sin acariciarla, la tomó por la cintura y pudo tocar su piel, deslizando su mano lentamente hacia arriba, como ansiando probar más del fruto que había descubierto en ella. Justo en el momento en que sentía un agradable cosquilleo en su mano y ella sentía algo parecido cerca de su pecho, se detuvo, temiendo cometer algún error apenas hubieran comenzado la relación.

—Lo siento —dijo él, jadeando.

—No te preocupes. —A ella no le parecía importar mucho—. Nadie me había tocado así. Pero, tienes razón. Nos resistimos tanto tiempo a amarnos que no supimos controlar nuestras emociones. —Harry le tendió la mano y ella la cogió. Él la jaló fuerte y los dos volvieron a sentir sus cuerpos uno junto al otro. ¿Cómo se controlaban estas emociones después de estar tanto tiempo aguantando los sentimientos?

—Harry. No importa lo que pase. Hemos esperado tanto tiempo que no quiero dejar que nuestro amor se termine algún día. —Hermione le tomó las manos firmemente—. Prométeme que nunca dejarás de amarme, que nunca dejarás de pensar en mi y que harás todo lo posible para que nosotros estemos juntos. Prométeme que, cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga por delante, por infranqueable que sea, lo superaremos juntos, no separados. ¿Lo puedes hacer?

Harry jamás había visto tan comprometida con algo como ahora, ni siquiera con su listita de la PEDDO.

—Lo prometo —dijo Harry, apretando las manos de Hermione con fuerza, para hacer patente su compromiso.

—Saca tu varita —dijo Hermione.

Harry supuso que iba a hacer algún encantamiento desconocido para él y le hizo caso. Ella sacó la suya.

—Ahora júntala con la mía. —Hermione suspiró en señal de sumergirse en algo muy profundo—. Después, ambos debemos decir "Finite Mortis", con las varitas juntas. ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres.

Ambos juntaron sus varitas.

—_Finite Mortis!_ —exclamaron al unísono.

De pronto, ambos fueron envueltos en una esfera multicolor que derramaba algo así como pompas de jabón pero de todos los colores. Después, un rayo azotó un árbol pero no se derrumbó. Luego, la esfera se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta desparecer completamente. Ambos miraron hacia el árbol y vieron algo parecido una inscripción. Se acercaron al árbol y vieron sus nombres envueltos en un hermoso corazón, un recuerdo inmortal de su amor.

—Hermione. —Harry arrastraba los pies y puso las manos detrás de él—. Cuando estaba con Ginny, le dije que algún día le iba a cantar una canción. Ahora veo que nunca llegué a hacerlo pero, el punto es que, quería dedicártela a ti, mi amor verdadero, mi inspiración, mi pasión y mi corazón. Yo mismo la inventé.

—Qué tierno —dijo Hermione, ladeando la cabeza—. Vamos, cántamela.

—Bueno, si tú quieres…

_Eres tú_

_Mi amor verdadero_

_Y para ti_

_Quiero ser el primero_

_En tocar tu corazón_

_Sin pedirte explicación_

_Amarte sin razón_

_Motivo ni condición_

_Y es así_

_Como quiero expresarte_

_Que te amo_

_Y que quiero acompañarte_

_Como la Tierra y la Luna_

_Y la tierra y el mar_

_Que para mí sólo hay una_

_A quien deseo amar_

_Conquistarte con el alma_

_Es mi mayor sueño_

_Tendido en mi cama_

_A soñar te enseño_

_A volar en las nubes_

_A rodar por la loma_

_Conquistar una cumbre_

_Y respirar tu aroma_

_Y cantarte una canción_

_Tú eres mi inspiración_

_Y cuando no estás…_

_Me falta la respiración_

_Y me siento morir_

_Y de la vida desistir_

_Pero cuando vuelves a mí_

_Yo vuelvo a vivir_

_Eres tú_

_Mi amor verdadero_

_Y para ti_

_Quiero ser el primero_

_En tocar tu corazón_

_Sin pedirte explicación_

_Amarte sin razón_

_Motivo ni condición_

_Y es así_

_Como quiero expresarte_

_Que te amo_

_Y que quiero acompañarte_

_Como la Tierra y la Luna_

_Y la tierra y el mar_

_Que para mí sólo hay una_

_A quien deseo amar_

**Letra inventada por Claudio Salazar (Arlas)**

Hermione estaba muy emocionada, al borde de las lágrimas, cuando Harry terminó su canción. Y pensar que deseaba dedicarle esa canción a Ginny pero, Hermione se sintió tan identificada con la canción que abrazó a Harry de la emoción y de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

—Es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado de la boca de alguien que conozco— dijo Hermione, todavía emocionada con lo sensible que era Harry muchas veces—. ¿Sabes qué? Mo me arrepiento de haber dejado a Ron y quedame contigo. Eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Harry, correspondiendo al abrazo—. Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero lo que no entiendo es que ¿por qué huelo el aroma de Ginny cuando aspiro los vapores de la Amortentia?

—Harry. Debes entender que aquella poción, sólo nos muestra lo que más nos _atrae_, no lo que en verdad deseamos en nuestros corazones. No es lo mismo sentir atracción por alguien que estar enamorado de alguien, Harry. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que nosotros nos enamoramos mucho antes que te dieras cuenta que te gustaba Ginny?

—¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—A veces puedes estar enamorado y no darte cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después —dijo Hermione, volviendo a tomar las manos de Harry, que ahora estaban cálidas—. Es difícil precisar cuándo fue pero, la verdad es que desde que comencé a mirar a los hombres, siempre busqué a alguien como tú.

(Para esta escena, recomiendo, en lo posible, la letra de una canción llamada "Alguien como tú" de Daniela)

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Harry. —Hermione lo miró fijo a los ojos y habló como por inspiración divina—. De verdad esperaba a alguien como tú. A alguien diferente a los demás hombres, a quien le importa más los amigos que la fama, alguien por quien valiera la pena esperar, y saber que, tarde o temprano, iba a llegar para hacerme feliz, alguien tan suave y tan fuerte a la vez, alguien que estuviera conmigo en todas, en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que logre encenderme en pasión y sepa realmente lo que yo quiero. Y, estos siete años, esa persona siempre estuvo a mi lado y, tardé ese tiempo en comprender que todo lo que deseaba en un hombre, lo tenías tú. —Hermione se secó unas lágrimas de alegría—. Y ahora, que te he encontrado, tal y como eres, ya no quiero separame de tu lado. Mi corazón ahora está atado al tuyo y, si el tuyo se rompe, el mío también lo hara. Pasaremos penas, rabias y sé que algún día nos vamos a separar, pero, pase lo que pase, jamás dejaré de pensar en ti. No buscaré otro hombre porque en ti hallé mi inspiración, mi corazón, mi amor, mi calor y mi pasión. Me abriste como una flor en primavera y puedo ser yo misma junto a ti. Te amo, Harry James Potter y, en la distancia o en el tiempo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

—Hermione…

Harry también derramaba lágrimas de emoción y besó una vez más a su novia, abrazándose desesperadamente, como si fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos. Se separaron en el momento preciso en que Ron aparecía por entre los árboles, agitando las manos, como si tuviera algo muy caliente en ellas. Harry se acercó a Ron, quien llevaba colgando de un dedo el Corazón de la Magia y haciendo muecas de dolor.

—Me quema —gruñó Ron antes de soltarlo y caer en las manos de Harry, quien no sentía nada.

—¿Y por qué a ti no te pasa nada?

—Bueno, no sé. Debe ser porque Ginny me lo dio a mí y no a ti Ron. Bueno, la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea. —Hermione se hallaba de brazos cruzados, apoyándose en aquel árbol de manera que cubriera el corazón con los nombres de sus mejores amigos, que ahora eran amantes.

—Ah, bueno. —Ron fue donde Hermione y la tomó de la mano antes de caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido. Harry se cruzó de brazos, disimulando lo que pasaba entre él y Hermione con una facilidad impresionante. Después, pudo ver que Ron se había quitado el entabilillado y caminaba con alguna dificultad pero se hallaba mejor.

—Y ahora… —dijo Ron, soltando la mano de Hermione—. ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir.

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estamos demasiado lejos de Inglaterra para aparecernos.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que estamos perdidos? —inquirió Ron, ahora más airado. Hermione no supo qué contestar. La verdad era que le molestaba esa actitud tan pesimista de Ron que no aportaba ninguna solución al problema por el que pasaban. Sin que los dos lo vieran, Harry estaba trepando a un árbol particularmente alto con una agilidad impresionante. Desde allí la vista era fantástica. Un inmenso mar de copas de árboles se interrumpían en una franja azul que se confundía con el telón de la noche, que debía de estar a como veinte kilómetros de dónde se encontraban ellos. Harry bajó con cuidado por las ramas y cayó impecablemente sobre el suelo antes que Ron y Hermione se voltearan hacia él y le exigieran una respuesta.

—Tenemos que ir en esa dirección —dijo Harry, señalando con un dedo hacia una tupida cortina de árboles que parecía que no se podía atravesar—. Debemos tener especial cuidado con los troncos y las ramas. No hay que apresurarse. Y tengan las varitas a mano: quien sabe qué criaturas hay en la noche.

Harry caminó hacia la cortina de árboles y se agachó para no ser tocado por una rama muy gruesa. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron, preguntándose cómo su amigo sabía hacia dónde tenían que ir. La cortina de árboles después se transformó en un amasijo de troncos donde apenas cabía un tronco humano y la luz de la luna apenas se podía filtrar hacia el suelo.

—_Lumos!_

Las varitas de los tres se iluminaron y pudieron entender que detrás de los árboles había una cerca con alambres de púas. No les quedó otra más que treparlas, evitando usar demasiado la magia. Después de atravesarla, los tres tenían rajaduras en la ropa y algunas magulladuras en las manos. La luz que provenía de sus varitas iluminaba una calle de asfalto que se perdía en la oscuridad hacia el oeste. A pocos pasos, vieron un letrero que decía "Acapulco 18" lo que significaba que estaban a 18 kilómetros de la ciudad.

—Vamos —los apremió Harry—. Nos queda una larga caminata por delante.

—Pero… —iba a objetar Ron.

—Sin peros. —Harry siguió su camino, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a Hermione—. Tal vez podamos tener un descanso en algún hotel para después, buscar los Horrocruxes.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo Ron, esperanzado.

Los tres caminaron hacia el oeste. A veces un auto errante pasaba por allí en dirección opuesta. Harry consultó su reloj y pudo ver que eran las dos de la mañana. Si llegaban en ocho horas más, podían aprovechar el día para descansar. Sin embargo, temía que aquel lugar paradisiaco pusiera al descubierto el romance que había entre él y Hermione. Harry espoleó a Ron y a la castaña para que redoblaran el paso. Ella lo hizo sin ninguna reserva pero Ron se quejaba constantemente de su rodilla.

Una luz los iluminó por detrás. Se trataba de un vehículo que fue aminorando su velocidad hasta que se detuvo al lado de ellos.

—¿Van a Acapulco? —dijo el conductor.

—Sí, vamos hacia allá.

—Pues qué esperan. Súbanse.

Los tres se subieron al vehículo y comenzó la travesía.

—Ustedes no parecen mexicanos —observó el hombre.

—No. Somos de Inglaterra —dijo Hermione, algo temblorosa.

—Íbamos en un avión hacia Acapulco pero, un hombre loco tiró una bomba a bordo y el avión se estrelló. Fuimos unos de los sobrevivientes, si es que hubo más —agregó Harry.

—Algo supe. —El hombre era muy agradable—. Supe por la radio que un vuelo de United Airlines se estrelló como a cinco kilómetros del aeropuerto. Hubo dos sobrevivientes y tres desaparecidos. Supongo que ustedes son los desaparecidos.

—Bueno, eso creo —dijo Ron, dándose aires. Hermione le dio un palmetazo detrás de la cabeza.

—No se preocupen. —El hombre sacó una varita de su bolsillo—. Los llevaré a la sucursal de Gringotts para que saquen algún dinero para unas vacaciones.

—¿Y cómo supo que somos magos? —inquirió Harry.

—No sólo en Inglaterra te conocen, Harry Potter.

El vehículo zumbaba hacia la cuidad de Acapulco, de la cual ya se veían las luces. Cada vez se acercaban más a unas vacaciones soñadas en una playa paradisiaca y después… la misión más importante: buscar los Horrocruxes para vencer a Voldemort.

* * *

¿Qué tal Harmioneras(os)? (Y a los que no lo son)

Hasta que el cable se rompió. Seguro que se estarán preguntando para qué sirve el Finite Mortis. Porque no creen que sirva sólo para dejar marcas en los árboles. Más adelante lo sabrán. Me dio algo de pena Ron, cuando junté (al fin) a Harry y a Hermione, la que yo creo que debío ser la pareja que debió suceder en el último libro. Están mejor hechos el uno para el otro. Y me gustó mucho la canción que inventé (con rima y todo) como para dedicársela a alguien que amas. La música está a arbitrio de los lectores. Próximamante, será tiempo de vacaciones (en Acapulco, jamás he estado allí y tal vez por eso lo escribo aquí)

**Gracias a:** shinji kun112 (me halaga que sigas con atención la historia), rocio hh. Por impulsarme a escribir la lírica de la canción agradezco a rossyradcliffe watson. Y a todos que no me mandaron reviews pero que leyeron este fanfiction, que también es recompensa a mis esfuerzos.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Algo soñado

**V**

**Algo soñado**

Eran las tres de la mañana. Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de aquel mago que les dio un aventón hacia Acapulco y Harry retiró parte de su dinero (el cual se esforzaba en esconder para que Ron no se pusiera colorado) y pagó tres habitaciones de lujo en uno de los tantos hoteles costeros. Ron se preguntaba cómo rayos habían conseguido tres habitaciones en pleno verano, donde se suponía que todas iban a estar ocupadas. A Hermione no le importaba mucho. Tal vez, porque Harry había pedido sólo dos: una para Ron y la otra para ellos ¿o al revés? Harry quería disimular su romance con Hermione para no sacar ronchas en Ron, por lo que decidió que dormiría solo en una de ellas.

—¿Cómo vamos a poder amarnos ahora, que está Ron con nosotros? —le preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron se encargaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden—. Ron no nos va a dejar.

—Sí, si lo hará. —Harry conocía demasiado bien el comportamiento de Ron y decidió sacarle provecho—. Por la mañana lo verás. Por ahora, duerme con él y ya veremos.

Hermione asintió y después lo abrazó. Harry se separó de ella y fue a encerrarse a su habitación para dormir, después de un día muy largo. Para él era una tortura no tener a Hermione en su cama, no sentir su calor, abrazarla y susurrarle motivos románticos a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas. Contentándose con el descanso, se quedó dormido casi al instante, mientras Hermione y Ron se embutían en la misma cama. Ron tenía una intención apasionada con ella pero Hermione alegó que estaba demasiado cansada para encenderse, y se durmió. Ron, maldiciendo por lo bajo, también se quedó dormido.

Harry, en tanto, tuvo un sueño muy extraño: estaba en una casa abandonada, hecha de tablas que estaban por caerse. Parecía buscar algo desesperadamente. Había un montón de baules esperando a ser abiertos y él sudaba a causa de una prisa desconocida. De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Se volteó y vio a Voldemort, con la varita dispuesta. Él buscó la suya en sus bolsillos y… no la encontró. Su enemigo no vaciló: lanzó el maleficio asesino, una luz verde muy intensa y después… la negrura lo envolvió.

Despertó.

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol se reflejaba en el mar. Harry se levantó y descorrió las cortinas de seda. Ya varios bañistas se alojaban en la playa, aprovechando cada rayo de luz solar para broncearse. La ropa elegante con la que había asistido a la fiesta estaba tirada sobre su cama, luciendo tan limpia como cuando se la puso por primera vez, a pesar que había pasado por no pocas peripecias con aquel atuendo. Había un guardarropa en una de las paredes con ropa más apropiada para unas vacaciones. Sacó una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos con motivos surfistas, que también hacía de traje de baño. Harry bajó por las escaleras (no le gustaban los ascensores) y fue al restaurante a desayunar algo.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

Ella lo llamó con una mano y él, naturalmente, acudió a su lado. Ella se tomaba un café con leche con algunas tostadas con mantequilla tranquilamente. Harry se sentó a su lado, algo sorprendido.

—Hola, Harry. —Ella le dirigió una amplia sonrisa—. Ron se levantó temprano. Dijo que iba a la playa a tomar algo de sol.

—Por lo que yo sé de él, no creo que vaya simplemente a tomar sol. —Harry miró a Hermione con ojos dulces—. Piénsalo un poco. Una playa paradisaica, mujeres en traje de baño por montones, variedad de locales nocturnos… vamos a estar solos casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Ron se va a pasar casi todo el tiempo con mujeres que no sean tú. A él le gusta la novedad y lo físico. —Harry le tomó el rostro con una mano—. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

—Ya se lo perdió. —Hermione le dio un fugaz beso en los labios de Harry—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar?

—¿Por la playa?

—Bueno… no era lo que tenía pensado. —Hermione soltó una carcajada tan dulce que hechizó los sentidos de Harry—. Pero podemos hacerlo después. Pero ahora, me gustaría que me compraras algo especial.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Como un anillo.

—Pero si tienes el Corazón de la Magia. —Harry se señaló su pecho—. Y yo también tengo uno. Esto nos une en el más profundo amor, Hermione, y con eso nos debería bastar.

Hermione sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

—Ahora¿qué te parece si vamos a la terraza?

—Está bien.

Ambos se levantaron, después de comer claro, pues Harry estaba famélico. Una vez que su estómago estuvo lleno, ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde había una terraza hermosa, con flores y macetas con plantas exóticas. Había un banquillo frente al mar, desde donde se obtenía una vista fantástica de la playa de Acapulco. Harry se sentó y Hermione permaneció de pie. Una suave brisa marina la acarició. Ella usaba un vestido blanco muy ligero, lo que hizo que su silueta se marcara con el vestido. A Harry no se le había pasado por la cabeza, hasta ahora, del hermoso cuerpo que tenía Hermione. La brisa, como susurrándole, le describía lo armoniosa y proporcionada que era su figura: era delgada y esbelta, el vientre plano, sus pechos eran tan tentadores como proporcionados a su cuerpo, su cintura y sus caderas eran como una pareja de baile: se movían de manera tan sincronizada y tan bien proporcionadas que daba gusto verla caminar pero, era tan poco evidente cuando caminaba en el colegio, a causa de la pila de libros que solía cargar a la espalda: ahora, que no llevaba peso sobre ella, podía caminar como lo hacían tan bien las mujeres. Y, hay que aclarar algo: Hermione no era ni sexy ni sensual por naturaleza. Su cuerpo era digno de aparecer en una pintura de Da Vinci… bueno, con eso lo digo todo.

—Hermione —comenzó a decir Harry mientras la miraba, hipnotizado—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes un cuerpo hermoso? Porque es verdad.

—Bueno… —ella se vio algo nerviosa—. Nadie me lo ha dicho porque siempre me ven con ropas que son poco ajustadas a mi cuerpo. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

—En realidad… es un piropo.

—No, es un cumplido. —Hermione se sentó a su lado—. ¿Quieres saber cual es una diferencia entre un piropo y un cumplido?

—Estoy ansioso para que me ilumines con tu sabiduría —dijo Harry, abrazándola por la cintura. Hermione puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado.

—Bueno. Un piropo es un dicho que va encaminado principalmente a resaltar la parte física de un hombre o una mujer y ponerla en un contexto generalemente grosero u orientado al sexo. En cambio, un cumplido es cuando haces evidente una virtud de alguna persona.

—¿Y el hecho de tener un cuerpo hermoso es una virtud?

—Depende de la persona que te lo haya dicho. Si es alguien cercano a ti, como un amigo o un amante, es un cumplido. Si es alguien a quien no conoces bien o simplemente no lo conoces, significa que sólo se fija en tu apariencia y puedes asumir dos cosas: o te lo dijo por que es un caliente de porquería o hizo un esfuerzo en ser sincero. Por lo que en ese caso, sólo es una observación.

—Pero¿no deberíamos estar hablando de cosas románticas o algo parecido? —preguntó Harry, acariciandole el pelo—. Porque, si no te diste cuenta, ahora estamos de novios y podemos hablar de otras cosas que no hablábamos antes: como de amor, de planes para el futuro o alguna cosa cursi que se nos ocurra.

—Harry. —Hermione mostró una sonrisa seria—. Nosotros estamos juntos porque somos amigos y, a la vez, sentimos una fuerte química entre nosotros, la cual hace tiempo que existía pero que hace poco que lo aceptamos. No debemos dejar que esta última nos gane la batalla antes de tiempo. Sabes que tú no conoces varias cosas acerca de mí, y me gustaría que las supieras.

—En verdad, quiero saber más de ti.

—¿En serio?

—Es una de las razones por las que estamos juntos¿verdad?

Hermione aplaudió lo dicho por Harry.

—Bueno¿qué quieres saber?

Harry reflexionó muchas cosas que normalmente no eran temas importantes para los magos. Entre ellas, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención pero que ni los Dursleys ni los profesores de Hogwarts se dignaban en enseñar.

—Estuve pensando en lo que nos pasó en el palacio…

—No digas más —lo interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Quieres hablar de sexo?

Harry se sintió muy incómodo.

—Bueno —continuó ella, riéndose un poco de la actitud de Harry—, es comprensible tu incomodidad. Tienes que saber que para los magos, el sexo es algo muy "religioso". Sólo lo usan para reproducirse, para procrear y mantener la población de magos en el mundo. Es muy difícil que una pareja de magos sea feliz, en términos sexuales. Tienen una visión muy medieval de la sexualidad. Mis padres me dicen que no tuviera sexo con alguien hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y lo haga con alguien con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Bueno, ya eres mayor de edad —observó Harry.

Hermione quedó en silencio un momento, y miró con ojos soñadores a Harry.

—Y sé con quien deseo estar el resto de mi vida.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí. Y esa persona está a mi lado en este momento.

Harry sintió aquella conocida sensación de saltarse un escalón al bajar de una escalera.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —dijo Hermione con total seguridad—. En ti he hallado lo que no he encontrado en ningún otro hombre en toda la Tierra. Y no es porque seas famoso, no quiero que pienses eso. Yo te amo por lo que realmente eres y, sabes muy bien que yo te conozco como ninguna otra mujer que hayas conocido. No necesito que me hables para saber qué te sucede y, en muchas ocasiones has sentido lo mismo. Nos entendemos a la perfección y eso es fundamental cuando queramos hacer el amor.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo —dijo Harry—. No quiero que sea con ninguna otra persona más. Contigo me entiendo mejor que nadie, nadie me entiende mejor que tú, nadie sabe lo que yo deseo mejor que tú. Yo tambien te amo, Hermione, y quiero demostrártelo así. Me siento listo para hacerlo, contigo me siento preparado para cualquier cosa.

—¿En serio, Harry?

—Por supuesto, mi amor. —Harry la besó dulcemente, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo antes de dirigir una última mirada a la playa. El sol estaba en lo más alto, lo que era señal que iban a almorzar. Ambos bajaron hacia el primer piso, tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose apelativos románticos.

-------O-------

¿Y qué sucedió con Ron? Bueno, se levantó temprano a desayunar algo bien abundante, sabiendo que el dia y la noche iban a ser bien agitadas. Después de acabar con dos cafés y como ocho tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa (me encanta la mermelada de frambuesa) salió a la playa, después de arreglarse el pelo y ponerse una playera y un traje de baño, con el fin de incrementar su atractivo, que no era tan pronunciado como el de Harry. Se paseó por la arena, mirando y cotizando a todas las mujeres con físico fantástico y que estuvieran solas. Por suerte, para él, había una rubia impactante con un traje de baño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Envalentonado por tratar de entablar conversación con ella, se le acercó con determinación, haciéndole alguna sombra, lo que hizo llamar su atención.

—Quítate de la luz —dijo ella, algo molesta.

—Ay, discúlpame. Sólo queria algo de conversación —se excusó Ron, de manera muy agrandada, como si fuera el bombón más cotizado de Acapulco.

—Oh. —Ella parecía algo arrepentida—. Bueno, tienes que diculparme a mí, por ser tan grosera.

—Bah, no te preocupes —le dijo Ron con su voz más grave—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Claudia. Claudia Moreno —dijo la rubia.

—Soy Ronald Weasley —dijo él, ya más seguro de si mismo—. Pero puedes llamarme Ron.

—¿Ron Weasley? —preguntó ella, como reaccionando algo familiar—. ¿No eres amigo de ese mago tan famoso llamado Harry Potter?

—Ese mismo —asintió el pelirrojo.

—¿Y estás solo¿Tienes pareja?

—No, no tengo. Y vine con Harry.

—Yo tampoco —negó ella—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar un rato? Estoy algo aburrida y mis amigas están con otros hombres. ¿Te parece si vamos donde mis amigas? Ya sabes, para que te conozcan y, tal vez, nos puedas presentar a aquel personaje.

—Está bien. —Ron le tendió una mano y levantó de un tirón a Claudia. Esta sonrió y tomó del brazo a Ron. No tenía ni la menor idea que, en ese preciso momento, Harry y Hermione se asomaban por la terraza del hotel y se sentaban a hablar y a hablar acerca de su unión en una cama. Bueno, a Ron no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera Hermione en ese momento: teniendo a una rubia tan espectacular del brazo, la castaña quedaba totalmente olvidada.

No sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

En otra parte de la playa, había un nutrido grupo de chicas que dialogaban entre si con otro grupo de hombres. Claudia y Ron se unieron al grupo.

—Chicas. Les quiero presentar a Ron, un chico a quien acabo de conocer. Ron, ellas son mis amigas. Leslie, Amanda, Mónica y Natalie. Esta última es mi hermana mayor—Ron saludó de manera muy caballerosa a aquel ramillete de chicas. Eran todas preciosas y con diversos colores de cabellos pero todas de estatura apreciable.

—Estoy en el paraíso —dijo Ron.

—Claro que lo estás —dijo Leslie, quien era una morena despampanante y muy coqueta—. Y descubrirás cuán bien lo vas a pasar aquí…

-------O-------

Volvamos a Harry y a Hermione (la pareja central de esta historia) Ya habían terminado de almorzar y se dirigían a la playa. Hermione se había quitado el vestido y Harry pudo comprobar lo que le decía aquella brisa marina. Harry se había quitado la camisa, lo que sorprendió a Hermione. El físico de su novio había cambiado: ya no era tan delgado, sino que tenía una musculatura apreciable.

—¡Vaya! —Hermione no se lo podía creer—. ¿Has hecho ejercicio?

—Con esos malditos Dursleys, es lo único positivo que puedo rescatar, después de la tonelada de trabajo que me encargaban. Además, tú tambien eres hermosa.

—Gracias.

Hermione corrió hacia el agua y Harry la siguió, tratando de agarrarla por la espalda. Ella se tropezó y cayó sobre el agua. Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en sus brazos pero, ella lo volteó. Él trató de voltearla otra vez y se fueron rodando por la playa, con el agua bañando sus pieles, haciéndolas brillar. Hermione se zafó de Harry y se internó en el mar, nadando en las cercanías de la playa y él la siguió, abrazándola en el agua. Ambos estaban tentados en quitarse la ropa en ese momento pero, se contuvieron y se besaron en el agua. Después nadaron hacia la playa, y Hermione volvió a correr, incitando a Harry a perseguirla por toda la playa, sin saber que, a medio kilómetro de donde estaban, Ron y su enorme compañía, bebían cerveza y charlaban y las mujeres, entre todas tratando de coquetear con el pelirrojo.

Cuando la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada, Harry y Hermione volvieron al hotel y aprovecharon de darse una rapida merienda antes de vestirse otra vez y salir a caminar por la playa. El atardecer era un momento perfecto para caminar por el borde del mar, de la mano con Hermione y mirándose tiernamente.

—¿No es hermoso el atardecer en la playa? Siempre quise vivir uno al lado de un hombre pero, nunca pensé que fuera junto a ti —dijo Hermione, mirando hacia delante.

—Muchas veces he visto aquellas escenas por la televisión. —Harry estaba divertido—. A Dudley jamás le gustaron aquellas escenas de amor. Le gustan las peleas, las carreras de autos y los videos policiacos. Le fascina la acción.

—Tu primo es un amargado —dijo Hermione. A Harry le dio un ataque de risa al imaginarse a su primo caminando por la playa con una chica de su mismo peso.

—¿Y yo soy un amargado?

—Distinto es el hecho de ser amargado a que traten de amargarte la vida —dijo Hermione—. A ti, por mucho que te la hayan hecho penosa, igual eres feliz.

—¿Ese no es Ron? —inquirió Harry, señalando a un pelirrojo que charlaba entre muchas chicas. Hermione aguzó la vista para entender que era él. Le dio tal ataque de risa que Harry tuvo que esperar dos minutos para volver a hablarle. Picados por la curiosidad, fueron donde Ron, pero dejaron de tomarse de la mano para que él pensara que seguían siendo amigos.

—Hola Ron —saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, hola Harry. Hola Hermione.

—¿Ustedes son novios? —preguntó Claudia a los recién llegados.

—No. Somos amigos —respondió Harry a la rubia.

—Pero se ven como el uno para el otro —comentó ella, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara. Harry hizo como si la hubiera ignorado.

—¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció Ron, tomando un par de latas de cerveza y tendiéndolas a Harry y a Hermione.

—No gracias. Por cierto, yo soy Harry. Harry Potter.

Las chicas saltaron de la alegría.

—¿En verdad eres tú¿El niño que venció al Innombrable? —inquirió Natalie en un chillido emocionado—. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras a ser tan guapo.

—Ni nosotras tampoco —agregaron las demás.

—Hermione¿eso es un cumplido o un piropo? —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—Es un piropo —sentenció la castaña.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaron los chicos que acompañaban a Ron y a las demás, visiblemente embobados por quien acompañaba a Harry.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger, y soy amiga de Harry y Ron. —Ella le pellizcó suavemente la espalda a Harry—. Ron, no quiero que vuelvas tan tarde. Nosotros estaremos en la playa un rato más y volveremos al hotel.

—Vamos, Hermione…

Ella no le hizo caso y, junto a Harry (sin tomarse de la mano) se fueron, dejando a Ron solo con aquellas chicas. Bueno, estaba con Harry y no con cualquier hombre. Sabía que él no se iba a aprovechar de su amistad para robarse a Hermione. Tomó las dos cervezas y se las tendió a dos de las chicas que lo acompañaban.

Harry y Hermione, cuando vieron que Ron ya no los veía, se abrazaron y caminaron al atardecer. El vestido de la castaña se movía un poco y su cabello también, dándole una aspecto de diosa de la playa. Harry miraba hacia delante con los ojos fijos en el horizonte. A Hermione le encantaba aquella sensación de seguridad que desprendía Harry cuando adquiría esa expresión en el rostro. Era tan romántico, tan cálido y hermoso cuando estaba a su lado que a veces se preguntaba cómo era que nunca trató de estar a su lado antes, declararse a él antes incluso que Harry se sintiera atraído por Cho.

Ambos regresaron al hotel, aprovechando que el atardecer todavía vivía y decidieron no comer. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación, que tenía una pequeña terraza donde se podía descansoar sobre lo que parecía una silla reclinable pero de metal. Era blanco y muy firme. Hermione se sentó sobre ella y tomando a Harry de la mano, se abrazó a él.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en el techo del hotel? —le preguntó a su amante, sonriente y respirando algo agitada.

—Sí, me acuerdo. —Harry también se puso nervioso, pero lo supo soportar bien—. ¿Lo quieres hacer ahora?

—El momento es perfecto —le susurró Hermione. Después se recostó sobre la silla, jalando a Harry hacia sí—. ¿Te pareció demasiado fácil llegar a este momento?

—¿Fácil? —Harry no estaba de acuerdo—. Estuvimos siete años conociéndonos sin saber que íbamos a estar juntos algún día y, créeme, fue tan difícil resistir la tentación de besarte en varios momentos de nuestra amistad que no te lo creerías. No, Hermione. No fue fácil llegar a ti.

—Tienes razón. —Hermione humedeció sus labios—. Entonces, lo único que te queda por hacer, es hacerme tuya, ahora que soy mayor de edad y he encontrado al hombre de mi vida.

Harry sentía un gran deseo de amarla y de brindarle algo que le fue negado por mucho tiempo. Ahora, podía dárselo, y con creces. Hermione se levantó de la silla reclinable y besó a Harry de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho. Ahora iba a descubrir el lado apasionado y sensual de Hermione, algo que, desde que se besaron por primera vez, había querido descubrir. Ella desabotonó lentamente la camisa de Harry y la dejó caer, acariciando su pecho con suavidad. Harry sintió un agradable cosquilleo en cualquier lugar en que su amada lo tocara. Hermione besó su pecho y su cuello, haciendo que los terremotos invadieran su cuerpo al saber que, por primera vez en su vida, iba a compartir su cuerpo con una mujer.

Harry entendió que ella deseaba entregarse a él y solamente a él, cuando dejó que él le quitara el vestido, quedando su traje de baño al descubierto pero, no se detuvo allí, donde cualquier hombre de esa edad se hubiera acobardado. Ella se dejó desvestir, sintiendo que Harry también le estaba entregando su cuerpo. La flor había sido abierta: Harry era el primer hombre que lograba desnudar a la sabelotodo y llegar a su corazón… y sería el último. Harry besó su boca, su cuello, sus pechos y se inclinó para besar aquel llano de seda que era su vientre. Se sentó sobre la silla reclinable y se recostó en ella, para recibir en sus brazos a aquella joven que había decidido entregarse a él. El sol del atardecer, hizo que los cabellos castaños parecieran dorados, y bañando las pieles de los dos, las cuales temblaban por ser la primera vez que unían sus cuerpos. Harry besó una vez más el cuerpo de su amada, dejando que ella dejara su marca en su piel con sus labios. Apasionados y envueltos en una burbuja, se tocaban, se acariciaban y se besaban, totalmente encendidos y embriagándose.

—Haz de mi lo que tú quieras —le susurró Harry al oído de ella.

Hermione se afirmó sobre el pecho de su novio y se movió al compás de la pasión, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, haciendo que su pecho se irguiera, arqueando la espalda y el cuello, temblando de placer. Harry la tomaba de la cintura y acariciaba su espalda y la jalaba suavemente hacia él. A un movimiento, Harry levantó el torso y estuvo al mismo nivel de su cabeza. Ambos jadeaban y se besaban, con la luz del sol del atardecer, silueteando sus cuerpos y tiñendo de oro sus pieles. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca, tan irresistibles que no pudieron evitar unirse otra vez, y sus lenguas se juntaron por primera vez, jugando a reconocerse y a entrelazarse una con la otra en una danza invisible a los ojos de cualquiera.

El sol ya estaba a medio ocultarse cuando Hermione arqueó la espalda una vez más y gimió en una mezcla de fuerza y dulzura. Harry la abrazaba por la cintura y se aferró a ella, queriendo hacer ese placer suyo también, de los dos. Harry tomó a Hermione en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la recostó con suavidad y él también se metió a la cama, abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos, sin necesidad de hablar para demostrar que a ambos les había gustado la experiencia. Su primera vez jamás la olvidarían pero, no se les pasaba por la cabeza cuan importante sería para el futuro lo que recién habían hecho.

—Te amo, Harry —le susurró Hermione.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Y se dieron un último beso antes de dormirse, abrazados, al calor de sus cuerpos.

-------O-------

A mucha distancia de allí, Ron y todas sus nuevas amigas, se encontraban en la casa de Claudia, dándose una fiesta descomunal, donde todos bailaban y tomaban licores por montón. El pelirrojo bailaba con Claudia, quien estaba algo tomada y él, por extraño que pudiera sonar, estaba totalmente cuerdo. Ya eran las once de la noche y la rubia estaba muy encendida.

—¿Por qué no vamos para mi cuarto? —le dijo, en un tono caliente. Ron no pudo negarse a causa de ser un hombre fácil… y estaba rodeado de mujeres fáciles. Claudia tomó de la mano a Ron y ambos subieron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, estaba Natalie también, ya en ropa interior y lista para lo que iba a ser una noche desenfrenada. Ron comprendió que Claudia era una atleta consagrada: en uno de los rincones de la habitación había varias medallas y una copa muy brillante.

—No me habías dicho que tenías una copa por atletismo —dijo Ron, desviando la atención.

—Ah, esa copa. —Claudia sonrió—. La verdad es que me la gané a principios de año. Me la entregó un mago por mis logros en atletismo y me acuerdo que no entendía por qué las hechiceras practicaban ese deporte muggle y yo le dije que era para mantenerse en forma. En fin, ese mago vestía una túnica negra, más negra de lo habitual y me pagó con un montón de Galleons para que la tuviera y no se la entregara a nadie. —Claudia comenzó a quitarse el vestido como si fuera una _stripper_—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a divertirte un poco?

Ron se tiró como una bomba entre las dos chicas, las cuales comenzaron a quitarle la ropa y a besarlo ardientemente. Ron, no pudiendo aguantar la tentación de compartir lecho con dos chicas a la vez, también las desvistió y las tocó por todas partes. Ellas no hacían más que reírse y tratar de quitarle lo que le restaba de ropa a Ron. Y el pelirrojo casi estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar porque, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Se separó como pudo de las chicas y examinó la copa una vez más. La tomó y la inspeccionó por todas partes, cuando, debajo de la base encontró algo que hizo que las atractivas y sensuales chicas que lo llamaban desde la cama, quedaran olvidadas al instante.

* * *

¿Qué tal? (Harmioneros(as) y los que no lo son)

Bueno, las vacaciones fueron un relajo muy esperado para ellos. Bueno, creo que exageré un poco con los de las dos chicas para Ron. Olvidado completamente de Hermione. ¿Qué tal la escena apasionada de ellos? Créanme que tuve que ver varias películas eróticas para escribir esa parte y fuera creíble. Bueno, Ron tenía que hacer algo más importante, aparte de hablar y tomar junto a chicas despampanantes. Más detalles de la copa y varias ocurrencias más en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a aquellas personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejar reviews, que son mi recompensa principal y motivación principal para continuar. A aquellos que les guste esta historia, pueden dejar reviews. No los voy a morder ni me voy a enojar si no les gusta algo, todo lo contrario, me hacen crecer como escritor.

Gracias también a los que no opinaron pero si le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y lo leyeron.

¡Nos vemos más adelante!


	6. La copa y el impostor

**VI**

**La copa y el impostor**

Ron apenas podía creerlo. En la casa de Claudia se hallaba uno de los cuatro Horrocruxes que faltaban pero¿cómo había llegado hasta allá¿Quién era aquel mago misterioso que le había regalado la copa a Claudia? Pero, en ese momento, sus pioridades estaban muy mal jerarquizadas, por lo que conjuró un encantamiento simple, que dejó la varita titilando mientras se iba a la cama con Claudia y Natalie a divertirse un poco. La varita pronto fue quedando olvidada entre tanto libertinaje y pasión desenfrenada y la copa fue cobrando cada vez menos importancia…

-------O-------

Por otra parte, Harry y Hermione estaban en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Ella tenía una mano sobre el pecho de su amante y nada parecía preocuparla. Harry la abrazaba por la cintura con dulzura cuando una luz débil interrumpió su dulce sueño. Extrañado, Harry dejó que Hermione siguiera durmiendo: lucía tan tierna, tan pacífica, como un bebé recién nacido… Revisó toda la habitación y buscó su varita. Cuando la encontró, pudo entender que despedía una luz intermitente, señal que Ron había encontrado algo relevante. Harry dejó la varita sobre la mesa y meció con delicadeza a Hermione para despertarla.

Ella abrió los ojos, dando una leve maldición por haberla despertado.

—Tenía un sueño tan hermoso —dijo ella, retirando el improperio cuando vio que Harry la había despertado—. Soñé que estábamos en un altar en un prado gigantesco, repleto de flores y de personas, igual a lo que vi en el palacio pero, en lugar de Bill y Fleur, éramos nosotros quienes nos casábamos. —De pronto, Hermione comenzó a llorar—. Pero sé que eso jamás se hará realidad, porque vas a morir, Harry.

—Lo sé. —Harry abrazó a Hermione, acariciándole el pelo y respirando su fragancia de clavel—. Pero es sólo una posibilidad. Mi amor, tienes que creer en tus sueños, porque, si lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, puede que se haga realidad.

—Finite Mortis —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—El hechizo que realizamos en la jungla —recordó Hermione—. Es el equivalente en latín de "poner fin a la muerte". Es otra forma de decir "amor". Es un encantamiento que sólo funciona con almas realmente enamoradas. Y, no sé si nosotros estamos unidos por amor verdadero.

—Tenemos que creer que así es —dijo Harry, tomándole las manos e inclinándose ante ella—. ¿Para qué sirve?

—Para ir al momento en que nosotros realizamos el hechizo —dijo Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa—. No es lo mismo que viajar en el tiempo. Es un encantamiento que sirve para dar una nueva oportunidad a dos almas unidas por el amor más profundo y sincero. Sólo espero que no tengamos que usarlo.

—No lo haremos —dijo Harry—. Si yo muero, como predijo el palacio, tú seguirás adelante. Todos lo harán. El mundo no gira en torno a mí, Hermione.

—Pero yo sí. —Hermione lo besó apasionadamente antes de hablar otra vez—. Para mí es una tortura tener que soportar estar a tu lado sabiendo que el destino nos va a separar.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

—Si tu deseo es que yo me quede a tu lado, entonces, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte, mi amor —le susurró Harry tiernamente—. Ahora, debemos ocuparnos de Ron. Parece que quiere decirnos algo importante.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Luego, ambos se vistieron con las ropas con las que llegaron a Acapulco y salieron del hotel. Harry sostenía la varita como si fuera una brújula y la dirección que tomaba apuntaba directamente hacia donde se encontraba Ron en ese momento. Recorrieron varias calles hasta dar con una casa de dos pisos, de aspecto elegante de donde provenían muchos gritos. Era muy evidente que en ella una fiesta estaba en desarrollo. Sólo eran las dos de la mañana y a veces, alguna que otra botella de licor volaba por una de las ventanas.

—¿Ron está allá dentro? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

—En realidad, la varita apunta al segundo piso. —Ambos se partieron de la risa antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa. Unos jóvenes fornidos custodiaban la entrada, los cuales le cerraron el paso.

—A ustedes no los invitaron —dijeron ambos, al unísono.

—Somos amigos de Ronald Weasley —dijo Harry, rogando al cielo no tener que usar la varita con ellos—. Seguramente las dueñas de casa nos conocen.

Uno de los custodios entró e hizo algunas preguntas a varios jóvenes que bailaban de manera encendida. Era muy evidente que estaban muy tomados. Minutos después, el hombre volvió.

—Disculpen la molestia. Pueden entrar.

—Gracias —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. El joven se la comió con los ojos hasta que desapareció. Harry y su novia vadeaban un mar de jóvenes revoltosos y borrachos y casi resbalan con una botella de vodka. Dando maldiciones, ambos lograron llegar a las escaleras y subieron, evitando a algunas chicas que gritaban cosas incomprensibles y bajaban zumbando las escaleras. Dejando atrás el tumulto del primer piso, pasaron a escuchar no gritos, sino gemidos. Harry temió lo peor.

La puerta que señalaba la varita estaba cerrada con llave. Y no podía hacer otro encantamiento mientras la varita estuviera ocupada en otro. La única alternativa era usar la fuerza. Justo cuando Harry iba a dar una feroz patada a la puerta, Hermione lo detuvo.

—Olvidas que yo también soy mayor de edad —dijo, al tiempo que sacaba su arma.

—_Alohomora!_

La puerta dio un ligero clic y ella pudo abrirla.

A ambos se les cayó la varita.

Ron estaba en una posición muy sugerente con una morena, la cual gemía deseperadamente mientras la rubia le pasaba la lengua por la espalda. Los tres no tenían ni la menor idea que dos más querían unirse a la fiesta. Ron miró hacia la puerta y vio a Harry y a Hermione, de pie delante de ellos y con la boca abierta.

—Menos mal que te elegí en el momento oportuno —le susurró Hermione a Harry. Éste, recuperando el aplomo tras el shock, se acercó a las chicas y, con la fuerza desarrollada en casa de los Dursleys, las apartó de Ron. Entre él y Hermione las inmovilizaron y ésta última simuló estar muy enojada con Ron.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —rugió Hermione con su característica voz cáustica.

—No… no es lo que parece.

—Sí. Tienes razón. —Hermione tenía un rostro lívido aunque por dentro estallara en carcajadas—. No es lo que parece. Y, te tengo más noticias. Nuestra relación tampoco no es lo que parece.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No es necesario que te lo diga —dijo Hermione mientras Harry tomaba la varita de Ron y se la tiraba.

—¿Para qué nos querías, antes que cayeras en tentación? —preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

—Ahora que lo pienso, estaba tan distraído que se me olvidó.

Harry miró los trofeos que había ganado Claudia en competencias de atletismo y se fijo en la copa que ostentaba. Tenía una forma muy extraña, demasiado para ser fabricada por muggles.

—Ahh, ahora lo recuerdo. —Ron todavía no entendía que Hermione había terminado oficialmente con él—. Échale un vistazo a la base.

Harry le hizo caso. Dio vuelta la copa y casi la deja caer de la excitación.

_Esta copa pertenece a Helga Hufflepuff_

—Ron —comenzó a decir Harry, en tono triunfal—. Has encontrado el tercer Horrocrux. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Yo sólo acepté ir a la fiesta de Claudia y ella me llevó a su habitación y me fijé en la copa. Dijo que un mago se la había dado, alguien extraño, un mago en capa negra, por motivos deportivos.

—Mira, encontré algo —dijo Hermione, sacando de las ropas de Claudia una tarjeta del banco Gringotts. Era de la bóveda 783 y, más abajo, aparecía el nombre de un personaje muy conocido en el mundo mágico.

—Lucius Malfoy —recitó Hermione, viendo la tarjeta—. Tal vez él escondía la copa en una de sus bóvedas y, viendo que el Ministerio lo estaba investigando, quiso deshacerse de ella a través de un mecanismo muy simple. Sacó la copa, viajó hasta acá para borrar el rastro y, después, nada más fácil que crear una coartada para deshacerse de ella. El Ministerio no tiene idea de la existencia de los Horrocruxes y, descubrir la copa de Hufflepuff en una de sus bóvedas, habría revelado todo el secreto que hacía de Voldemort inmortal. Es el típico _modus operandi_ de un cobarde.

—Hermione. —Ron estaba impresionado—. ¿Por qué no te fuiste a Ravenclaw?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno. Ahora que hemos encontrado la copa, tenemos que destruirla —dijo Harry—. Pero, la pregunta que nos asalta ahora es cómo.

—¿De qué está hecha la copa? —preguntó Hermione.

—De oro macizo —respondió Harry, tomándole el peso.

—La única forma de destruír el Horrocrux es fundiéndolo —dijo Hermione, ahora pensando en la forma de conseguir el calor suficiente para derretirlo.

—Es una parte del alma dentro de un objeto —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que un alma pueda ser destruída a través de métodos físicos.

—Si tienes una idea mejor, te escuchamos —refunfuñó Ron, molestándose por el misterio.

—¿Cómo se crearon los Horrocruxes? —preguntó a Harry, poniendo a prueba a los dos.

—A través de asesinatos. A través de la muerte —respondió Hermione, no entendiendo el punto de Harry—. ¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda?

—Un asesinato es un acto de maldad, de odio —dijo Harry, emocionado—. El asesinato divide el alma de una persona. Entonces, si seguimos aquel mismo principio, un acto de amor, de bondad, puede volver a unir aquella parte del alma y dejar el objeto. Aquella parte se unirá a Voldemort otra vez y, una vez que todas aquellas partes estén unidas en una sola, será mortal, no podrá recurrir a sus objetos para volver a la vida. Será derrotable.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron sin habla. Harry había tenido la idea más brillante que alguien pudo haber tenido acerca de vencer a Voldemort. Después de todo, los recuerdos que vislumbraba en el despacho del director, servían de mucho, sobre todo, el que describía la forma de operar de un Horrocrux.

—Asi que no hay que destruír los objetos —dijo Ron, volviendo de su estado de aturdimiento.

—Lejos de destruírlos, tenemos que hacer que las partes del alma de Voldemort sean una otra vez… y asegurarnos que no vuelva a matar otra vez.

—Pero, el acto de amor al que te refieres¿no tiene que hacerlo Voldemort para que funcione? —dijo Hermione, no muy convencida—. Porque si es así, tu plan no va a funcionar. Voldemort no tiene intenciones de hacer nada bueno.

—Corrección: la parte de su alma que está con él no quiere hacer nada bueno. —Harry estaba tan convencido de su idea que nada parecía empañar su claridad—. Pero ¿qué hay de las partes que están en los objetos? Puede que los haya creado pero, no están conectados a su conciencia y, ustedes saben que conciencia y alma son una sola y no puede controlar todas sus almas a la vez. O sea, que si una de sus almas presencia algo bueno, un acto de amor, es sensible a su entorno y no está gobernado por la conciencia malvada de su origen. Así, aquella parte dejará el objeto y se unirá a la fuente.

—Pero¿no es demasiado fácil? —Hermione todavía no estaba convencida de la idea de Harry—. Podríamos… poner el objeto delante de una pareja que se ama mucho y repetir el proceso hasta lograr unificar el alma de Voldemort. Es demasiado fácil.

—Y no lo es. —Harry se resistió a abrazar a Hermione y continuó hablando—. Porque si estoy en lo cierto, el recuerdo del acto de amor acompañará a Voldemort y, cuando llegue a él, se dará cuenta y prevendrá a otra parte para que no se deje engañar. Pero no puede hacerlo con todas las partes a la vez. Él tendrá que confiar en su buen juicio para elegir la parte correcta a la que tendrá que prevenir. Pero —Harry hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabras—, Voldemort desconoce el amor y, por tanto, desconoce los actos de amor que existen.

Esta vez, Ron y Hermione no tuvieron ninguna duda: Harry había descubierto el arma para vencer a Voldemort y, no iba a dudar en usarla. Hermione estaba muy feliz en su interior por Harry: para ella era un verdadero héroe y el mejor amante que hubiera pasado por su vida: en una vida de pocos romances, había encontrado a Harry en el momento preciso. Quería gritar su amor por él, sentía un enorme deseo que todos supieran que ella amaba a Harry y que jamás se iban a separar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? —preguntó Ron, pensando que todavía era novio de ella.

—¿No terminé contigo?

—No me lo has dicho.

Hermione bufó.

—Eres un tonto. —Ella se acercó a Harry y le dio un enorme beso en la boca—. ¿Ahora lo has entendido?

—Lo hiciste para ponerme celoso —dijo Ron—. Estás loca por mí, sino no harías eso.

—Ron. Hermione tiene razón —intervino Harry, quien correspondió al gesto de Hermione con un beso en el cuello. Ella lanzó una risita de cosquillas—. Hermione ya no es tu novia y ella y yo nos amamos de verdad. No tenía sentido ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Ron se quedó helado.

—No… puede… ser. No puede ser.

—Ron —dijo Hermione en tono condescendiente—. Contigo descubrí que mi lugar estaba junto a Harry. Tú eres demasiado alocado y ves a las mujeres como algo que se debe conseguir, no alguien a quien debas llegar a su corazón. Si realmente me querías, no me habrías abandonado por un par de entregadas, de sueltas y de revoltosas que tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un knut.

—No.

—Sí, Ron. —Hermione lo miraba con una indescifrable tristeza—. Somos demasiado distintos para estar juntos. Lo siento, Ron.

El pelirrojo se sentía en otra dimensión, en un mundo paralelo en donde Hermione no era más que una amiga y, lo que era peor, que Harry fuera su amante. Pero, no era ningún universo alterno. Era la realidad, y había chocado de frente con ella. No sabía qué emoción exteriorizar en ese momento: si sorpresa, si odio, si rencor o pena. Su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos, como un vórtice en el que se mezclaran varios colores a la vez. Pero, contrario a todo lo que le pasaba, no sentía el corazón roto a causa de la separación. Sin embargo, Ron todavía era insensible a sus sentimientos y no lograba precisar qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Hermione. Al principio se sintió confundido pero, después de pensar mucho, una costumbre muy inusual en el pelirrojo, entendió que Harry se merecía más a Hermione: la escuchaba más y hacían más cosas juntos: funcionaban bien los dos, como una máquina perfectamente engrasada, perfecta, sin falencias. Ron bajó la cabeza, dando a entender que ella tenía razón.

—Bueno, tenemos que llevarnos la copa —apremió Harry—. ¿Hay algún bolso en ese armario?

—No creo —negó Hermione en broma—. Estas chicas siempre usan carteras minúsculas. Son unas idiotas.

—Creo que esto podría servir —dijo Ron, sosteniendo una mochila, lo suficientemente grande para guardar todos los Horrocruxes juntos—. ¿Les parece?

—Sí es perfecta —coincidió Harry—. Hermione, mete la copa en la mochila.

Ella tomó la copa y la echó en ella. Harry la cogió y se la colocó a la espalda. De repente, Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?

—Es que… es que —Ron se sobaba las costillas para aguantarse la risa—, esa mochila es para chicas.

—Arrgh —refunfuñó Harry, sacándosela rápidamente—. En ese caso, creo que la carga deberás llevarla tú, mi amor. —Harry se sonrojó un poco por el hecho de haberse puesto una mochila para chicas. Ron encontró algo chocante el hecho que sus mejores amigos se trataran como amantes.

—No esta mal echar unas cuantas risas —dijo Hermione, dando una pequeña nalgada a Harry, quien saltó de la sorpresa—. Oye, somos novios. Nos podemos permitir ciertas cosas.

—¿Cómo ésta? —Y Harry le dio otra nalgada a Hermione, quien saltó también. Ambos enrojecieron ante la mirada escrutadora de Ron—. Tienes un lindo trasero.

—Harry, por favor, no halagues —le dijo Hermione pícaramente.

—Pero si es verdad.

Hermione le dio un besote a Harry, calmándole los humos. Claudia y Natalie todavía estaban inmovilizadas cuando los tres salieron por la puerta. Hermione lanzó el contramaleficio y ambas se levantaron del suelo, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

Harry, Hermione y Ron bajaron al primer piso. Muy distinto a lo que era antes, ahora parecía un campo de batalla. Varios chicos y otras cuantas chicas estaban tirados en el suelo, con botellas de distintos licores y algunos hablaban disparates. Incluso los hombres que custodiaban la entrada, estaban cantando, borrachos, una canción de cuna, con dos botellas de ron en la mano. Harry consultó su reloj y pudo darse cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ahora, debían irse al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra. Sólo esperaban que no apareciera otro loco que portara nitroglicerina en un portafolios. Sin embargo, a poco andar, aparecieron varias figuras de negro, evidentemente Mortífagos y supusieron que iban detrás de la copa. Los tres sacaron sus varitas y esperaron a que los Mortífagos hicieran el primer movimiento.

-------O-------

Ya había amanecido en Inglaterra y un hombre joven y de aspecto muy desmejorado entró a un bosque, donde había una casa pequeña pero acogedora. A las puertas de ella, había una mujer desnuda cuyo rasgo más evidente era un llameante cabello rojo. El hombre se acercó a ella y la trató de despertar. Al no hallar respuesta, tuvo que efectuar un conjuro para despertarla.

—_Ennervate!_

La mujer se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró al hombre que lo había despertado y se espantó.

—¿Quién es usted? —gritó, desesperada.

—Ginny. —El hombre fue paciente con ella—. Tú no me recuerdas pero yo a ti si te conozco. Eres Ginny Weasley y yo no soy muy distinto a ti. Yo también soy un hombre lobo.

—¿A qué ha venido? —preguntó Ginny, todavía asustada.

—Vine a ayudarte. A recuperar lo que es tuyo.

—Pero yo no tengo nada —se extrañó Ginny. Aquel hombre no le inspiraba confianza.

—Claro que lo tienes —dijo él—. Sólo que te lo han quitado.

—Pero no recuerdo no tener algo importante.

—Sí, sí lo tienes. —El hombre la tomó por los hombros, lo que hizo que la pelirroja temblara—. Y yo voy a echarte una mano con eso.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —inquirió Ginny, ahora asustada. El hombre no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse y apuntar su varita contra ella—. ¿Me va a matar?

No entendió las palabras que dijo el hombre a causa de la confusión pero, lo que sea que hizo con la varita, le produjo un atroz dolor de cabeza. Ginny se llevaba las manos a las sienes, gritando desesperadamente, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar. El hombre redobló la fuerza del encantamiento y ella cayó al suelo, temblando y gritando más fuerte, cuyos ecos retumbaban en todo el bosque. Con los ojos cerrados pudo ver fragmentos de lo que parecía otra vida, una vida más alegre, como si se retrocediera una película. Un quemante dolor final hizo saltar a la pelirroja y quedó inconsciente. El hombre bajó la varita, satisfecho y dejando que Ginny procesara lo que le había pasado. Entró a la casa y buscó unas ropas decentes para que pudiera cubrirse. Para cuando volvió, ella estaba de pie y quejándose de un incierto dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Ginny miró a la puerta de la casa y contempló a un hombre que salía de su casa con algunas prendas de ropa. Instintivamente, Ginny se cubrió sus partes íntimas con los brazos pero, aquel hombre no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerle daño.

—¿Remus? —preguntó ella, extrañada de verlo allí.

—Sí. Soy yo, y creo que el encantamiento funcionó.

—¿Qué encantamiento?

—Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para deshacer el embrujo desmemorizante que te aplicó Harry.

Ginny recordó todo cuanto había pasado hasta que la varita de Harry la apuntaba para quitarle la memoria. Sabía que lo había hecho por su bien pero, al mismo tiempo recordó el intenso amor que sentía por él.

—Harry —dijo Ginny, como recordando algo muy dulce—. ¿Dónde está?

—Buscando los Horrocruxes. —Remus era consciente del amor que todavía existía entre Harry y ella—. Pero, te tengo una mala noticia.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No. Harry no está muerto. Pero me han llegado noticias de algunos conocidos que tengo en Acapulco que Harry está enamorado de otra mujer.

Ginny sintió que un terrenmoto amenazaba con desarmarla.

—¿De quién?

—De Hermione.

La revelación terminó por desmoronar sentimentalmente a Ginny. Pero, Harry no era el culpable. Él no sabía que podía enamorarse de Hermione, un amor que ella juzgaba imposible. Sin embargo, ella tenía una mente guerrera y no se iba a rendir sin luchar. Tenía que volver a conquistar a Harry, y que él la aceptara como era, con bestia y todo.

—Gracias, Remus —dijo Ginny.

—No quiero que corras el mismo destino que yo —respondió Remus tristemente—. Debido a mi condición, no hace mucho que tuve que romper con Tonks. Ella se puso muy triste por la separación pero le dije que buscara a alguien que no fuera como yo. Ella no me aceptaba totalmente por lo que soy pero, sé que Harry no es prejuicioso.

Ginny no dijo nada. Estaba profundamente agradecida de Remus por haberla ayudado a darle una nueva oportunidad.

—Y ahora¿adonde vamos?

—Volveremos a Londres —dijo Remus, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Era muy evidente que la separación con Tonks lo tenía muy mal y su aspecto le decía que estaba tratando de superar aquel quiebre con todas sus fuerzas. Ginny abrazó a Remus, tanto como una muestra de cariño como para que él pudiera usar la desaparición.

Aparecieron en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. Ginny sentía unas ganas incontenibles de volver a ver a su familia. Era como si se hubiera ido de viaje por varios cientos de años y volviera al mismo lugar y en el mismo tiempo. Abrió la puerta y allí estaban, los Weasleys, su familia. Pero no estaban todos. Sólo estaban Bill, Charlie, Percy (con un rostro demacrado) y a su madre, quien cocinaba silenciosamente, sin aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Era muy evidente que la extrañaban. Fue Bill quien desvió la vista en el momento en que Ginny entraba por la puerta. Como si tuviera un puercoespín en el trasero, se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hermana menor. Charlie, Percy y la señora Weasley también torcieron la cabeza al ver a Bill abrazando a una chica de cabello rojo encendido. Emocionados, los tres se unieron a Bill y a Ginny le llovieron abrazos y besos en la frente y en la cara.

—¡Es un milagro! —gritó la señora Weasley.

—No, no es un milagro —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro miraron hacia el patio y vieron a Remus Lupin de pie y solitario, con un rostro bastante afectado.

—¿Tú la trajiste? —preguntó la señora Weasley, emocionada.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—No se preocupen por mí. Superaré lo que me pasó.

—Sí, me enteré de tu rompimiento. Pero —la señora Weasley no alcanzaba a entender algo—. ¿Por qué la trajiste?

—No quería que corriera mi mismo destino. La traje para que volviera a estar con Harry. Estoy seguro que él la aceptará. —Remus no le contó que Harry estaba con Hermione.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Ginny—. Tengo que encontrarme con Harry. Remus me ha dicho que está en Acapulco.

Sus hermanos y su madre la volvieron a abrazar antes de volver a despedirse. Ginny y Remus salieron por la puerta y se prepararon para la desaparición.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Ginny.

—A Grimmauld Place, junto con el resto de la Orden.

Una vez que aparecieron (en un terreno baldío), caminaron por la calle hasta dar con la casa que era de Sirius Black y que ahora era de Harry. Se plantaron delante de la puerta, la cual habló, pidiendole la contraseña.

—_Caput Serpens_ —recitó Remus, sintiéndose algo incómodo al decir la frase. La puerta se abrió sin que nadie la jalara o empujara y Ginny y Remus pudieron entrar.

El interior estaba mucho mejor arreglado que cuando fueron la última vez. Los encargados del aseo dentro de la casa no eran otro que los gemelos, quienes se divertían usando la magia para barrer el piso y quitale el polvo a los cuadros. Tal vez era por eso que se escuchaban tantos estornudos por todas partes. Ginny se alegró de ver a los gemelos pero no era nada comparado con la felicidad que sintieron ellos al ver a su hermana menor.

—¡Ginny! —exclamaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo—. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Bueno, en realidad no fue tanto.

—Fred, George. —Ginny puso los brazos en jarras—. Siguen tan bromistas como siempre. Pero me alegro de verlos, hermanos.

—Vaya. No tenemos ninguna sorpresa para ti, hermanita —dijo Fred—. Fuiste tú la que nos diste el sobresalto. ¿Volviste por Harry?

—Es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo Ginny, soltando una sonora carcajada. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y era momento de disfrutar antes de volver a la misión principal.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Creo tener una idea de dónde podría estar uno de los Horrocruxes.

—¿Tan pronto, Remus?

—Sabes que no me tomo las cosas tan a la chirigota como ustedes —dijo Remus en tono cansado. Luego consultó su reloj. Eran las once y cincuenta y siete minutos. Le quedaba poco tiempo—. Bueno, nos vemos

Remus salió de la casa y corrió a toda velocidad hacia aquel sitio eriazo donde había aparecido. Urgido por la preocupación, Remus alcanzó el lugar justo a tiempo para desaparecer.

Apareció delante de una casa descomunal. El cielo estaba nublado pero no era obra de la Naturaleza, sino que de algo más siniestro y cruel. Caminó con dificultad, antes que fueran las doce del mediodía. Cuando se escuchó una campanada lejana, Remus cayó al suelo y sintió un dolor atroz por todo su cuerpo. No, no se estaba transformando en un hombre lobo. Sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar: su cabello escaso comenzó a crecer y a oscurecerse, su rostro ya no parecía tan cansado, cambió de forma hasta tomar otra forma. Su estatura disminuyó un poco. Pronto, el dolor desapareció y la persona se irguió. Ya no era Remus Lupin en lo absoluto.

Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

La Mortífaga caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión Riddle y subió las escaleras, en busca de su amo. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba, lord Voldemort, cruel y despiadado: hasta su aliento olía a maldad, el cual era como una droga para ella, una de los servidores más fieles del lord malvado. Voldemort hizo una seña para que ella se pusiera delante de él e hizo una profunda reverencia. Bellatrix era una servidora especial para él, pues Voldemort había descubierto, no hace mucho, que ella sentía una pasión oculta por él, cosa que podía aprovechar a su favor. Como era obvio, no iba a revelarlo a sus demás sirvientes, por temor a que pensaran que tenía favoritismos.

—Hice lo que me pedí, mi amo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Voldemort, complacido—. Una tarea más y tu sueño se cumplirá.

—¿Cuál es mi próxima misión?

—Encontrar a R.A.B. —Voldemort se acercó a ella, muy cerca, y ella pudo sentir su aliento cruel, su aura de maldad que tanto la excitaba—. Y recuerda, no quiero fallos. Seguramente sabes que si no haces lo que te pido, terminarás como él. —Y señaló a un cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo y repleto de moscas. El cabello rubio era inconfundible.

—Lucius me ha fallado muchas veces —dijo Voldemort con una voz carente de expresión—. Su estancia en Azkaban me molestó mucho, lo cual pudo haber revelado mis planes al Ministerio. Cumple mejor con mis designios muerto que vivo.

Bellatrix tembló al ver su posible destino si erraba en su blanco, sin embargo, la adrenalina del peligro que corría era como un afrodisiaco, un manjar que disfrutaba y que le ayudaba a cunplir con sus objetivos. Haciendo uan pronunciada reverencia, abandonó la habitación. Voldemort dirigió su vista hacia un bulto que se movía débilmente. Caminó hacia él, con solemne malignidad y lo pateó, haciendo que el bulto se removiera y lanzara un débil quejido.

—Mucho tiempo te me has resistido. ¿Por qué niegas lo que eres? —dijo Voldemort, paseando alrededor del bulto, como una pantera hambrienta de miedo—. Acepta tu naturaleza y es posible que salgas vivo de aquí. No me gusta que mis sirvientes hagan las cosas por la fuerza pero, se me están agotando las alternativas.

El hombre no dijo nada.

—Bueno, creo que es cuestión de esperar. —Voldemort se volvió a sentar y a palmotear el suelo con los pies—. Quedan varias horas para que anochezca, asi que me divertiré mucho contigo. _Crucio!_

El hombre gritó tan fuerte que toda la habitación desprendió algo de polvo. Unos instantes después, el hombre dejó de convulsionarse y volteó la cabeza hacia él, con un gesto de profundo odio. Voldemort se rió de él. El odio era su alimento, su paga por el trabajo que estaba haciendo, por su papel en la historia de la magia.

—Eres fuerte —dijo, sin calor en su voz—. Pero nadie se resiste al poder de Lord Voldemort. Miró a aquel hombre desgraciado y en los ojos de Remus Lupin se vio reflejado por primera vez, aquel rostro lleno de rencor y de odio, la presencia poderosa y terrible del Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Hola otra vez (Harmioneros y no Harmioneros)

Bueno, creo que esta vez no puse tanto romance en la historia ya que en el capítulo pasado creo que me pasé. Me quise enfocar más en el desarrollo principal de la historia, para cambiar de plano y no tener que ser tan romanticón todo el tiempo. Pero no tardaré en poner a prueba el amor entre Harry y Hermione. Y recuerden: una pequeña cosa en el pasado, puede tener grandes repercusiones en el futuro. Pero va a tardar un poco para que el relato se vuelva interesante, tanto en la aventura como en el romance.

Bueno, esta vez no recibí ningún review pero sí leyeron harto la historia, cosa que también aprecio. Aunque, para mí, las opiniones valen más que un millón de visitas. Aunque gracias de todas maneras a los que siguen esta historia con dedicación.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Celos

**VII**

**Celos**

La noche estaba casi terminando y los Mortífagos atacaban incesantemente a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos se encontraban parapetados detrás del muro de piedra de la casa, la cual no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más los ataques de sus enemigos. Harry estaba rabioso: no soportaba la idea de tener que esconderse de enemigos que estaban bajo un poderoso yugo: si él podía enfrentar a Voldemort de frente, entonces ¿por qué no podía hacerlo frente a un puñado de sirvientes? La decisión fue inminente.

—¿Harry, qué haces? —gritó Ron, con los ojos abiertos.

Él no respondió.

Sacó su varita y salió de la tambaleante seguridad del muro, apuntando con la varita a sus enemigos. Los Mortífagos, viendo el coraje del joven, vacilaron un momento. Eran segundos valiosos que Harry no desaprovechó. Aprovechando sus impresionantes habilidades de duelo, desarmó a todos sus atacantes con la velocidad de un pistolero del viejo oeste. Los enmascarados estaban tumbados en el suelo, vencidos por un solo patético joven que todavía no salía del colegio. Harry tomó las varitas de sus enemigos y las partió por la mitad para asegurarse que no volvieran a hacer nada malo. Uno de ellos sonreía.

—¿De qué te ríes? —gruñó Harry, poniendo oídos a cualquier cosa rara que pudiera ocurrir.

—¡Harry¡HARRY, ES UNA TRAMPA! —gritó desesperadamente su novia. Y era verdad: una cantidad considerable de Mortífagos apareció de la nada y todos rodearon a Harry y lo apuntaron con sus varitas. De entre ellos, apareció una figura igual de alta que él. Se quitó la máscara y la capucha, revelando a uno de sus peores enemigos.

—Potter —dijo Draco Malfoy, saboreando el momento maliciosamente—. Siempre quise vivir este momento. No puedes hacer nada ahora. Es más, ni tu coraje puede salvarte esta vez. Irás directo al Innombrable y él sabrá que hacer contigo.

Harry pudo percibir un brillo revelador en los ojos.

—¿A quién quieres engañar, Malfoy? Tú no quieres llevarme al Innombrable. Quieres matarme aquí mismo, acabar con mi leyenda, y todo por envidia, envidia que una mago más humilde y con cantidaddes industriales de amor tenga más peso que un mago de sangre pura. —Harry tenía la varita empuñada, lista para el ataque—. Además, tengo una ventaja por sobre ti, Draco.

—¿Qué ventaja? —Malfoy rió ante aquella aseveración, aparentemente tan absurda y desesperada—. Estás rodeado por veinte Mortífagos y no podrás zafarte esta vez del Innombrable.

—Yo moriré a manos de Voldemort, no a manos de ninguno de sus patéticos ensayos de sirvientes que tiene —respondió Harry, sin pizca de miedo. Todas las situaciones límite que había vivido le habían enseñado a sacar esperanzas donde no había ninguna—. He visto el futuro, Malfoy y, no serás tú el que me de muerte.

—Eso lo veremos. —Malfoy sacó su varita y todos sus compinches apuntaron a Harry.

Uno de los Mortífagos se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconsciente. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a una mujer que no se sabía dónde había salido. Malfoy la conocía.

—Granger —soltó el rubio, dirigiendo una mirada de asco a la castaña.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo extendió la varita y desarmó a Malfoy. Todos los Mortífagos desviaron las puntas de sus armas hacia ella. Hermione no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

—Si van a llevarse a Harry, tendrán que cargar con peso extra.

Malfoy pudo recuperar su varita y no le hizo caso a la sangre impura.

—Primero me llevaré a Potter. Después me encargaré de ti.

En ese momento, varios Mortífagos cayeron al suelo, sin conciencia. Harry y Hermione vieron a un numeroso grupo de magos que estaban listos para el combate. Disminuídos en número, retrocedieron. El grupo de magos estaba encabezado por el señor Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt y alguien que Harry no esperaba ver. Malfoy, derrotado otra vez, desapareció junto con sus hombres.

Después que todo hubo terminado, Ron salió de su escondite y vio al grupo de magos de la Orden del Fénix. Ya estaba amaneciendo y Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Ginny. Ron estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su hermana menor de vuelta pero la pelirroja miraba a Harry fijamente a los ojos. Hermione también se sintió involucrada en aquel sostenido juego de miradas. Para ella era muy difícil admitir delante de su mejor amiga que Harry ahora era su novio, sabiendo que la pelirroja había amado de la misma manera a Harry.

—Me enteré de las noticias. —Ginny rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado—. No puedo entender por qué ustedes están juntos.

—Ginny —dijo Hermione, temblorosa—. Esto no lo quisimos. La tensión entre nosotros era incontrolable, asfixiante y tú lo sabes. Las cosas cayeron por su propio peso y no pudimos evitarlo. Además, tú dijiste que si no podías amarlo, yo era la más indicada para estar junto a él.

—¡Pero ahora puedo amarlo! —Ginny estalló en llanto. Todo esto era muy doloroso para la pelirroja—. Te pido, por favor amiga, que te hagas a un lado para que yo ocupe mi lugar junto a Harry. Yo llegué primero a él.

—Ginny. No se trata de llegar primero, sino de llegar mejor —le dijo Hermione, condescendientemente—. Lo nuestro pudo haber sucedido hace varios años atrás y lo soportamos, ocultamos lo que en verdad sentíamos por largo tiempo y ahora, el dique se ha roto. El amor era tan grande que ya no pudimos contenerlo más.

—¡Pensé que podían ser sólo amigos!

—Lo siento, Ginny, perdóname por hacerle caso a mi corazón.

—Chicas, no es necesario pelear —dijo Harry, haciendo de mediador por enésima vez—. Ambas son dignas de tener mi corazón en sus manos, ambas son mujeres grandiosas, hermosas y agradables, ambas me merecen. Pero lamentablemente, sólo una mujer por vez puede amarme. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo en mis manos la decisión de quién será mi compañera.

—¡Yo merezco amarte, Harry¡Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi! —gritó Ginny con mucho dolor.

—Harry —Hermione trató de ser lo más franca y directa posible—. Tampoco puedo negar que te amo y sería una traición flagrante a mi corazón negarlo. Pero, sólo tu corazón sabe quién puede amarte y quien no. Me favorezca o no, aceptaré cualquier decisión que tú tomes. Si eliges a Ginny, no vacilaré en dar un paso al costado para que puedas seguir tu camino junto a ella. Y, por favor, si es así, no trates de consolar mi dolor pues no tendrá consuelo posible.

—Por favor, Harry. —Ginny ya no podía controlar el llanto—. Eres mi única razón para seguir viviendo, en una vida que me ha sido arruinada. No me mates, Harry, por favor. Porque si no estás conmigo, ya no puedo vivir. Me falta el aire sin ti.

Para Harry, era la decisión más complicada de su vida. No quería arruniar la vida de ninguna de las dos, a las dos las amaba y las quería mucho, les tenía mucho aprecio. Pero, él era hombre de una sóla mujer y tenía que estar con una… o con ninguna. Por supuesto, era la opción fácil y la vida le había enseñado que las opciones fáciles traían costosas pérdidas. Tenía que estar con una de ellas… y sabía con quién debería estar.

—Ambas tienen buenas razones para amarme pero, Ginny, tú no estás dispuesta a soportar el dolor que supone vivir sin mi. Hermione está dispuesta a sufrir si no estoy con ella. Es un coraje increíble tener que soportar una vida sin el hombre de su vida. Además —Harry dirigió una profunda mirada a la castaña—, con ella he compartido más cosas que contigo, Ginny.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No te voy a mentir, Ginny. —Harry se preparó para destrozar el corazón de la pelirroja—. Con Hermione compartí mi posesión más preciada y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Nos entregamos el uno al otro y eso, lamento decírtelo Ginny, nos unió de una manera en que jamás lo creímos posible.

—¿Me quieres decir que… decidiste hacer el amor con Hermione pero, cuando tuviste la oportunidad conmigo, no quisiste? —preguntó Ginny, sintiendo que la balanza de los sentimientos se equilibraba lentamente.

—No es por desdeñarte, Ginny pero, tú no eras mayor de edad cuando quisiste hacerlo conmigo. Además, no llevábamos mucho de relación cuando quisiste unirte a mí. Con Hermione tenemos un largo historial de amistad y amor contenido y, nosotros sólo accedimos a desencadenar nuestros más profundos sentimientos. Fue algo espontáneo, algo que inconscientemente queríamos. Lo siento, Ginny pero, Hermione se merece estar conmigo más que tú.

Las palabras de Harry fueron como las notas de una lápida para Ginny. Por un momento ella no mostró emoción alguna y Harry creyó que con su fuerza iba a superar aquel momento de dolor. No fue así. Cuando Harry se dirigió a Hermione para abrazarla, se escuchó un grito de dolor, como si hubiera muerto alguien. Harry se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que Ginny estaba hincada sobre el pavimento, llorando descontroladamente. Harry miró a Hermione y ella asintió. Él se acercó a Ginny y trató de consolarla pero ella rechazó el gesto, haciendo que la balanza se inclinara a favor de los celos.

—No quiero tu compasión —dijo Ginny con voz ronca—. Ya no quiero nada contigo, ni con esa castaña tampoco.

—Ginny, podemos ser amigos…

—¿Amigos¿Para qué¿Para contemplar, impotente, cómo tú y esa… puta, se aman? —Sus ojos ya no querían ver, estaban ciegos—. No, no quiero tu amistad, gracias. Ni la de esa perra que antes se llamaba amiga tampoco.

—No vuelvas a insultar a Hermione —le advirtió Harry, ya sin el calor humano que lo carcaterizaba. Con personas cegadas por el velo de los celos no se podía ser amable en lo absoluto—. Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que el poco aprecio que te tengo ahora, desaparecerá por completo. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar la verdad, no me dirijas la palabra nunca más. Mira, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti pero, si no lo quieres, no puedo hacer nada más al respecto.

—Cállate, estúpido. —Ginny ya no veía absolutamente nada con claridad. Una mujer celosa era muy peligrosa por lo que Harry la ignoró y fue donde Hermione.

—Como quieras —le espetó Harry, dirigiendo una mirada gélida a la pelirroja—. Pero te advierto: si tratas de hacerle daño a Hermione o a mi, me veré obligado a responder de la misma manera en que tú lo has hecho ahora. —Harry dejó de mirarla y rodeó con un brazo a su amada. Ella también estaba triste por el trágico desenlace de todo este lío romántico. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir.

-------O-------

Lord Voldemort ya no podía soportar la férrea resistencia de Remus Lupin a cooperar con él. Además, era el último día de luna llena y ya no iba a convertirse en hombre lobo en unos treinta días más. Para desahogar su impaciencia, hizo el cuarto Cruciatus desde que tenía en su poder al licántropo. Otra vez los gritos azotaron las paredes polvorientas de la mansión y llenaron el ambiente de dolor e incomodidad. Los Mortífagos estaban intranquilos. Sabían que habían fallado en su intentona de traer a Harry a su presencia e iban a pagarlo muy caro.

Entre ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Siendo un mago que todavía no salía del colegio, sentía un temor inenarrable a que su amo lo torturara o, simplemente optara por el camino fácil, cosa que últimamente hacia con mucha frecuencia. El ambiente opresiivo de la mansión hacían el resto del trabajo que suponía intimidar a sus subordinados, de los cuales, él era el más joven. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que tenía la vida de Albus Dumbledore en sus manos, débil, sin fuerzas y vulnerable, era un blanco fácil, un trabajo de niños. ¿Por qué no pudo matarlo? No se sentía capaz de responder a esa pregunta, a causa del ambiente en el que se encontraba y los gritos de dolor de Remus Lupin. Si no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore¿qué le hacía pensar en que podía traer a Harry Potter frente a su amo.

No sabía que a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Severus Snape se hacía la misma pregunta.

Cuando Voldemort terminó con su sesión de tortura, llamó a Malfoy a que se presentara frente a él. Draco temblaba de pies a cabeza, pues sabía, al igual que el desalmado ser que tenía frente a él, que ya había fallado dos veces. No habría una tercera.

—Realmente no sé que hacer contigo, Malfoy —dijo Voldemort con una amarga nota en su voz—. Te encomiendo las misiones más fáciles y me fallas. Realmente, me tienes con la duda de ser un verdadero Mortífago. No mataste a Dumbledore cuando estaba desprovisto de su poder y ahora no me traes a Harry Potter cuando no estaba acompañado por más que sus dos patéticos compañeros.

Malfoy no pudo decir nada. Simplemente, tenía demasiado miedo.

—Te daré una última oportunidad para que pruebes tu valía. —La voz de Voldemort no tenía emoción ni calidez. Era como si el rubio respirara nieve—. Quiero que hagas la más simple de las misiones. Necesito que observes a aquel grupo patético y me digas si existe alguna debilidad en ellos, algo que yo pueda aprovechar a mi favor. Pero, tienes que pagar un precio por la oportunidad que te acabo de dar. Y —agregó Voldemort fríamente—, no es algo que puedas pagar con dinero, Malfoy.

Voldemort extendió su varita y el rubio comenzó a temblar. Gimió, desesperado, sabiendo qué era lo que venía a continuación.

—_Crucio!_

-------O-------

Cuando la Orden del Fenix entró a Grimmauld Place, todos se sentían como si se hubieran partido por la mitad. Estaban divididos como si fueran dos bandos en una guerra de mafias. El señor Weasley, Ron, y Ginny estaban en un lado y Harry, Hermione y Tonks estaban en el otro frente, enemistados por el simple hecho del quiebre definitivo entre Harry y Ginny. Lo sé, era incomprensible que gente que le guardara tanto aprecio a Harry, de la noche a la mañana, lo despreciaran como si fuera un auténtico Slytherin. Harry estaba muy apenado por aquel quiebre dentro de la Orden y a veces, trataba de entablar conversación con Ron pero, él también estaba dolido, pero Harry sabía que se estaba aprovechando que Hermione lo había dejado para ponerse de parte de la familia. Para ellos era un sacrilegio que Harry hubiera lastimado a Ginny para estar con Hermione. Era como si la hubiera matado.

—No puedo creerlo —comentaba Harry a Hermione—. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas dependen de mí, salen mal?

—Mi amor. No tienes que ponerte triste por tonterías. —Hermione era el único consuelo a lo que los otros aseguraban que era un error imperdonable—. Sólo son sentimientos temporales que acabarán con el tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, Hermione. —Harry tenía que pensar en algún acto de amor que pudiera remover la parte del alma de Voldemort que contenía la copa—. No podemos encontrar los Horrocruxes solos. Necesitamos ayuda y no la tenemos por culpa mía.

—Harry —le dijo Hermione cariñosamente—. No tienes que sentirte culpable por tus sentimientos. Recuerda que esto lo queríamos desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que pasó, era como tenía que suceder. No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte en lo que tú quieras.

—Te lo agradezco.

Afortunadamente, la señora Weasley, quien había llegado a la casa de Harry el día anterior, estaba de parte de él. Era tan incondicional el cariño que sentía por él que lo apoyaba en todo lo que hiciera.

—Tienes que disculpar a Ginny pero, todavía es primeriza en el amor y no lo quiere aceptar —le dijo bondadosamente—. Es más, prefiero a Hermione que esté contigo. Es una buena mujer y te corresponde perfectamente. Me acuerdo que yo y Arthur eramos igualitos a ustedes.

—Gracias, señora Weasley.

Para sorpresa de los dos, Fred y George también estaban de parte de Harry.

—No le hagas caso a ese idiota de Ron ni tampoco a nuestra querida hermanita —dijo Fred, sosteniendo una pelota transparente rellena de lo que parecía goma de mascar. Al ver que Harry miraba con curiosidad el extraño objeto que sostenía Fred, contestó George.

—Son profecías comestibles —explicó él, con una sonrisita traviesa, como de niño—. Nos inspiramos en esas galletas de la suerte muggles. Si te la comes, escuchas una profecía. Por supuesto, son puras tonterías que inventamos. Los probamos y resultaron muy exitosas. Recaudamos cientos de Galleons por ellos. ¿Quieres probar?

Harry cogió la pelota que sostenía Fred y se la llevó a la boca. Era como goma de mascar de esas con cubierta dura. Mientras Harry la masticaba escucho una voz como de ultratumba.

"Serás transportado al mundo de Nunca Jamás y te enamorarás de una rana"

—Y la goma se puede tragar —agregó Fred, sonriente. Harry estaba impresionado por la habilidad de los gemelos para cosechar risas en sus productos. Les iba hacer mucha falta las risas en el futuro, sobre todo si estaba destinado a morir. Por el fondo del pasillo pudo ver a Ginny, con la cabeza gacha y sostenía un libro de encantamientos que le habían pedido para su sexto año en Hogwarts. Miró a Harry con un rostro carente de expresión y se perdió por las escaleras. Él no pudo evitar desviar la vista y ponerse triste, culpable por el estado anímico de la pelirroja.

—Harry, no te amarges la existencia por eso —dijo Fred, palmeando su hombro—. Ginny tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte para ti. Chocan en muchas cosas.

—Pero le hice daño¿no se dan cuenta? —contestó Harry, enfadado—. ¿Cómo puedo volver a ganarme su amistad si mientras esté con Hermione, ella no va a cejar en su voluntad de aplicarme la ley del hielo.

—Como quieras. Pero —George se volteó a medida que se largaban de allí—, no creas que porque nuestra hermanita está dolida contigo signifique que haya dejado de quererte. —Y los dos se fueron.

—Harry¿te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación? —sugirió Hermione, tratando de levantar el ánimo de Harry que, hay que decirlo, estaba por el subterráneo—. Estaremos lejos de los ojos de cualquiera y, además, no haremos ninguna cosa rara. Sólo vamos a dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

—Ahora que lo dices —Harry lanzó un descomunal bostezo—, yo también. Sólo dormimos un par de horas. —Él tomó de la mano a Hermione y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se suponía que tenía que compartir habitación con Ron, pero al ver que estaba sentido con él, tuvo que dormir junto a Hermione.

Ambos olvidaron que Ginny dormía con ella.

Harry se quitó la ropa y se recostó sobre la cama. Hermione, al haber compartido cama con él una vez, no tuvo ninguna vergüenza en dormir en ropa interior con él. Harry observó algo curioso en ella, algo vanal pero que lo tenía algo embobado.

—¿Siempre usas lencería roja? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Pero cuando me case me vestiré completamente de blanco—. Hermione tomó del pelo a Harry y lo acercó a ella—. Fue Ginny quien me recomendó la ropa interior roja. Me dijo que me haría lucir más apasionada y sensual, ideal para mujeres que no eran para nada apasionadas y sensuales.

—Pero anoche me demostraste precisamente eso —le susurró Harry al oído de la castaña, haciéndola reír de las cosquillas—. ¿Podrías mostrarme algo de tu pasión ahora?

—Sólo un poquito. —Hermione juntó su cuerpo al de Harry y se colocó encima de él. Después, lo besó, con lengua y todo y Harry sintió su piel en contacto con la suya una vez más. Era como tocar una tetera hirviendo. Él nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Hermione, aquella sabelotodo que todos ignoraban, aquella niña que devoraba los libros para saber más, aquella niña que había salvado de un troll, aquella niña con quien había compartido mil y una aventuras, se convirtiera en aquella mujer que era su amante, tan fiel, tan cariñosa, tan comprensiva y generosa en público, y tan apasionada, sensual y ardiente en la intimidad. Ahora sentían que podían controlar sus impulsos, poner un freno a la pasión, que tanto tiempo estuvo contenida, apretada en sus corazones, como el contenido de una olla a presión.

Después de encenderse un poco, Harry y Hermione durmieron abrazados cual dos cucharas una detrás de la otra. Se entregaron al sueño cuando Ginny entró a la habitación para sacar algunas cosas de su habitación pero, se paralizó cuando vio a Harry y a Hermione dormir juntos, tan pacíficos y serenos. Ginny sintió relámpagos azotar su cerebro y una mano apretar su corazón. Con dificultad, sin evitar mirar de reojo a Harry, sacó sus cosas de la habitación. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía no podía dejar de amar a Harry. Era demasiado tiempo el que había esperado para estar en sus brazos. No era sencillo de olvidar, ni mucho menos, de aceptar.

Mientras transportaba sus cosas a base de varita, Ginny reflexionó¿cómo pudieron salir tan mal las cosas? Todo comenzó a torcerse cuando Bill hirió por accidente a Ginny, convirtiéndola en un licántropo. Aquel hecho arruinó su vida y la alejó de los brazos de Harry. La pena que sentía, era natural que buscara consuelo en otra parte pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que lo hiciera con su mejor amiga. Tal vez, ellos pensaron que ella jamás volvería a la civilización pero, por la gracia de Remus Lupin, había vuelto a su familia y, por consiguiente, a Harry. Hermione tenía que hacerse a un lado y, si no lo iba a hacer por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Una mujer celosa es un peligro.

Y esta vez no podía ser más cierta aquella aseveración. Cuando Ginny entó a su nueva habitación, donde quiso dormir sola y sobrellevar en la soledad su dolor, ordenó meticulosamente sus cosas y se dispuso a hojear aquel libro de encantamientos avanzados que le pedían en sexto año. De todas maneras, sólo quedaban cuatro semanas para volver al colegio. Tenía que estudiar algo, desahogarse de alguna manera que no involucrara tener que disculparse con Harry y con Hermione por su pésimo comportamiento para con ellos. El hecho que Hermione tenía que ceder estaba grabado en piedra dentro de su cerebro.

Mientras hojeaba el libro vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un encantamiento muy complejo que funcionaba mejor si se hacía de manera no verbal. Ginny sentía que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que Harry se separara de Hermione: el único problema era que no tenía ni la menor idea de hechizos no verbales. Tuvo que revolver entre sus cosas para encontrar el libro que le habían pedido para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hojeó hasta el capítulo de hechizos no verbales. La teoría era como aprender algún lenguaje de programación para computadoras muggle. El caso era que tenía decir la palabra en su conciencia pero, leyó en otra parte y se dio cuenta que tenía que visualizar tanto la causa como el efecto del encantamiento dentro de su cerebro, así como recrear el movimiento de la varita de manera imaginaria. En el fondo, tenía que realizar el encantamiento de manera virtual para que el sistema locomotor del cuerpo lo llevara a impulsos químicos que movieran el brazo para realizar el conjuro. Si se hacía bien, la palabra mágica que identificaba al hechizo iba a estar implícita en el movimiento y no había necesidad de decirlas para tener éxito.

Esa era la teoría.

En consecuencia, en los días siguientes, pudieron ver a Ginny practicando hechizos no verbales desde el desayuno hasta el almuerzo y desde el almuerzo hasta la cena. Y, lo que era más sorprendente, era que ella ya no parecía airada con ellos. Incluso aceptó la ayuda de Harry para mejorar sus resultados. Harry y Hermione decidieron que la forma de actuar de Ginny estaba siendo demasiado extraña y, desde ese momento, le dirigían la palabra con recelo, a pesar que ella les había dicho que sólo era para las futuras clases.

Un caso aparte era Ron. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Hermione y saliendo de la casa, a escondidas por supuesto, por motivos desconocidos. Pero seguía sin hablarle a Harry. Parecía que su amistad había terminado definitivamente. Una vez, Harry y Hermione estaban en un corredor, besándose cuando apareció Ron, quien quería hablar con la castaña. Harry, por respeto a lo que restaba en él de su larga amistad, se fue de allí, confiando en que Hermione no le pusiera los cuernos con Ron. Después de cinco minutos, Ron salió del corredor con una cara sonriente y salió de la casa a no se sabía qué.

—Harry —dijo Hermione, quien se veía realmente desesperada—. Ya no puedo soportar a Ron. Se me está insinuando constantemente y ya estoy harta pero, por más que intento zafarme, me sigue coqueteando. ¿Podrías hacer algo?

—Por supuesto. —Harry le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. Ron se está pasando de listo.

Harry bajó hasta la cocina, donde la señora Weasley estaba cocinando y la llamó. Ella, sabiendo que era Harry, se volteó y puso una cara amable.

—Hola, querido.

—Señora Weasley¿me puede hacer un favor?

—Lo que quieras, cielo.

—Verá. —Harry pensó un poco en la mejor manera de expresarle su pensar a ella—. Es que Ron se está comportando de una manera muy molesta para nosotros. Siempre está tratando de involucrarse con Hermione y ya la tiene por los nervios. Además, sale de mi casa sin autorización y no sé adonde va. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo peligroso que es salir, con la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Ah, no te preocupes cielo —le dijo la señora Weasley—. Le pondré un freno a Ron pero, en lo que respecta a las salidas, ésta es tu casa y tú pones las reglas aquí. Si no quieres permitir que Ron siga saliendo de ella, eres tú el más indicado para prohibirselo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Harry, no te preocupes por mi marido. Sé que en el fondo te aprecia pero, es que le han pasado tantas cosas a Ginny que se siente responsable de cuidarla para que no le pase nada. Sólo espero que todo pase pronto.

—Yo también —coincidió Harry y salió de la casa para rastrear a Ron.

No podía estar tan lejos. Ron no es de esas personas que se arriesgan sin calcular los riesgos. No era tan arrojado y valiente para aventurarse tan lejos y la ciudad al borde de una guerra. Golpeó en todas las casas de Grimmauld Place y, justo al lado del sitio eriazo en que se aparecieron todos, había una casa humilde en donde le dijeron que estaba Ron. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la persona que abrió la puerta. Era una chica rubia de ojos saltones, dando la impresión de estar siempre sorprendida.

—¿Luna?

—Hola, Harry —saludó la rubia, alegre de ver a Harry dando vueltas en su casa—. ¿Qué haces por aquí, además de buscar a Ron?

—Sólo buscar a Ron.

—Pero lo estamos pasando bien juntos —aseguró Luna, con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto—. Se está comportando muy bien conmigo y con mi papá. La verdad, es que últimamente está muy simpático y ya no me dice lunática.

—Que… bueno —balbuceó Harry, sin saber que decir.

—¿Quieres pasar? Mi padre está deseoso de conocerte.

—Me encantaría pero —Harry miró hacia todos lados por si no había algún hombre extraño dando vueltas por el número 12—, Ron tiene que volver. Por si no lo sabías, hay una guerra que está a punto de desatarse y no quiero que a Ron le pase algo malo.

—Es una pena pero, llamaré a Ron.

Harry esperó unos momentos hasta que el pelirrojo estuvo frente a él.

—No me iré hasta que yo lo decida¿está bien?

Harry no dijo nada. Sacó su varita y petrificó a Ron mediante un hechizo no verbal. Después, mediante la misma, lo transporto, no sin antes aplicarse un encantamiento desilusionador para que nadie los viera en condiciones tan extrañas. Harry pronunció la contraseña (_Filios Phoenix_) y entró junto con Ron, justo cuando el señor Weasley estaba dialogando con Kingsley acerca de los preparativos para recibir al ejército de Voldemort. Al ver a Harry aparecer junto a Ron, lanzó una maldición que se escuchó en toda la casa.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Ron? —inquirió el señor Weasley, furibundo.

—Tuve que llevarlo a la fuerza porque salió de la casa sin mi permiso —respondió Harry, manteniéndose firme.

—¿Y desde cuando mis hijos necesitan tu permiso para salir?

—Desde que Sirius Black estableció que esta casa me pertenecía. Y, como esta casa es mía, yo decido quién sale y quien no. Si yo deseo que nadie salga, nadie sale y punto final. No diré más. —Harry desvió la vista y llevó a Ron a su habitación sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Ya estaba harto de las rencillas y peleas que se suscitaban dentro de la Orden. Si querían permanecer fuertes ante Voldemort, tenían que estar unidos. Dumbledore lo dijo, y Harry tenía una confianza férrea en el otrora director de Hogwarts. Tarde o temprano, alguien vería que la Orden estaba dividida y se lo diría a Voldemort, quien se aprovecharía de la profunda falla que los dividía y metería muy hondo el dedo en la hendidura para que se distanciaran más.

El único refugio que tenía ante tanto quiebre era Hermione. Sólo rogaba que alguna casualidad del destino los separara a ellos también. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro de literatura mágica. Le encantaba la expresión de su cara cuando estaba concentrada en algo: aquella sensación de seguridad y confianza en si misma le daba una peculiar belleza. Si antes le incomodaba que siempre estuviera leyendo, ahora era un espectáculo que no debía perderse. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que hasta las cosas más desagradables que hacía antes, ahora eran agradables.

—Me encanta cuuando lees.

—¿En serio? —Hermione dejó el libro para gastar una mirada en él—. ¿Qué no te incomodaba soportar mis exhaustivas lecturas?

—Es que no veía lo bella que te ves cuando lees.

—Por favor, Harry, no seas adulador.

—No. Es verdad. La concentración y la atención que le das a los libros te hacen ver hermosa, como cuando me miras a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que todas las personas son como un libro cerrado. Una persona juzga primero el libro por la tapa y cuando lo lee, se va dando cuenta que el contenido es más llamativo que la misma tapa. —Harry se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó—. Tú eras un libro con un título poco interesante para mí. Después me di cuenta que tenías una tapa que me llamó la atención y comencé a leer. Eres un libro denso, Hermione, porque tomé mucho tiempo entenderlo y mucho más darme cuenta que me gustaba leer. Ahora no puedo dejar de mirar la tapa y menos resistirme a leer.

—Que profundo. —Hermione estaba extasiada—. ¿En qué te basaste para hacer tan linda analogía?

—En tu costumbre de leer. —Harry la jaló hacia atrás y ambos rieron—. ¿Ves que puedo sacar cosas buenas de algo tan cotidiano como leer?

Hermione no dijo nada por unos momentos.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Harry.

Y ambos se besaron y jugaron a acariciarse y a enternecerse, sin saber que, dentro de su círculo de sus amigos, una conspiración tomaba forma a expensas de los amantes.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Bueno, tardé un poco en actualizar a causa de un trabajo que me surgió y que al final fue una pérdida de tiempo. Después comencé a escribir. ¿No es extraño el comportamiento de Ron, coqueteando con Hermione y yendo a casa de Luna? Hay algo raro. Y Ginny¿para qué practicará hechizos no verbales? Todas aquellas interrogantes se responderán en el próximo capítulo, que espero que no salga tan atrasado.

Bueno, recibí algunos reviews (aún estoy esperando la opinión oficial de Carla Gray) por lo que me siento satisfecho. La verdad estoy impresionado por el recibimiento de este fic. Tengo que agradecer profundamente a quienes siguen esta historia, a quienes gastan tiempo en leer los largos capítulos de la historia y en aquellos que lo hacen dándome alguna opinión que me haga saltar de la sorpresa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Arlas.


	8. La mujer y el asesino

**VIII**

**La mujer y el asesino**

Pasó una semana desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al 12 de Grimmauld Place y todavía persistía aquel aire de división en la Orden. Las rencillas entre los esposos Weasley eran cada vez más frecuentes y subidas de tono. Y Ron tenía el descaro de participar activamente en esa conversación de adultos, y era que todavía no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, aunque faltara poco para ello. Ginny seguía empecinada en los hechizos no verbales y Harry y Hermione prosperaban cada vez más en su relación. Ese día habían tenido su primera pelea, cosa que ellos esperaban que sucediera.

—Pero Harry, no puedes estar haciéndolo todo el tiempo —le decía Hermione, entornando los ojos.

—Es que yo pensé que te gustaba.

—Me gusta que me des un pequeño golpecito pero, casi me azotaste —afirmó la castaña, subiendo el tono de la conversación—. Además, no es un baile como para mostrarlo delante de toda esa gente.

—Pero he visto como lo hacen —respondió Harry, sorprendido.

—Esó es sólo de gente estúpida y calenturienta —casi vocifera Hermione—. Realmente no esperaba eso de ti, Harry. Tal vez no debimos hacerlo en Acapulco.

—Hermione¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?

—Pero… siento que es verdad. —Ella se sintió mal de repente. Era impresionante cómo las mujeres podían transitar del enojo a la tristeza con tanta facilidad—. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

—Bueno… como todos lo hacían…

—Harry. Muchas veces no es bueno seguir el ejemplo de la gente. —Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Te importo más yo que los demás?

—Es que nunca me dijiste que no te gustaba.

Ella no dijo nada. Harry sintió que tocó un punto muerto.

—¿Cómo quieres que no te haga cosas si no sé si te gustan o no? Creí que nuestra relación estaba basada en el conocimiento del otro. —Harry no estaba enojado para nada con ella. Eran cosas que pasaban en cualquier relación—. Hermione, no te sientas culpable. Fue una niñería, nada más. Todos las cometen. Te pido sinceras disculpas por haberte golpeado.

—También te pido disculpas por no haberte dicho que no me gustaban —dijo a su vez la castaña y ambos se abrazaron en señal de reconciliación—. La próxima vez que vayamos a un local nocturno, que no será dentro de poco, pues tenemos que salir otra vez para buscar el cuarto Horrocrux. Tenemos que convencer a Ron y a Ginny para que vayan con nosotros. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

—No sería mala idea convocar a los mejores del ED —sugirió Harry, sacando del bolsillo el Galleon que los convocaba a todos—. Luna está en esta misma calle. Falta que Neville se una a nosotros pero, no sé si esté dispuesto a luchar con nosotros.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —dijo Hermione, segura de si misma por enésima vez—. No perdemos nada en hacerlo. Mañana ya debemos estar en camino hacia el medallón, que es el otro que conocemos, y además sabemos que está en manos de un tal R.A.B.

—¿Y cómo lo encontramos?

—Es seguro que Voldemort lo debe estar buscando —aseguró Hermione—. Además, existe la posibilidad que uno de sus Mortífagos más fieles esté tras la pista de ese misterioso sujeto.

—Puede ser cualquiera —dijo Harry, apesadumbrado de repente.

—Vamos Harry, piensa positivo. —Hermione lo besó en la mejilla—. Quizá la suerte esté de nuestro lado por la mañana.

—Sí. Ya se está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que ir a cenar y descansar para mañana continuar.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hacia la cocina, donde estaban todos los miembros de la Orden que no estaba en actividad en ese momento. La señora Weasley servía los platos, con un evidente aire de irritación en su cara a causa de sus cada vez más constantes peleas con su marido. Harry se sintió inexplicablemente culpable cuando ella le sirvió su plato, evidentemente más abundante de lo habitual. A veces, el profundo respeto y el férreo cariño que le tenía la madre de Ron, le jugaban en contra.

No era relevante para la historia relatar la escena de la cena pues nadie habló y nadie hizo ningún gesto revelador en el transcurso de ella. Se mostraba un silencio tenso mientras todos comían y uno a uno, finalizaban sus cenas e iban en fila india a asearse los dientes antes de ir a sus habitaciones a descansar. Cuando Harry y Hermione iban a acostarse, Ginny los alcanzó e hizo una pregunta muy extraña.

—Harry¿en qué persona confías más que en Hermione?

Para Harry, era fácil responder a aquella pregunta.

—Confío más en mi mismo, pues si no me tengo confianza, los demás no la tendrán conmigo. —Hermione sonrió contenta.

—¿Y a quién amas más que a Hermione?

—A mi mismo. En la medida en que uno se ame a si mismo, podrá amar a los demás y los demás lo amarán. —Hermione pronunció más sonrisa—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Como jamás recuperaré tu corazón, entonces, creo que tendré que buscar en otro lado —dijo Ginny en un tono muy amargo—. Me acabas de dar las claves para poder encontrar al hombre de mi vida. Tengo que darte las gracias Harry. Después de todo, eres una buena persona, al no mostrar odio hacia mí por haberte ofendido, a ti y a Hermione. —Después de eso, Ginny se fue a su habitación, más alegre que antes de hablar con Harry.

—¿Por qué habrá querido preguntarte eso?

—Quiere encontrar a otro hombre. ¿Qué acaso no la escuchaste?

Hermione lo besó como evasiva.

—Vamos a la cama, mi amor —le susurró Hermione sensualmente—. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

-------O-------

Harry despertó entre sudores fríos. Había tenido una pesadilla muy vívida, como las que siempre tenía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca o especialmente airado. En aquel sueño, pudo entender más cosas de las que vio. Al ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Voldemort, se dio cuenta que había mandado a alguien para encontrar a R.A.B para matarlo y apoderarse del medallón. Y aquella persona era una de las mujeres más odiadas por él. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que vio. Después que Bellatrix se fue, la imagen cambió de posición y se posó en una figura muy conocida y querida por él. Horrorizado por el descubrimiento, vio que una varita se asomaba por la imagen y pronunció unas palabras imperdonables y, casi llorando en sueños, contemplaba la imagen de Remus Lupin siendo torturado una y otra vez. Fue ahí cuando despertó.

Olvidado por completo de lo bien que lo había pasado junto a Hermione antes de dormirse, se tendió sobre la cama, suspirando agitadamente, todavía tocado por el sueño, por la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Por la ventana se podía ver el cielo de un azul normal, lo que significaba que estaba amaneciendo. Cuando el impacto del sueño fue pasando, pudo recordar el juego erótico que hizo con Hermione. No sabía que ella fuera tan inventiva e imaginativa en la cama. Cuando entró a su habitación, pudo ver que la habitación estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas rosas y caían más del techo, por arte de magia. De pronto, Hermione comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. Su objetivo era desvestirla usando la varita y, con un encantamiento levitador, quitarle una a una la ropa. Harry, pensando que la imaginación de Hermione era poderosa en extremo, comprendió que lo estaba entrenando para el combate en un contexto sensual. Para cuando la tuvo desnuda por completo, él había mejorado ostensiblemente su puntería. Fue el turno de ella. A Hermione le costó más quitarle la ropa a Harry pero logró hacerlo y ambos, sin llegar a hacer el amor, se tiraron sobre la cama y se amaron y se tocaron, como recompensa al esfuerzo de lograr llegar a la cama entrenando.

Ya eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando Harry le hizo unas cosquillas a Hermione, quien lanzó un bostezo antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Harry con una dulzura incomparable.

—¿Ya es la hora?

—Sí, cariño. —Harry se levantó de la cama, con su mente volviendo al sueño. ¿Por qué las cosas trágicas se alojaban más tiempo en el corazón que las cosas buenas? Hermione percibió el malestar de su novio y lo abrazó por detrás, tratando de darle algún refugio a su incomodidad.

—¿Qué te sucede¿Tuviste uno de esos sueños otra vez?

—Sí. —Harry no tenía dificultad en ser sincero con ella—. Soñé que Voldemort había mandado a Bellatrix a encontrar a R.A.B y… y… tenía a Remus bajo su poder y… lo estaba… torturando.

Hermione se quedó sin habla por momentos.

—Eso es terrible.

—Tenemos que rescatarlo —dijo Harry, desesperado.

—Espera un momento. —Hermione recordó algo pasado que casi les cuesta la vida—. Puede que Voldemort quiera que vayas a la Mansión Riddle para poder tenerte a alcance y matarte. Tal vez fue un sueño que quería que tú tuvieras.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Lo más seguro es que vayamos tras la pista de Bellatrix. Así podremos hallar a R.A.B y encontrar el medallón.

—Hermione… eres brillante. —Y Harry de dio un enorme beso como recompensa—. Vamos, tenemos que despertar a los demás.

Ambos se vistieron (Harry llevaba la misma ropa de la fiesta) y se dirigieron a la habitación donde Ginny y Ron dormían juntos. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron que ambos estaban despiertos y se estaban vistiendo. Harry se dio inmediatamente la vuelta al ver que Ginny todavía estaba en cueros.

—No hay problema, Harry —le dijo Ginny mientras sacaba de su baul, algunas ropas—. Porque no creo que haya tanta diferencia entre yo y ella— añadió, señalando a Hermione. Harry siguió con la vista hacia la puerta, a pesar de las palabras de Ginny. Cuando todos estuvieron vestidos y listos, bajaron las escaleras, preguntándose por qué Ron estaba cooperando como era costumbre antes que supiera que sus mejores amigos estaban enamorados. Llegaron a la cocina donde tomaron un desayuno abundante antes de echar unas cuantas cosas para comer en la mochila donde llevaban la copa. Sólo esperaban encontrar algo que pueda expulsar la parte del alma de Voldemort, y pronto. La guerra ya se podía ver por la esquina y amenazaba con sumergir a la comunidad mágica en el más profundo caos.

—Bueno. Creo que esta será nuestra última aventura en contra de Voldemort —dijo Harry, respirando hondo a lo que sería la más peligrosa de las fases que tenían que soportar en el camino hacia la victoria. Los cuatro salieron hacia la calle pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando una mujer de cabello dorado, reluciente, de ojos azul marino y que vestía como ellos, se aproximó a ellos desde no se sabía dónde. Harry se sintió particulamente incómodo al ver a aquella mujer y, lo que era peor, se sintió inmediatamente atraído por ella.

—Hola a todos —saludó la mujer a todos, dirigiendo una profunda mirada a Harry, quien bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de manera inexplicable—. Soy Perséfone.

—Hola —saludaron Ginny y Ron, quienes estaban contentos con la llegada de aquella enigmática mujer. Hermione no estaba muy alegre con la nueva compañera pero Harry tenía un zoológico de sentimientos dando vueltas dentro de su mente. ¿De dónde había salido? Ella se acercó a él, a corta distancia de él.

—Hola. Harry. Nunca nos hemos visto pero siento que te conozco desde siempre. Y, estoy segura que tú sientes lo mismo.

Harry estaba desconcertado. Era cierto. Jamás había visto a esa mujer en su vida pero, sentía que conocía todo acerca de ella, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Hermione lo sacó de su hipnotismo, algo irritada con ella.

—Perdóname, Perséfone, pero Harry está conmigo y no pienso entregárselo a alguien que dice conocerlo desde siempre. Vamos, no llevaremos a nadie más con nosotros.

—Yo no puedo abandonar a Harry —dijo Perséfone, calmadamente—. Nos une un lazo muy profundo y no puedo dejarlo. Si él quiere buscar a Bellatrix Lestrange y encontrar a R.A.B, en mí, hallará una útil compañera. Y, sé que Harry siente exactamente lo mismo.

Sabía que era inquietante pero, Perséfone tenía razón. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente, infinitamente más que Hermione, además que era sobrenaturalmente hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto y parecía estar hecha para complementarse perfectamente con él. Todo esto, Harry lo sentía desde siempre, y poco a poco, Hermione fue quedando como un recuerdo pegado a su corazón. Perséfone era la mujer para él, porque podía entenderla y sabía qué era lo que deseaba.

—Ella irá con nosotros —sentenció Harry, poniendo a Hermione celosa—. Puede ayudarnos si tenemos a alguien más para combatir y para ayudarnos a pensar.

Ginny y Ron estaban, curiosamente contentos con la decisión de Harry, a excepción de Hermione, quien comenzaba a enojarse cada vez más. El hecho que una desconocida viniera a engatusar a Harry y le resultara tan fácil como escribir "hola" sobre arena, la ponía de mal humor. A veces, se pegaba a Harry para darle apasionados besos, para tratar de sacar a Perséfone de su mente pero, el magnetismo que parecía unir a Harry y a la rubia era invencible. Harry alejó a Hermione de su lado lo más sutilmente posible. Ella, lastimada en su orgullo, le pegó a Harry, como para hacerle ver a quién tenía que querer en verdad.

—Harry. Dime una cosa. ¿A quién quieres más¿A ella o a mí?

—Pero, Hermione. —Harry no podía entender la actitud de su amiga (ahora era sólo su amiga) —ella me entiende como ninguna persona en la tierra. Además, vine esperando a alguien como ella desde que nací. Pero, te conocí a ti antes y me enamoré. Pero, tengo que admitir que ella es mejor que tú en todo. No puedes luchar contra ella. Es perfecta.

—¡Por favor, Harry! Es perfecta. Eso es imposible. ¿No te das cuenta que la perfección no existe? Ella… ella es una ilusión, Harry, una cosa que en verdad no existe. —Al ver que Harry la ignoraba, Hermione gritó—. ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, Harry!

—Pero, si Ginny y Ron pueden verla¿cómo quieres que crea que es una ilusión mía? —Harry trató de caminar más rápido para dejar atrás a Hermione. Decididamente, estaba celosa y, una mujer celosa era muy peligrosa. Inexplicablemente, Perséfone alcanzó a Harry y se pusieron a conversar, para irritación de la castaña.

—¿Y cómo es que no te conocí antes? —preguntaba Harry, sintiendo que era la primera pregunta que tenía que hacer.

—Estaba prisionera —respondió ella—. Prisionera de Voldemort por una enorme cantidad de tiempo. Recuerdo que desde que nací, tuve que soportar su presencia, hasta que al fin fue derrotado. Pero su influencia todavía me mantenía cautiva dentro de su prisión y no sé cómo pero, alguien o algo me liberó y ahora estoy aquí, hablando con aquella persona con la que estoy destinada a compartir mi vida. Sé todo acerca de ti y sé que tú sabes todo acerca de mí, por lo que contarte esta historia fue un despropósito. Pero sé que no lo fue pues, no habías pensado en tanto tiempo en eso.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry, impresionado.

—Además, sé que estabas esperando a alguien como yo. Y te enlazaste con Hermione porque se parece mucho a mí y creíste haberme encontrado en ella. Pues, la vida está llena de equivocaciones y esa fue una más, ni más ni menos. Ahora que me has encontrado, espero que podamos estar juntos para toda la vida, pues mientras tú vivas, yo voy a vivir contigo. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, así lo quiso el destino y así lo haremos. Pero, tú no crees en el destino.

—No, no creo. Pero me gusta que alguien me comprenda tan bien como tú —le dijo Harry, embelesado por la belleza de su compañera e hipnotizado por su forma de relacionarse con él.

—Estás desesperado por besarme en este momento —le susurró Perséfone, acercándose a Harry—, pero piensas que vamos demasiado rápido y no te vas a atrever a hacerlo. Pero, vas a luchar contra tu razón y tus sentimientos van a ganar, te lo aseguro.

Harry estaba dividido entre las palabras de Perséfone y su razón. Por una vez, recordó las palabras de Hermione y pensó que era demasiado perfecta para aparecer de repente en su vida. Sin embargo, una mujer que se comportara de esa manera con él, tan cálida e humilde que deseaba probar estar a su lado. Como lo dijo ella, sus sentimientos y su razón se enzarzaron en un combate singular en el que ninguno de los dos pensaba aflojar. Por poco fue atropellado por un autobus. De no ser por Perséfone, quien lo jaló por los hombros en el momento preciso, sería mago muerto en ese momento.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, en plena batalla. Fue un punto a favor para los sentimientos. Ella lo quería para bien y no era ninguna trampa que le hubiera puesto Voldemort para atraerlo hacia él. La razón fue, poco a poco, perdiendo terreno y Harry se fue entregando cada vez más a los brazos de Perséfone. Y ella también estaba dispuesta a entregarse a los brazos de Harry. Desde siempre que estaba enamorada de Harry y él, desde siempre que estaba enamorado de Perséfone. Sólo quedaba entregarse y, tendría la relación más perfecta que hubiera podido desear.

Después de cruzar la calle y, los demás esperando al otro lado, Harry y Perséfone ya no pudieron resistirse el uno al otro. Envolviéndose en sus brazos, acercaron sus bocas y se besaron, a la vista de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Harry no pudo encontrar una boca más dulce y a medida que la de ella. Era como para mantener el beso por toda la eternidad. Incluso sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, se aceleraban ante los mismos estímulos y ambos sabían cómo debían ser queridos. Tal vez por eso que Hermione bajó los brazos, resignada al hecho que Harry y Perséfone tenían que encontrarse y amarse. Además, ella había prometido hacerse a un lado si él decidía estar con otra mujer. Y lo iba a hacer, aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos al haber perdido al hombre de su vida, a quien había estado con ella por largos siete años.

Después Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, a la vista de todos. Pero Ron y Ginny no parecían compartir la pena de la castaña. Era más, estaban contentos con la nueva unión. Cuando pudieron cruzar la calle, Ron y Ginny acompañaron a Harry y a Perséfone, quienes ya habían separado sus labios pero Hermione no cruzó con ellos. Se quedó en medio de la vereda, con los ojos derramando lágrimas y mirando a Harry, quien tomaba de la cintura a Perséfone y se perdían entre la gente. Impulsada por un deseo de hacer una última cosa buena antes de derrumbarse en su propio dolor, corrió hacia donde estaba el grupo caminando alegremente y, le tendió la mochila a Perséfone, para que pudiera cargar con el Horrocrux. Después de una larga mirada a Harry, Hermione corrió en dirección contraria, sintiendo que su parte en la historia había terminado. Llorando con un dolor aplastante, entró en el 12 de Grimmauld Place y se encerró en su habitación, gritando de dolor de vez en cuando y recogiendo todas sus cosas, abriendo y cerrando baúles, echando pertenencias personales y apilando todo en una sola parte. Después, Hermione salió de su habitación y, sin que nadie la viera, salió de Grimmauld Place y se concentró en el único lugar en que podía tener algún consuelo ante tanto dolor y donde sabía que nadie la iba a buscar.

Su hogar.

Y desapareció.

-------O-------

Harry, Ron, Perséfone y Ginny caminaban por las calles de Londres, con los oídos atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común que sucediera en la calle. Harry y Perséfone habían dejado de lado los cariños para poner más atención a su entorno y no caer en el exceso, como le pasaba a muchas parejas. De pronto, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon. Los cuatro pensaron que era Hermione quien volvía pero, Harry sabía que no iba a volver. Su corazón estaba tan destrozado que ya no era capaz de siquiera mirarlo a la distancia. Sintió pena por ella, pero así era como tenían que suceder las cosas. Con Perséfone había encontrado la felicidad, el karma de la relación de pareja y eso no iba a cambiar.

Cuando miraron hacia atrás para ver quién los seguia, entendieron que alguien más se quería unir a la fiesta.

—Hola, Luna —saludó Ron alegremente. Los demás le hiceron bullas, lo que provocó que Ron y la recién llegada se pusieran colorados.

—Hola muchachos —respondió ella, sintiendo que había algo distinto en el grupo—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Se fue —dijo Harry, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Todavía no podía olvidar lo que había pasado entre los dos y era comprensible, después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Perséfone le ayudó a cargar con aquella pena y, lo hacía tan bien que los recuerdos de su relación pasada pasaron a segundo plano y, Harry se concentró más en lo que le estaba pasando ahora—. Ahora, ella —señaló a Perséfone—, es mi nueva compañera.

—Pero Hermione me caía bien —opinó Luna, contrariada por la ausencia de la castaña—. Y no entiendo por qué se fue.

—Harry le rompió el corazón —intervinó Ron, haciendo empalagosos gestos—. ¿No te conté que Harry estaba saliendo con Hermione? Pero ahora, cambió de novia y se llama Perséfone.

Ella se adelantó y se presentó ante Luna.

—Soy la nueva novia de Harry —dijo ella. A Luna le cayó inmediatamente bien y no sabía por qué—. Y futura esposa, pues estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos entendemos perfectamente y nuestras personalidades se complementan como la seda—. Harry asintió con la cabeza, hipnotizado por cada palabra de ella.

—Casi me dejan atrás —dijo Luna, algo agitada todavía por la caminata—. Supongo que van tras los Horrocruxes.

—Sí, y ya tenemos uno bajo nuestro poder —afirmó Harry, orgullosamente, señalando la mochila que llevaba Perséfone—. Y además sabemos cómo hay que destruírlos.

—¡Que bien! —chilló Luna, exaltada por los frutos cosechados—. Ahora¿tras cuál vamos ahora?

—Vamos tras el medallón —dijo Ginny, quien era una amiga muy cercana a Luna—. Y me alegro que nos hayas querido acompañar. —De improviso, una mujer muy extraña cruzó la calle, como queriendo que nadie la viera. Harry tenía una sospecha extraña acerca de esa mujer.

—Sí, es Bellatrix Lestrange —dijo Perséfone, adelantándose a los pensamientos de Harry—. Vamos, tenemos que seguirla. Déjenme a mí hacerlo mientras ustedes se esconden como pueden. A mi no me conoce y no levantaré sospechas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los demás siguieron sus caminos pero pendientes de los pasos de Perséfone, quien caminaba del otro lado de la calle, mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien evadía fácilmente a las personas y trataba de ser lo más camaleónica posible pero, los ojos de la rubia no perdieron su objetivo. Vio a la Mortífaga escurrirse por un callejón y Perséfone no tardó en notarlo y se lanzó en su persecución. La mujer se detuvo delante de una casa y consultó un papel en deterioro y asintió con la cabeza. Perséfone se escondió detrás de un depósito de basura y esperó hasta que ella entrara por la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, la rubia retrocedió y llamó a los demás para que la siguieran. Con un hechizo no verbal, Perséfone abrió la puerta y Harry aplicó un encantamiento insonorizador para que la puerta no hiciera ruido al abrirla y sus pasos fueran más furtivos.

Se trataba de un edificio de apartamentos en estado moderado, buen lugar para esconder a un prófugo de Voldemort. Los demás se preguntaban cómo había logrado encontrar, supuestamente, a R.A.B. Perséfone les dijo que se quedaran a los pies de la escaleras mientras ella subia. Tenía un millón de excusas para darle si la descubría y todas creíbles. Suspirando y expulsando el miedo, la rubia subió las escaleras y vio que Bellatrix golpeaba una puerta que alcanzó a leer su número. "435" susurró Perséfone, memorizando la escueta cifra mientras la Mortífaga se alejaba de la puerta e hizo un encantamiento muy sonoro que hizo que la puerta volara por los aires.

—Vaya discreción —susurró Harry, un poco asustado por lo violenta que podía llegar a ser la asesina de Voldemort. Sólo esperaba que Perséfone los guiara por el camino correcto. De pronto, una bolita que estalló en sinfín de colores, les dijo que tenían que subir. Perséfone estaba pegada a la pared, esperando a los demás.

—Ella está dentro —susurró e hizo una seña con una mano para contar hasta tres. Primero subió un dedo, luego otro y… el último. Todos entraron ordenadamente, dispersándose por la habitación y con las varitas dispuestas. Harry se dirigió a la extensa sala de estar por una puerta y vio a una mujer que recogía algo del suelo. Por otro lado llegaron los demás y en silencio se quedaron, con las varitas apuntando a Bellatrix, quien sostenía el medallón con gesto triunfal cuando abrió los ojos, revelando la verdad de su situación. Después, se llevó las manos a las caderas, riendo despectivamente. Harry no podía controlar por mucho más tiempo su arranque de rabia en contra de ella. No después de haberle dejado un vacío tan grande en su corazón.

—¿Y creen que ustedes, pequeñajos de porquería, me van a derrotar sólo porque son más numerosos? —amenazó Bellatrix, blandiendo su varita y apuntando a todos por vez—. No podrán contra la sirviente más fiel de Voldemort.

—Vamos a ver —la desafió Harry, lanzando un encantamiento aturdidor sin siquiera decir las palabras, como si hubiera disparado un arma. Bellatrix apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquearlo. Después comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa grotesca.

—Has mejorado, Potter —dijo la Mortífaga—. Pero ni eso te servirá en esta ocasión. ¿De verdad crees que vas a a vivir para ver a Voldemort? Ni siquiera mereces que él te asesine. No, esta vez yo completaré el trabajo y me recompensará como a ninguno de ellos. _Avada Kedavra!_

Todos se asustaron cuando Bellatrix lanzó el maleficio pero Harry, viendo el momento preciso para actuar, se arrojó al suelo y rodó hacia delante. Rápudamente, se incorporó, agitó su varita y, mediante un encantamiento no verbal, la desarmó y rompió su varita. Harry no iba a tener ninguna misericordia con ella. Había asesinado a su padrino y lo iba a pagar con la máxima pena que se merecía un Mortífago que hubiera lastimado su corazón y lo dejara tan desolado como en ese momento debía de estar Hermione. Levantó su varita, sin escuchar a sus amigos. Ni Perséfone podía convencer a Harry de matarla. Tenía el poder par hacerlo… y lo iba a hacer. No se merecía ni un segundo más de vida.

—_Avada Kedavra!_

Bellatrix recibió el encantamiento en pleno pecho y cayó al suelo, con la característica marca del maleficio en su cara, aterrada y con un miedo infinito manando de sus ojos inanimados. Harry suspiró hondo antes de bajar la varita y guardarla, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y llevándose las manos a la cara. La furia que había despertado haber visto a la asesina de su padrino, lo había cegado y ahora, que tenía el cuerpo de su enemiga a sus pies, sin vida, le devolvieron la vista y pudo comprender lo que significaba matar a una persona, por muy malvada que fuera.

Había dividido su alma.

Había sido marcado para siempre por aquel acto de crueldad. Ahora, por mucho que deseaba ser distinto a Voldemort, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy similar a él, desalmado y cruel, frío y amargo, con la diferencia que Harry tenía una persona con quien podía desahogarse. Perséfone, comprendiendo la inmensa disyuntiva de Harry, fue la única que se acercó a él y le dio el consuelo que necesitaba.

—Ya, Harry. Ya pasó. —Perséfone le sonrió muy cerca de su cara y, parte de su dolor se fue esfumando poco a poco. Pero, había algo que le estaba inquietando. Perséfone no había hecho nada para evitar que él matara a Bellatrix. ¿Por qué? Volviendo hacia atrás, si Hermione hubiera estado en el lugar en el que estaba la rubia, le diría que lo pensara dos veces antes de actuar. Perséfone podía ser perfecta para él pero¿él era perfecto para ella? Si la prefección no existe entonces¿quién es Perséfone? No podía ser un fragmento de su imaginación, pue Ron, Ginny y Luna podían verla. ¿De dónde había aparecido? Bueno, sus dudas se fueron derritiendo con el cariño que le brindaba Perséfone. Harry cogió el medallón de la mano fría de Bellatrix y lo colocó en la mochila.

—Ya tenemos dos —dijo Harry con voz ronca, sin mirar a sus amigos, no se atrevía, después de lo que había hecho. Estaba bien que hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad pero, no podía llegar a ese extremo, matando a las pocas semanas de haber cumplido diecisiete. Caminó hacia la entrada destruída del departamento y recompuso la puerta antes que todos pudieran salir de allí y, del edificio. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos: el asesinato que había cometido Harry había calado hondo en sus compañeros y trataban de disimular que habían presenciado una muerte y que un asesino los acompañara. Harry ya tenía aquella sensación que todo lo que hacía estaba contribuyendo a una catástrofe de grandes proporciones: haber dejado a Hermione, matar a Bellatrix… todo parecía conspirar en su contra.

De pronto, se acordó de una vez que vio la televisión, más precisamente, un documental que trataba un tema muy controversial e interesante (en esos días) El tema era lo que llamaban "La Teoría del Caos", una teoría que dejaba por los suelos la posibilidad de los viajes en el tiempo. Decía "una cosa minúscula que suceda en el pasado, cualquier pequeña alteración en los sucesos, podía tener una gran repercusión en el futuro". Daban un ejemplo concreto, el de una pisada de un hombre hace miles de años atrás. La lluvia caía y se depositaba sobre la huella, haciendo que el curso del agua cambiara, se formara un curso a causa de la erosión y, poco a poco, se formaba un curso más grande, más grande, lo que podría traducirse en un dramático cambio de lugar de un lago. Y mostraban los hechos si no hubiera existido aquella pisada. Mostraron un mapa donde mostraban que el posible lago podía estar a varios kilómetros de su posición si no hubiera pisado aquel ser humano.

A Harry esto le daba muchas cosas en qué pensar¿qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bill no hubiera herido a Ginny¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera matado a Bellatrix¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera modificado la memoria de Ginny? Eran preguntas que se estaba haciendo pero, demasiado tarde. Las cosas ya habían sucedido y no se podían cambiar, estaba grabado en piedra en el océano del tiempo.

A menos que…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno…Ahora el yunque fue para Hermione, pero fue más pesado. ¿De dónde apareció esa Perséfone? Supongo que los que son Harmioneros(as) (los que les gusta la pareja Harry-Hermione) van a odiar para siempre a esa mujer. Ahora introduje la Teoría del Caos a la historia (Chaos Theory en inglés, el nombre del fanfiction) Es interesante preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si ciertos hechos concretos hubieran sido distintos, y eso se hace extensivo a la realidad. Con esa motivación escribí este fanfiction. Pues se trata de escribir sobre cosas que les gustaría que hubieran pasado en la historia. 

Ah, además estoy trabajando en otro proyecto. No es un fic, es una página de internet, ahora que estoy aprendiendo a crearlas, aplicarles estilos y generar eventos por JavaScript. Cuando esté lista (y alojada), podrán verla en mi perfil, para aquellos curiosillos(as) que deseen concerme más a fondo.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y recuerden darle al botoncito de "Go" para enviarme una opinión. Si quieren que la historia mejore y continúe, sus reviews me serían de mucha ayuda, aunque lo continuaré de todos modos.

Ojalá pueda verlos pronto (si es que no me sale ningún trabajo frustrado)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Arlas.


	9. Corpus Conscientae

**IX**

**Corpus Conscientiae**

Hermione apareció por la puerta de su casa, con una avalancha de lágrimas corriendo por su cara y acarreando dos pesadas maletas. ¿Cómo era posible que todo terminara así? Estaba segura que Harry la amaba pero, esa condenada Perséfone tuvo que aparecer y arruinar todo. Aún le daba vueltas aquella idea que era demasiado perfecta para que apareciera como de la nada. Sin embargo, estaba tan triste que no quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con sus padres, quienes se hallaban fuera, trabajando en su clínica privada. Acudió a su habitación y dejó las maletas sobre su cama antes de sentarse y lanzar un inmenso suspiro, como si un sueño grandioso hubiera terminado y se resignara a vivir como alguien más. ¡Cómo deseaba estar con Harry en este momento!

De pronto, sin razón aparente, se puso a llorar nuevamente: es que era demasiado grande lo que había perdido y no había forma de recuperarlo. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de nieblas y, desde ese momento, ya no pensó con claridad. Si sólo hubiera una forma de aplacar su dolor, no estaría sentada en un sofá, llorando e hipando por quien había sido su amigo desde que comenzó Hogwarts. Golpeó con los puños la mesita ratona que tenía frente a ella, llena de impotencia y tristeza, sintiendo que, en cualquier momento, su vida se iba a acabar. De hecho, quería que acabara pronto, para terminar con aquella tortura que, lentamente, la estaba matando…

No quería pasar por esto, no deseaba que su corazón siguiera sufriendo. Quería saltarse las vallas que suponía morir con el corazón roto. Se secó las lágrimas y caminó con pasos desganados, como si se dirigiera a la silla eléctrica, al baño. Cuando abrió la puerta, buscó por las paredes y encontró el botiquín, donde sus padres tenían una cantidad alarmante de remedios para la ansiedad y el sueño. Cuando tuvo delante de ella los medicamentos, se fijó en una botellita que tenía pastillas blancas. La etiqueta rezaba "Clonazepam, 2mg". Ella sabía que era un poderoso ansiolítico y que inducía al sueño. Respondía a sus necesidades… en su corazón había una ansiedad poderosa, una añoranza que no iba a irse con facilidad. Sus padres normalmente tomaban la cuarta parte de una pastilla al día pero ellos no habían perdido al amor de su vida. Abrió la botellita y se tomó todo el contenido de una vez, en un arranque de desesperación por acabar pronto con el calvario que suponía haber perdido a Harry. Masticó con furia todas las pastillas y se las tragó, como ignorando a su razón para que se detuviera allí. Después, se miró al espejo, viendo su aspecto, tan desmejorado desde que Harry decidió estar con quien lo comprendía como nadie.

¿Lo comprendía como nadie?

Hermione, de repente, tuvo una luz en su cerebro entre tanta oscuridad y brumas emocionales. Dejó el baño y fue a su habitación, a buscar un libro que siempre leía y que se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Resultaba que ella tenía una pequeña biblioteca donde tenía meticulosamente ordenados sus libros. Sacó uno que decía "_Encantamientos para Expertos_" y lo hojeó febrilmente. Pero, Hermione sintió un inexplicable mareo y dejó caer el libro. Entonces supo, demasiado tarde, que había cometido el peor error de su vida al ingerir esas pastillas. Después, perdió el conocimiento.

Fue justo en ese momento en que sus padres llegaron. No esperaban encontrar a nadie en ella, por lo que fueron directo al baño para tomar sus dosis diaria y moderada de lo que estaba a punto de matar a su hija. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando hallaron que la botellita estaba vacía. Extrañados, descartaron de plano la idea que alguien las hubiera robado dado que no era un motivo para tomar Clonazepam. La única alternativa que restaba era que alguien hubiera querido suicidarse, por lo que esperaron encontrar un cuerpo tirado en alguna parte de la casa. Revisaron por todas partes. Fue ella quien lanzó un grito de horror desde la habitación de su hija. Él corrió, temiendo lo peor.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, con la boca abierta. Su padre le tomó el cuello y, con horror, se dio cuenta que no tenía pulso.

—Dios mío —dijo su padre y sacó rápidamente su celular.

-------O-------

Harry, Ron, Perséfone, Ginny y Luna caminaban por las calles de Londres, buscando una forma de quitar las almas de Voldemort de los Horrocruxes. Tal vez eran los únicos momentos en que podían hablar con soltura y espontaneidad. Ya fueron testigos de la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange y Harry tenía profundos dilemas morales que ni el cariño que le brindaba Perséfone podía aplacar. Esto lo encontraba raro: Hermione muchas veces lo ayudaba a tomar las decisiones correctas pero, quien estaba a su lado, pensaba de la misma manera que él, en que había sido lo mejor. ¿Y había sido lo mejor? Sólo el tiempo lo decidiría.

Por otra parte, Ginny y Luna iban algo rezagadas, contándose cosas de ellas y reían a mandíbula batiente.

—¿Encuentras lindo a Ron? —le preguntaba Ginny a Luna—. De verdad que son extraños tus gustos.

—Bueno, Harry tampoco es una preciosura, permíteme que te lo diga— acotó Luna. Ambas se rieron otra vez—. Ron ha estado coqueteando conmigo desde la semana pasada. Y la verdad es que no puedo ignorarlo.

—Ay, Luna —Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar las risas—. Estás flechada.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?

Y volvieron a reirse.

Cuando daban la vuelta a la esquina, pudieron ver a varios paramédicos salir de un hotel y que llevaban a una mujer de evidentes rasgos orientales. Horrorizado, Harry pensó que habían atacado a Cho pero, al ver con más detalle, vio a Cho salir con un rostro muy preocupado. Harry, curioso por los hechos fue a ver a la única mujer que podía rivalizar en belleza con Perséfone. Cuando Cho vio al grupo, se puso muy roja a causa de la vergüenza.

—Hola —saludó Harry. Ella no respondió por un largo rato.

—Ah, hola —dijo Cho con una voz apagada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es mi madre. —Cho derramó algunas lágrimas al decir eso—. Está embarazada y tiene muchos problemas para dar a luz. Dicen los médicos que tiene que gastar demasiadas energías para sacar al bebé de su interior. Y… ¡no quiero perder a mi madre! —Luego, ella se derrumbó sobre su hombro y lloró. Harry, sin saber qué hacer, sólo se limitó a abrazarla para darle consuelo. Después que ella se hubiera separado de Harry, apareció su padre, quien tenía signos evidentes de haber estado lagrimeando también. Harry, al ver que estaban tan tristes, decidió acompañarlos y ordenó a los demás a que lo siguieran.

Todos estaban presentes en la sala donde estaba sentada la madre de Cho. Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y no sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir. Su esposo y Cho le daban fuerzas, animándola y motivándola a seguir adelante, poniendo todo su cariño y amor en ella.

—No sé que hacemos aquí —dijo Ron. Los demás lo miraron y él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Harry se hallaba contemplando a la familia, unida bajo una misma motivación: el hecho de dar vida. ¿Dar vida¿Ese no era un acto de amor? Harry ya no quería sólo observar. Le pidió a Perséfone la copa y la llevó con él, y los demás ignorando las intenciones de Harry. Halló una mesita donde colocar la copa, muy cerca de donde su madre estaba pujando con todas sus fuerzas. Harry se puso al lado de Cho, tomándola de la mano. Ella, nerviosa, correspondió, comprendiendo que deseaba ayudar.

Fueron largos y tensos los minutos que pasaron antes que las matronas pudieran sacar de ella a un bebé. Estaba extremadamente cansada y sus signos vitales se estaban perdiendo. Su marido y su hija le tomaron la mano, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que se mantuviera con ellos. Parecían horas sin fin las que pasaron desde que salió el bebé hasta que sus signos vitales se normalizaron. Cuando eso sucedió, su familia saltó de la alegría y la abrazaron. Harry se quedó de pie, contemplando a lo que él mismo había perdido. En ese momento, comprendió que había muchas clases de coraje, tanto para enfrentar a los enemigos como para enfrentar a sus amigos y a sus propias carencias. Vio que un polvo plateado estaba abandonando la copa, como si saliera humedad de ella. Formó un vórtice encima de la copa y desapareció.

Había encontrado el primer acto de amor y un Horrocrux ya estaba destruído.

-------O-------

En el mismo hospital, pero en el segundo piso, otra persona se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Hermione todavía no tenía pulso y hace dos horas que no mostraba signos de vida. Sus padres no hallaban consuelo para lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué había motivado a su hija a tratar de suicidarse? Bueno, la razón estaba tres pisos más arriba.

Los médicos encargados de desintoxicar a Hermione trataban de disimular su deseperación al no hallar la manera de quitar el enorme exceso de Clonazepam que rondaba todavía por su sangre. Sus padres sabían muy bien la razón: Hermione era una hechicera y sangre mágica corría por sus venas, lo que dificultaba el trabajo de los médicos. Y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Sólo quedaba una hora, como máximo, para que el organismo de la castaña dejara de funcionar y muriera.

En el quinto piso, Harry y compañía estaban felices por haber destruído al tercer Horrocrux. El anillo, la copa y el diario estaban destruídos, ya no eran más que reliquias. Ahora tenían que expulsar la cuarta parte del alma de Voldemort. Dando un fugaz adiós a Cho y a su familia, Harry y los demás salieron de la sala, rumbo a las escaleras que los llevarían fuera del hospital. Sin embargo, un médico pasó a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras, murmurando cosas como "esos condenados hechiceros" o "automedicación". Harry sabía que algo más estaba pasando en el hospital. Hizo una señal para que los demás lo siguieran. Algo agotados por el ascenso apresurado, siguieron al médico, quien entró en una salita donde estaban reunidos varios galenos que trataban de revivir a alguien. Los demás no podían ver de quién se trataba pero Harry se adelantó y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, pudiendo contemplar una mata de cabello castaño. Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, se atrevió a mirar más de cerca y se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado y apenado.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry y, sin pensar, se acercó a ella y pudo ver que los médicos negaban con la cabeza.

—No podemos hacer nada. Ella ya está muerta.

Los padres de Hermione no pudieron con el enorme yunque que era aceptar que su hija había muerto. Después de darles las condolencias, dejaron a Hermione sola, sin saber que Harry estaba presente. Pensó que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, al ver el cuerpo inerte de quien fuera su novia hasta ese mismo día.

—Hermione. ¿Qué he hecho? —Y Harry se desplomó sobre el pecho de la castaña, llorando y maldiciendo su propia existencia. Los demás se acercaron y se llevaron las manos a la boca al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione. Ginny y Luna estaban tristes pero, no se podía comparar de ningún modo con el sufrimiento de Perséfone, quien parecía compartir por completo el enorme dolor que sentía Harry en ese momento. Sintió que era el fin del mundo pero¿quién era en verdad el amor de su vida? La rubia parecía ser todo lo que el siempre había deseado pero, también era sabido que aquella clase de personas no existían en el mundo. Era demasiado similar a él para ser su compañera. Era valiente, decidida, humilde, todo lo que era él y además, poseía una enorme belleza. ¿Por qué era tan hermosa¿Qué le daba aquella cualidad?

Se levantó y miró a Hermione. ¿Por qué había muerto¿Qué la mató? Pudo observar que tenía partículas blancas en su sangre, la cual estaba en una muestra encima de la mesa. ¿Había sido una sobredosis de algo? Bueno, era perfectamente comprensible, después de haberse separado de ella. Harry pudo ver a un médico que entraba a la habitación y llevaba lo que parecía una jeringa con una sustancia cristalina en ella. Estaba identificado como Stanley Sanders. Volteó a Hermione y le descubrió la espalda. Con cuidado, penetró su piel e inyectó aquel suero. Harry sabía que no tendría ningún efecto pues ya estaba muerta e ignoró el proceder de aquel médico. Después que hubo abandonado la sala. Harry volvió a mirar a la castaña. Se sentía imensamente culpable por el destino de ella.

Algo se cayó y Perséfone se apresuró a recogerlo. Era el medallón, el cual estaba humeando. No, era la cuarta parte del alma de Voldemort la que estaba abandonando la reliquia pero¿por qué? Harry se dio la vuelta instintivamente y vio a aquel médico que le había administrado aquella sustancia incolora. Harry tenía ganas de abrazar a ese sujeto pero, se contuvo y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Creía que el médico no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había hecho en verdad.

—Sólo necesitaba un agente purificador. Neutraliza los ansiolíticos en el cuerpo. Pero la recuperación no será pronta. Deberá permanecer en cama por al menos, una semana y después una terapia de rehabilitación.

—No —dijo una voz débil a sus espaldas. Hermione había despertado y estaba fuera de la cama, sus piernas temblando y sus manos apoyadas en la pared. Cuando miró a Harry, él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sabía que le había hecho un daño terrible y presuponía que ya no deseaba estar con él. No tenía cara para sostenerle la mirada ni un solo segundo. En lugar de eso, se refugió en los brazos de Perséfone y se dedicaron a compartir sus penas—. No quiero esperar. No deseo estar fuera de algo por lo que he luchado por tanto tiempo. —Las manos de Hermione perdieron apoyo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ni siquiera se quejó—. Harry, mírame a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza, llorando.

—¡Mírame!

Harry levantó la cabeza lentamente y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Era horrible, tener que darle la cara a alguien a quien hayas hecho mucho daño.

—Ahora, escúchame bien. Quiero que me ayudes a llegar a mi casa, allí tengo información vital para nuestra búsqueda.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Harry. —Hermione irradiaba una fuerza impresionante—. Sólo hazlo.

—Pero no sé dónde vives.

—Pero yo sí. —Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada—. Yo me concentraré en el lugar, tú haces la aparición.

—Pero se supone que…

—¿Confías en mí, Harry?

Era una pregunta simple de decir pero muy complicada de responder. Después de haberle roto el corazón, Harry creía que ella había dejado de confiar en él. Sin embargo, las evidencias apuntaban a lo contrario.

—Harry. No importa lo que pase. Nadie nos podrá separar jamás, ni siquiera esa… mujer.

—Pero si no estamos juntos.

—¿De verdad crees que ella es el amor de tu vida? Piensa un poco, Harry. ¿De dónde apareció?

Harry se quedó sin argumentos. Encogiéndose de hombros, se abrazó a Hermione y, en un parpadeo, desaparecieron.

Tocaron suelo justo en el lugar donde ella se desmayó. Había un libro tirado sobre el suelo, del cual se podía leer el título. Harry soltó a Hermione pero, en cuanto lo hizo, ella tropezó y volvió a caerse. Él, sintiéndose culpable, la ayudó a levantarse y cogió el libro. Se lo tendió a Hermione, temiendo que le dirigiera aquella incómoda mirada.

—Gracias. —La castaña ahora parecía más tranquila. Harry la ayudó a sentarse sobre su cama y ella se acomodó. Todavía llevaba la bata del hospital y se puso a leer el libro. Harry creyó que no tenía que interrumpirla por lo que se quedó callado. Y Hermione seguía hojeando las páginas del libro, una por una, haciendo que Harry se impacientara. Movía los pies y las manos y se paseaba por toda la habitación cuando un chillido emocionado hizo que él se sentara a su lado.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estás tan perdidamente enamorado de Perséfone? —le preguntó Hermione, haciendo como si nada de lo que había pasado hasta ahora, hubiera sucedido.

—No es necesario.

—Ah, claro que sí. —Ella tomó aire para leer en voz alta—. ¿Sabes qué es el _Corpus Conscientae_?

Harry negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Es un encantamiento.

—Me lo suponía.

—Tiene un efecto muy particular. Cuando le aplicas el encantamiento a alguien, a los momentos después, dependiendo de la actividad mental, aparece alguien que parece entenderte a la perfección. Eso es así porque el encantamiento sirve para personificar conciencias.

—¿Personificar conciencias?

—Exacto. Y, si las condiciones son las adecuadas, hasta puedes enamorarte de ella.

Harry sintió un desagradable nudo en el estómago.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Perséfone es mi conciencia?

—No lo estoy sugiriendo, lo estoy afirmando. —Hermione siguió repasando el texto del libro—. Tienes una fuerte conexión con tu madre, piensas mucho en ella. Tal vez fue por eso que tu conciencia adquirió una forma femenina. Y… la persona que te aplicó el encantamiento, le dio aquella belleza para asegurarse que te enamoraras de ella y, para eso, tuvo que tener un fuerte dominio de hechizos no verbales.

Harry tuvo una horrible corazonada.

—Ginny.

—¿Qué?

—Ginny ha estado practicando hechizos no verbales durante toda la semana. Apuesto cualquier cosa que también sabía de este encantamiento.

Hermione estaba escéptica.

—No creo que Ginny haya sido capaz de hacer eso.

—Hermione. Me sorprende lo poco que lo has pensado. —Harry miró a Hermione y volvió a sentir aquella misma tensión que se formaba entre ellos cada vez que deseaban desatar su pasión—. Ginny está despechada por lo que pasó entre nosotros. No es extraño que quiera separarnos… está celosa. Si no puede estar conmigo, se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera. Por eso personificó mi conciencia, para que no me separara de Perséfone jamás.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos.

—Odio decirlo pero… tienes razón.

—Si quieres, puedes comprobarlo aplicándole el Priori Incantatem a su varita.

—No lo había pensado.

La tensión volvió a apoderarse de ellos, como si un manto invisible los cubriera y no pudieran ver nada más que a si mismos. Aquella sensación no se lograba de ninguna manera, ni siquiera con conciencias personificadas. Es bien sabido que uno de los ingredientes fundamentales para el amor de pareja es la pasión y, con alguien que te entiende tan bien y que forma parte de ti mismo simplemente no es posible. No puedes apasionarte contigo mismo… pero con otra persona si puedes. Y Harry y Hermione lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

—Te amo, Harry.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, temblando un poco, pero logró permanecer en pie. Se llevó las manos a la espalda, como si fuera a sacar un regalo de detrás de ella… y así era, pues cuando sacó sus manos de su espalda, la bata floreada se deslizó de su hombro y cayó lentamente, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto por segunda vez en lo que iba de su relación. Sin embargo, Harry no quería hacer el amor en ese momento: ella estaba muy débil y no podían detenerse en su búsqueda por los Horrocruxes.

—No, Hermione —dijo Harry con voz ronca. La verdad era que no se sentía con valor para amarla después de todo lo que pasó—. Ven, colócate esa bata. Tenemos que volver al hospital.

—No, Harry. —Ella arrojó la bata lejos, haciendo muy evidente su intención—. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me pruebes de una vez que me amas. Tú mismo dijiste que eras hombre de una sólo mujer así que, elige: o yo o Perséfone. Aunque te digo en este momento que, si tomas una decisión, no habrá marcha atrás y no habrá lugar para arrepentirse. —Hermione estaba siendo muy clara y Harry se sintió como si fuera jalado de ambos brazos en direcciones opuestas—. Si me eliges a mí, tendrás que probármelo. Si eliges a Perséfone, ni te molestes en dirigirme la palabra porque no te hablaré jamás en la vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no te decides luego, lo tomaré como si no quisieras a nadie a tu lado.

Harry no sabía que decisión tomar. Obviamente, la más fácil era despreciar a las dos y quedarse solo. De todas maneras, tenía tal mala suerte en el amor que no tenía ningún sentido tener una amante. Por un momento, le encantó la idea: él se había transformado en un asesino y no deseaba que ninguna de las dos estuviera al lado de uno. Ser un mago solitario, buscar solo la manera de vencer a Voldemort, no depender de nadie. Era una idea fantástica… Iba a abrir la boca para decirle a Hermione que no quería nada con ninguna de las dos, que todo se había acabado y que viviría solo por el resto de su vida pero… no se imaginaba el resto de su vida solo. Quizá terminaría como Snape, como un hombre amargado e intolerante y que no tuviera esperanzas en salir del agujero en el que se había metido. No quería ese destino, además estaba la Teoría del Caos. Tenía miedo de tomar una decisión equivocada y que pudiera llevar a una catastrófica sucesión de acontecimientos. Bueno, si se equivocaba, tenía la oportunidad de compartir su destino con alguien. Y esa mujer sería…

—Yo también te amo, Hermione —se oyó decir.

—¿En serio?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Ella, que todavía estaba en cueros, se aferró a él, dejando atrás la tortura y la desesperación que suponía estar lejos el uno del otro.

—Eso significa que tienes que demostrármelo.

—Será un placer. —Harry la levantó en sus brazos y la recostó sobre su cama, besando todo su cuerpo, dándole una vez más, aquel amor que no sentía por ninguna otra mujer. Y eso incluía conciencias personificadas. Ella también desvistió a Harry y, olvidados que tenían que volver, hicieron el amor una vez más…

-------O-------

Ron, Perséfone, Ginny y Luna estaban sentados en un banquillo, frente a un montón de árboles. Después de esperar una hora en el hospital, decidieron irse para aprovechar el tiempo para pensar en qué podía ser el quinto Horrocrux.

—Dumbledore dijo que era un objeto de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw —decía Ron, recordando lo del año escolar pasado—. Pero hay tanto que buscar o que encontrar.

—No es posible que sea un objeto de Gryffindor —dijo Ginny, escéptica—. Sabemos que la espada de Godric no es un Horrocrux pues Voldemort no pudo acceder a él, así, tiene que, forzadamente, ser un objeto de Ravenclaw. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar algún libro en el que salga todo acerca de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—¿Y crees que en alguna biblioteca esté la biografía completa de ella? —preguntó Luna, también escéptica—. Nos podría llevar meses averiguarlo.

—Tendría que estar —dijo Perséfone, animada y curiosamente contenta. Ginny tuvo una repentina sospecha acerca de lo que podían estar haciendo Harry y Hermione en casa de la castaña. Pero, no podía ser, si él amaba a Perséfone¿cómo pudo volver con Hermione? Pero, la pelirroja no se imaginaba lo que en realidad estaban haciendo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en ignorar los hechos de ellos y se concentró en el quinto Horrocrux.

—Vamos a la Biblioteca de la Historia Mágica —ordenó Ginny con voz autoritaria. Todos se levantaron y le hicieron caso a regañadientes. La pelirroja no era precisamente una líder. Harry era mejor en eso pero era mejor esperar a que volviera.

Unos gritos se escucharon en la distancia. Después, una explosión atronadora los hizo girar la cabeza. No muy lejos de allí, unos automóviles volaban y caían al suelo, haciendo un estrépito del infierno. Varios Aurors lanzaban hechizos a una colección muy poco usual de enemigos: gigantes, banshees, Dementores, varios Mortífagos y otra cantidad apreciable de hombres lobo. Los magos del Ministerio las llevaban todas de perder y, lo que era peor, la Biblioteca se hallaba en esa misma calle, hacia el fondo. Pronto, desde todas partes comenzaron a aparecer criaturas tenebrosas y magos que por temor se habían unido a las filas de Voldemort. Estaban rodeados.

—Todos saquen sus varitas —ordenó Ginny. Esta vez, nadie puso ningún reparo. El grupo se escondió detrás de una fuente mientras aparecían más Aurors frente a los enemigos y comenzaban sus ataques. Los gigantes lanzaban vehículos hacia sus atacantes y los obligaban a retroceder. Era muy difícil tumbar a estos seres de siete metros de altura… y eran por lo menos una docena de ellos.

—¿De dónde sacó tantos? —preguntó Ron, descorazonado.

—Voldemort tiene cosas para ofrecer —le respondió Perséfone—, y muchas criaturas tenebrosas se sienten tentadas por un poder mayor que parece entenderlos. No me extrañaría que tuviera más ases bajo la manga.

—Y entonces¿qué hacemos?

—Ayudar a los magos del Ministerio —respondió Perséfone, saliendo de su escondite y empuñando la varita con decisión. Los demás, impulsados por una extraña motivación, también salieron de detrás de la pileta y caminaron hacia el grupo de magos que trataban de contener la enorme amenaza. Una cosa era evidente: la guerra había comenzado… y ellos ya eran parte de ella, lo quisieran o no.

-------O-------

Harry y Hermione jadeaban del cansancio. Aquella vez había sido tan sensual y apasionada que los había dejado agotados. Era tan desesperada la necesidad de amor entre ellos que no pudieron resistirse a tocarse y a quererse. Después de todo, ellos ya no eran unos niños ni unos adolescentes sin experiencia. Eran hombre y mujer, y debían amarse como tales.

—Nunca… me había encendido de esa manera —dijo Harry, exhalando aire de manera agitada—. Cuando te lo propones, eres una tigresa en la cama.

—Es que… fue desolador tener que afrontar la vida sin ti. Cuando te vi, estaba desesperada por amarte, por sentirte una vez más junto a mí. ¿De verdad crees que soy una "tigresa" en la cama? Lo hice porque estaba tan desesperada por amarte que no pude resistirme a encenderme y a tocarte como si fueras un panal lleno de miel.

—Dije, "cuando te lo propones". No que fueras todo el tiempo así.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? Tenemos que reponer energías, después de esto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Harry la admiró por unos momentos. Realmente, Hermione tenía una figura muy hermosa. Era como si si cuerpo fuera dibujado y moldeado con una regla de cálculo. No era que fuera perfecta pero, todas sus curvas parecían armonizar unas con las otras, tan proporcionadas, nada de excesos. Le encantaba verla desnuda y, no por ser un depravado sino porque lucía realmente hermosa de esa manera, como si fuera una pintura de algún artista renombrado. También, sabía que ella no tendría ese cuerpo para siempre. Todos envejecían y eso se notaba en el físico pero, sabía que la castaña era aún más bella por dentro que por fuera, por lo que no tenía ninguna excusa para encontrarla horrible.

Harry también se levantó y se colocó la ropa. Caminó hacia el comedor y vio que ella estaba vestida con ropas discretas que parecían esconder muy bien su hermosa anatomía. Harry era el único hombre en toda la Tierra que sabía lo que aquella ropa ocultaba y, por lo tanto, no se sentía tentado por saborear su piel a cada rato. Se sentó en una silla y esperó a que ella preparara el desayuno. Por mientras, se preparó unas tostadas con miel. Cuando iba a darle el primer mordisco a su desayuno, Hermione le alcanzó el café con leche y se sentó frente a él.

—Parecemos marido y mujer —observó ella, divertido.

—Un sueño hecho realidad —añadió Harry, mirando a Hermione con dulzura. Era increíble cómo había hecho para elegir a Perséfone en lugar de ella, si Hermione era su mejor amiga y estaba tan necesitada de amor como él. Además, había que decirlo, no podían resistirse el uno al otro cuando estaban solos y, aquello era una prueba que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero, debían controlarlo, si no querían ser víctimas de la pasión desmedida.

No hablaron durante el desayuno tardío. No era necesario. Con las miradas bastaban. Apenas dieron el último sorbo de cabé con leche, se levantaron pero Hermione volvió a caerse sobre sus rodillas. Harry acudió a ayudarla pero ella hizo un gesto para que la dejara sola.

—Yo puedo sola, Harry.

Y, lentamente, se puso de pie nuevamente. Era evidente que no se había recuperado del todo de su experiencia con la sobredosis de medicamentos. Quería ayudarla a sobrellevar aquel peso pero sabía que Hermione querría hacerlo por si misma. Era una luchadora, y lo había demostrado muchas veces por lo que la dejó sola.

—Supongo que los demás se fueron del hospital —dijo Hermione, reflexionando acerca del largo tiempo que habían pasado en su casa—. Harry, todavía no tengo fuerzas para hacer una aparición conjunta. Necesito que tú me ayudes.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Abrazó a su novia y ambos se concentraron en la entrada al hospital. Luego, Harry y ella desaparecieron, dejando la casa desierta una vez más. Fue justo cuando llegaron sus padres, visiblemente aliviados por el hecho que su hija no fuera a morir después de todo.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron que dar gracias a la multitud que se aglomeraba en la entrada del hospital cuando aparecieron allí. Luego, hallaron que aquella concentración de gente era poco usual. Pronto vieron que había muchos heridos con vendas y cosas así. ¿Había ocurrido algún desastre? No tuvieron que pensar mucho para obtener la respuesta. Criaturas tenebrosas que pululaban por todas partes atacaban a los transeúntes y los herían, a algunos los mataban así sin más. Con horror, pudieron ver que un ejército apreciable de Dementores se acercaba a ellos. Harry y Hermione forcejearon contra la marea de gente que trataba de entrar al hospital y encararon a los Dementores, que fácilmente podían llegar al centenar. No era la primera vez que afrontaban una amenaza de ese calibre pero, las circunstancias eran extremas.

—Hermione. Quiero que recuerdes nuestra primera vez en la jungla —le dijo Harry. Ella accedió con un gesto y ambos sacaron las varitas con la intención de realizar un Patronus—. ¿Lo tienes¿Lo recuerdas bien?

—Sí.

—Bien. Cuando yo te diga, haz el Patronus.

Ambos miraron hacia la masa de Dementores que amenazaban a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino. Un frío atroz sintieron ambos pero, se tomaron de la mano y se mantuvieron firmes frente a ellos. Sus músculos estaban tensos, esperando a que los Dementores se acercaran más.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Harry—. _Expecto Patronum!_ —exclamaron ambos, al unísono.

Un ciervo y una nutria plateados salieron de sus varitas. Sin embargo, algo muy extraño sucedió después que ambos animales fantasmales tomaran forma. Era como si se fueran disipando en un torbellino. Con horror, creyeron que sus recuerdos no eran tan fuertes contra los Dementores pero, fracciones de segundo después, ambos Patronus no se disolvieron, sino que se hicieron uno y se unieron en una saeta plateada que se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos antes de convertirse en una especie de rayo que desintegró a todos los Dementores en cuestión de segundos. Las demás criaturas tenebrosas huyeron lejos de aquel rayo, el cual se deshizo a los pocos segundos de haberse creado.

Después, Hermione se desmayó.

A una cuadra de allí, Ron, Perséfone, Ginny y Luna luchaban por sus vidas a lado de los Aurors cuando Ginny miró hacia el lado y vio un rayo plateado que destruía a los Dementores y hacía huír a los demás monstruos. En tanto, los Mortífagos, viendo que sus aliados huían, ellos también se dispersaron. Todos respiraron hondo cuando el ejército se desbandó por completo. Los cuatro se preguntaron quién había sido el responsable de semejante poder. A la distancia, pudieron ver a Harry, quien sostenía en brazos a Hermione, cuya cabeza estaba colgando, inerte.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la cara, pensando que ella estaba muerta.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Tardé en actualizar a causa de un posible trabajo que pueda hacer y de los trámites de título que tuve que hacer. Además que este capítulo es algo más largo de lo habitual y me costó mucho pensar en su contenido a causa de lo anterior. Lamento la tardanza pero, creo que no podre actualizar en al menos una semana si se da este trabajo. Y es posible que venga otro en camino.

Otra cosa es que estaba indeciso si clasificar el fanfiction entre General-Aventura o Romance-Aventura. Pero, después de vislumbrar los acontecimientos futuros, opté por lo segundo y ojalá no cambie de opinión en el futuro. Y, recuerden, el botoncito de Go. No cuesta nada criticar una historia, si me preguntan.

Con mucho cariño

Arlas.


	10. Libros y declaraciones

**X**

**Libros y declaraciones**

Harry se dirigió a un banquillo y recostó allí a Hermione. Los demás corrían febrilmente a ver a la castaña, pensando que había muerto. Sin embargo, vieron que su pecho se hinchaba levemente, lo cual indicaba que estaba respirando. Todos suspiraron de alivio, tanto por saber que Hermione seguía con vida como por el hecho que los enemigos hubieran retrocedido. Perséfone se acercó a Harry y le tomó la mano pero, él no se dejó llevar esta vez.

—Ahora entiendo de donde vienes —dijo Harry, inquietando a la rubia—. Todo lo que me dijiste acerca de tu procedencia, era una metáfora de lo que a mí me había pasado. Lamento que las cosas fueran de esa manera pero, no puedo estar con mi propia conciencia.

—Harry, yo no soy tu conciencia.

—Entonces explícame por qué me entiendes tan bien —la retó Harry—. Dime cómo me conoces desde siempre. En lo que a mi respecta, la única persona que me conoce desde siempre es yo mismo.

—¿Acaso ella —señaló a Hermione—, te engatusó de alguna manera?

—Ella no necesita hacerlo —dijo Harry con aplomo—.Además, sé quien te personificó.

Harry caminó unos pasos y se puso delante de Ginny. Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Harry descubrió la verdad pero ella no se atrevía a admitirlo. Con cara neutral, le exigió que le pasara su varita. Ginny rehuyó la petición de Harry.

—Si no me la pasas en este momento, tendré que hacerlo por las malas. —Harry desenfundó la suya y apuntó con ella a la pelirroja. No quedándole más remedio que entregarla, la sacó de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Harry. Él la sostuvo con una mano y con la otra, hizo el encantamiento.

—_Prior Incantato!_

Harry comprendió que ellos habían estado luchando en contra de aquel ejército al ver los ecos de muchas criaturas y Mortífagos heridos. No obstante, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes que una figura conocida apareciera de la varita de la pelirroja. Harry miró con ojos inquisitivos a Ginny, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Él había descubierto su juego y no la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, de eso estaba completamente segura.

—Así que era eso. —Harry le devolvió la varita de Ginny y la taladró con la mirada—. Para eso practicabas los hechizos no verbales. ¿Cómo te enteraste del Corpus Conscientiae?

—Estaba en uno de los encantamientos de mi libro de hechizos, nivel 6 —respondió Ginny con un hilo de voz.

—Hermione estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa —dijo Harry, haciendo que la pelirroja estallara en llanto—. Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, su vida no habría estado en peligro. Realmente, no te creía capaz de hacer algo así pero, después de esto, no sé si vuelva a dirigirte la palabra algún día. Demasiado daño has hecho ya, y todo por despecho. Por favor, te ruego que, en lo posible, te mantengas alejada de mí y no me hables.

Ginny, a pesar que había hecho todo lo posible para separarlo de Hermione, al final, los unió más y ella llevó todas las de perder. Ahora, Harry no le dirigiría la palabra en un buen tiempo y sabía, al igual que él, que todavía lo amaba mucho. Aquella declaración destrozó su corazón más de lo que ya estaba… pero esta vez, comprendió que se lo tenía bien merecido. Ella trató de abrazarlo para tratar de aplacar su dolor pero, él se hizo a un lado, con una fría mirada que hizo que llorara con más fuerza. Harry, alzó nuevamente la varita pero esta vez, era Perséfone el objetivo.

—Harry. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, algo temblorosa.

—Voy a llevarte al lugar donde debes estar. —Harry empuñó más la varita y la levantó, para poner fin a aquella conciencia—. _Finite Incantatem!_

Perséfone comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una masa plateada que se fue evaporando y luego, a dar vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Harry antes de introducirse en ella. Harry se tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio y suspiró de alivio al saber que su conciencia ahora estaba en su lugar. Ron no veía con buenos ojos lo que recién había acontecido: Harry había lastimado otra vez a Ginny y, su superdesarrollado instinto protector salió a flote otra vez. Cuando Harry iba a atender a Hermione, quien ya estaba abriendo los ojos, Ron se interpuso en su camino, con un brillo amenazador en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ginny? —preguntó con la voz ronca del enojo. Harry no perdió la paciencia, pues vio que Luna atendía a Hermione.

—Realmente no entiendes lo que pudo haber pasado si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso. ¿No te das cuenta que Hermione pudo haber muerto? Si no fuera por aquel médico, yo estaría lamentando su muerte y ni siquiera habría sabido que Perséfone era mi conciencia. —Harry tomó del hombro a Ron, para ver si con ese gesto podían volver a ser lo que eran antes que él y Hermione se enamoraran. Fue en ese momento en que comprendió que todo comenzó a salir mal desde ese beso en la jungla. ¿Debía estar con Hermione¿Había sido un error? —Entiendo que estés celoso de mí y Hermione pero, no es razón para que nuestra amistad se termine. Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore: debemos permanecer juntos, sino estamos perdidos.

—Y tú realmente no entiendes que heriste los sentimientos de MI hermana. —Ron comenzó a elevar el tono de voz y sus orejas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo—. Podrá tener un carácter muy fuerte pero, también es sensible a los sentimientos. Ella te amaba mucho y tú la despreciaste. Eso es lo que me molesta y, mientras no te disculpes con ella, me mantendré alejado de ti y ni siquiera te molestes en buscarme.

—¿No entiendes qué es lo que puede pasar si te separas de nosotros? —preguntó Harry, sin enojarse—. Hay una guerra en este mundo. Las muertes y los ataques se dan en todas partes, ya no hay lugar seguro en donde puedas esconderte. Si no estamos juntos, todas nuestras esperanzas se irán por el caño. Seguramente te encontrarán y no tendrán piedad de ti.

—¿Y tú crees que soy un niño de pecho? Sé cuidarme solo. Además, Luna irá conmigo. —Ron miró a la rubia pero ella negó con la cabeza, lo que puso de más mal humor al pelirrojo.

—Harry tiene razón, Ron —dijo Luna en voz baja—. Si no permanecemos juntos, perderemos.

—Arrgh, piensen lo que quieran. —Ron estalló en furia e iba a pegarle a Harry pero éste, reaccionando bien, paralizó a su amigo con su varita.

—Puedes decirme todo lo que se antoje pero, levantar una mano en contra de mí, no es mi forma de resolver las cosas. —Harry demostró una firmeza que impresionó a todos—. Si quieres marcharte, no tengo ninguna objeción para hacerte creer lo contrario. Pero, cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes, tendrás que afrontarla. —Harry no dijo más y fue a ayudar a Hermione a levantarse. Ron se quedó parado en medio de la plaza y varios autos que habían sido arrojados por los gigantes. Gruñendo, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria, hacia Grimmauld Place, tratando de encontrar algún refugio donde quedarse hasta que todo pasara. Era evidente que no era el tipo de hombre que se une a un grupo de personas para luchar por ideas perdidas. Era un auténtico cobarde.

—Bueno, tenemos que continuar nosotros —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó junto a Hermione y la abrazó. Ella se refugió en su hombro, también sintiendo que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa. Harry sentía lo mismo.

—Todo es nuestra culpa —dijo Hermione, apesadumbrada—. Desde que nos enamoramos, todo ha salido mal. Los celos de Ginny, de Ron… ahora él está solo y no podemos hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta.

—Es verdad pero, no podemos dejar de avanzar. —Harry lamentaba profundamente la ausencia de Ron y dejarlo a la deriva en medio de una guerra—. Además, Ron volverá a Grimmauld Place, donde estará seguro, al menos hasta que haya un ganador en esta contienda.

—Ojalá que tengas razón.

—Oigan, si más no recuerdo, Ginny dijo que teníamos que ir a la Biblioteca de la Historia Mágica —puntualizó Luna, casi gritando, al ver que Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de darse un beso por enésima vez. Ambos saltaron de la sorpresa cuando la rubia gritó.

—¡Luna!

—Perdón.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron y se unieron a Ginny y a Luna. Las dos últimas hablaban entre sí. Ginny a veces lanzaba unos sollozos solapados y la rubia la rodeaba con un brazo para reconfortarla, aunque no tuviera remedio el inmenso dolor que sentía la pelirroja. Caminaron entre jirones de las capas de los Dementores y algunas criaturas muertas producto del descomunal rayo que atravesó media ciudad. Harry y Hermione no sabrían lo que sucedió hasta mucho más tarde.

Después de caminar tres o cuatro tensas cuadras, arribaron a un edificio que se asemejaba mucho al Panteón Romano, sólo que dos o tres veces más grande… y como diez veces más profundo. Las letras que coronaban la estructura consistían en runas antiguas que Hermione pudo leer sin complicaciones. Asintiendo con la cabeza, los cuatro subieron las escaleras y entraron a la biblioteca, sin saber que detrás de ellos, alguien envuelto en una capucha, los había estado observando desde que abandonaron la plaza.

-------O-------

Los gritos de Lord Voldemort eran audibles desde varios metros fuera de la mansión Riddle. Y no era para menos: recién le había llegado la noticia que Bellatrix Lestrange había sido asesinada. Además que era una pieza fundamental de sus planes y su más fiel servidora, por muy sorprendente que pudiera parecer, estaba descubriendo algo totalmente desconocido en relación con ella. No sabía qué era pero, desde algo antes que Bellatrix muriera, estaba descubriendo algo que lo que estaba desprovisto en el último medio siglo.

Sentimientos.

Claro, todos sabemos que el odio es un sentimiento pero, cuando se habla de sentimientos, se tiende a dar por sabido que se trataban de emociones que solamente se sentían cuando se estaba enamorado. Al saberlo, Voldemort comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más. No quería tener esa cosa en común con Harry Potter; lo convertiría en su igual, algo por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo.

No tenía ni la menor idea que Harry estaba teniendo el mismo dilema en ese momento.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba totalmente irreconocible: vidrios rotos, sillones destruídos, dos Mortífagos asesinados sin razón aparente y la chimemea agrietada eran testigos mudos de la transformación que estaba sufriendo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

La puerta fue golpeada. Voldemort ya tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en su cabeza como para atender más malas noticias, pero creyó que era necesario saber acerca de los movimientos de sus enemigos. A un movimiento de varita, abrió la puerta y apareció Draco Malfoy, sin un rasguño y con un aire de seguridad que no podía ser hecha jirones por la vesánica mirada de su amo. Era evidente que tenía buenas noticias.

—Señor —dijo antes de ponerse de rodillas ante su amo.

—Dime lo que tienes.

Draco sintió aquel gélido aliento que sucedía a sus palabras y le dio gusto saber que esa frialdad rebosaba satisfacción.

—Me he enterado que dos de sus Horrocruxes ya están en poder de Potter —dijo Draco, sin dejar de permanecer arrodillado—. Pero también, hay problemas dentro del grupo. Están divididos. Weasley va en dirección contraria, hacia aquel refugio secreto que tiene la Orden del Fénix.

Entre tanta fatalidad, Voldemort halló en las palabras de su servidor más joven un consuelo.

—¿Quién esta cerca de la plaza?

—Creo que Nott y Rookwood están a tres o cuatro cuadras de allí. Ya les entregué la descripción de Weasley. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que lo atrapen y lo traigan para acá.

Voldemort estaba muy complacido.

—Lo que me quieres decir… es que si tenemos al amigo de Potter, seguramente él vendrá a rescatarlo y significará que tendremos una linda colección de prisioneros. Primero será Potter y luego, su amigo y el licántropo estarán en mis manos… o puede ser… primero sus amigos para ver sufrir al pobre de Potter. No es agradable morir sabiendo que no los podía proteger. ¿Verdad, Remus?

Un bulto tembló de repente y gimió.

—Muy cierto —dijo Voldemort, adivinando las emociones de Remus—. Ahora, Draco, quiero que mantengas aquella gran vigilancia que has hecho hasta ahora y entrégame novedades mediante la marca tenebrosa. Aparecerse en un lugar y luego en otro debe ser un esfuerzo molesto¿no es así?

Draco inclinó la cabeza y se fue de la habitación, dejando al gran señor del odio solo con sus pensamientos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, le dio un feroz puntapié a Remus, quien gimió debilmente. Ya había pasado por demasiado y estaba a punto de volverse loco. Quería morir, sólo para dejar de ser el desahogo de Voldemort. Mientras éste seguía con la idea de los sentimientos llenándolo y volviéndolo paranoico.

Lo que ignoraba, era que su alma se estaba reintegrando, poco a poco.

-------O-------

La Biblioteca de la Historia Mágica era un enorme vestíbulo con estanterías dispuestas en forma de círculos concéntricos con un pasillo ancho que cruzaba los círculos hasta llegar a una mesa circular de recepción. El piso era claro, por lo que visto desde la cúpula, el interior parecía un blanco. Los pasos de Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Luna provocaban ecos en todas partes. El silencio era como una prensa hidráulica para los oídos, claro, después de la confusión de hace unos minutos, era comprensible. A juzgar por el poco misterio que desprendía el lugar, parecía que el primer piso era una biblioteca común muggle. Hermione sabía que había una puerta por donde se accedía a los pisos inferiores, donde se encontraban los libros de historia mágica.

—Es una puerta simple de madera de pino —decía Hermione—. Tiene una especie de sensor que detecta si el que toca el pomo es mago o es muggle. Si es mago, hallará unas escaleras que llevan a los pisos inferiores y si es un humano normal, hallará las herramientas del conserje.

—Hermione —comenzó Harry—¿cómo diantres puedes tener tanta cosa dentro de tu cabeza? Es inquietante.

—Es cosa de tener una biblioteca propia y una mente dispuesta.

Harry sonrió ante la respuesta. Hermione ya no era la niña sabelotodo que era antes: impaciente y petulante, sino que ahora su aura estaba llena de una paciencia infinita, como si hubiera alcanzado el nirvana de la sabiduría. Aunque sabía que no era así, al menos daba esa impresión. De pronto, cuando Harry iba a tocar la puerta, Hermione volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas. Todavía no podía recuperarse del consumo masivo de ansiolíticos pero, al menos no perdía el conocimiento ni daba muestras de debilidad. Ni se molestó en ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Abrió la puerta y los cuatro se hallaron delante de unas escaleras que parecían infinitas. Se sintieron descorazonados ante la perspectiva de tener que recorrer cada piso para hallar un condenado libro. Sin embargo, Hermione era curiosa y observadora. Había un letrero colgado en lo alto de un techo que no se veía. Por lo que se podía leer en el cartel, la biblioteca tenía ocho niveles, aparte del principal.

—Tenemos que ir al cuarto nivel —dijo Hermione adelantándose a los demás—. Es donde encontraremos libros acerca de personajes importantes en la historia de la magia.

Iniciaron el largo descenso. El pasillo descendente en forma de caracol tenía antorchas a ambos lados, dando un tinte amarillento a las paredes blancas. Parecían escaleras sin fin, que no parecían llevar a ningún lado. Después, la piedra fue reemplazada por una baranda de piedra, y allí entendieron que la escalera recorría el centro de la estructura y podían ver las estanterías en forma de círculo en cada piso que atravesaban. Era una perspectiva impresionante que daba cuenta de la vastedad de la historia mágica. Había información de todo tipo; encantamientos, criaturas, leyendas, lugares mágicos y demás. Cuando pensaron que las piernas no les daban más, lograron alcanzar el cuarto piso, donde había un cartel de madera clavado encima de la arcada que decía "Personajes históricos".

—Bueno, supongo que todo está catalogado alfabéticamente —dijo Harry, dando una buena mirada al extenso lugar, donde tenía que estar la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

—No sería una buena biblioteca si no fuera así —acotó Hermione alegremente. La idea de tener un montón de libros a su disposición, era tan irresistible como los besos de Harry… bueno, nunca para tanto—. Las letras recorren un zig-zag en los círculos, por lo que tenemos que empezar con la "A" que se encuentra… allí. —Hermione señaló un grupo de libros en cuya parte más alta se hallaba un letrero que decía "A". Miró hacia ambos lados y, un poco más lejos, se hallaba la "B". Pronto entendió que la "R" se hallaba en el décimo círculo de adentro hacia fuera—. No creo que sea necesario. Síganme.

Harry, Ginny y Luna la siguieron a través de los círculos de estanterías hasta que Hermione se detuvo en la décima circunferencia. Miró hacia ambos lados y caminó hacia la derecha, con detenimiento, para ver si estaba en el lado correcto. Estaba viendo los libros que comenzaban con "S" y, delante de ella, estaban los libros de la "R". La castaña hizo un ademán para que la siguieran. Entre todos comenzaron a buscar libros donde podría aparecer la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw, por lo que se podía entender el repentino entusiasmo de Luna por saber los orígenes de Rowena Ravenclaw. Fue Harry quien dio el campanazo, sacando un libro de un kilo de peso y más de setecientas pesadas páginas con letra pequeña que no era otra cosa que la biografía detallada de Rowena Ravenclaw. No salía el nombre del autor pero pudieron ver un dibujo muy bien hecho de una cara que tenía un asombroso parecido con Hermione. Más abajo vieron lo que no habían visto en la portada.

—Cassiopeia. Debió ser hija de Rowena —dijo Hermione, sorprendida que la descendiente de Ravenclaw fuera casi idéntica a ella—. Estuvo escribiendo esta biografía durante más de veinte años, después de la guerra que asoló el mundo mágico en 1294. ¿Guerra? Nunca, en todas las clases de Historia de la Magia, nos relataron aquella guerra.

—No tendrás que perdonar, Hermione pero, mientras tú te dedicabas a tomar apuntes, nosotros recuperábamos las horas perdidas de sueño —dijo Harry, tratando de dar un toque de humor ante el suspenso. Luna se rió a carcajadas pero Ginny no tenía remedio. Sólo se limitaba a mirarlos desde una distancia apreciable. Era evidente que la recuperación iba a ser muy lenta, y era muy probable que su vida llegara a su fin antes que pudiera hacer las paces con Harry.

Hermione comenzó a hojear las polvorientas páginas del volumen, viendo los inicios de Rowena, pasando por su duro entrenamiento en Stonehenge, tratando de entender el porqué de las enigmáticas estructuras pétreas de aquel lugar. A partir de ese momento, su conocimiento y curiosidad por todas las cosas, le hicieron adquirir un conocimiento profundo de las cosas y las supo aplicar a varias situaciones, lo que le otorgó aquella sabiduría legendaria que la caracterizaba. Lo único que lamentaba era que no encontrara un hombre a quien amar. Fue en ese momento, en que halló uno de los detalles más sorprendentes de la historia mágica y que nunca fue contada por profesor alguno.

En las páginas centrales, se podía ver pasajes en donde claramente se vislumbraba un romance entre Rowena y Godric Gryffindor. Hermione no se podía contener por las cosas que estaba descubriendo en ese momento. Era justo el momento en que Slytherin comenzaba a despreciar a los magos de sangre impura… y resultaba que Rowena Ravenclaw era una sangre impura, hija de muggles. A Harry esto le resultaba muy familiar, tanto que miró a Hermione con inquietud.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Es que… la historia de ella es muy similar a la tuya, Hermione.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Es… cierto. —Hermione continuó leyendo hasta el momento en que desató la Gran Guerra de 1294, donde Pandora Le Fay, la hija de Morgana, atacó Hogwarts, y hubieron muchos muertos, entre ellos estaba Rowena misma. Pero, contaba la historia que Godric estaba tan destrozado que tuvo que afrontar enormes desafíos para recuperar el amor de su vida. Por desgracia, los detalles estaban en otro libro que se encontraba tres pisos más abajo y los cuatro no estaban de ánimos para volver a bajar las escaleras. Sin embargo, hallaron dos palabras que los intrigaron mucho.

—Filios Incantatem —recitó Hermione—. Lo único que dice acerca de este encantamiento es que así fue que derrotaron a Pandora. Y, hay una nota que dice acerca del Filios Incantatem, que no es un hechizo que apareciera en algún libro de encantamientos. Era un conjuro de la extraña clase de los encantamientos espontáneos, aquellos que no tiene técnica ni se pueden realizar en condiciones controladas, por lo tanto, era casi imposible realizarlo. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —Hermione hojeó hasta el final del libro y, pudo ver una nota garabateada en la contratapa. Decía "Bajo un nido de águilas, hallarás respuestas". Era obvio que no era algo que haya escrito Cassiopeia, sino que parecía algo más reciente. Harry estaba intrigado con la frase que aparecía consignada en caracteres bien cuidados. Mientras tanto, Luna miraba para otro lado cuando, le pareció ver una sombra recorrer las estanterias.

—Parece que vi algo —dijo ella, con el corazón a mil.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Luna pero, no había nada.

—Es sólo tu imaginación Luna —le dijo Harry, algo distraído. Hermione había puesto el libro en su respectivo lugar y se dio un nuevo episodio romántico entre Harry y ella. Ginny no podía contener las lágrimas pero, ellos sintieron el deseo de quererse y nadie les podía reprochar nada. Pero, por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, Harry pudo ver una fugaz forma negra que atravesó el pasillo a la velocidad del rayo.

—Luna tiene razón —dijo Harry, separándose con suavidad de Hermione. Todos sacaron sus varitas y se agruparon, permanciendo juntos ante la potencial amenaza. Caminaron con cuidado hacia el pasillo y extendieron las varitas, no encontrando nada. Luego, desde un pasillo lateral, vieron una luz roja que se acercaba veloz hacia ellos. Harry, reaccionando con velocidad bloqueó el encantamiento aturdidor que iba hacia ellos.

—_Petrificus Totalus!_ —rugió Harry.

El rayo morado alcanzó su objetivo y tumbó al tipo de espaldas. Asegurándose que no se movía, Harry corrió hacia el bulto negro que se hallaba paralizado sobre el suelo, lo dio vuelta y reconoció de inmediato el cabello rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy. Le dio una patada en el estómago, como desquitándose de lo que había sucedido en el expreso de Hogwarts el año pasado. Levantó la varita para que Malfoy pudiera hablar.

—No serías Malfoy si no nos estuvieras siguiendo —dijo Harry, dirigiendo una dura mirada a aquellos témpanos de hielo que eran los ojos del rubio de Slytherin—. ¿Qué¿Tu amo te cortó la lengua?

Malfoy comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

—Si, es muy gracioso el chiste que te acabo de contar —gruñó Harry sarcásticamente—. Ahora dime qué haciás espiándonos.

—Ay, Potter. Siempre serás el mismo tonto de costumbre —dijo Malfoy con crueldad—. Tal vez te interese saber que tu amigo, la comadreja, va directo a una trampa. Tengo a dos de mis colegas cerca de su posición y en cualquier momento lo llevarán a la magnánima presencia de mi amo. Ahora, la pregunta es¿irás a rescatarlo o seguirás con tu patética búsqueda? De cualquier modo, mi amo va a ganar y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Harry se inclinó hacia la cara de Draco y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Estoy impaciente por ver cómo nos detienes. —Se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo principal. Hermione, Ginny y Luna lo siguieron, ignorando a Draco Malfoy, quien comenzó a gritar, desesperado, tratando de moverse, sin éxito.

—Bueno, creo que Malfoy tendrá lo que se merece —dijo Hermione, sonriendo animadamente—. Creo que esto pondrá fin a la carrera de Mortífago de ese condenado idiota—. Hermione hizo una floritura con la varita y se la llevó al oído, donde se escuchó una voz velada.

—Hay un Mortífago incapacitado en el cuarto piso de la Biblioteca de la Historia Mágica. Vengan lo más pronto posible. —Cuando escuchó confirmación, Hermione hizo otra floritura y se guardo la varita en el bolsillo—. Acabo de contactarme con la Oficina de Aurors y vendrán en pocos minutos. Malfoy es historia.

Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron la puerta de pino cuando varios Aurores corrían por los pasillos hacia aquella misma puerta. Harry les confirmó que el rubio se encontraba en el cuarto piso y entraron atropelladamente hacia la puerta, donde se toparían con una agradable sorpresa. Atravesaron la enorme puerta del edificio y salieron al sol de la tarde, visiblemente más alegres que antes. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba como concentrada en algo, como si quisiera hacer algo particularmente difícil. Después, se acercó lentamente a Harry, como si él fuera un juez que la acusara de un grave crimen.

—Harry… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Él quería permanecer firme en su elección de no dirigirle la palabra pero, cuando vio el semblante de profunda decisión que tenía la pelirroja, desistió e hizo un gesto que le dijo a Ginny que le estaba prestando atención.

—Harry. Sé que te hice un daño terrible al haber personificado tu conciencia. Estuve a punto de cometer un error imperdonable; casi mato a Hermione y me siento responsable del comportamiento de Ron, que seguramente ya debe estar prisionero de Voldemort. Harry, no es tu culpa, sino mía, toda mía y lo único que quiero es que me perdones algún día. —Ginny lanzó un leve sollozo—. Me es muy difícil vivir sin que tú me quieras, Harry. ¡Te quiero mucho y no deseo perderte de esa manera! Por favor, Harry, no seas tan indolente conmigo… por favor. —Después de esas palabras, Ginny se derrumbó sobre los hombros de Harry, presa del llanto y del dolor. Él se quedó parado en medio de la nada, sin entender, sin saber qué pensar o decir. Dirigió una mirada a Hermione y luego, separó su cabeza de su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Todavía estoy demasiado dolido contigo como para perdonarte. —Harry sintió que con estas palabras, por muy honestas que pudieran ser, estaba pisoteando el corazón de Ginny otra vez—. ¿No entiendes que estas cosas toman tiempo? Hermione casi muere por tu despecho y me sería más beneficioso que aprendas a no meter la pata y pensar un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Ginny no dijo nada por unos segundos. Luego, siguió sin decir nada, pues el dolor era tan sofocante que ni siquiera le permitía llorar, desahogarse ante tanto sufrimiento. ¿Por qué no la había perdonado, si había pedido disculpas por todas sus acciones? Tal vez Harry tenía razón: ese tipo de cosas tomaban tiempo pero, era un recurso siempre escaso y sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin una palabra de parte de Harry, sobre todo después de aquellas palabras. Y hay que ser honestos, ella todavía estaba enamorada de Harry, pues si no fuera así, no estaría tan quebrada y hundida como estaba ahora. Ella no era de la clase de gente que opta por soluciones fáciles a sus problemas pero, la situación y sus emociones confabulaban para destruírla y, no hallando esperanza alguna en su vida, se vio inclinada a un desenlace que no esperaba que algún día pudiera tomar.

Por primera vez en su vida… pensó en suicidarse.

-------O-------

Ron caminaba por una calle paralela a Grimmauld Place, con las manos en los bolsillos y un vendaval de sentimientos en su mente. Tenía la errada concepción que Harry se estaba volviendo loco y autoritario pero, lo que él creía despotismo juvenil, era en verdad despecho por no tener el corazón de Hermione en sus manos. Desde que cursaba cuarto año, más específicamente en aquel Baile de Navidad, que había sentido aquel deseo por la castaña. Sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrado a las cosas dadas en bandeja, motivado por los celos que guardaba a sus demás hermanos por ser el único que no tuviera algún talento en específico. No había logrado nada relevante en su vida y se sentía enormemente frustrado. Pero, de entre todas las personas que conocía, estaba más celoso de Harry que de ningún otro.

Cuando iba a doblar por una calle secundaria para llegar a Grimmauld Place, vio a alguien que caminaba por la vereda con una bolsa de mercancías en ambos brazos. Era Neville Longbottom, quien parecía muy afable y tranquilo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien más desgraciado que él mismo, que es casi un _squib_, y que tampoco había conseguido nada relevante, se viera tan tranquilo y sereno como si sus problemas los hubiera echado al tacho de la basura? Se acercó a él y lo saludó con simulada alegría.

—Hola Neville.

—Ah, hola Ron —saludó a su vez Neville—. No me extraña encontrarte por aquí. Vas a ya sabes donde¿verdad?

—S… sí.

—Me enteré de muchas cosas que pasaron. —Neville hizo una concesión a su amigo Ron y decidió acompañarlo hasta su destino—. Por ejemplo, a mi me dio mucha pena cuando me enteré que Hermione estaba saliendo con Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, esto normalmente me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo pero, Hermione me gustaba mucho. Es una mujer muy buena y responsable, alguien no muy fácil de encontrar, además que es muy bella. Cambió mucho desde que nos conocimos en primero y, lentamente, me cautivaba más y más. Pero, como es usual en mi, nunca le dije nada y, sucedió esto. Estuve llorando dos noches seguidas cuando me enteré pero, descubrí de alguna manera, que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Nunca estuviste celoso?

—¿Para que quiero los celos? —Neville sonrió ante la pregunta de Ron—. Sólo te hacen ponerte más triste y solo. Además, estoy contento con lo que tengo. Desde que mi abuela vio que yo tenía algún talento mágico, volvió a creer en mí y con eso, estoy contento. Volví a vivir. Tal vez deberías pensar en lo que tienes y no en lo que podías haber tenido y no lo tuviste. Así serás más feliz y podrás ver las cosas con más claridad.

Ron apenas podía dar crédito a lo que decía Neville. Era muy evidente que él era de la misma clase de persona que era Harry: humilde y desinteresado. ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver, siendo su mejor amigo? Hizo un gesto de odio a si mismo por haber sido tan ciego a la verdad. Fue justo el momento elegido por dos personas para ponerse frente a ellos y sacar sus varitas.

—Mortífagos —dijo Neville antes de tomar del brazo a Ron y cubrirse con una pared—. No nos queda otra que enfrentarlos.

Neville salió de su parapeto y, sin vacilar ningún segundo, atacó a los Mortífagos. Ellos, casi tomados por sorpresa, lograron protegerse del asalto. El joven se quedó de pie, mirando a sus enemigos con decisión. Ron, en un alarde de coraje, salió y atacó como pudo a ambos Mortífagos. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo, momento en que aprovechó Neville para tumbar al otro.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Neville, sin saber que pr detrás de ellos, alguien agarraba por la boca a Ron y se lo llevaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde. El hombre llevaba a su amigo y Neville, girando sobre sus talones y con la varita extendida, vio que Ron había pasado de atacante a rehén.

—Nos vemos —dijo el Mortífago, antes de desaparecer.

Neville gritó el nombre de Ron cuando desapareció de su vista. Hubiera preferido que se lo llevaran a él antes que al pelirrojo. Después, cogió las mercancías para llevarlas a su casa, planeando encontrar a Harry y a los demás para comunicarle las malas noticias y unirse a la búsqueda. Después de todo, era un Gryffindor e iba a demostrarlo.

* * *

Hola a todos…

Bueno, creo que tardé otra vez. Es que todavía no me mandan confirmación de acerca si tengo el trabajo o no. Eso me tiene algo desconcentrado, además que está eso de la programación de la página de Internet, que se me ha complicado un poco con los eventos dentro de la misma.

En este capítulo quise cambiar un poco el plano de la historia para hacerla menos monótona y encorsetada en Harry y Hermione. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia porque hay más sorpresas en el futuro. Ah, y en cuanto a los reviews, no se sientan obligados a mandarlos, eso es decisión exclusiva de ustedes ;-) y yo no tengo porqué entrometerme en sus decisiones. Así que no importa si no me mandan reviews, así escribo esta historia por puro altruismo al arte y a la expresión. Así que ya no los voy a molestar más al final de cada capítulo, sólo haré mi trabajo y nada más.

Con cariño para todos(as)

Arlas.


	11. Rasgado

**XI**

**Rasgado**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Luna caminaban por una concurrida avenida, como si ninguna guerra estuviera amenazándolos. Pero la verdad, era que miraban para todos lados, en busca de algún nuevo invento de Voldemort para acabar con ellos. En el pelinegro daban vueltas en su cabeza más cosas de las que debían.

Aparte de la extraña frase que se hallaba en la contratapa de la biografía de Rowena Ravenclaw, había otra cosa, que lo venía persiguiendo desde que salió del Palacio del Conocimiento. El hecho que, independiente de lo que hiciera, iba a morir. En cualquier otra circunstancia, lo hubiera aceptado pero, ahora que había encontrado el amor de Hermione, no lo quería dejar ir. Quería vivir para compartir su vida con ella. Estaba dividido entre el mundo y Hermione y, aunque para cualquiera sería una fácil decisión, para él era como si ambos caminos condujeran a un precipicio. Fuera como fuera, ambos nos estaban destinados a estar juntos, como creían al principio; ahora albergaban muchas dudas acerca de su continuidad como pareja y si era el momento en que el amor debía acabarse. Harry era reacio a tener que afrontar la vida sin Hermione y también a que Voldemort reinase en el mundo. No quería ni avanzar ni volver atrás.

Pronto entendió que haberse enamorado de Hermione era una maldición: el sólo hecho de sentir afecto y amor mutuo era como un maleficio que le había tendido el destino. ¿El mundo o Hermione? Esa era la pregunta del millón. En todo caso, cualquiera que fuera la decisión que tomase, iba a perder a la castaña para siempre.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? —le preguntó Hermione, intrigada por el oscuro semblante de Harry.

—No lo sé pero, siento que todas estas cosas que han sucedido… tengo la impresión que el destino está conspirando para separarnos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hermione. Yo voy a morir y, aunque sea por salvar al mundo, ya no voy a tenerte a mi lado. Y, si me quedo junto a ti, el mundo caerá en manos de Voldemort y no lo podría tolerar. No sé que hacer.

—Harry. —Hermione se puso delante de él y le tomó ambas ambos—. Sé que vas a morir. Y, te juro que prefiero ser fuerte y verte morir por un mundo libre antes que vivir juntos en un mundo oprimido. No te amaría lo suficiente si quisiera ambas cosas: quedarme junto a ti y vencer al mal. La vida esta hecha de decisiones, Harry y, sean para bien o para mal, voy a aceptar lo que me pase, aunque tenga el corazón roto y no tenga suficientes lágrimas para desahogar todo mi dolor. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, Harry.

—Pero, ya soy prisionero de tu amor.

—Yo también, Harry pero —Una lágrima brillante se deslizaba por la mejilla de ella—, no tenemos elección. Harry, si me amas lo suficiente, debes decidir por lo que es mejor para nosotros. Y, vistas las circunstancias, creo que es mejor que estemos separados. Estoy segura que aprenderás a ser fuerte y superar nuestra separación para poder encarar a tus enemigos con decisión. Yo estoy dispuesta a tomar el desafío.

Harry pudo ver en ella algo que no había visto antes: una llama que irradiaba fuerza y decisión, un fuego que la alentaba a mirar hacia delante sin importar lo que aconteciera. Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de poder resistir la indesifrable tortura de no poder tomar sus manos, de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo cada vez que la abrazaba, la dulzura de sus labios cuando la besaba… la inenarrable sensación de completud cuando hacían el amor. Harry se dio cuenta, sólo en ese momento, que la mayoría de edad no necesariamente implicaba madurez. Cuando escuchó las palabras de Hermione, entendió que ella ya era una mujer madura y responsable de sus actos. Entendió además que, el hecho de amar a una mujer, implicaba también la capacidad de dejar atrás lo que habían logrado en aras de una mejor situación. Ahora, la situación lo ameritaba.

—Yo también —dijo Harry, sintiendo que un yunque caía con fuerza sobre su corazón.

—Sabía que lo nuestro era demasiado bueno para ser real —dijo Hermione, con otra lágrima cayendo sobre su suave rostro—. Bueno, el amor se debía terminar en algún momento. Y me alegro, al menos, que tú también estés de acuerdo en esto.

—Todo sea por salvar el mundo —susurró Harry con voz ronca. Hermione, en un último gesto de amor antes de separarse, acercó sus labios a los de él, sintiendo su respiración por unos instantes, momentos en que Harry quiso tocar su cuerpo una vez más, aunque estuviera cubierto. Instantes después, Harry y Hermione se besaron por última vez, cosa que los demás pudieron notar por la desesperación con que se abrazaban, señal que iba a ser la última vez que iban a verlos así.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se sintieron como si la misma pared que en el Palacio se rompió, había vuelto a interponerse entre ellos. Ya no se miraban con los mismos ojos con que se miraban hace sólo unos minutos atrás. Ginny comprendió que Harry y Hermione habían vuelto a ser sólo amigos, lo que parecía iluminar las cosas para ella, pues veía una oportunidad honesta de volver con Harry y recuperar su vida de una vez, sin tener que recurrir a complots para tenerlo de vuelta. Apresuró el paso para encontrarse con Harry y se puso a su lado. Él se sorprendió por la insistencia de la pelirroja en volver a ser lo que eran antes que se involucrara sentimentalmente con Hermione.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. La verdad era que no estaba para nada bien. Había tenido el valor de separarse de Hermione pero, eso hizo que la tensión que siempre había entre ellos, volviera a aparecer, haciendo insoportable la distancia. Tenía que amortiguar la carga de alguna manera, transmitirla a ninguna parte para desahogarse de los sentimientos que se esforzaban en juntarlo con Hermione otra vez.

—No. No estás bien —dijo Ginny—. Te conozco. Amabas a Hermione de la misma manera en que me amabas a mí. Podemos volver a ser lo que éramos antes que todo esto pasara. Yo todavía te amo, Harry. Nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer.

La mirada de Harry le hizo entender que lo que había dicho ella no iba a ser cierto.

—¿Realmente no lo entiendes? —Harry se puso delante de Ginny mientras Hermione se desahogaba de su dolor con Luna—. Voy a morir, quiera o no quiera y lo voy a hacer para liberar el mundo de Voldemort. Y para eso, necesito estar solo. ¿No entiendes que si te llego a amar otra vez, no querría dejarte ir y elegiría vivir para ti pero Voldemort dominaría todo? Tengo que hacer todo esto solo, sin nadie a mi lado.

—No quiero que estés solo en esto.

—Pero el destino lo quiere así —contestó Harry, casi gritando—. Y el destino no se puede cambiar. Está grabado en piedra, lo vi en el Palacio del Conocimiento y no se puede alterar. Estoy solo frente a Voldemort. Ustedes pueden encargarse de los demás pero yo, iré contra él.

Era la tercera vez que Harry pisoteaba su corazón de esa manera. Ginny ya no tenía más lágrimas para seguir llorando. ¿Cómo desahogar todo ese tormento? ¿Cómo saltarse la valla del dolor y evitar el sufrimiento y la desesperación? Mirando para arriba halló la solución. Cerró los ojos y frente a Harry, Hermione y Luna, desapareció. Todos miraron hacia cualquier lugar y, en la cima de un edificio de diez pisos, estaba Ginny, de pie, mirando hacia abajo y con los pies al filo del precipicio. Su intención era muy clara: estaba mentalizada en acabar con su vida lo antes posible.

—¡Ginny! ¡Baja de allí! —gritó Harry, desesperado por hallar una solución a aquel dilema que estaba parada en la azotea del edificio y miraba hacia abajo como midiendo la distancia con la vista para ver si el impacto de la caída la iba a matar inmediatamente.

—Ya no quiero vivir. No hay ningún sentido en mi vida.

—No vale la pena morir antes de tiempo —vociferó Luna, con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la situación. Después, unas sirenas se escucharon y el grupo comprendió que la policía muggle estaba por llegar. Seguramente alguien había dado la alarma a las autoridades acerca del potencial suicidio. Pero, la verdad era que el dolor de la pelirroja era tan insoportable que nadie, ni siquiera los expertos negociadores de la policía londinense la iban a poder hacer cambiar de opinión. Sería un milagro que ella desistiera de su pétrea voluntad de acabar con su existencia.

-------O-------

Tres hombres iban por un sendero muy desgastado y que parecía conducir a un cerro coronado por una casa. Llevaban a la rastra a un joven cuyo pelo rojizo podía notarse incluso en la sempiterna oscuridad que envolvía todo el lugar. Y, hay que decirlo, no era producto del clima natural de Inglaterra, sino que el poder de Voldemort era el responsable de tanta penumbra. A veces, el joven pataleaba y gritaba cual niño de dos años que estuviera desesperado por leche. Y no era para menos, pues Ronald Weasley nunca había estado en la presencia del ser más malvado de la Tierra desde Hitler. Incluso el magnánimo dictador nazi se quedaba corto ante las aspiraciones y el poder de lord Voldemort.

Ya casi sin fuerzas para resistirtse a sus captores, Ron no estaba ni de ánimos ni tenía el coraje para enfrentar la peor pesadilla de todos los magos del mundo. A medida que subían las escaleras, se sentía como si fuera llevado al tribunal de la Inquisición sólo que posiblemente no iba a haber juicio alguno ni palabras para él. Sólo era un patético mago que ni siquiera había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Cuando contempló la puerta detrás de la cual estaba el mago más odiado y temido por la comunidad mágica, se sintió descompuesto, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de naipes. Los Mortífagos lo tiraron sobre el suelo, a los pies de Voldemort y Ron miró hacia arriba. Justo en ese momento, se arrepintió de haber mirado en esa dirección.

—Así que… tú eres el inseparable amigo de Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort con una frialdad que congeló todos los sentidos del pelirrojo—. Pensé que sería más difícil capturarte, siendo un mago de un poder respetable y sobre todo, si vienes de una familia de sangre pura.

Ron no dijo nada. Se le había atrofiado la boca.

—Bueno, pronto verás quién es el mago más poderoso del mundo cuando Harry Potter venga por ti y sea destruído de una vez por todas. —Ron tembló ante los dichos de Voldemort. A pesar que estaba enojado con Harry, nunca le había deseado el mal—. Mientras tanto, serás una dulce compañía para Remus, quien parece estar muy descontento con el hecho de estar solo, ¿verdad?

El hombre que se hallaba encogido y amarrado sobre el polvoriento suelo no dijo nada. Estaba tan trastornado con todo lo que le había pasado que, lo único que deseaba era que aquel inmisericorde ser que lo tenía cautivo, lo asesinara de una vez. Ordenó a un Mortífago que lo amarraran y lo tiraran junto a Remus. Ron, horrorizado con el aspecto de quien fuera su profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts, pensó que iba a correr el mismo destino y se resignó a morir a manos de Voldemort. No albergaba esperanza alguna que alguien, ni siquiera Harry, viniera a rescatarlos.

—Pronto serás mío, Harry Potter —dijo Lord Voldemort mientras contemplaba cómo un rayo iluminaba por fracciones de segunda la profunda oscuridad que envolvía Pequeño Hangleton.

-------O-------

Una gran multitud se encontraba rodeando aquel edificio que estaba a punto de convertirse en la tumba de una joven trastocada por el dolor. Los negociadores estaba desesperados: nada ni nadie parecía cambiar la decisión de Ginny Weasley para acabar con su vida. Ya tenía un pie en el aire, amenazando que si no se iban de allí o alguien entrara al edificio, se iba a arrojar al vacío.

Harry, Hermione y Luna estaban delante de las puertas, bloqueando la entrada a las fuerzas especiales, respetando la decisión de Ginny, para ver si podían darle algunos minutos más de vida. Harry no sabía qué hacer: aunque sus palabras no tenían ninguna intención de lastimarla, Ginny se derrumbó después de aquellos dichos. La separación de Hermione quedó olvidado por momentos al ver que Ginny no cejaba en su decisión.

Neville caminaba presuroso por la misma calle en que estaba el enorme grupo de gente que observaba el horrendo espectáculo. Vio que todos miraban hacia el techo del edificio y, siguiendo la misma tendencia, miró hacia aquel lugar. Luego, se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio un destello rojo en la personita que se hallaba en el borde del edificio, a punto de caerse por el borde. No pudo creer que Ginny estuviera tratando de suicidarse. Redobló la frecuencia de sus pasos y se hizo un hueco entre los videntes para llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. Su día parecía estar marcada por la desgracia: primero, Ron había sido secuestrado por Mortífagos y ahora, Ginny estaba a punto de acabar con su vida. Neville, que apreciaba mucho a la pelirroja y el único que parecía conocer bien su forma de ser, se acercó más y miró fijo a Ginny. Ella, quien vio llegar a Neville, se fijó en él y vio que quería decirle algo. Para empezar, ella retiró su pie de la nada y puso atención.

—Ginny —gritó Neville—. ¿Por qué quieres matarte?

Era la primera pregunta que era sensato hacer a alguien que deseaba suicidarse.

—Mi corazón está demasiado herido para seguir viviendo.

—Pero aún late —dijo a su vez Neville—. Aún sigues viviendo. —Después, se dirigió a Harry—. ¿Desde cuándo está allá arriba?

—Desde hace una media hora.

Neville volvió la vista hacia Ginny.

—Si tienes verdaderos deseos de matarte, ¿por qué no lo has hecho todavía?

Ginny no dijo nada. Para su pesar, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué todavía no se había arrojado al vacío si tenía motivos contundentes para hacerlo? ¿Tal vez, en su fuero interno albergaba una esperanza que su vida volviera a cobrar sentido? Podía ser potencialmente cierto pero, Ginny no veía las cosas con claridad, como sucedía siempre cuando alguien está en una situación desesperante.

—Sé que en tu destrozado corazón hay esperanzas que todo vuelva a ser como antes —continuó Neville, haciendo acopio de toda su sensatez para hacer bajar a Ginny por el camino largo en vez de por el corto—. Sabes muy bien que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Eres una mujer fuerte, Ginny y creo en que puedes superar esto. Todos creemos en ti, todos confiamos en que algún día vas a ser feliz. Pero tienes que estar dispuesta a luchar por eso. Y sé además, que tienes las armas para combatir contra la desesperanza. Úsalas, y te puedo asegurar que volverás a ser como antes.

Ginny no había escuchado a nadie hablar de manera tan elocuente y directa. Esto por lo menos, la hizo dudar de sus propósitos. ¿Quería realmente matarse? ¿Era el mejor camino, la mejor solución a sus problemas? Tal vez era el más corto pero, todos saben que el camino más corto no siempre es el camino correcto y muchas veces, las decisiones baratas tienen caros dividendos, que no estaba segura de si podía pagarlos. Ginny quería escapar del dolor, no padecerlo pues creía que ya había sufrido demasiado. Después, entendió que su dolor no tenía ninguna comparación con el tormento constante que tenían que enfrentar Harry y Neville, de no tener lo que ellos deseaban con más encono. Ella al menos, tenía a sus padres. Ellos no podían acudir a nadie mayor que ellos para contarle sus problemas y se lo tenían que guardar y guardar. Se pidió perdón a si misma por ser tan autorreferente y no pensar en las penurias que tenían que pasar sus amigos más cercanos. Entre tanto llanto, se pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para bajar de allí, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás. Neville reaccionó en segundos e hizo un encantamiento que sólo Harry sabía hacer.

—_Levicorpus!_

Fue como si Ginny tuviera una cuerda atada a uno de sus tobillos y aquella cuerda hubiera llegado a su límite. Ella quedó suspendida a medio metro del suelo. Cuando Neville juzgó conveniente, levantó el hechizo y ella cayó sobre el suelo, con nada más que una pequeña contusión en el brazo. Cuando se puso de pie, abrazó a Neville por haberla salvado de una muerte segura.

—Gracias —dijo ella, tomándole la mano a él, lo que lo hizo ponerse algo colorado. Después, Neville se acercó a Harry para darle las malas nuevas que desde hace algunas horas tenía que comunicar.

—Harry. Ron fue secuestrado por los Mortífagos. No pude hacer nada para que se lo llevaran.

Harry vio confirmado sus peores temores. Ahora, Ron estaba en presencia de Voldemort y, conociéndolo, no creyó que fuera a soportar tanto tiempo frente a él. Pero primero, tenía que encontrar el quinto Horrocrux y pensó que debía de tener alguna relación con la nota en la contratapa del libro de Cassiopeia. "En un nido de águilas encontrarás respuestas" repìtió mentalmente. Luego, se le ocurrió algo que podía ser potencialmente la respuesta.

—¿No se han puesto a pensar que "el nido de águilas" podría ser la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? —preguntó Harry a los demás. Después recordó aquella vez en quinto año, cuando iba a mandar una carta a Sirius, en la pajarera de las lechuzas cuando se encontró con Cho Chang. Dijo que iba a mandarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su madre y pudo ver el paquete con algo inscrito. Con un temblor en el estómago, comprendió que la letra que llevaba aquel paquete, era igual a la que estaba consignada en la contratapa del libro de Rowena.

—Sé quien escribió la nota en el libro —dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si es una letra que nadie conoce? —preguntó Ginny, sorprendida por la revelación—. Puede ser cualquiera.

—Cualquiera que quiere ayudarnos. —Harry sonrió ante la perplejidad de los demás—. Y parece que Cho está haciendo un esfuerzo considerable en facilitarnos las cosas.

—¿Estás diciendo que esa… oriental, escribió esa nota?

—Debió haber sabido que buscaríamos en ese libro —dijo Harry—. Después de todo, es una Ravenclaw y debío ver el Horrocrux pero no sabe cómo destruirlo. Por eso nos dejó esta nota, y la escribió de tal manera que nadie a excepción de nosotros pudiera adivinar la respuesta.

—¿Cómo una estúpida sin remedio pudo haber encontrado un Horrocrux si no tiene idea de nada? —volvió a preguntar Ginny, quien parecía odiar profundamente a la oriental.

—Tal vez tiene idea de algo —contestó Harry, tratando de apaciguar la volcánica reacción de la pelirroja—. Creo que lo mejor es ir a Hogwarts para ver qué es lo que encontró. Pero primero, debemos hallar a Cho para obtener más detalles. Es la única que vio el Horrocrux y puede ayudarnos.

—Harry —dijo Hermione, lo que puso muy incómodo al moreno—. No tengo nada en contra de Cho pero, ¿de verdad debemos creerle? Tengo que ser sincera contigo: ella no es un genio ni sabe acerca de los Horrocruxes. Podría ser una trampa de Voldemort, una pista falsa para atraparnos a todos. Tengo que dudar.

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar en que si resulta ser cierto y no acudimos, Voldemort puede llegar antes y robarse el Horrocrux? —inquirió Harry, sintiéndose un poco molesto con ella—. De todas maneras, vamos a caer prisioneros de él. Tenemos que encontrar a Cho.

—No confío en ella —repitió Hermione, comenzando a ofuscarse.

—Pero yo sí —terció Harry—. Y, si no empiezas a confiar en personas que realmente quieren echar una mano y proporcionarnos ayuda, no vas a sobrevivir a esta guerra. Y, si no van a ayudarme con eso, es mejor que vaya solo donde ella. De todas maneras, yo la conozco mejor y ustedes podrían estorbar, sin ánimos de ofender.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Neville, quien no conocía a Cho por lo que no le correspondía ser prejuicioso. Caminó donde Harry y se puso a su lado. Luna parecía indecisa. A pesar que Cho le caía bien, no quería abandonar a Ginny. Sin embargo, su voluntad de ayudar a Harry fue más fuerte y caminó a su lado, dejando a Ginny y a Hermione enfurruñadas.

—¿Están seguros? Puede haber problemas.

Neville y Luna asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —Harry, Neville y Luna caminaron en dirección opuesta, hacia el hotel en donde se estaba alojando Cho y su familia, mientras que Hermione avanzó un poco hacia ellos, con las venas de las sienes latiéndole furiosamente.

—¡Si das un paso más, será la última vez que me veas con vida, Harry Potter! —chilló ella, lo que hizo que Harry se diera la vuelta y mirara a Hermione.

—Me da lo mismo —dijo Harry, con una nota muy fría en su voz—. Después de todo, ya no tenemos ningún vínculo pasional. —Después, Harry se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto a Neville y Luna. Hermione no se esperaba aquella gélida respuesta y, momentos después, se puso a llorar en el hombro de Ginny, a veces mirando cómo Harry se alejaba de ella cada vez más. Tal vez él tenía razón: el destino había conspirado para separarlos y eso fue lo que en efecto, había acontecido.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó la castaña, sin saber qué camino tomar.

—Volveremos a Grimmauld Place y nos quedaremos al margen de todo —dijo Ginny—. Es la mejor solución a nuestro problema, dejar que Harry haga todo lo que tenga que hacer. Después de todo, él no quiso que muchas cosas pasaran pero, sucedieron y ahora, está asumiendo responsabilidades. Vamos, verás que junto a nosotros, te sentirás mejor.

Hermione asintió vagamente y ambas caminaron en la misma dirección que Harry pero, en una esquina, torcieron a una avenida que era paralela a Grimmauld Place y regresaron a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione tratando de asimilar las palabras de Harry y Ginny esforzándose para que su acompañante se sintiera mejor.

Volviendo al grupo de Harry, éstos caminaban por la calle en la que se encontraba el hotel en que se alojaba Cho. Sin embargo, vieron que la zona estaba toda cercada por Aurors que pululaban por aquí y por allá. Los tres, extrañados por tanta actividad de parte del Ministerio en esa zona en particular, se aproximaron al primer oficial que encontraron, en busca de alguna explicación ante tan desconcertante aglomeración de funcionarios.

—Disculpe —le dijo Harry a un hombre de facciones toscas, como si hubiera salido de una película de acción—. ¿Por qué hay tanto personal del Ministerio en este lugar?

El hombre reaccionó como si la pregunta le hubiera ofendido en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Estamos vigilando la residencia de los Chang —respondió el hombre con una voz metálica, típica de los militares—. No permitmos la entrada a nadie que no tenga relación con ellos o con alguien de su familia.

—Yo soy amigo de Cho Chang —dijo Harry, poniéndose al mismo nivel que el Auror—. Vaya a preguntarle a ella misma para asegurarse que es cierto.

—No es necesario —dijo una voz muy suave y agradable. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a aquella mujer de dieciocho años que era la primogénita de los Chang—. Harry es mi amigo y los demás son amigos de él. Ellos pueden entrar.

El Auror puso cara de profunda contrariedad e hizo un hueco para que Harry, Neville y Luna pudieran entrar. Era muy similar a cuando estaban entrando a un club exclusivo, pues la entrada estaba repleta de hombres que miraban con recelo a cualquiera a quien la familia dejaba pasar. El interior del hotel era una analogía anacrónica de lo que pasaba afuera. Magos de todas las ramas del Ministerio se paseaban por los pasillos y por el _lobby_, a veces tomando el ascensor, a veces subiendo las escaleras. Harry, Neville y Luna siguieron a Cho por las escaleras (los ascensores estaban atiborrados de funcionarios) hasta el piso en la cual estaba su habitación. Cho entró en la habitación numerada 424 y Harry y compañía pudieron ver que era una suite de lujo, lo cual hablaba muy a las claras que los Chang no tenían nada que envidiar a los Malfoy pero, ellos eran más humildes que ellos. Es sabido que el concepto de humildad es una cualidad valórica y no un representante del poder adquisitivo de una familia o de una persona.

Los padres de Cho reconocieron de inmediato a quien los había acompañado durante el angustioso parto en aquel hospital. Desde ese momento que Harry les cayó muy bien y lo recibieron con mucha alegría. Igual de calurosa fue la bienvenida para Neville y Luna. Los tres se sentaron en sillones separados y Harry comenzó formulando la pregunta que más le urgía en ese momento.

—¿Por qué tantos Aurors aquí?

—Ah —dijo el padre de Cho—. Es que nos llegó una carta de amenaza de parte de Voldemort, diciendo que si Cho no les entregaba cierta información, iban a atacar el hotel. Denuncié el hecho al Ministerio y ellos llegaron con una cantidad alarmante de funcionarios. Debe ser por el hecho que ahora estamos nadando en dinero. Ya les he dicho hasta el cansancio que retiraran hombres de aquí para destinarlos a misiones más importantes pero ni por esas.

Harry miró a Cho y recordó la pregunta.

—¿Cómo identificaste que en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw había un Horrocrux, si ni siquiera sabes qué es un Horrocrux?

—No lo sabré pero, ¿no crees que es extraño que escuches una voz que parece provenir de la columna central de nuestro cuarto? Era una voz fría, sin sentimientos, que me helaba la sangre cada vez que la escuchaba. Y lo más extraño, es que justo después de haber escuchado la voz, alguien ha resultado muerto. Les juro que es verdad.

Harry reflexionó al respecto.

—Seguramente estabas escuchando la voz de Voldemort. Y puedo jurar que lo escuchas porque está emocionado al saber que alguien va a morir irremediablemente—. Harry encontraba esto muy familiar—. Lo sé porque pasa algo parecido con mi cicatriz. —Harry al decir esto, se sintió muy mal, porque si resultaba ser cierto que los Horrocruxes podían tener una suerte de comunicación precaria, entonces cabía la aterradora posibilidad que él mismo fuera un Horrocrux, lo que encajaba con la visión en el Palacio del Conocimiento. Esa podía ser la razón por la cual él debía morir, para destruír la parte del alma que estaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, desconocía los efectos de tener una parte del alma de otra persona en él pues, como dijo Dumbledore, hacer un Horrocrux con un ser vivo acarreaba resultados impredecibles. Tenía que conocer los efectos de un Horrocrux en los seres vivos para descartar o confirmar la presencia de una parte del alma de Voldemort en él.

—Tengo un libro que te podría servir —dijo Cho y, mediante un encantamiento convocador, cogió el libro que se titulaba "La magia del alma" y se lo tendió a Harry. Con un ligero temblor en la mano y muchas sacudidas de estómago debido a los nervios, abrió el libro y revisó el índice. Vio el apartado que decía "Almas conjuntas" y hojeó el libro hasta la página 225, donde decía "¿Cómo saber si un cuerpo tiene dos almas?" A cada párrafo que leía, más se estaba convenciendo que una parte del alma de Voldemort estaba en él. El libro decía…

_Si el cuerpo objetivo muestra una personalidad incongruente con la que generalmente se acostumbra ver en él y es recurrente y espontáneo, significa que existe un caso de almas fusionadas o conjuntas. Esto puede suceder cuando otra persona divide su alma y la trasplanta a una persona que se denomina cuerpo objetivo. Suele pasar que, a pesar que las almas divididas no tienen conexión con su parte principal, el cuerpo objetivo puede ver lo que la persona que dividió su alma está viendo, pensando o sintiendo. Sin embargo, este caso casi nunca se ha visto y las probabilidades que eso suceda es de diez mil millones a uno._

_Se ha dicho que una posible solución al problema de las almas conjuntas es partir en dos el alma del cuerpo: una parte sería la parte original y la otra sería la que se incrustó en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, existen numerosos riesgos en este caso y no es recomendable hacerlo si no se tiene perfecta conciencia de cuál es el alma incrustada y cuál es el alma residente. Y, es sabido que para partir el alma en dos, se debe matar a una persona._

Harry, de estar nervioso, pasó a estar sudoroso y aterrado. Sabía que un acto de maldad podía separar un alma y un acto de amor verdadero podía volver a unirlas. Entonces comprendió que su alma estaba dividida a causa del asesinato de Bellatrix Lestrange pero que se volvió a unir poco después, cuando hizo el amor con Hermione. Sólo recordarla le producía un malestar general y era peor cuando volvían aquellos recuerdos de la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que volver a dividir su alma pero, no quería matar, no quería usar un maleficio imperdonable para salvar el mundo de Voldemort y de sus seguidores. No después de haber asesinado a Bellatrix.

—¿Quieren una taza de té? —ofreció Cho a Harry, Neville y Luna.

Todos asintieron. Harry por liberarse de tanta fatalidad.

Mientras Cho llamaba al servicio de habitaciones, los movimientos de los Aurores, cuatro pisos más abajo se incrementaron. Todos los presentes en la habitación se agolparon en la ventana y pudieron ver un número impresionante de Mortífagos y otras aberraciones que se aproximaban desde todas direcciones al hotel con el objetivo de llevarse a Cho.

—No —negó Harry, sacando su varita y empuñándola con fuerza—. No más prisioneros, no más muertes, no más sufrimiento. Todo tiene que acabar. Vamos, muchachos. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Neville y Luna lo siguieron, los dos también con las varitas en mano. Harry no hizo caso de los Aurores que le ordenaban no salir hasta que el peligro había pasado. Era más, los encaró.

—¿Y ustedes creen que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada? Serán malditos.

Neville y Luna les sonrieron y salieron por la entrada principal del hotel y contemplaron la marea de enemigos que se acercaban por todos lados. Para horror de todos los defensores, unas criaturas inconfundibles se acercaron por el cielo, batiendo las correosas alas. Harry, Neville y Luna se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a cuatro dragones surcar el cielo y llevando la devastación a la ciudad, llevando el mensaje de Voldemort a todas partes.

—Esta será una batalla muy dura —dijo Harry cuando el fuego de los dragones iluminaron sus ojos verdes.


	12. Guerra y dilemas

**XII**

**Guerra y dilemas**

Los Aurors estaban desahuciados por mantener el control de la situación. Los transeúntes miraban hacia arriba, contemplando con una mezcla de temor reverente y aterrada histeria a los dragones que recortaban el cielo a su paso. De vez en cuando arrojaban bolas de fuego que chamuscaban los techos de los edificios y conseguian azuzar a las personas cual arriero azuza ovejas. Sin embargo, tres jóvenes permanecían de pie, contemplando impávidamente a las criauras aladas que amenazaban con destruír todo a su paso.

Harry y sus amigos se hallaban de pie, detrás de un nutrido grupo de funcionarios del Ministerio, vociferando y rabiando, jurando y maldiciendo, tratando de apaciguar a los asustadizos que ni siquiera se atrevían a gastar una mirada en el cielo. Esperó y esperó. Cuando el ejército de enemigos se plantó delante del hotel, los dragones cesaron su vuelo y se posaron pesadamente sobre el pavimento agrietándolo por el peso. De entre el zoológico de criaturas tenebrosas, apareció un hombre en capa y máscara, vestido todo de negro, obviamente un Mortífago. Caminó hata ponerse a una escasa distancia de la cortina de carne que protegía la entrada al hotel.

—Lord Voldemort, el todopoderoso, exige su rendición inmediata y la entrega de la joven que se ha especificado. Si así se hacen las cosas, no los atacaremos. De lo contrario, serán arrasados.

El muro de Aurors se rompió por unos instantes, dejando pasar a alguien que lucía tan imponente como el Mortífago pero, no llevaba ninguna máscara y su capa, sujetada por el Corazón de la Magia, flameaba a las olas de viento que producían de repente las alas de los dragones.

—Pregúntale a tu amo "todopoderoso" por qué no viene el mismo a decir estas palabras —vociferó Harry delante de su enemigo—. Si necesita de servidores para mandar sus comunicados, entonces menudo cobarde es tu amo, si dices que es tan poderoso. Y ambos sabemos muy bien que no nos dejarás ir cuando te entregemos a la chica. —Harry hizo esto para simular que no conocía en ninguna manera a Cho—. Nos destruirás y te aprovecharás que no oponemos resistencia. Pero la tendrás.

En un veloz movimiento, Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor no verbal, lo que tomó por sorpresa al Mortífago y lo tumbó a los pies de las numerosas criaturas que esperaban, ansiosas, destruír, matar y dañar. Cuando vio que había ido lo suficientemente lejos como para retirarse, Harry desapareció del cúmulo de Aurors que bloqueaban el paso, conmocionados por el actuar del joven. Se acercó a sus amigos y les habló en un tono que sugería que estaba a punto de acontecer el fin del mundo.

—Amigos. Tal vez no salgamos vivos de estab batalla pero, mi deseo es que si hemos de morir, no lo haremos sin llevarnos a unos cuantos con nosotros. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

Neville y Luna asintieron con la cabeza.

Era comprensible la reacción de los magos que protegían el hotel. Alguien había tomado una decisión por ellos, cuando los mismos no estaban en capacidad de tomarla y lo que era más humillante, había sido un joven que apenas se estaba encaramando a la mayoría de edad. No les quedó otra alternativa que preparar las varitas y esperar a que el ejército se pusiera en movimiento. Había muchos animales conocidos y temidos por el común de los humanos, lo que hizo paralizar de miedo a los Aurors. Harry, supo por el comportamiento de ellos, que había varios Boggarts dando vueltas.

—Hay doscientos Dementores —dijo Harry, cuantificando la amenaza.

—Yo sólo cuento ciento treinta —dijo Neville, en las mismas.

—Lo que confirma que hay Boggarts en ese ejército. Hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Después del escueto diálogo, todos quedaron en silencio, mientras todas las fuerzas enemigas se ponían en movimiento. Las varitas de los Aurors temblaban, como si de entre las filas del oponente se escondiera un terror incomprensible. Como los funcionarios no reaccionaban, Harry decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se trepó a la baranda de piedra de la escalinata que ganaba acceso a la entrada y desde allí, lanzó varios conjuros no verbales que hicieron caer a varias criaturas. Como si despertaran de un letargo inducido por el miedo, los Aurors levantaban sus armas y hacían caer a más carne maligna. Los Boggarts se adelantaron, en forma de terroríficas criaturas y la primera fila de defensores pareció amilanarse. Sin embargo, después de decenas de bien ejecutados encantamientos, ellos se convirtieron en volutas de humo.

Los hombres lobo corrían como azuzados por látigos invisibles y atacaron a los defensores, haciéndolos retroceder. No había mucho terreno para ponerse a la defensiva por lo que tuvieron que emplear asiduamente los encantamientos de defensa para no recibir ni un rasguño de aquellos indeseables y peligrosos enemigos. Harry, desde una posición privilegiada, atacaba sin piedad a cualquier criatura que se acercara peligrosamente a la formación, junto a sus amigos que se estaban quedando afónicos de tanto gritar "Desmaius". Pero, cuando las hordas de enemigos dejaban de serlo para convertirse en puñados desordenados, los dragones alzaron vuelo y planearon por encima del hotel, lanzando bocanadas de fuego a discreción, provocando feos incendios en los techos del hotel y de los edificios cercanos. Al ser blancos veloces como una flecha en la oscuridad, los Aurors no podían atinar a los dragones. Tenían que inmovilizarlos de alguna manera.

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Después de guardar su varita para adentrarse en la casa, le preguntó a Cho si tenía una escoba que le pudiera prestar (su Saeta de Fuego había quedado en Grimmauld Place) Ella, deseosa de ayudar, le alcanzó su nueva escoba, otra Saeta de Fuego pero de color distinto a la que poseía Harry.

—Trata de cuidarla —dijo Cho, algo apenada pues había sido un regalo de cumpleaños muy costoso.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Si algo le pasa, con gusto te daré la mía. Después de todo, no tendré tiempo de practicar el Qudiditch por un largo periodo.

Harry se puso de pie y se sentó en la ventana del cuarto piso. Tomando la escoba por su parte inferior, saltó de la ventana y jaló la Saeta hacia atrás, como quien monta un caballo desde la retaguardia pero en el aire. Salió zumbando hacia el cielo, a la caza de los dragones que todavía asustaban a los demás. La conocida vertiginosa sensación del golpeteo del aire en su cara lo animaba a continuar con el plan. Estaba en el elemento más cómodo para él, como si perteneciera al cielo mismo, nacido para volar. Los dragones, encontrando un adversario digno, salieron a la caza. Harry hacía movimientos evasivos cada vez que una de esas fieras les arrojaba fuego o trataba de golpearlo. Viendo de cerca a la colección de bestias, comprendió que los cuatro dragones eran Colacuernos Húngaros.

"Para variar" rezongó Harry en su fuero interno.

Pese a su decisión, no le era indiferente el hecho que podría morir o salir gravemente lastimado. Fue cuando dos edificios se le venían encima como una exhalación y cambió de dirección. Sacándose el sudor de la frente, Harry dio una segunda mirada a aquellas edificaciones que casi se habían convertido en su tumba. Eran los suficientemente altas y cercanas entre sí para embutir a los dragones allí e inmovilizarlos. Después de ascender cientos de metros hacia el azul del cielo, cayó en picada hacia los dos edificios. Sabía que se estaba jugando el pellejo al caer a tanta velocidad entre dos construcciones que estaba separadas por unos escasos dos metros, pero siguió adelante. Los cuatro dragones, uno tras el otro, lo seguían sin resuello.

Esquivando una espiral larga de fuego, Harry se metió entre los edificios, rogando al cielo para que los dragones se tragaran el anzuelo. Unos golpes sordos le confirmaron que, en efecto, lo habían hecho. Un ladrillo pasó silbando por un lado de su cara. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver un montón de colas, alas y hocicos tratando de zafarse de aquella trampa improvisada que se les había tendido. Los Aurors, corriendo en tropel hacia la destrucción, se aprovecharon y castigaron a los dragones con luces de colores e impactos sordos hasta que todas y cada una de las criaturas fueran reducidas. Unos gritos de victoria se escuchaban varios metros por debajo de Harry, quien se volvió hacia el hotel y, previo descenso, le devolvió la escoba a la oriental.

—Bueno, no tendré que regalarte la mía —le dijo, dedicándole un guiño de ojos. Cho se sintió extraña, luego que Harry desvió la vista y se alejó de ella con pasos algo desgarbados por el tiempo que pasó e el aire y la tensión acumulada.

—Me he enamorado de un héroe y lo dejé ir —murmuró la oriental para sus adentros—. ¡Soy una tonta!

-------O-------

Mientras Harry salía del hotel con expresión triunfante, vio algo que que paralizó el ánimo.

Hermione y Ginny caminaban por la calle atestada de enemigos muertos, como rehuyendo cualquier mirada que se posara en ellas. Algo estaban tramando pero no podía adivinar qué era. Decidió ignorarlas (todavía estaba dolido por los dichos de Hermione) y acudió adonde estaban Neville y Luna, rematando a aquellos bichos que habían sobrevivido a la auténtica masacre en la que se convirtió la batalla. Después, sintió que ambas lo estaban siguiendo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, fue tal la expresión de desagrado de Harry que ambas retrocedieron dos pasos antes de mirarlo a los ojos verdes.

—Hermione quiere decirte algo —dijo Ginny con voz oxidada.

La castaña se adelantó y se puso las manos en la espalda, dando cuenta de su humillación.

—Perdóname —dijo ella, más en tono de súplica que de petición. Harry, en otras circunstancias, la habría perdonado sin persuasiones. Pero, después de todos los hechos (la muerte de Bellatrix, el casi suicidio de Ginny, la captura de Ron y Perséfone) no sabía si el acto de perdonar iba a borrar todo de un plumazo. Tantas cosas habían sucedido que apenas era consciente que habían, en efecto, pasado. No podía olvidar lo mal que lo estaba pasando y, de hecho, estaba mejor sin ella. Así, la mejor decisión era darle el perdón pero no su corazón.

—No resultará —dijo Harry tras una larga sesión de pensamientos—. Puedo perdonarte pero, no creo que consigas lo que quieres con eso. Ambos sabemos que es mejor que estemos separados y no creo que sea posible que cambie de opinión. Lo lamento, Hermione.

—¿Te estás dando por vencido? —preguntó ella, estallando en llanto y alzando la voz por encima de los cánticos de victoria que llenaban el vacío aparente del aire—. ¿Tan férreamente crees que lo nuestro no puede suceder?

—Ya sucedió —corrigió Harry—. Lo que pasó es que no resultó como esperábamos que sucediera. ¿No puedes aceptar que lo que pasó entre nosotros ya es parte del pasado? Olvídalo y, créeme, volverás a ser feliz. —Harry se esforzó en no tocar a la castaña, a pesar que la tensión que se acumulaba cada vez que se miraban a los ojos se empeñaba en hacerlo traicionar a su razón—. Lo siento.

—¿Acaso me odias?

—Hermione. Yo no te odio —puntualizó Harry cuando comenzaba a girar los pies para irse—. Pero tampoco te amo.

Y le dio la espalda.

Ella no dijo nada por unos tensos momentos. Luego, lloró con toda la fuerza que podía sacar de su flaqueza sentimental. Ginny la trató de consolar pero no era posible. Era definitivo. Lo de ella y Harry se había acabado para siempre. No podía creer que algo tan lindo pudiera acabar de manera tan trágica y dolorosa. ¿Tan indolente era Harry cuando se trataba de amor? Bueno, era comprensible, después de sus fracasos pasionales, era mejor que se las arreglara solo. Tal vez él tenía razón, pero tener razón era para ella un suplicio.

Harry se acercó a Luna y Neville para decirles algo.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Pero, me temo que la parte que continúa, la tendré que hacer solo.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Luna, algo triste.

—Acompañen a Hermione y a Ginny —les instruyó Harry, echando una breve mirada a la castaña, quien se estaba secando las lágrimas—. Tengo que ir a Hogwarts para encontrar el quinto Horrocrux. No puedo llevarlos a ustedes pues correrían serio peligro. —Harry interrumpió sus palabras para contemplar a Cho salir del hotel con aire perdido—. De todas maneras, creo que no iré solo.

Neville y Luna le hicieron bullas a Harry, pero él no se sonrojó.

Harry caminó hacia la oriental y ella creyó que se le había olvidado algo en el hotel. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se detuvo frente a ella, y se puso algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué había elegido salir con ese idiota de Michael Corner si Harry era millones de veces mejor que él? Bueno, no era gran sorpresa. Siempre le había gustado, incluso cuando salía con el pobre Cedric. No podía dejar de mirarlo, de admirarlo. Sólo dos personas más albergaban ese calibre de sentimientos por Harry, que sin quererlo, se estaba transformando en algo así como un rompecorazones a la fuerza.

—Cho. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú sabes donde está el Horrocrux —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella se sintió como ingrávida al contacto—. Tienes que conducirme allá antes que Voldemort llegue a Hogwarts y nos dificulte las cosas.

—Bueno... sí.

—Podríamos partir ahora.

—¿No quisieras quedarte conmigo, en el hotel, un día, sólo un mísero día?

—La tarea es urgente —dijo Harry, imperturbable.

—Lo sé pero, no he tenido tiempo para siquiera hablar un poco contigo. —Cho parecía muy urgida—. La verdad es que... me siento sola y necesito a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que sea de mi edad.

—Podríamos hablar durante el trayecto.

—¿Vamos a aparecernos?

—No. Sabes que no podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts. Le mandaremos una lechuza a McGonagall para que traiga el Expreso de Hogwarts a la estación King's Cross lo más pronto posible.

—Por mientras podrías quedarte en mi habitación. —Cho estaba ilusionada—. El tren toma mucho tiempo en llegar hasta acá y... pensé que podríamos charlar con mis padres. Verás que te sentirás cómodo allá.

Harry pareció pensarla bien.

—Bueno, creo que un relajo después de la batalla no me sentará mal —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que Cho explotara de alegría, pero disimuladamente, para que él no se diera cuenta de su jolgorio emocional. Harry entró al hotel una vez más, bajo la escrutadora y empañanda mirada de Hermione y Ginny, quienes después de tener la mirada perdida unos momentos, se reunieron con Neville y Luna para volver al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-------O-------

En esos mismos momentos, pero en una calle como decrépita, sin vida, un hombre asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y, momentos después la escondió detrás de su casa hostigada por los años y el polvo. Y no era para menos, pues la Calle de la Hilandera parecía más un cementerio de casas que un barrio marginal de Londres. Típico hogar de un prófugo de la justicia y de uno de sus más odiados alumnos en Hogwarts.

Severus Snape se había convertido en un hombre perturbado y malogrado, después de revelarse como el Príncipe Mestizo y asesinar sin contemplamientos a Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio. Aunque fuera un mal necesario, todavía no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento al pensar y repensar en sus acciones aquella noche fatídica cuando el jefe de magos del Wizengamot caía subyugado bajo el implacable lazo de la muerte, como si una guillotina en ciernes se aprestara a castigarlo por sus acciones. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar las palabras que le dirigiera el director la noche antes del asesinato, palabras que, sin que él lo planeara, arruinarían su vida para siempre.

_Yendo hacia atrás..._

_Severus Snape deambulaba por el espacio vacío de su habitación... y de su corazón también. Dumbledore lo había citado a su despacho esa noche y su mente trataba de descifrar las intenciones de aquel "viejo chiflado" como lo llamaba con frecuencia. Pero era fútil. El reno no tenía ninguna asta._

_El fuego de su chimenea era una ironía constante de su pobre corazón. Estaba relleno de escarcha, un calor escondido bajo una gruesa y blanca manta helada, como un animal que, deseando la libertad, sólo puede arañar las paredes de su prisión, contando los días, los meses, los años que han pasado desde la última vez que se enardeció de pasión, desde que fue, a la fuerza, arrojado a aquella prisión de hielo que lo mantenía desesperado, urgido, preocupado y aterrado. ¿Cuándo rayos iba a terminar el invierno, el calvario? La única reacción visible que tenía para aplacar semejante dolor era la rabia, el odio, inconmensurable odio hacia aquellas personas que no supieran respetar las normas, como esos jodidos James Potter y compañía._

_El reloj conspiraba para hacer su espera una tortura y las fotos que tenía en la pared, en efecto, no tenían ninguna foto. Su pared estaba cubierta de marcos de madera que reflejaban la carestía de ilusiones, de felicidad... de amor. Protegido por su madre y maltratado por su padre, no podía ser menos. No quería tener ninguna memoria de haber sido, alguna vez, hijo de un muggle. Sólo se dedicaba a contemplar los fríos y pálidos frascos de pociones, de ingredientes y demás, mensajes que hablaban muy a las claras que su habilidad era, por antonomasia, académica. Si en lo emocional estaba por los suelos, que no podía concebir ni una pizca de cariño, pues lo desconocía, le temía al cariño, a las caricias en la mejilla y a las cosquillas en las orejas. Lo único que podían obtener de él era una mirada penetrante y oscura como la noche y, si tenían suerte, una feroz reprimenda por ninguna cosa en particular. Así era Snape._

_La hora llegó y el "murciélago de cabello grasiento" como llamaban burlescamente a Severus, salió de su despacho opaco y sin vida y salió a los pasillos del colegio, donde los alumnos raleaban por ser de noche y algunos profesores hacían sus respectivas rondas. Así, delante de la famosa gárgola de piedra, pronunció la contraseña, tan ridícula que le dio una inenarrable vergüenza decirla, subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta._

_El profesor Dumbledore se halla de pie, delante de su fénix pero extrañamente encorvado. Nunca en su vida lo había visto así, como si algo dentro de él se hubiera quebrado de pronto. El director se volvió hacia el recién llegado y, Severus pudo contemplar, con la claridad que le permitían ver las trampas en los exámenes, que había estado llorando. Sin duda alguna tenía evidentes rastros de haber estado lagrimeando a cántaros, lo que no explicaba el por qué. Si Albus Dumbledore era un mago de una fuerza, tanto en palabras como en poder, muy particulares. Pero ahora se lo veía muy debíl, cansado y deseoso de morir en cualquier minuto._

_—Me gustaría que te sentaras, Severus —dijo el director con voz queda—. Tengo algunas cosas que contarte y, estoy seguro que algunas no te van a agradar._

_El aludido, con creciente incomodidad, se sentó en una silla cercana al escritorio. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no hizo señales de querer sentarse._

_—Me he enterado de cosas terribles, Severus._

_—¿Qué cosas? —inquirió Snape, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto._

_Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, como si quisiera colocar todo el peso de sus palabras en la garganta, como sopesando las repercusiones que éstas podrían tener en su oyente. Luego, como si dejara las compuertas de un dique abiertas, las palabras fluyeron como un río manso pero agónico, como si se dirigiera al mismo desierto, a morir evaporada por el calor del sol._

_—Me he enterado que Voldemort ha instruído a uno de nuestros alumnos para asesinarme —dijo, con toda soltura, como desahogándose de una pena largamente constreñida—. Y sé que tú lo estás ayudando a lograr su objetivo. Lo que no puedo entender es, por qué, Severus._

_Snape se sintió gravemente herido por aquellas palabras. Aunque Dumbledore no le caía del todo bien, se notaba a leguas que era un mago reverenciado y respetado por todos, incluso por el mismo y no podía sentirse seguro ante aquella mirada que penetraba tan bien las trancas de la mente y revolvían en el armario de los recuerdos, de las memorias, vívidamente grabadas como si en pintura estuvieran pintadas. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tamaña incomodidad: su seguridad había sido removida por un tsunami y ahora, tambaleante, amenazaba con derrumbarse sobre su propio dolor._

_—No sé que decir... profesor._

_—Ni es necesario que lo digas, Severus. —Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, como él solamente sabía hacerlo—. El Juramento Inquebrantable te ha hecho víctima y victimario a la vez. Si el joven Draco no puede concretar su objetivo, tendrás que hacerlo tú... y no veo razón para que Malfoy logre matar a un viejo chocho como yo. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa para dejar que Snape asimile sus palabras—. Aquel juramento te obliga, por descarte, a matarme. Bien, creo que ya es hora que deje este mundo para siempre._

_—¿A qué se refiere, profesor?_

_—Mi tarea aquí ya está completa. Ya hice todo lo que debía hacer._

_Snape seguía sin entender, por lo que el director se acercó a él y le habló en un tono más confidencial._

_—Lo que trato de comunicarte, es que podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor. Imagínate un Mortífago, que ha esperado tanto tiempo para volver al lado de su amo, quien lo considera un traidor a sus ideales, se encuentra con la sorpresa que puede matar a uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. Y cuando lo hace, el amo se da cuenta que, en realidad, su servidor no lo ha abandonado y lo acoge en sus brazos otra vez, como si uno de sus hijos se hubiera comportado mal y, tras un acto de redención, lo acepta entre los suyos otra vez. Lo que no sabe, es que ese Mortífago no tiene las mismas intenciones que mostró en el asesinato. Podría entregar vital información acerca de su paradero y de sus acciones a través de todos estos años. Levantaría la piedra de su secreto y se vería impulsado a actuar de manera desesperada y buscaría culpables. Pero cuando descubre al artífice de su exposición, ya es demasiado tarde._

_—Lo que me estás tratando de decir... es que te mate adrede y vuelva a trabajar de espía para ustedes —dijo Snape secamente._

_—Eso es._

_No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo demás implicaba también, ser un prófugo de la justicia y acabar en Azkaban por asesinato. Su vida estaría más arruinada de lo que ya estaba: sería como poner la lápida sobre el ataúd y culminar una vida llena de tropiezos y sinsabores, de angustias y maltratos, de odio y ensayos de amor. No obstante, saber que la persona que tenía frente a él iba a morir a manos suyas para contribuír a algo más grande era su idea de tener un logro. Pero, matar a alguien que desea su muerte y que más encima se lo pida expresamente a él es como si un condenado a muerte escogiera a su verdugo._

_Después de salir del despacho de Dumbeldore, una cosa era cierta: mañana, las cosas iban a cambiar... y mucho._

_Volviendo al presente..._

Era indudable que Severus Snape la estaba pasando muy mal pero, lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana, le dejó un buen sabor de boca, aunque se tratara de ayudar a alguien que odiaba mucho. El cuento era que Snape había sabido del casi suicidio por ingesta de Clonazepam de Hermione. Al principio, creyó que, de haber sido así, habría aplaudido su gesto como si de un buena función de matiné se hubiera tratado. Pero, después de aquel muerte preconcebida, se había vuelto muy sensible a todo lo relacionado con la muerte y decidió ayudarla. Fue como un enorme contrasentido a todo lo que había pasado desde que vio por primera vez a la castaña levantar la mano compulsivamente. Sin embargo, pensó que no sería agradable para ella que él le echara una mano por lo que tomó un frasco de poción multijugos y se transformó en un médico de hospital. Después de haber averiguado dónde estaba internada, se apareció allá y fingió ser un médico residente y preparó una poción para expulsar el medicamento de su cuerpo, la cual escondió, disimuladamente en una jeringa desechable, alegando que era suero fisiológico. Fue cuando los médicos la dieron por muerta y la abandonaron para hacer los respectivos trámites de defunción, cuando aprovechó de administrarle la poción. Habló un poco con Harry (disimulando su odio) y se largó de allí. Todo en una hora.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su casa. Creyendo que era uno de esos mendigos que frecuentaban calles desiertas, tomó un par de monedas de su abrigo, abrió la puerta y le extendió las monedas a quien estaba detrás, esperando. Sin embargo, no era un mendigo quien aguardaba en la frialdad de la calle.

—Narcissa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo cosas que contarte.

-------O-------

Harry se reía a carcajadas de las gracias pretéritas de lo que había sido una auténtica aventura. La historia del romance entre los padres de Cho en el colegio eran dignas de una película de humor, si incluso Cho lo encontraba gracioso, dado que venía escuchando el mismo cuento cientas de veces. Pero no importaba; el fragor de la batalla pasada era una bueba excusa para ponerse a charlas de cosas alegres, en tiempos en donde la felicidad era tan frecuente como el subterráneo en el Sahara.

—Lo que todavía no puedo creer es que hayan tenido que beber poción multijugos para encontrarse a solas en los terrenos del colegio —acotaba Harry, quien farfullaba de la risa cada vez que Mia Katsumoto, la madre de Cho, relataba aquel suceso como si fuera lo mejor que les podía ocurrir.

—Nuestra primera vez fue en las afueras de Hogsmeade —decía Mia, a quien el hecho no la desconcertaba en lo absoluto. Era más, le gustaba hablar de eso—. Tengo que aclarar que no fue ahí cuando planeamos a nuestra queridísima mariposa. Bueno, la historia del nombre de Cho es otro cuento aparte pero, tienes que saber que Cho significa "Mariposa".

—Es que daba la casualidad que una mariposa se posó en el marco de la ventana del hospital cuando ella nació. Nos dimos cuenta y creíamos que era un mensaje de parte del Grandísimo para felicitarnos por traer al mundo a una hija tan bella. Es por eso que decidimos llamarla Cho. —Shigeru Chang se volvió a emocionar como aquella vez en que nació su primogénita. Era como si su Cho volviera a nacer.

—¿Y le han puesto nombre a su nueva hija?

—De hecho, es varón —aclaró Cho-—. Todavía no le tenemos un nombre. Esperarmenos un acto especial encaminado a mi hermanito y recibirá uno. Es costumbre familiar que nuestros nombres tengan relación con hechos que hayan sucedido al nacer o en su lactancia.

—Es interesante —dijo Harry—. Nosotros, los ingleses no somos tan apegados a nuestro entorno como ustedes. Nosotros usamos muchas veces el azar para nombrar a nuestros hijos y a veces, repetimos el nombre de personas que hayan significado mucho para nosotros.

Ya habían acabado la cena y estaba que oscurecía. Harry creyó que el tren ya estaba por llegar a la estación de King's Cross. Unos minutos después, aquel hecho le fue confirmado cuando la chimenea de la habitación se iluminó de repente y Harry pudo contemplar a la profesora McGonagall, con su aire serio y estricto, cuadrado como los edificios. Su expresión era de profundo dersconcierto y era entendible, dado que había mandado el Expreso de Hogwarts a petición de uno de sus alumnos y eso ultrajaba notablemente su autoridad como nueva directora del colegio.

—Potter, el tren se encuentra a sólo tres kilómetros de Londres por lo que deberías estar preparado. Espero que lo que me dijiste acerca del Horro… como se llame, sea cierto. Sabes que no acostumbro mucho a confiar en alumnos pero, esta vez hice una concesión por ser un asunto de mucha importancia para el mundo mágico. Sólo espero que no esté jugando conmigo, señor Potter.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy jugando! —exclamó Harry, indignado.

—Bueno pues….

La llama se apagó.

Y McGonagall pensaba que estaba jugando. No podía ni imaginar lo urgido, preocupado y maltrecho que se encontraba por esto de los Horrocruxes. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había tenido que afrontar estos últimos días de tensa búsqueda, de caprichos materializados, de conciencias encarnadas y de pérdidas a medio completar. Ya estaba comenzando a molestarse con aquellas personas que le demandaban "hacer lo correcto y seguir las normas". Lo que no entendían era que muchas veces, hacer lo correcto implicaba algún rompimiento de reglas. Y era así cómo buenas intenciones eran sumergidas en aceite hirviendo en aras de un "mejor comportamiento de acuerdo con la sociedad". No, no iba a dejar que estúpidas reglas le estropearan su búsqueda, su aventura de más de media década en busca de una forma de vencer a su enemigo desde que él tenía conciencia de su pertenencia al mundo mágico.

—Cho, es hora de irnos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se abrigó un poco pues la noche iba a ser fría. De hecho, cada noche desde que salió de su sexto año en Hogwarts se estaba haciendo más fría. Después de despedirse de los Chang (estos últimos implorándole a su hija que se cuidara mucho allá) salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, iluminadas por focos en las paredes, alargando o acortando las sombras de los dos. Cuando salieron del hotel, la noche los envolvió con sus amplios brazos y sus dos mil setecientas cincuenta ojos que los escrutaban de manera constante. Por la calle, se podía ver una letanía de cuerpos de criaturas que no parecía tener fin. El alumbrado público era lo único que los salvaba de la silenciosa y agobiante penumbra de aquella calle. La estación King's Cross estaba a dos cuadras de aquel lugar, dos largas y ominosas cuadras que podían esconder cualquier cosa. Una grúa trataba de levantar el peso de los dragones que yacían, rematados por locos muggles que creían en la magia.

Se hallaban a medio camino entre la estación y el hotel cuando Cho tomó de pronto a Harry por los hombros. Harry le dirigió unha mirada que reflejaba seguridad y ella lo soltó. Lo que Harry ingnoraba, era que ella no había hecho ese gesto por susto, sino por querer tocarlo nada más.

—Estamos solos en la oscuridad —dijo Cho, aparentemente sin ningún motivo en particular.

—Apresuremos la marcha —sugirió Harry, pensando que ella le tenía miedo a los lugares extensos y vacíos. Después de caminar por unos cinco minutos, la estación King's Cross se hizo visible. Las luces estaban encendidas y algunos pocos pasajeros esperaban sus trenes con una tensa calma. Después de lo ocurrido hace varias horas atrás, no se podía esperar otra cosa. Harry tomó a Cho de la mano, simulando ser una pareja de enamorados para que los demás no se fijaran tanto en ellos y atravesaron la división entre los andenes 9 y 10. Después de una fugaz oscuridad, el rojo expreso estaba esperándolos, listo para partir en cuanto ambos subieran al tren.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Dejó que ella subiera primero al tren y, a continuación, él se trepó a las escaleras y el tren comenzó a partir, lento al principio, pero vigoroso y humeante después, en dirección al quinto Horrocrux, rogando que Voldemort no llegara antes.

-------O-------

Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna se hallaban sentadas en un sillón, al calor de las brasas en la antigua casa de Sirius Black. Hermione se hallaba leyendo un pesado volúmen acerca de objetos mágicos y parecía muy interesada. Y no ere para menos pues, estaba leyendo acerca del Corazón de la Magia. Decía que sólo se habían fabricado tres de ellos y los artífices de aquellas hermosas joyas eran los antiguos magos chinos que los habían construído para dos objetivos en particular: para demostrar amor entre dos personas y para vislumbrar el futuro de las personas. Pensando que serían artefactos muy reveladores, los magos chinos los separaron para probar a los aventureros que trataran de encontrarlos. Que sólo las tres partes podían dar un futuro verdadero y, lo que era más, que eran objetos universales, lo que decía que servían en todo tipo de lugares donde hubiera un corazón grabado en alguna pared.

Hermione estaba excitadísima.

—¡Para eso construyeron el Palacio del Conocimiento! —exclamó, sobresaltando a todos—. Para poder ver el verdadero futuro de quienes posean los Corazones de la Magia. Entonces, aquella visión que Harry iba a morir no está completa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que existe la posibilidad que Harry no muera después de todo. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el tercer Corazón de la Magia y regresar al Palacio del Conocimiento para vislumbrar los acontecimientos futuros. Para eso necesitamos que Harry vuelva de Hogwarts…

Fue cuando sintió una punzada en su corazón. Harry ya no la amaba y eso la carcomía ya la iba matando poco a poco otra vez. Después, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se desmayó.

—¡Hermione! —gritaron a quemarropa sus amigos y exclamaron por auxilio.


	13. El nido de águilas

**XIII**

**El nido de águilas**

—¿Quieres que lleve a Draco por el buen camino?

Severus Snape apenas podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba de boca de Narcissa Malfoy. Ella, que siempre había dado carta blanca a todo lo que hiciera Draco, no parecía ser la misma de siempre. Algo la había impulsado a actuar de esa manera pero no alcanzaba a entender qué era exactamente.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que será eso. Además —Snape enfatizó las últimas palabras—, me he enterado que Draco fue arrestado y están a punto de ficharlo por labores de espionaje a favor de los Mortífagos. Triste, ¿verdad?

Narcissa sintió hielo en su garganta y en su estómago. Draco, su querido hijo, preso del Ministerio… no lo podía tolerar. Ansiaba que Lucius estuviera presente: tenía tal autoridad sobre los altos personeros del Ministerio que podía convencerlos de cualquier cosa. Pero Severus tenía un carácter similar a su esposo enrejado y, quería a Draco de vuelta a sus brazos.

—Tienes que hacer algo por él —dijo Narcissa con los ojos húmedos—. No me importa lo que piense Lucius de esto. Ya no quiero seguir con esto.

Severus parecío pensar.

—Bueno, creo que hay una manera en que Draco quede libre —afirmó, con la voz algo temblorosa—. Pero será peligroso y podemos caer los dos en Azkaban. Necesito que traigas mis ingredientes de pociones que se encuentran en mi despacho de Hogwarts. La contraseña para entrar es _Prima Draconis_.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Tienes que saber que soy un prófugo de la justicia. Además, tengo otra misión que cumplir. Es secreto absoluto por lo que no me debes preguntar nada.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando ayudes a mi Draco.

Snape se dirigió a la mesa, donde había una jarra con café caliente.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres nada?

—No, Severus. —Narcisa había sido terminante—. Tengo que marcharme. Me necesitan en otra parte. —Ella se quedó de pie unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta—. Bueno, hasta luego, Severus.

Snape hizo un vago gesto con la mano y cerró la puerta cuando la rubia le daba la espalda. Después, se sentó en una butaca, pensando en alguna cosa al azar. Se le vino a la mente la escena en la que salvó a Hermione de la muerte, camuflado bajo la gracia de sus habilidades y… no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué la había salvado? ¿Era por un mero acto de redención o había algo más que no alcanzaba a descifrar? Está bien, Hermione era una de sus alumnas más odiadas. Tanto odio le guardaba que no se había detenido a pensar bien por qué la odiaba tanto.

Hermione no era una chica común y corriente. Era excepcionalmente inteligente, tanto que podía desafiar a su propio intelecto. Era esta simple razón, este subterfugio que usaba a menudo para enmascarar otra cosa, algo más trascendental y, según él, más falto de sentido, por la cual la odiaba tanto. Era un desafío a sus propias capacidades que, por cierto, era extensivo a todos los demás profesores pero, el tormentoso pasado en familia que había tenido, era combustible para sus defectos. ¿Qué pasaba si aislaba todo, dejaba al margen todo lo que pensaba de Hermione cuando era dominado por su instinto de competencia? Era sorprendente lo que veía.

No lucía ni remotamente como una alumna aborrecida por sus dones, sino como una mujer, como una persona que había aprendido a aceptar lo que era: una hija de muggles, una sangre impura pero con una habilidad excepcional y que era aceptada por muchos de sus compañeros. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Era era de sangre mestiza, al menos tenía a su madre que era como él. Pero su padre… había sido el culpable que su vida fuera como es hoy. Necesitaba ser aceptado por los demás pero le faltaba algo, algo que Hermione sí tenía, y ese algo era otro detonante de su explosivo odio para con ella: su capacidad para amar. ¿Por qué él había sido tan estúpido en dejarse vencer a la primera chica que no lo aceptó? Necesitaba amar, como Harry Potter lo sabía hacer tan bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió buscar algún sentido en su vida. Cogió su capa, negra como sus propios ojos y salió de su casa, en busca de alguien a quien odiaba profundamente hace un minuto y que ahora, guardaba las claves para su felicidad. Mandó al diablo a su casita y se tomó algo de poción multijugos para esconder su verdadera identidad y caminó hacia donde se alojaba antes de asesinar a Dumbledore.

-------O-------

Ginny, Luna y Neville acompañaban a unos sanadores que llevaban en una camilla flotante a Hermione, quien estaba inconsciente pero parecía respirar tranquilamente. A unos cuantos pasos más adelante se vislumbraba la entrada al Hospital San Mungo, donde varios sanadores vestidos completamente de blanco aguardaban a la entrada de la febril comitiva. De inmediato, la subieron al tercer piso, donde se atendían las emergencias. No se parecía ni remotamente a las salas de emergencias de los hospitales muggles, donde la actividad era poco menos que desordenada. Aquí, el escaso personal ordenaba la camilla y se esmeraba para recibir a la paciente. Tenían listo una botellita llena de poción de color verde olivo y que llenaba de humedad su recipiente. Hermione fue depositada sobre aquella cama y le colocaron una especie de faja pequeña en un brazo que no apretaba para nada y que estaba conectada con la botellita de poción.

—Menos mal que no usan esas molestas agujas —dijo Ginny, todavía respirando agitadamente a causa de la subida de escaleras—. Me acuerdo que una vez, para prevenirme de algo llamado polio o folio, no sé que cosa, me colocaron una aguja en el brazo. Fue atroz y doloroso, por supuesto.

Momentos después, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y miró para todos lados. Después, se miró la faja que llevaba atada al brazo derecho y siguió hacia la poción verde olivo que le estaban administrando.

—¿Estoy en San Mungo? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió uno de los sanadores—. Además, le trajimos el libro que estaba leyendo antes que se desmayara.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Sufrió una descompensación producto de su dosis elevada de Clonazepam. Afortunadamente, los intentos de suicidio con ese fármaco muggle son comunes por lo que hace tiempo desarrollamos un antídoto cien por ciento efectivo en contra de los efectos de ese medicamento, y se lo estamos administrando ahora.

Hermione respiró tranquila.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar en reposo?

—Sólo por hoy. Cuando la poción del frasco se haya acabado, usted estará en condiciones de irse.

Hermione le sonrió antes que los sanadores se fueran, a excepción de uno, quien se quedó a controlar el estado de vaciado de la poción. La castaña tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, el cual descansaba en una mesita a su lado y lo abrió en la página que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

—Estabas en eso que los chinos habían creado los Corazones de la Magia para ver el futuro siempre y cuando las tres joyas estuvieran juntas en un solo lugar —le recordó Neville a Hermione. Él se sentía muy incómodo en ese momento: todavía sentía cosas por ella pero, prefería guardárselas para si mismo. No quería que ella tuviera un sobresalto. Sin embargo, ella lo miró fijo a los ojos, lo que hizo que desviara la vista.

—Sé lo que sientes Neville —dijo Hermione con dulzura—. Y tienes que entender que me siento confundida: no sé a quién querer, aunque a Harry todavía lo amo y con mucha pasión. Pero, no sé, como si el destino quisiera que no estemos juntos.

—No importa —dijo Neville, tomando la mano de la castaña amistosamente y soltándola después. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a su libro, leyendo otro pasaje acerca de los chinos y los Corazones de la Magia. Pronto, halló otra cosa relevante.

—Aquí dice que si hay un alma atrapada dentro de un Corazón de la Magia, éste tendrá una reacción muy peculiar. Es como si llamara desde una parte remota, como de ultratumba. —Hermione cerró el libro—. Eso quiere decir que si uno de los Corazones de la Magia es un Horrocrux, lo sabremos de inmediato. Es más, tengo una corazonada. —Pescó su varita e hizo la misma floritura que empleó para llamar a los magos del Ministerio pero pensó en Harry.

Una voz velada se escuchó por la punta de la varita.

—¿Harry?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres? —La voz de Harry era seca y con un grado leve de frialdad.

—Necesito comunicarte algo.

—Adelante.

—Es muy probable que un Corazón de la Magia sea un Horrocrux. Acabo de leer que si un alma está dentro de uno de ellos, se puede escuchar unas extrañas llamadas, como voces del más allá.

—No lo estás diciendo en serio.

—Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. —Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Es que Cho me dijo lo mismo.

Hermione quedó muda.

—¿Estás con ella en este momento?

—Sí. Voy en el Expreso de Hogwarts, al nido de águilas.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

—Sólo espero que no hagas nada raro con ella —dijo Hermione, con un tono áspero en su voz.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. —Hermione no estaba totalmente convencida—. Bueno, espero que nos veamos después que hayas visitado el nido de águilas.

—Yo también.

La comunicación se cortó.

—¿Por qué anda con esa… mujer? —preguntó Hermione rabiosamente.

—Porque ella sabe dónde está el Horrocrux —dijo Luna, con temor.

—¿Qué ella sabe dónde está? —Hermione estaba entre sorprendida y molesta—. Si no tiene la más mínima pizca de cerebro dentro de su cabeza. ¿Saben lo que pienso? Qué se lo llevó a Hogwarts para seducirlo, que es lo que sabe hacer mejor.

—¿Y cómo pretendes demostrarlo? —quiso saber Neville.

Hermione no dijo nada.

-------O-------

Harry había notado la desconfianza en Hermione cuando le dijo que iba con Cho. Y era que ella la detestaba por lo que le había hecho en quinto año y consideraba que tenía cabeza sólo para el Quidditch. Bueno, eso no era ni remotamente la verdad. Cho era una mujer muy instruída y le había rogado a sus padres que le compraran libros para leer, sólo para saber más. Así, tenía una pequeña biblioteca donde podía sacar sus libros y leer tranquilamente.

—¿Y desde cuando la curiosidad? —quiso saber Harry.

—Desde que salí de Hogwarts —contestó la oriental—. Esa amiga tuya, ya sabes, la del pelo castaño…

—¿Hermione?

—Sí, ella misma —asintió Cho con una sonrisa—. Fue quien me inspiró a saber más y a instruirme en cosas que antes no me importaban. Me encantó seguir su ejemplo. Todos deberían seguirlo.

Harry quedó choqueado con las palabras de ella. Hermione la odiaba entrañablemente pero Cho no parecía aborrecerla en lo absoluto. Como si, de la noche a la mañana, se diera cuenta que tener conocimiento valiera la pena y Hermione fuera una especie de motivadora espiritual. Además, todavía pensaba que Cho era muy hermosa, más de lo que era Hermione, por supuesto pero, todavía no podía olvidar lo pasado con la castaña. Ya dos veces habían compartido sus cuerpos: sensaciones inolvidables, emociones volcánicas, recuerdos llenos de sensualidad y pasión que ahora le estaban pasando la cuenta. La necesitaba a su lado, sobre todo cuando se enteró que él mismo era uno de los Horrocruxes que debía destruír. ¿Cómo se actuaba en esas situaciones? Tal vez la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que él mismo se atrevía a pensar.

—Mira, Hogwarts está detrás de esas montañas —dijo Cho, quien se restregaba los ojos. Hace cinco minutos que había terminado de dormir. Por otro lado, Harry no durmió en lo más mínimo. Todo el viaje había estado pensando en el fin de su relación con Hermione. ¿Fin? No estaba tan seguro de eso. Hermione se había mostrado celosa y eso se podía notar a leguas; eso indicaba que rlla todavía lo amaba y, hay que ser sinceros: él la amaba también pero necesitaba una señal que lo encaminara en la dirección correcta. Después, se dio cuenta que Cho le había tomado un brazo y lo miraba con ojos atentos. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿No podía olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos hace dos años?

—Harry.

—Dime.

Cho vaciló unos momentos. Luego, acercó sus labios a los de él, lentamente. Por segundos, Harry no supo cómo reaccionar a esto pero después, tomó del hombro a la oriental y la separó de él lo más suavemente que pudo. De todas maneras, no era un bruto animal sin conciencia.

—No puedo.

Cho no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo con dulzura. Harry comprendió que ella lo amaba entrañablemente todavía pero, tenía que entender que él quería a Hermione.

"Te amo, Harry James Potter y, en la distancia o en el tiempo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo"

Sí, esas habían sido las palabras de Hermione en el Palacio del Conocimiento. Pronto entendió la verdad de esas palabras. Ella todavía lo quería, a pesar que estaban tan separados, en tantos sentidos. Era esa la razón por la cual no iba a dejar que Cho se acercara más a él. O al menos eso creía. Porque lo que había dicho Hermione, Cho también se lo había dicho, en cierta forma. Porque lamentaba profundamente no haber podido ir con él al Baile de Navidad en cuarto, porque había demostrado, aunque de una manera algo tosca, que lo amaba de la misma manera en que ahora lo hacía Hermione, explicaba por qué estaba tan triste esa noche, la confusión que sentía al entender que sentía lo mismo por dos personas… y una de ellas habia muerto y la otra había presenciado aquella muerte. Sólo quería saber. No era una tonta niñería: eso demostraba, además que albergaba verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, que Cedric fue un buen amante y, lo único que deseaba era que la amara de la misma manera, para saber que no se había perdido después de todo.

—Ahora recién te vengo a entender —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que deseas amarme.

Cho se quedó muda unos momentos.

—No tengo que ocultar nada contigo. Te amo Harry y, yo sólo quería que me amaras como Cedric me amó.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque temí que fueras a separarte de mi cuando te hablara de Cedric. Supongo que ya estabas harto que yo sacara constantemente el tema al tapete.

La oriental desprendía tal inocencia que Harry sintió como si sus sentimientos se pusieran en una balanza: en un plato estaban los sentimientos hacia Hermione y en el otro, los que estaban naciendo hacia Cho. Le dio la impresión que lo estaban poniendo a prueba: tal vez el mismo destino o las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones lo estaban obligando a dar un salto de fe.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, lo que les dijo a ambos que tenían que abandonar el tren. Harry y Cho bajaron por uno de los vagones centrales y se encaminaron a la verja coronada por cerdos alados e ingresaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago brillaba a la luz pálida de la luna y se reflejaban débilmente en las ventanas del castillo, que se recortaba contra el cielo de la madrugada. Era como una competencia predecible: las estrellas no cejaban en su futil esfuerzo por opacar al gran astro rey de la noche. Cho miró a las estrellas unos momentos, quedando rezagada. Harry la apremió a que siguiera su camino y tomaron uno de los carruajes tirados por _thestrals_. Otra situación tentadora para desahogarse de tanta sequia pasional. Además, estaban más juntos que antes.

—Harry.

—Dime.

Cho se acercó una vez más a él pero no trató de besarlo, sino que puso su cabeza bajo la de él y esperó a que la acariciara. Harry, sintiendo que la única forma de probar su amor hacia Hermione era utilizando aquella balanza sentimental que acababa de descubrir. Alzó una mano y la puso sobre su lacio y sedoso cabello negro. No era desagradable en lo absoluto. Ella puso una mano sobre su pecho y se acomodó más en los brazos de Harry. Más tarde, cuando estaban a medio camino hacia el castillo, ella se sentó en las piernas de Harry y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos se miraban intensamente. Ambos sentían que algo se estaba dilatando dentro de ellos, pero muy lentamente. Harry todavía no se atrevía a besarla por temor a que Hermione lo descubriera y lo dejara para siempre. Y eso, sería una fatalidad enorme. Sin embargo, sus miradas no dejaban de cruzarse y el muro que había erigido Harry para evitar ser víctima de la pasión con alguien más, se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

Una conspiración del destino.

Eso era. Una conspiración. Algún poder superior no quería que él y Hermione estuvieran juntos y él, trataba de luchar contra aquel poder superior, una épica batalla en donde el ganador era tan conocido como los misterios más profundos de la magia. ¿Debía entregarse? Si lo hacía, el destino ganaría la batalla y si no, sólo demoraría la derrota. Pero la idea de la balanza sentimental era muy fuerte en él y deseaba ponerla a prueba. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a apartar cualquier obstáculo entre la oriental y él, el carruaje llegó a destino y Cho se apartó de sus piernas y bajó. Harry la siguió, con profunda contrariedad.

La profesora McGonagall estaba de pie, delante de la entrada al vestíbulo, con un aire muy severo, como era costumbre en ella.

—Ahora que está aquí, Potter, quiero advertirle un par de cosas. Primero, sé a lo que usted vino y no toleraré ninguna falta a las reglas del colegio y segundo, por favor, señor Potter, no intrusee en ningún despacho de profesor.

—Descuide profesora. —Harry se sintió levemente indignado en su fuero interno—. Sólo haré lo que le dije que voy a hacer. Después, me iré.

La directora abrió las puertas y les dio la pasada. Era quizá, la última vez que contemplara su verdadera cuna, el lugar donde encontró a sus verdaderos amigos, donde encontró su vida y su destino como el mago que, supuestamente, iba a derrotar a Voldemort. Fue directo al grano y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—A partir de aquí, tú tendrás que guiarme —le dijo a Cho, quien caminó por delante de Harry y él la siguió por escaleras y pasillos que él jamás se había dignado en pisar alguna vez. Además, no se le pasaba por la cabeza dónde estaría la sala común de Ravenclaw.

El nido de águilas.

Cho lo condujo a través de un pasillo muy largo y subió unas escaleras de caracol que daban muchas vueltas hasta llegar a la cima. El techo elevado, en forma de cono, le dijo a Harry que estaban en una de las torres del castillo. A su derecha, había una pintura muy similar a la que había delante de la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo que en lugar de una señora gorda, había un hombre viejo, con monóculo en el ojo derecho y vestido de manera adecuada para una fiesta de gala. Cho había tenido la sensatez de preguntar la contraseña a la directora antes de subir.

—¿Qué haceis aquí, par de alumnos? ¿Qué acaso las clases han comenzado?

—_Sapiens Universalis_ —pronunció Cho.

—¿Qué habeis dicho? Ah, sí, sí. Podeis pasar.

Cho entró en la sala común y Harry, con desconcierto añadido, también lo hizo.

—Tienes que disculpar al señor Fingersmith —dijo Cho, lanzando una risa que reverberó en toda la sala. Ésta era muy parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo que parecía estar todo más ordenado y pulcro. Habia un montón de libros en una estantería, aportes de los propios alumnos, alumnos que eran fervientes seguidores de la filosofía Rowenariana: erudición, conocimiento y sabiduría. El espíritu de la fundadora más sabia de los cuatro estaba impregnado en cada centímetro de la sala. Unos cuadros de personajes famosos en la historia del conocimiento mágico llenaban las paredes y bostezaban al ver que dos personas habían entrado a aquel lugar.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Cho a Harry.

—Es estupendo. Está todo tan… ordenado.

—Sí, así es. —Cho caminó hacia una puerta, que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas—. Es por aquí.

—Pero, yo no puedo subir —alegó Harry, recordando aquella vez en que trató de subir hacia el dormitorio de las chicas en su propia sala común—. Las escaleras se vuelven un resbalín en cuanto un hombre pise un escalón.

—Espera un momento. —Cho subió hasta lo que era su dormitorio hace unas tres semanas y oprimió un pequeño interruptor de piedra—. Ahora puedes subir.

Harry, desconfiado, puso un pie en el escalón. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no pasaba nada. El próximo paso lo dio con más confianza y después, trotó para llegar al dormitorio de las chicas. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese en su vida. Las camas eran, como era usual, adoseladas pero, las cortinas eran azules y la superficie de ellas también era de un azul oscuro. Cuando Harry dejó de percatarse de su entorno, escuchó una voz extraña que parecía provenir de la columna central, la cual era la chimenea de la estufa que se hallaba instalada en el centro. Harry supuso, según las palabras de Hermione, que el Horrocrux estaba dentro de la chimenea pero, no había otra forma de sacar la reliquia que no fuera con alguna explosión.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Harry, mirando para todos lados, en busca de alguna solución. Cho parecía estar en la misma situación pero, otra vez miraba a Harry con los mismos ojos con los que lo cruzó en el carruaje. Harry se sintió observado y se dio la vuelta para reprenderla. Después de todo, no habían viajado tanto para ponerse a engañar a Hermione. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada ante la dulce mirada que le dirigía la oriental. Había algo en ella que lo cautivaba y lo incapacitaba de razonar de manera correcta. Quería hallar la manera de sacar el Horrocrux de esa chimenea pero, algo aparte de su deseo por encontrar todas las reliquias se esforzaba por salir a flote; algo que había deseado hacer desde que besó a Cho por primera vez. Sus intereses mezclados con sus fantasías adolescentes lo hicieron sentirse confundido.

—Harry. —Cho quería ser directa y franca—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Él se removió en su interior. Era la misma situación, pero una petición más radical. No pudo pensar, ni actuar ni reaccionar. Ella lo sacó de su estado de congelación acercándose a él y acariciando su negro cabello revuelto antes de envolverlo en un abrazo no muy apretado pero si muy amoroso. Harry en tanto, no sabía si entregarse o buscar una solución a su problema.

La respuesta llegó con un gesto muy tierno de Cho. Ella te tomó la mejilla y se la acarició con suavidad, lo cual lo hizo sentirse como si Hermione lo acariciara. Harry creyó que el espíritu de Hermione se había adueñado de la oriental y, como si fuera ella, se entregó a sus brazos y ella a los suyos. Sus labios se rozaron primero, se reconocieron y luego, se encontraron en un beso más profundo, que llegara al alma misma. Ambos cerraron los ojos, en señal de mutua confianza; sus brazos recorrían sus espaldas con ternura y después, cuando el ambiente pasó a ser algo superfluo, se envolvieron en un abrazo más apasionado, cuando la lengua de la oriental recorrió los labios de su amante, buscando algún resquicio para poder encontrarse con la otra, escondida detrás de sus labios quienes, gustosos, le dieron la pasada y jugaron a tocarse, a entrelazarse y a quererse como se querían sus dueños. Totalmente encandilados por el deseo inocente de años pasados y la pasión cálida, Cho dejó de rodear sus brazos y deslizó una de ellas por el pecho de él, hasta el borde de su suéter y lo tomó, levantándolo hacia arriba. Harry, correspondiendo al acto, alzó las manos y ella pudo quitar la prenda. Él, ayudando con el acto de desvestirse, se quitó la camiseta, quedando su pecho al descubierto. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo, antes de pasar su boca, temblorosa, por las partes desnudas de su cuerpo. Harry se estremecía a cada beso que recibía de ella y vio que se inclinaba ante él y se disponía a quitarle los jeans lentamente pero Harry, a quien no le gustaba que tuviera que inclinarse, le ayudó con eso y, para cuando estuvo desnudo, la abrazó y deslizó la cremallera del vestido floreado que usaba Cho y ella, sacudiendo los hombros, hizo que su vestido cayera al suelo como un pétalo de rosa sobre un campo de hierbas. Harry, enardecido de pasión, la tocó y, en el intertanto la recostó sobre la cama y le quitó el sostén como ya sabía hacerlo. Sus pieles estaban al punto de fusión, en una noche tan helada como esa y Harry la tomó de la cintura, jalándola dulcemente hacia él y besando sus pechos, ahora descubiertos, mientras sus cuerpos se unían y se trataban de fundir en uno solo.

Ella arqueó la espalda para que Harry pudiera desnudarla por completo. Después, ella lo recibió en sus brazos, recostada sobre la cama, dispuesta a entregarse a él, a quien había sido su verdadero amor en todo lo que iba de su vida. A continuación, un gemido dulce como la miel, inundó los oídos de Harry. A medida que daba suaves empujones hacia delante, Cho gemía con más fuerza y con más dulzura, más dulce que la miel, totalmente enloquecedor y enajenante. Harry la tomó con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, y Cho se quedó encima de él. Ahora fue ella la que oscilaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Harry la tomaba por la cintura, a veces tocando su espalda y la ayudaba a oscilar con más sensualidad y pasión. Después, Harry se incorporó, impulsado por el deseo erótico que ahora lo estaba dominando, y llevó en brazos a la oriental y apoyó la espalda de ella contra la pared y él la seguía tomando en brazos, haciendola oscilar, esta vez de arriba hacia abajo, en una danza sensual y apasionada que no parecía tener fin. Harry la bajó y ella se puso de espaldas a él y Harry se aferró a ella, quien se apoyaba en la pared, gimiendo ahora con fuerza y desesperación mientras que él masajeaba de vez en cuando su vientre y sus pechos y besaba su cuello por detrás, tomándola suavemente del pelo y haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja. No teniendo suficiente con eso, la tomó en brazos y la recostó nuevamente sobre la cama. Ahora, los empellones eran más fogosos y ardientes. Ella se aferró a su espalda, sabiendo que el momento estaba por llegar y él la envolvió, apretándola fuerte contra él.

El climax llegó cuando menos se lo esperaban: a causa de eso, Cho en vez de gemir, pareció gritar, pero era de un placer tan infinito e intangible que jamás volvió a sentir algo como eso en toda su vida. En tanto, Harry sintió que había sido algo que le era muy familiar. Pero, no era posible.

Había sido como cuando lo había hecho con Hermione.

Había pasado la prueba del destino.

Ahora, con Cho en la cama, había entendido que la castaña era el amor de su vida e iba a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias por ella y por el destino del mundo mágico. Aquella experiencia le había dejado una lección muy importante: que habían muchas cosas por las que valía la pena batallar… y Hermione era la más importante de ellas, porque la había encontrado a través de otra mujer, a través de otro cuerpo, de otra alma.

—¿En qué piensas? —dijo Cho, sonriendo a la vez que jadeaba.

—En Hermione.

—¿La encontraste?

Harry se quedó perplejo. ¿Había sido esa la intención de ella?

—Sí.

—Entonces, creo que hemos cumplido.

Harry no entendió a qué se refería hasta que puso atención a su entorno. Las voces dentro de la chimenea habían dejado de escucharse, lo que decía que el Horrocrux encerrado en la columna había dejado de ser un Horrocrux. ¿Había sido lo anterior un acto de redención? Era muy probable. Ella había estado dispuesta a compartir su cuerpo y su alma con él para encontrar a Hermione, un acto de profundo desinterés. El amor era desinteresado, era una de sus cualidades más evidentes y Cho lo había demostrado. Además, se le había ocurrido una idea para sacar el Horrocrux de allí. Y había salido de la parte más inverosímil de su conciencia: su parte erótica. Recordaba cuando lanzó la última embestida y escuchar el grito de Cho. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió encender la estufa con un encantamiento. Pero era muy arriesgado, porque Harry tenía que salir de la torre y trepar por el techo hasta la boca de la chimenea y coger el Horrocrux cuando saliera por la presión sobre el mismo.

—Cho. Quiero que lances un encantamiento Incendio apenas veas una luz roja asomarse por la ventana. Yo treparé por el techo y agarraré el Horrocrux en cuanto salga disparado por la parte de arriba.

—Pero Harry. Podrías caerte y morir.

—No hay otra alternativa, Cho. Si muero en la caída, haz estallar la chimenea y saca el Horrocrux. Pero la idea es no causar ningún daño costoso. Ya oiste a McGonagall.

Cho asintió con la cabeza. Ya vestidos, Harry abrió la ventana y colocó sus pies sobre el marco de la ventana y se subió gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos. Las piernas de Harry desaparecieron de la ventana.

El viento en esas alturas era un peligro mayor al que se esperaba. Apoyándose débilmente en los pastelones del techo, Harry trepó el empinado camino hacia la boca de la chimenea. El viento hacía ondear su capa y temió que se le fuera a caer, junto con el Corazón de la Magia. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la boca de la chimenea, uno de los pastelones se desprendió y Harry resbaló unos cuantos metros pero se agarró firmemente. Intentó otro camino que no fuera tan traicionero y se desvió un par de metros. Cuando alcanzó la boca de la chimenea se afirmó en ella.

Se soltó de inmediato.

La boca se había torcido, lo que indicaba que alguien había hecho estallar la chimenea. A lo mejor Cho lo creía muerto pero, no podía ser. El agujero de la chimenea estaba abierto ahora y Harry vio por éste.

No podía ser.

Cho estaba siendo atada de manos y pies por unos hombres enmascarados y con capas. ¿Cómo habían llegado los Mortífagos hasta Hogwarts? La única forma era que alguien los haya dejado pasar. Y la respuesta a ese enigma estaba parada delante de la ventana. Harry sintió un tremendo acceso de odio cuando vio a Severus Snape interrogar a Cho. Sabía que iba a usar la Legeremancia para saber la verdad acerca de lo que estaba haciendo en el castillo. Ella hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos en resisitirse a la incursión de Snape en su mente. Cuando él vio que era inútil, decidió llevársela a la rastra. Harry, aprovechando que los Mortífagos se habían ido, rompió el techo donde estaba la boca de la chimenea y cayó al suelo, no sin antes generar con su varita un ariete de aire pata amortiguar su caída. Los captores ya habían desaparecido de la sala común y Harry, presuroso, atravesó la entrada y alcanzó a los Mortífagos. Tomando por sorpresa a uno de ellos, lo aturdió y los demás se voltearon, con las varitas dispuestas.

—Snape. Debí haber sabido que vendrías por mí.

—Váyanse —les ordenó Snape a los demás—. Llévense a Chang. Yo me encargaré de Potter.

Los demás obedecieron y Snape y Harry se quedaron solos en mitad del pasillo.

—Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste al profesor Dumbledore —gruñó Harry, empuñando la varita, haciéndola crujir.

—Eres un mocoso entrometido —rugió Snape—. ¿Qué no entiendes que te estás metiendo en donde no debes?

—No. Eres tú el que no sabe donde estás metido. Tienes la pata muy hondo en el barro para sermonearme, Severus.

—¡TE MATARÉ! —gritó Snape, blandiendo su varita pero Harry ya se le había anticipado.

—_Expelliarmus!_ —vociferó Harry con toda la rabia del mundo.

Snape nada pudo hacer. Su varita fue arrebatada por Harry, quien se dignó en romperla para que no hiciera más daño. Le aplicó un ariete de aire y lo hizo volar por los aires. Harry corrió hacia quien era su profesor de Pociones y le dio una tremenda patada en la cara, haciendo que la sangre brotara de su nariz.

—Te dije que habías metido la pata, Severus, y no me hiciste caso. —Harry se disponía a levantar su varita en contra de Snape pero, el recuerdo de la muerte de Bellatrix lo detuvo. No quería dividir su alma otra vez, no quería ser igual a Voldemort—. No te mataré, Severus. Eres demasiado amargado, desgraciado y rencoroso para eso. Eres tan patético que ni mereces ser asesinado. Mírate, mira en lo que te has convertido. Sé que eres mejor que eso. —Harry desvió la vista y pasó de largo por su lado, mientras que las palabras de su alumno más odiado calaban muy hondo en su alma. Aquellas palabras dieron muchas vueltas en su cerebro por mucho tiempo. Decidió que la captura del Horrocrux y de Chang eran más importantes que Harry en ese momento. Además, todo lo que estaba haciendo era una mera simulación, como le había mandado Dumbledore. Sin embargo, con las palabras de Harry, se dividió una vez más; entre cumplir con su misión o comenzar una nueva vida. Se prometió que, en cuanto llegara a Londres otra vez, le haría una visita a Hermione, para ver cómo podía cambiar su vida y su destino.

Lo que todos no sabían era que los vientos del destino estaban a punto de cambiar. Y muy radicalmente.


	14. Juntos por engaño

**XIV**

**Juntos por engaño**

Harry iba solo en un cubículo del Expreso de Hogwarts, rabiando y lamentando lo que había pasado en la sala común de Ravenclaw. De sentir indiferencia, pasó a guardarle aprecio a Cho. Pensó que no cualquier mujer haría lo que ella hizo, un acto de redención, someterlo a una prueba de amor de lo más inverosímil, aunque no era la manera, según Hermione, de hallarla, vale decir, a través de otra mujer. No obstante, debía decirle la verdad, lo que ocurrió en el nido de águilas.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y acababa de despertarse cuando le daba vueltas a lo de anoche. El tren dio una última curva y se detuvo delante del andén nueve y tres cuatros. Lanzando al aire un exorbitante bostezo, se levantó de su asiento y bajó del tren, creyendo que, tal vez, sería su último viaje en aquella locomotora. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, hora afortunada pues la estación King's Cross parecía un hervidero de cuchicheos y palabras cansadas de gente que viajaba hacia algún otro lado de Londres o el país para trabajar. Harry pasó como una sombra en la oscuridad y salió, chocando con varias personas que iban, apresuradas y malhumoradas, a tomar el tren que salía a esa misma hora.

Aire fresco.

Harry tuvo ganas de extender los brazos y agarrar con sus pulmones una buena bocanada de aire pero reprimió sus deseos y continuó su camino, con un rumbo incierto. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraban Hermione y los demás pero, se le ocurrió una manera de saberlo. Era tan simple… cogió su varita y trató de imitar el movimiento de la castaña. Una luz se encendió en la punta de la varita y la voz velada de una mujer se oyó por uno de los extremos de su arma.

—¿Hola?

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Harry?

—Sí. Soy yo.

Era Hermione. Y no se veía enojada en lo absoluto.

—¡Harry¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en King's Cross. Ya volví de Hogwarts.

—¿Encontraste el Horrocrux?

—Si, pero Snape llegó primero y raptó a Cho.

Hermione quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—Que raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —apremió Harry.

—Es que anoche, a eso de las una de la mañana, Snape me hizo una visita. Lucía muy preocupado y triste.

Harry no dijo nada. Hermione prosiguió.

—Quería hablar conmigo acerca de sus problemas. Es raro, porque me confesó sus problemas, todos ellos, y… y…

—¿Qué pasó? —la animó Harry.

—Mmm… será mejor que vengas donde mí. Estoy en San Mungo. Pregunta por mí en Recepción.

Harry se preguntó por qué estaba en San Mungo pero era mejor que ella lo explicara. Seguramente tenía muchas cosas para contarle y quería escucharla con atención, aunque en su corazón sentía una desagradable corazonada, de esas que aparecen cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo sin alguien a quien ama mucho. Harry se escabulló a través de un callejón que nadie transitaba y se escondió entre dos basureros para después desaparecer.

-------O-------

Hermione estaba sola, pues no se podían admitir visitas de noche, obligando a Ginny, Neville y Luna a regresar a Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la inesperada visita que recibió pasada la medianoche y había sido inusualmente dulce.

_Volviendo hacia atrás…_

_Me encontraba dormida y la poción se había agotado, por lo que mañana me iba de San Mungo. Estaba contenta a razón que ya no iba a sufrir más recaídas y poder ayudar a Harry en su búsqueda. La verdad no entiendo porqué dejé ir a Harry si es tan dulce, apasionado, valiente y desinteresado. Es un hombre por el que cualquier mujer moriría._

_Yo también lo haría._

_Me desperté de pronto, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Me asuste cuando pude ver aquella conocida silueta amenazadora: un hombre con capa y cabello que le caía recto hacia abajo. Sabía quien era pero no reaccioné, no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado asustada y mis músculos demasiados tensos para hacer algún movimiento. El hombre encendió la luz y se revelaron mis más oscuras sospechas._

_Snape estaba en mi habitación._

_Estuve tentada en llamar a seguridad en ese preciso momento pero, al ver la cara de mi enemigo mi desconcierto no hizo más que crecer. Sus ojos estaban hinchados: había estado llorando y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué. Snape se sentó en mi cama con delicadeza y comenzó a hablarme en un tono suave, no como el sonsonete petulante y odioso que usaba normalmente en clases. Yo lo odiaba mucho pero, algo en su voz me llamó la atención. Era más que un tono dulce. Era como cuando Harry me susurraba al oído cuando hacíamos el amor. No le había escuchado hablar de esa manera en toda mi vida. Era inquietante y, a la vez, atrayente._

_—Hermione —me decía Snape—. Sé que te he denigrado y pisoteado muchas veces pero, lo he pensado mucho, sobre todo después de la muerte de Dumbledore y debo confesar que me comportado como un adolescente inmaduro y estúpido. Por eso vine a ti: necesito saber cómo puedo dejar de ser lo que soy y convertirme en un buen hombre._

_Me quedé sin palabras: Snape quería redimirse y creía que yo tenía la clave._

_—Yo también he sido inmadura —reconocí—, al dejar ir al único hombre que me ha enamorado tanto y me haya llevado al cielo con sus palabras, sus caricias y sus besos. Bueno, creo que somos dos. —No sabía qué más decir. Snape había sido, por primera vez, cariñoso y sincero y, por extraño que pudiera sonar, me sentí cautivada y prisionera de un hombre mayor. Sí, de acuerdo, yo lo odiaba pero, saber que un hombre tan cáustico puede comportarse con educación y ternura me hechizaba. Admito que tengo debilidad por las buenas personas, como Harry y como se estaba mostrando Snape ahora._

_Pasaron tensos los minutos y nos mirábamos con ¿deseo? Pero, no podía ser. Yo amaba a Harry. ¿Era esto otra conspiración del destino para separarnos? Ya bastante había hecho para alejarme de Harry pero, Snape era irresistible cuando se lo proponía. Tenía verdaderas intenciones de dejar aquellos amargos recuerdos, derretir el hielo de su corazón y darle calor una vez más. Tal vez fue por aquella motivación y mis deseos de ayudar lo que gatilló lo que pasó después. Si él quería cambiar, yo quería ayudarlo, sin prejuicios, aunque tuviera que engañar a Harry. Pero, mi intuición me animaba a pensar que algo había pasado en Hogwarts entre Harry y Cho por lo que, simplemente, me dejé llevar por aquel hombre, como una dulce venganza, no, venganza no. Era como equilibrar una balanza, pensé, y me levante de mi cama y me entregué a sus brazos._

_Severus, como empecé a llamarlo de aquí en adelante, me quitó la bata de hospital lentamente, muy lentamente, tanto que comencé a excitarme, a encenderme, como Harry lo sabía hacer tan bien. Quedé desnuda frente a él. Harry era el único que se sabía de memoria mi cuerpo y creía firmemente en que debía ser el único. Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, quería hacer el amor por un fin que no sea la simple demostración de amor, sino que quería hacerlo tanto para ayudar a Severus a encontrar el camino a la felicidad y, por mi parte, hallar a Harry en él. Y lo estaba haciendo._

_Él me tocó y me estremecí toda. Sus manos parecían saber lo que yo deseaba, lo que yo ansiaba en mi corazón, lo que mi cuerpo quería recibir. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tocó mis piernas, mis caderas, mi cintura y finalizó su recorrido en mi cuello. Me tomó el pelo y lo enredó entre sus dedos suavemente, considerado, gentil. Se apretó contra mí y sentí su respiración cruzarse con la mía. Me miraba con aquellos ojos negros que taladraban el cerebro pero que ahora, me estaba revolviendo el corazón… y el estómago. Sin que yo lo pudiera esperar, me besó y me rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndome cálida entre ellos, como si no estuviera con la piel al aire, como si estuviera arropada en mi cama en ese momento. El contacto de sus labios con los míos me enloqueció, me hizo sentirme suya… y yo quería entregarme._

_Cuando dejó de besarme, yo me separé de él y me recosté en la cama, sin cubrirme con las sábanas. Él sabía que yo había caído herida por su lanza de encanto y se quitó la capa y se sentó a mi lado, inclinándose sobre mí, como si yo fuera un asado de carne y él el comensal. Me devoró a besos: reconozco que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba a cada incursión de sus labios en mi geografía, mi piel fue presa de un incendio cuando mi llano liso y suave que era mi vientre, tembló con sus besos. Me tomó en sus brazos y besó mi cuerpo como quien se come una gacela en plena sabana. Mi boca y mis pechos fueron las víctimas que se rindieron antes a su miel y me sentí como me depositaba con suavidad sobre mi cama y se quitaba la ropa lentamente. Era difícil precisar qué era lo que sentía Severus en ese momento pero, por la forma en que me tomó una vez que yacía desnudo sobre mí, sentí que ambos teníamos los mismos sentimientos y el mismo apasionamiento. Sentí que él me aprisionaba entre sus brazos y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido. Él besaba mi cuello y deslizó sus manos de mi cintura a mi cabello, enmarañándolo y soltándolo sobre la cama._

_—Eres hermosa, Hermione._

_—Quiero más, Severus. Dame más de ti —le dije, sin saber por qué lo dije._

_—Yo también, Hermione —susurró él en un gesto tan tierno que me hizo tomarlo de la espalda y jalarlo hacia mí. Yo quería más, inexplicablemente, y sentí que me tomaba y me arrastraba hacia él una y otra vez, oscilando con la fuerza de las mareas, con el amor de mil hombres, con el fuego de mil incendios. No podíamos detenernos. Nuestra pasión había roto los frenos de nuestras mentes y yo me excitaba cada vez más. No sabía hasta cuando iba a aguantar, cuando mi cuerpo llegara a tan codiciado éxtasis mágico, aquel momento donde vivimos en cuerpo y alma la contradicción de nuestro apasionamiento, la paradoja universal, el mayor misterio de nuestros corazones. Pero no teníamos prisa, no queríamos estropear aquel momento en donde podía desahogarme de todas mis penas y sinsabores… y no quería arruinarle el momento a Severus también. Mi pasión fue creciendo y lo apretaba con más fuerza, envolviéndome en su calor, haciendo su placer mío y quería que mi placer fuera suyo también. Intercambiamos nuestros alientos una vez más y sentí que tocaba el cielo, cuando él me apretó con una fuerza que me decía muy claro que deseaba llevarme a las estrellas. No pude evitarlo: el fuego que me dominaba, en el que me sentía envuelta, el mismo fuego que me mantenía cautiva de sus brazos y de su carne, se transformó en una explosión. Sentí que, sin pensarlo ni quererlo así, arqueé mi espalda, como si mi cuerpo, por iniciativa propia, buscara una manera de soportar aquella sensación tan incomprensible, aquel momento en que ya no se distingue la realidad de la fantasía, en donde me sentí traspasada por miles de flechas ardientes y me hacían gritar, gemir y disfrutar. Aunque fueron unos segundos, sentí que duraba una eternidad en el momento en que me aprisionó, desesperado, y cuando se separó de mí, jadeando y con su piel resplandeciente de sudor. Yo respiraba agitadamente: era un cansancio agradable, como si las cenizas de nuestra fogata personal todavía ardieran. Escuché a Severus darme las gracias por aquella experiencia, tan terrenal y a la vez, espiritual._

_—Ojalá fueras mayor, Hermione —me dijo, todavía resoplando. Yo, consciente que había sido su primera vez, me alegré con el comentario. Había satisfecho el deseo de un profesor amargado de una manera en que nunca creí posible, pero no estoy arrepentida. Estaba segura que Harry había sentido lo mismo, porque estaba convencida que lo había hecho con Cho. Y, la verdad es que cuando me di cuenta que así había sido, la oriental ya no me cayó mal en lo absoluto. Contemplé como se vestía y me dirigía una última mirada cariñosa._

_—Ya no volveré a verte con los mismos ojos, Hermione —me dijo Severus y me sentí totalmente complacida—. Porque me has aliviado la miopía y ahora ya puedo juzgar con claridad. Nuevamente, te tengo que agradecer por lo que mas dado y, no creas que fue una falta de respeto a ti y a Harry. Creo… que él te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él. Después de lo que me entregaste, creo que él se lo merece más que yo._

_—Sólo quería ayudar pero… creó que me dejé llevar. —Me sonrojé pero agregué—. Pero no estoy arrepentida en lo absoluto._

_—Te prometo que jamás te volveré a gritar cuando alces la mano. Una buena mente nunca debe ser silenciada. —Y, dirigiéndome una sonrisa totalmente desenvuelta y no producto de uno de sus numerosos algoritmos cerebrales, se escurrió por la puerta. Yo me puse la bata y me quedé dormida justo en el momento en que dos sanadores abrieron la puerta, con las varitas iluminadas, registrando la habitación. Recogida en mis sábanas, sonreí para mis adentros._

_Nunca sabrían lo que pasó en esta cama._

_Volviendo al presente…_

Ahora, que ya estaba despierta, se preguntaba si había sido un sueño o una dulce realidad. Quería que fuera real, porque había sido una experiencia inolvidable, claro que lo mejor pasó en aquel hotel en Acapulco, donde tuvo su primera vez con Harry, mientras se incendiaban al sol del atardecer en la terraza del hotel. Eso, según ella, era lo más hermoso que le había sucedido en lo que iba de su vida. Pero Snape había demostrado ser alguien que no debía ser mirado por cómo se mostraba al resto del mundo, sino como un hombre que podía tener muchos contras pero, que sus virtudes eran incuestionables y poseía muchas facetas ocultas que nadie veía porque no _querían_ ver.

Condenados prejuicios.

En estos momentos, deseaba dos cosas: una, que Snape se convirtiera en la persona que siempre tuvo que haber sido y… deseaba fervientemente que Harry estuviera a su lado en este momento.

-------O-------

Harry deseaba estar con Hermione también.

Caminaba con un gigantesco ramo de claveles, las flores que tanto le gustaban por su dulce fragancia. Llevaba una tarjeta de saludo en la parte de abajo del ramo en donde había consignado algo de su puño y letra. Llegó a la habitación 335, donde la recepcionista le había dicho que se encontraba Hermione, tocó la puerta cortésmente y la abrió al no encontrar respuesta. Después tuvo la visión que añoraba desde que separó su piel de la de Cho.

Hermione estaba recostada sobre la cama, leyendo un libro distraídamente. No se había percatado que él estaba allí y quiso darle una sorpresa. Se puso a su lado y le susurró al oído unas palabras que la hicieron sobresaltarse. Cuando ella pudo ver quien había sido el idiota, se retractó de sus palabras.

—¡Harry! —gritó ella, con verdadera alegría.

—Hermione —dijo él, deshaciéndose en lágrimas y envolviéndola en un abrazo muy apretado, como queriendo dejar parte de él en ella y no separarse jamás—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te eché de menos —le susurró Hermione y ladeó su cabeza para recibir a los labios de Harry en los de ella. Fue como si regresara de un profundo estado de coma, como si volviera a respirar aire y fuera arrojada al cielo desde el fondo del mar.

—¿Esas son para mí? —inquirió ella, extasiada.

—Por supuesto, amor mío —le dijo Harry con delicadeza. Las compré antes de entrar al hospital y creí que, después de lo que hicimos, merecemos una suerte de reconciliación.

La castaña se quedó perpleja.

—¿Qué hicimos qué?

—Hermione, no tenemos por qué ocultarlo. Recuerda que nuestra amistad no se terminó con el noviazgo. Cuando te llamé en la mañana, entendí que algo había pasado con Snape, algo que, hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que era un sacrilegio imperdonable pero que ahora es perfectamente pasable.

—Sí, algo pasó por no lo que…

—Hermione. Hiciste el amor con Snape. Eso fue lo que sucedió y no me lo puedes negar. Las sábanas están revueltas y tu mirada te delata. Nunca me has podido engañar con algo.

—Yo… yo no… —balbuceó Hermione, sonrojándose.

—¿Me ves enojado por eso?

Hermione no dijo nada.

—Lo tomaré como un no —continuó Harry—. Yo también te engañé en el nido de águilas, y con alguien a quien odias mucho. Pero Cho demostró ser alguien digna de aprecio y no me arrepiento pues te encontré en ella.

Ella se quedó muda. Su intuición femenina no le había fallado pero, la diferencia es que él había admitido su engaño. Hasta para eso era valiente y, ella lo admiró más desde ese momento. Su coraje se contagió a ella y comenzó a hablar con más desenvoltura.

—Sí, es verdad, Harry. —Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse—. Me acosté con Snape pero, fue tan agradable que me sucedió lo mismo que a ti. Te encontré en él.

Harry no dijo nada. Ambos habían sido objeto de una conspiración del destino y los dos habían pasado la prueba. Le habían torcido la mano y ahora, sólo quedaba enfrentar el resto de la aventura… juntos.

—¿Estás lista para continuar?

—Más que lista.

Harry le tendió el ramo de claveles y ella olió su dulce aroma.

—¿Sabías que me encantan los claveles?

—Tu pelo siempre huele a eso —le dijo Harry con un tono cargado de romanticismo cortés—. Siento ese perfume cada vez que te abrazo, cada vez que… tu cuerpo se une con el mío, cada vez que percibo tu presencia… o tu ausencia, se me viene a la memoria aquel aroma.

—Tiene una nota —dijo Hermione, extasiada por las palabras de Harry—. ¿Puedo leerla?

—Por supuesto.

Hermione abrió la tarjeta pero no había nada en ella. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar que una voz recia y romántica cantaba una canción que le era muy conocida. Ella se sentó, con las manos sobre el mentón, escuchando con atención.

_Y es así…_

_Como quiero expresarte…_

_Que te amo y que quiero acompañarte…_

_Como la Tierra y la Luna_

_Y la tierra y el mar…_

_Para mí sólo hay una…_

_A quien deseo amar…_

Hermione dejó caer la nota sobre la cama, hipando y llorando.

—No puedo creer que, después de lo que hicimos, me sigas amando como si fuera la primera vez que nos amamos.

—Es simple, cariño —le dijo Harry dulcemente—. A través de otras personas, pudimos encontrarnos el uno al otro, y a nosotros mismos. Eran engaños necesarios, era la única forma en que podíamos volver a estar juntos, dándonos cuenta que no importa con quién estemos, siempre nos íbamos a encontrar, aunque sea a través de otras personas, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. —Harry transitó del tono consejero al tono elocuente—. Para mí, eres el amor de mi vida y no voy a perderte tan fácilmente. Es cierto, voy a morir pero, quiero disfrutar de mis últimos momentos contigo.

—¿No importa lo que hayas dicho antes de separarnos?

—¿Importar? —Harry lanzó una sonora carcajada—. Ahora, mis palabras pasadas son unas ignominiosas sombras en el pasado. No, amor mío. Ahora, tengo una nueva convicción.

—Pero…

—Hermione. Morir es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero expulsar el Horrocrux dentro de mí.

Ella se sintió vacía.

—¿Tú… eres… un…?

—Sí, Hermione. Soy el último. Y leí también que no se puede eliminar la parte del alma sin matar. Verás, cuando maté a Bellatrix, mi alma se dividió pero volvió a unirse cuando estuvimos juntos en tu casa. La única forma en que puedo deshacerme del alma de Voldemort, es rasgando mi alma a través de una acto maligno, como matar a una persona. Y no quiero que nadie más muera a manos mías, no podría soportarlo.

Ella sintió que el llanto la inundaba y que la pena la ahogaba.

—Harry… no sé qué pensar.

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar. Creo que el destino todavía tenía un último as bajo la manga.

Hermione trató de secarse las lágrimas.

—Mátame a mí —dijo, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué? —Harry estaba seguro que no había oído bien.

—Mátame —reiteró Hermione—. Ya no quiero vivir, con tanta desgracia pendiendo sobre nosotros, tanto sufrimiento y tanta desolación. Quiero morir, Harry, para que tú sigas viviendo. Prefiero que tú vivas antes que mueras. Recuerda que eres la _única_ esperanza para el mundo mágico y deseo que te mantengas de pie, frente a Voldemort.

—¿De verdad quieres que te asesine? —preguntó Harry, susurrando débilmente—. Porque me sería insoportable la vida sin ti. Esta sería la elección que podría definir el curso de la Segunda Guerra. Si muero, se desvanecería la esperanza y Voldemort adquiría un poder incomprensible. Ya nadie podrá vencerlo. Por otra parte, si tú mueres por voluntad, la última parte del alma de Voldemort se reunirá con él y será mortal. Será vencible, derrotable, y yo, que guardo la clave para exterminarlo, seguiré de pie. Pero después, estaré con seguridad en un psiquiátrico, lamentando haberte matado. ¿Quieres ese futuro para mí?

—No tendrás ese futuro —dijo Hermione, ahora con más firmeza—. Saldrás adelante, serás el mejor mago que haya pisado la Tierra alguna vez y serás feliz con otra mujer y te de los hijos que yo no podré darte.

Harry sacó su varita lentamente y apuntó a Hermione. Ella no mostraba miedo en su rostro. Fue el momento elegido por un grupo de tres personas para entrar al cuarto de Hermione y contemplaron, horrorizados, la escena. Ginny iba a detener a Harry pero la castaña la detuvo con un gesto.

—Esto debe hacerse —dijo llanamente.

A Harry le temblaba la varita. Tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de todos…

Bajó la varita negando con la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Los demás no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Harry, quebrándosele la voz—. No puedo matarte, Hermione. Eres demasiado importante para mí, demasiado hermosa, demasiado buena para morir. No podría soportarlo. Lo siento, Hermione pero, yo nunca te mataría, ni aunque tuviera el motivo más contundente del mundo. No quiero volver a asesinar. Prefiero morir yo y que ustedes enfrenten a Voldemort.

—Sabes bien que nosotros no somos capaces de vencerlo. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero…

—Mira, hagamos una cosa —dijo Hermione—. ¿Por qué pasamos este día juntos? Sólo los dos. Nos olvidaremos que enfrentamos a un enemigo mortal y la pasaremos muy bien. A la medianoche, lo haremos una última vez antes que tengas que hacer tu trabajo.

—Matarte —dijo Harry, casi sin voz—. Todo suena muy bien, excepto el hecho de tener que acabar con tu vida. Es muy cruel lo que me pides, me rebajaría al nivel de Voldemort y sabes muy bien que no quiero ser como él.

—No, serás distinto a él —repuso Hermione, tomándole la mano y sonriéndole—. Lo que te diferencia entre tú y Voldemort es que él mata por odio, por maldad pura. Tú, haciendo el mismo acto, demostrarás el verdadero amor, un acto de sacrificio mutuo que está libre de odio, de maldad. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por ti, por el mundo y eso no puede ser por odio. Vamos, Harry. Anoche pensé que eras un hombre por el que valía la pena morir, y que yo también estaba dispuesta a morir por ti.

Harry no había conocido en toda su vida a alguien que estuviera así de decidida a morir por una buena causa. Pensó que, tal vez, podía ser el mejor plan que tenía para conducir su camino al inevitable enfrentamiento con su eterno enemigo y tener una oportunidad de vencer. _Es una estupidez_ pensó, pero no tenía ninguna otra alternativa viable.

—Está bien —se resignó Harry—. Es lo mejor que tenemos así que… ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar a un café? Que no sea tan al centro de la ciudad.

—Un momento —interrumpió Ginny, algo molesta—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los Horrocruxes?

—Ginny —le dijo Harry pacientemente—. Es algo que tenemos que hacer Hermione y yo, porque… yo soy el último Horrocrux y, para expulsarlo, tengo que matar a Hermione, porque ella así lo quiere. Ella se ha ofrecido como víctima para dividir mi alma y así… poder quitar la parte de Voldemort que reside en mí.

La pelirroja se quedó sin respiración. Sonaba repulsivo pero, después de toda la febril discusión que había presenciado, no quedaba otra alternativa. Harry era el único que podía vencer al enemigo de enemigos pero cabía la posibilidad que él pudiera caer a manos de Voldemort. Las probabilidades eran las mismas, aunque todavía no podía creer que el destino de Harry tuviera que depender de una condenada esfera con un montón de palabras que podrían no cobrar sentido. Porque, hasta el momento, Voldemort ha sufrido derrotas con sus infinitos ejércitos de criaturas tenebrosas. Al fin, asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad, cuando en el interín, no estaba para nada convencida que aquello podría resultar.

Harry contempló cómo Hermione se incorporaba y se quitaba la bata para colocarse su ropa. De todas maneras, su cuerpo no era algo prohibido para él.

_Ni para Snape._

Decidió olvidar que ella había compartido su cuerpo con un hombre mayor y dedicarse a pasar los últimos momentos en pareja, antes del ineludible y violento final de su relación.

-------O-------

Hace unas horas atrás, Voldemort reía a malignas carcajadas. Aunque el Horrocrux había sido expulsado de aquella reliquia que sostenía en sus manos en ese momento, sabía cómo podía volver a tener un alma dentro de ese pequeño objeto. Y tenía dos opciones a mano.

Con malignidad, dirigió una penetrante mirada a los tres bultos que se hallaban recostados, temblorosos, sobre el sucio suelo del tercer piso de la mansión Riddle. No había ningún Mortífago en aquella habitación oscura y con un olor inconfundible a odio. Sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba siendo enjuiciado en estos momentos pero, ya se había encargado de eso y confiaba en que saliera libre. Sus dotes como espía eran invaluables, pues su información había sido crucial para sus planes. Lo necesitaba. Por suerte, Severus Snape era el candidato adecuado para liberar a Malfoy. Era digno de confianza, después de traerle el famoso Tercer Corazón de la Magia y algo más, algo que podría solucionar todos sus problemas, un arma definitiva para ganar la Guerra sin desplegar ningún ejército.

_Sólo con reordenar un poco las cosas basta._

Pero primero, tenía que elegir un mártir para dividir su alma. ¿El pelirrojo, el licántropo o la oriental? Quería elegir muy bien, para dejar un registro perdurable de su infinita maldad, dejar una poderosa evidencia que el poder del odio no debe subestimarse y que es más fuerte que el patético amor.

Se sintió mal cuando dijo eso.

_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?_

Desde que supo que Harry había incursionado en Hogwarts para buscar el quinto Horrocrux, comenzó a sentirse extraño. Lo asaltaban extrañas sensaciones de remordimiento, de odio a si mismo por lo que se había convertido: en alguien desalmado y odiado por todo el mundo, inclusive por la mayoría de sus sirvientes, que lo hacían no por verdadera devoción, sino por temor a su poder, por elegir el camino fácil antes de elegir resistirse. Por momentos sentía que ser lord Voldemort había sido un completo error. Pero, si tenía una capacidad, era de separar su parte sentimental (que desde que Harry comenzó a encontrar los Horrocruxes se empezó a hacer más evidente) de la racional, que era la encargada de los asesinatos y de los actos maléficos.

Se plantó delante de las tres personas que estaban atadas y tumbadas en el suelo y, mediante un movimiento de varita, los forzó a que lo miraran de frente. Los rostros de Ron, Remus y Cho eran de insondable temor y odio. Remus estaba más apagado que nunca y sus ojeras eran muy profundas. Ron tenía el pelo revuelto y opaco, lleno de suciedad y con una cara de miedo que lo hacía ver como un tonto. Cho tenía el pelo negro todavía reluciente, como si la maldad reinante en el aire no pudiera velar su enorme belleza. Voldemort creyó que el eterno amigo de Harry Potter, tenía que ser la primera víctima de su nuevo poder. Con la varita, alzó el cuerpo de Ron y desató las cuerdas que le imposibilitaban andar. Ron trató de correr pero, la presencia de Voldemort hizo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estuvieran hechos de concreto.

—Vaya honor, vaya honor —silbó Voldemort, haciendo chillar los tímpanos del pelirrojo.

Ron no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado asustado. No tenía, por mucho margen, el coraje de Harry para empuñar la varita y desafiarlo a un combate. Sólo esperó, desesperadamente, que Voldemort tuviera alguna piedad con él. Aunque sabía que Voldemort era llanamente inmisericorde, rogaba por que tuviera una piza de compasión con él.

Voldemort levantó la varita y Ron tembló del miedo. No iba a tener ninguna piedad con él.

Ninguna.

—_Avada Kedavra!_

Fueron eternas fracciones de segundo en que el rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort hasta que murió en el pecho de Ron y él se alzara en el aire, la vida siendo expulsada de su cuerpo violentamente, y cayendo al suelo con los ojos aterrados y la boca abierta, en un claro gesto de temor a morir. Ron había muerto.

A manos de Voldemort.

A continuación, tomó el Corazón de la Magia y lo tiró al suelo. Después, se apuntó a si mismo y dijo unas palabras extrañas, un encantamiento maligno que nadie se atrevía a hacer, y una nube plateada comenzó a escapar del cuerpo de Voldemort y, apuntando al Corazón ahora, la nube se concentró en remolinos alrededor de la joya y desapareció dentro de ella. Un Horrocrux había sido creado nuevamente. Remus y Cho estaban temblorosos, aterrados por el maléfico acto de su anfitrión, pensando quién sería el siguiente. Voldemort se echó el Corazón al cuello y sacó otro objeto de sus bolsillos, un objeto que podría definir el curso de la Segunda Guerra a favor de él.

El terror de los prisioneros aumentó cuando vieron que el objeto que tenía su enemigo escondido era un giratiempo. Un artefacto como ese en manos del enemigo era más poderoso que el mismo Avada Kedavra. Pero sus propósitos eran más malignos que el simple viaje en el tiempo. Depositó el giratiempo con cuidado sobre el suelo y desató a Remus. Creyó que había sido demasiado tormento para él y quería que descansara… y no precisamente en paz.

Agitó la varita y repitió aquellas palabras mortales que habían acabado con numerosas vidas, y que iban a cobrar una nueva víctima. De nuevo, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Remus se elevaba centímetros del suelo y caía con fuerza a él, levantando polvo y la vida esfumándose de él. Repitió las mismas palabras raras y dirigió la punta de su varita hacia el giratiempo. Cho no entendía nada: por lo que había escuchado de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Voldemort sólo escogía objetos con un poderoso significado histórico y mágico. Era entendible el caso del Corazón de la Magia, una reliquia de gran valor pero, el giratiempo… Eran muy comunes aquellas cosas, inquietantemente comunes. Voldemort, impaciente por destrozar el pasado para derrumbar el futuro, pensó que Cho estaría a buen recaudo mientras él no estaba y no iba a tratar de escapar, sencillamente porque estaba atada de pies y manos.

Cuando Voldemort comenzó a darle vueltas al reloj de arena, Cho se pudo dar cuenta, con horror, que ese giratiempo no era un simple objeto. Cuando lo elevó un poco, pudo ver que en la base había una inscripción que la hizo saltar del terror y del desconcierto.

_Este giratiempo es propiedad de Rowena Ravenclaw_

Después de eso, Voldemort desapareció ante sus ojos, rumbo al pasado, donde tenía un universo de posibilidades para cambiar y alterar el futuro.

_La Teoría del Caos_ pensó Cho, con un temor más grande de lo que jamás había sentido. Voldemort había ido al pasado a cambiar algo pequeño para que ocurra un desastre en el presente.

Y no había forma de detenerlo.

-------O-------

Voldemort se encontraba en un campo extenso, donde parecía celebrarse una fiesta de cumpleaños. _Es el momento perfecto_ pensó Voldemort en el momento en que unas nubes gruesas todavía cubrían la luna llena. A la distancia, se podía ver a Harry junto a una linda pelirroja que lo llevaba para dentro de su casa. _Debe ser una Weasley_ se dijo para sí.

—Es hora de poner en marcha el plan —susurró para sí el maligno y esperó.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Lamento mucho la tardanza en las actualizaciones pero, es que últimamente me he sentido muy mal, en términos sentimentales y me cuesta plantear ideas al escribir. Espero que lo comprendan, pero son motivos personales de los que no me corresponde contar a nadie pero, estoy esforzándome por salir adelante.

Un saludo para todos los lectores y escritores que le dan tiempo a este humilde aporte al arte.


	15. De cambios y sacrificios

**XV**

**De cambios y sacrificios**

El cielo pareció oscurecerse.

El quinteto acabó de notarlo al ver que las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo pero, no creían que fueran nubes comunes y corrientes. Parecían más bien, obra de alguien. Nadie de los que miraban al cielo ese día tenía idea ni remotamente precisa de lo que estaba pasando. Todas la nubes parecía ir a un solo lugar y ese hecho era, por si solo, desconcertante. Harry y Hermione sabían, más o menos, qué estaba pasando.

—Voldemort está ganando poder —dijo el líder del grupo.

—¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? —indagó Ginny a Harry, quien todavía miraba hacia el cielo, como buscando en éste la fuerza necesaria para hacer la terrible labor que se le había interpuesto, irremisiblemente, delante de él.

—Ustedes, vayan a Grimmauld Place —respondió Harry, bajando la vista—. Déjenme a solas con Hermione.

Neville, Ginny y Luna se miraron, inquietos. Luego, miraron a Harry y, comprendiendo su decisión, los abandonaron, dedicando miradas de desconcierto a la pareja. Harry en tanto, dirigió su vista hacia Hermione, quien estaba extraviada en sus pensamientos, tal vez, con el presentimiento que, al final del día, si no es antes, iba a morir a manos de su novio. Sonaba repulsivo, pero tenía que hacerse. Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para que Harry tuviera alguna oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —interrumpió Harry sus pensamientos.

—Me gustaría comer algo y luego, quisiera ponerme algo apasionada.

Harry no deseaba para nada aquello.

—Pero vienes de tu experiencia con Snape…

—Pero, por mucho que me haya gustado, sabes que no hay hombre como tú, Harry, y deseo ser tuya una vez más antes de morir.

—Pero…

—¿No confías en mí?

Harry iba a protestar pero su corazón lo recriminó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado con su novia¿No entendía que ella deseaba entregarse a él de todo corazón y no como simple compensación por lo que ella le había dado a Snape? Tenía que haberlo comprendido antes, comprendido que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo todo a él: su corazón, su cuerpo y su vida. No debía desdeñarlo en lo absoluto.

—Perdóname —susurró Harry vergonzosamente.

—Olvídalo.

—Pero…

La mirada de Hermione fue tal que Harry desisitó de hablar. Sin embargo, él la tomó de la mano y caminó con rumbo errante. Tuvo el detalle de preguntar adonde deseaba ir y Hermione contestó con lo siguiente:

—Mis padres están en su trabajo y… um… pensé que te gustaría volver a mi casa. Ellos están en su trabajo todo el día y creo que no vamos a ser molestados.

—¿De verdada lo crees?

—Si no fueran mis padres dudaría.

La casa de Hermione estaba hacia el este de la ciudad, como treinta minutos a pie, por lo que decidieron no usar locomoción para llegar a su destino. No querían, de ninguna manera, apurar las cosas. Ella guió a Harry por una avenida que tomaba unas pocas curvas y se alejaba, hacia los suburbios de Londres. De todas maneras, el tráfico de los famosos autobuses rojosy de dos pisos se había detenido, en vistas de lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad capital de Inglaterra. Respirando hondo y tomándose de la mano, Harry y Hermione pasearon por la vereda con gran tranquilidad, arrancando miradas de desconcierto entre las demás personas, quienes encontraban increíble que aquellas dos personas se tomaran con tanta liviandad el hecho que un ejército de monstruos atacó un hotel ese día y que un montón de gente extraña disparaba chorros de luz a aquellas criaturas. Ayer había sido un día atroz.

Pero hoy lo sería aún más.

Los altos edificios que se elevaban a ambos lados de la avenida pronto dieron paso a construcciones más bajas en altura y construidas a base de ladrillos y cemento, con un estilo clásico y que disponían de faroles que coronaban las puertas. Un reloj empotrado en uno de los paraderos les dijo que eran las 10 y 45 de la mañana, mientras el cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Las nubes parecían estar empeñadas en que el sol se convirtiera en un recuerdo más de los momentos felices de los ciudadanos. Cuando Harry consultó su reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana y los bajos edificios de cuatro o cinco plantas fueron sustituídos por casas de uno o dos pisos con amplios jardines delanteros y bien cuidados. Una alameda bordeaba el camino por ambos costados. Costaba creer que hubiera un ambiente tan pacífico como aquel en medio de una guerra que no dejaba lugar sin arañar, aunque sea un leve rasguño. El silencio era opresor. Nadie salía a jugar a las calles y pasajes y, para empeorar las cosas, comenzó a correr un viento fuerte. La temperatutra bajó abruptamente, como si el clima se estuviera retractando del crudo verano por el que pasaba Inglaterra en esos momentos. Hermione se encogió, a causa de la ropa ligera que usaba. Sólo en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que vestía su novia.

Hermione no podía haber cambiado tanto como ahora. Recordaba muy bien cuando la había visto allá, en Acapulco, cuando vestía aquel transparente vestido que hacía delinear su figura. Ahora sentía algo similar pero en un clima mucho más tosco. Llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al que usaba Cho cuando ella lo acompañó a buscar el Horrocrux, sólo que era de un color celeste y no tenía flores, sin adornos, moderadamente ceñido a su cuerpo. Se notaban perfectamente la cintura y parte de la anchura de sus caderas, las cuales se movían con un suave movimiento pendular, como tratando de hipnotizar a quien estuviera detrás de ella. El viento que soplaba hacia ella, hizo que el vestido se pegara a su figura, mostrando una de las partes del cuerpo de ella que más enloquecían a Harry. Hasta ahora, todavía no podía salir de su asombro al mirar para atrás y ver a una niña de cabello castaño enmarañado y notorios incisivos que contaba once años. Ahora, echando una buena mirada al presente, contemplaba cómo una niña inteligente y modosa se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, dulce y apasionada, sin perder la erudición que hacían de Hermione, Hermione. Su cabello, que seguía algo enmarañado, ahora le caía hacia atrás, largo y algo opaco, pero hacía resaltar su belleza, aquellos ojos miel y labios delicados, que ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar. Lo único que le apenaba era que, aquella mujer, perfecta, iba a morir a manos de él mismo, tal vez, en aquella misma casa en que vivió por largos diecisiete años. Ojalá, pensaba Harry, las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera.

Ambos se detuvieron delante de una casa de un piso, hecha de madera y con algunos retoques hechos de concreto. Salía del techo una chimenea de ladrillo del cual no salía humo. La puerta también era de madera pero cuidadosamente barnizada para que brillara y fuera algo más decorativo y elegante. El patio estaba atiborrada de flores,: rosas blancas y rojas, azucenas, jazmines y claveles, las favoritas de Hermione. Esto Harry lo sabía porque cada vez que podía oler su cabello, siempre le recordaba a aquella flor y le producía una sensación de tranquilidad y calidez.

Hermione sacó la llave de su casa y abrió la puerta. Harry ya conocía el interior de aquel lugar, bueno, el comedor y el dormitorio donde dormía ella. En el living, había varios sillones: tres unitarios y uno ancho, todos de terciopelo negro floreado y con soportes de madera. El piso era cerámico con vetas, parcialmente cubierto por una alfombra oriental y, sobre ella, había una mesita ratona, apoyada en cuatro patas, sobre la cual descansaba una maceta estilizada con flores naturales. Al fondo, había una amplia ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo y que daba acceso al patio posterior, una analogía del pato frontal, sólo que habíaun amplio espacio herboso con sillas reclinables y una piscina plegable. El techo era blanco y colgaba de ella un soporte bañado en pintura dorada para cuatro lámparas. Del living salían dos corredores: uno para la cocina y el baño y el otro daba a los dormitorios, uno a ambas del pasillo, y en cuyo centro se hallaba un segundo baño. Las paredes eran de un color marfil claro, a veces veteado de gris y las puertas eran de roble, barnizado con dos capas.

—Bueno —comenzó Hermione—, creo que prepararé la comida. Ya son algo más de las once y cuarto.

—¿Y sabes cocinar?

—Ya lo verás.

Harry se sentó en el living, en uno de los sillones individuales y prendió la televisión, que se hallaba en un rincón, para que cualquier persona que se sentara en los sillones pudiera ver la pantalla sin sentirse incómodo. Las primeras imágenes que impactaron en los ojos de Harry fue la creciente confusión que se estaba suscitando respecto al comportamiento del clima en Inglaterra. Y eso no era lo peor; en varios lugares del globo estaban ocurriendo fenómenos similares y nadie tenía una explicación plausible. Los meteorólogos estaban desconcertados y la gente, asaltada por las tenazas de la histeria, vaticinaba, con voces que intentaban ser desgarradoras, el fin del mundo. Por cualquier parte que miraran los camarógrafos, la gente miraba hacia arriba, con el viento arreciando contra ellos, dando la impresión de ser el espectáculo épico del milenio.

Pronto Harry entendería que aquellas pobres personas no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

Un olor agradable penetró en sus fosas nasales. Hermione ya estaba empezando a mostrar sus dotes culinarias, cantando una balada romántica para apaciguar los constantes malos augurios que brotaban de la pantalla de televisión. Los reporteros más sensacionalistas agregaban frases de su proipia cosecha, conribuyendo a los desórdenes clásicos de cuando esta a punto de acaecer una catástrofe. Harry cambió de canal y las mismas noticias contadas por otras personas, tanto o menos objetivas que las demás, terminaron por aburrir a Harry y desistir del televisor. Pegado a una de las paredes del living, había una pequeña colección de libros muggles, todos de carácter médico excepto uno, que le había llamado la atención de entre todos esos aburridos ensayos sobre odontología. Era un libro de tapa dura forrado en cuero y que recitaba, en palabras doradas, _Los secretos del erotismo_. Harry encontró extraño que entre una treintena de volúmenes que hablaban de los dientes, de sus enfermedades, constitución y formas de curar enfermedades dentales, hubiera un libro de esa índole pero, le llamaba mucho la atención así que lo cogió y lo abrió en una página al azar. En una de ella aparecía una fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre y una mujer, con sendas caras sonrientes y pacíficas, haciendo el amor. En la página siguiente comenzaban un ensayo acerca de la importancia de la espontaneidad en el acto sexual y cómo ayudaba a tener una mejor experiencia. Pasó unas cuantas páginas y pudo ver otro ensayo pero esta vez, orientada a la confianza en el sexo, de su relevancia y de formas para cultivarla. Como podía ver Harry, Hermione tenía una buena educación sexual a raíz de ese libro, el cual intuyó que debió leer hace poco. Era costumbre que ella fuera una devoradora de libros. Pasó a una de las últimas páginas y pudo ver formas de poder excitar a un hombre o a una mujer, incitando al acto sexual, advirtiendo que el abuso no es bueno y que podía llevar a un desastre en la cama.

Entre las maneras de provocar a un hombre estaba el roce corporal al bailar un ritmo muy atrevido. Harry sonrió: en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, Hermione estaba intentando precisamente eso, lo que le llevó a la siguiente pregunta¿Ella quería tener relaciones con él desde antes que fueran a vacacionar? La respuesta fue un rotundo sí. Harry creyó estar en lo cierto que aquel libro había ayudado a Hermione a tomar la decisión de elegirlo a él antes que a Ron y que sólo se involucró con el pelirrojo para saber si estaba en lo cierto con respectyo a él. Harry cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar cuando la voz de Hermione llenó la estancia.

—El almuerzo está listo.

De un tirón, Harry se levantó del sillón y caminó a la cocina, donde había una mesa y varias sillas de respaldar recto. Hermione ya se encontraba sentada, con un delicioso asado de pesado, precisamnet atún, con varias verduras entre las que se podían contar el brócoli y las lechugas. El postre ya estaba servido: consistía en un _mousse_ de chocolate con crema y una frutilla para coronar. Todo olía exquisito y Harry casi se abalanza sobre la comida pero se contuvo al ver que Hermione lo miraba.

—Gracias —se atrevió a decir. Después se acercó a ella y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso. Hermione se sonrojó un poco y le dio luz verde a Harry para comer. Por respeto a su novia, él no se precipitó con la comida, como acostumbraba hacerlo en los banquetes de Hogwarts.

—Mmm… está delicioso. —A Harry le costaba creer que Hermione supiera cocinar tan bien—. ¿Usaste magia?

—No. Sólo con mis manos y un buen puñado de ingredientes.

Harry sacó otro pedazo de atún y se lo llevó a la boca. Claro, no podía faltar el vino, repartido en copas y que no tenían mucho contenido. Era obvio que ella no quería embriagar a Harry con el vino, sino que con el placer que le iba a dar después.

Si no fuera por el hecho que tenía que matar a Hermione más tarde, este almuerzo sería de lo más normal del mundo, bueno, no del todo. Ella había cocinado todo esto con gran esmero y diseñado para un solo propósito: quemar a Harry en pasión.

—Por cierto¿leiste la página 225 de ese libro que estabas leyendo recién?

—No… ¿cómo supiste que estaba leyendo eso?

—Sabía que lo harías. ¿No crees que un libro como ese se destacaría entre tanto ensayo médico?

Harry no dijo nada. No había leído para nada aquella página y no le importaba en ese momento. Había acabado con el plato fuerte y ahora se disponía a ingerir el llamativo postre. En un alarde de romanticismo, Harry cogió la frutilla y se la dio a Hermione en la boca para que ella se la comiera. Primero le pasó la lenguay luego se la comió suavemente. Sin quererlo, ese fue el detonador de todo lo que pasó después.

Hermione puso su boca en uno de los dedos de Harry y se lo llevó adentro de ella. Harry sentía cómo su dedo era humedecido por la lengua de su amada y se sintió curiosamente excitado. En otras circunstancias, hubiera retirado la mano y habría dicho "¡qué asco!" pero, había algo en ese acto que lo encendía misteriosamente. Después recordó lo que dijo Hermione acerca de la página 225 de aquel libro. Apenas terminó de comer, consultó el libro en aquella página y pudo ver que lo que acababa de comer, sin quererlo, lo iba a conducir a la cama con Hermione.

Había tenido un almuerzo afrodisiaco.

Se sentía particularmente bien consigo mismo y, cuando Hermione apareció por la cocina, su aspecto lo excitó sobremanera. Era muy extraño pero, Hermione sabía cómo llevarlo a la cama, y así lo iba a hacer, porque Harry no opuso ninguna resistencia. Ella lo llevó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sensaciones al margen, el ambiente era de una quietud especial, un refugio a los hechos exteriores que asolaban Inglaterra. Las cortinas cerradas daban un ambiente de poca luz, ideal para un momento como éste, quizá su última vez con Hermione. No quizá. Sería la última vez… y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo.

Ella se había sentado sobre la cama, esperando que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento. Él se inclinó delante de ella y le tocó las piernas con la mano, acariciándolas y sintiendo su suavidad. Hormigueos repentinos sintió el por todo su cuerpo cuando deslizó sus manos hacia su vestido, subiéndolo y tocando sus muslos con la misma suavidad. Ella separó sus piernas y recibió a Harry entre ellas y él la abrazó fuertemente, acercando sus labios a los de ella y apretándose desesperadamente contra ella, separando sus labios para volverlos a unir, mientras que las manos de Harry levantaban el vestido de ella y lo alzaba hacia arriba. Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry estaba deseoso de hacerla suya y alzó las manos para que él pudiera quitar la única ropa que llevaba la castaña en ese momento. Ella se aferró a él y Harry la levantó y la sostuvo en brazos, besándola y la apoyó contra la pared, aprisionándola y besándole el cuello, arrancando sonoros suspiros de parte de ella.

—Hazme tuya, amor mío —gemía Hermione cuando Harry la llevaba de vuelta a la cama y se deshacía de la capa y del costoso traje que usaba. Arrancó el Corazón de la Magia de la capa y, poniéndose por detrás de ella, besándole la parte baja del cuello, le colocó la hermosa joya y se dio la vuelta para admirarla.

—Luces bellísima.

Ella, viendo que la quería tener en sus brazos, se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella, con los brazos hacia atrás, lista para recibir a Harry junto a su cuerpo. Harry no se tiró como una bomba sobre ella, sino que recorrió la cama, encontrándose con sus piernas una vez más, pasando sus labios por ellas, recorriéndola y aferrándose más a Hermione. Después, sintió que su boca rozaba su vientre, estremeciéndose de la excitación, olvidándose de su fatal destino, entregándose, perdidamente enamorada y henchida de pasión. Harry llegó a la altura de una de sus partes favoritas en este tipo de momentos, tal vez motivada por la ausencia de una madre. Harry, lentamente, suavemente y apasionadamente, besó sus pechos haciendo gemir a Hermione como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Luego, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sabían distinto, más dulces, más embriagadores, tal vez porque ella sentía la misma pasión que él y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los estímulos. Harry se acomodó sobre ella y un grito agudo, que fácilmente podía pasar por un gemido, resonó en el dormitorio. Ella abrazó con fuerza a Harry mientras él oscilaba lentamente, hacia delante y hacia atrás y en cada acometida lograba arrancar un gemido de esa boca que había besado ya lo suficiente como para emborracharse de amor. No sabía porqué, pero sentía más placer que cuando lo hicieron por primera vez y, a juzgar por la manera en que ella se apretaba contra él y por la fuerza con que gemía, Hermione también lo estaba disfrutando más que antes. Sentían que el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Harry se hundió más junto a ella, atenazándola en un poderoso abrazo y Hermione arqueaba su espalda, apoyándose con los brazos y levantando el tronco, como esperando recibir una gran cantidad de pasión de parte de él.

Fue como una explosión de flores. No se sentían envueltos en llamas como otras veces, sino que era más bien, una agradable sesnación de sentirse satisfechos el uno para con el otro. Harry seguía sobre Hermione, mirándose con ternura. Tal vez ya no era tan terrible saber que aquella mujer que lo miraba desde la cama, iba a morir. Le había dado todo, y para él, no había regalo y sacrificio más noble que lo que le dio ella. Se abrazaron por última vez, como queriendo que ese contacto se mantenga eterno, como si Harry quisiera que el perfume de su piel viviera en él para siempre. Les costó mucho trabajo separarse. Harry se levantó y se vistió nuevamente. Hermione le tendió en una mano el Corazón de la Magia que llevaba puesto.

—Toma esto. Considéralo un recuerdo imperecedero de nuestro amor y una prueba que, una vez, hubo una mujer que te robó el corazón y que tú se lo robaste a ella. Mientras lleves este collar, mi amor por ti siempre vivirá en ti.

Harry tomó el corazón solemnemente y se lo colocó a modo de union para su capa. Ahora, venía la parte horrible de todo. Pero Harry, sabiendo que ella había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, se vio más motivado a hacer lo que debía hacer. Tomó su varita y, lentamente, la extendió hacia Hermione, quien permanecía de pie, desnuda frente a su cama.

—¿No te vas a vestir?

—¿Para qué? —Hermione había perdido el miedo—. Nací desnuda y deseo morir del mismo modo.

Harry temblaba y la varita con él. Mientras duró aquel tenso momento, fue olvidando que el encantamiento que estaba a punto de infligir sobre ella, era el maleficio más imperdonable de todos. Comprendió que si, una persona estaba dispuesta a morir por alguien que deba matar a esa persona, el corazón del verdugo quedaba libre de culpa, pues había decidido morir de manera voluntaria. Luego, como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo se concentraran y actuaran como uno solo, Harry levantó la varita.

—_Avada Kedavra!_

Fueron sólo fracciones de segundo.

Hermione recibió el impacto del maleficio en pleno corazón y, haciendo un gesto con su boca, cayó de espaldas sobre su cama, sin vida pero con un rostro que evocaba una infinita paz, no como cuando una persona temerosa de fallecer, muere. El terror consignado en su cara no se veía de ninguna manera en Hermione.

_Es la segunda persona que asesino_

Sin embargo, Hermione había dado todo por él: su corazón, su cariño, su amor, su amistad, su cuerpo… su vida. No había sacrificio más desinteresado que ese y eso jugaría un papel fundamental en el desenlace de la guerra. Harry se acercó en silencio al cuerpo de ella y la acomodó sobre la cama, como si hubiera muerto por causas naturales y encantó el cuerpo para que no se corrompiera con el paso de los años y las generaciones. Haciendo un gesto de profundo respeto, Harry abandonó el dormitorio sin culpas y sin remordimientos, pero con el alma dividida justo en donde lo deseaba. Había logrado aislar el Horrocrux de su alma y ahora, tenía que encontrar una manera de sacarlo de su cuerpo y traspasarlo a un objeto mágico extraordinario. En ese momento, comprendió que había llegado el momento aplazado por muchos acontecimientos: rescatar a sus amigos… y para ello, tenía que ir por los demás al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

No tenía idea que Snape iba hacia Pequeño Hangleton, hacia Voldemort y que Draco Malfoy ya había sido liberado bajo fianza.

Harry abandonó la casa de los Granger y pudo contemplar el cielo, que se había vuelto más oscuro que antes. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Comenzó a caminar por la vereda, en dirección al centro, viendo las casas de su alrededor. Desconcertado, vio cómo la pintura de las viviendas se descascaraba rápidamente, las puertas se salían de sus goznes y las ventanas se rompían como víctimas de piedras invisibles. Los habitantes se hallaban asustados. Una fuerza invisible y poderosa estaba actuando sobre la ciudad y, a lo lejo, pudo ver las llamas que salían de los edificios. No había carros de bomberos ni ambulancias por ningún lado. Nadie, ni siquiera Harry, sabía qué rayos estaba sucediendo. Miró a la calle y contempló las hojas de los árboles que eran arrancadas por los fuertes vientos. Enfiló la vista hacia el frente y un frío intempestivo golpeó sus sentidos. Lentamente giró la cabeza y, en lugar de ramas y hojas, dos Dementores parecían patrullar por la calle. Harry trató de pasar desapercibido entre aquellos repulsivos enemigos y consiguió sacárselos de encima, sin tener que recurrir al Patronus, Haber hecho el amor con Hermione lo tenía agotado y sólo podía caminar lentamente, sin capacidad para desaparecer y aparecerse en Grimmauld Place. Tenía que hacer uso de sus pies.

Por su camino, fueron apareciendo, de la nada, varias criaturas tenebrosas, lo cual incremento el miedo de Harry. ¿De dónde provenían esas criaturas¿Cómo era que aparecían esos monstruos? Caminó con cuidaado y refugiándose en los escombros que también hacían acto de presencia de manera misteriosa. Tuvo suerte. Las criaturas no lo encontraron. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no hacían más que empezar.

A lo lejos, un bulto negro parecía ondular. Olvidándose por momentos de su cansancio y de sus preocupaciones, Harry corrió hacia ese bulto y, cuando estuvo a tiro de piedra de aquella extraña forma. Comprendió que eran decenas de dementores que parecían rodear a alguien. Deseseperado por saber quien era aquella persona, vio por todos lados y localizó una escalera que llevaba al terecer piso de una derruida casa. Trepó por ella como pudo y se abalanzó sobre la barandilla, la cual rechinó un poco, temiendo que pudiera caerse pero aguantó. Desde siete metros de altura, pudo ver con claridad quien era el condenado. La capa y el traje eran inconfundibles.

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca, pues se estaba contemplando a si mismo siendo rodeado por dementores e intentando, sin éxito, de realizar un Patronus, de hacer relucir una vez más a aquel ciervo plateado. Pero eso, hasta ahora, no era importante. Lo que le incomodaba era de dónde venía ese Harry. ¿Cómo podían haber dos Harrys en el mismo lugar? Era comprensible si él hubiera usado un giratiempo para encontrarse con el mismo pero, sabiendo que él no había viajado en el tiempo, en este caso, hacia el futuro¿qué estaba sucediendo? Aterrado, contempló cómo el Harry cercado no podía hacer el Patronus y uno de ellos se le acercaba peligrosamente. Harry no podía hacer nada, pues se hallaba muy cansado para realizar un simple encantamiento. Impotente, contempló cómo el Harry era besado por el Dementor y dejado peor que muerto. Fue cuando la mente del Harry presente se iluminó.

Era posible que el Harry que acababa de ser besado, viniera del futuro para evitar que todo esto pasara pero, había fallado en su cometido. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando¿Qué venía a evitar aquel Harry? La única forma de averiguarlo era yendo a Grimmauld Place y reunirse con Ginny, Neville y Luna, si es que todavía seguían con vida en este extraño mundo que se gestaba delante de sus ojos. Entró a la casa semidestruída y se sentó en un sillón desgastado para ayudar un poco a mitigar el cansancio. Asaltado por un golpe de buena suerte, encontró una despensa con comida. Harry caminó hacia la bodega y comió algunos panes con abundante mantequilla y se tomó como dos cafés con leche para reponer energías. La merienda pareció surtir efecto. Se sentía más animado de lo que estaba justo después de matar a Hermione. El Avada Kedavra precisamente y la entrega de Hermione lo había dejado muy cansado y necesitaba energías.

Después de haber descansado media hora y los pensamientos acerca del Harry del futuro mordiéndole la conciencia, se incorporó otra vez y salió de la casa en silencio, buscando un lugar más propicio para practicar la desaparición. Encontró un callejón desprovisto de fauna y en deterioro. Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix y desapareció.

-------O-------

Ginny, Neville y Luna tampoco entendían qué estaba pasando. Las paredes parecían agostarse de manera inexplicable y los cuadros se gastaban. Las ventanas se rompían y la pintura de todas partes saltaba y caía sobre el suelo en forma de cáscaras. Luego, las cosas se pusieron más dramáticas. Algunas tablas del suelo se partían por la mitad y saltaban por los aires y caían sobre el piso, cada vez más lleno de polvo. Los cuadros comenzaban a caerse y las arañas del techo se desprendían del cielo raso y se hacían añicos contra el suelo y los huecos en él. Los sillones se desgarraban y se cubrían de polvo. En resumen, la casa entera parecía deteriorarse y los tres, junto a los que habitaban la casa en esos momentos, no hallaban explicación alguna.

Cuando todo ceso, la casa parecía ser víctima de un terremoto. Ginny se levantó del piso, sacudiéndose pedazos de cemento que cayeron del techo. Neville y Luna se habían cubierto bajo las mesas para que las arañas del techo no los lastimaran. Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos, la señora Weasley, Fred y George aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, evidentemente, con el mismo desconcierto que los demás. Todos elucubraban acerca de lo sucedido y ninguno acertaba a la verdad, que estaba tan distante de ellos como el sol se encontraba de la tierra.

—¿Habrá sido un terremoto? —preguntó la señora Weasley.

—No lo creo —respondió Ginny.

—Tal vez un vendaval —opinó Luna.

Neville estaba escéptico respecto a ambas versiones. Miró por una ventana rota y vio, con horror, que muchas criaturas tenebrosas pululaban por las calles, repletas de cuerpos de personas muertas. ¿Era esto el futuro o alguien había forzado el pasado para que sucediera esto? Pero, no era posible. ¿Quién tendría el poder suficiente para cambiar el pasado? Tenía que haber otra explicación pero, no llegaba por ningún lado. Al final se encogió de hombros, llegando a un callejón sin salida en cuanto a explicaciones.

Cuando pensaron que eran los únicos sobrevivientes a la catástrofe, la puerta, que estaba a punto de salirse de sus goznes, se abrió sorpresivamente y apareció en escena quien menos se esperaba. Un pie cubierto por una bota y un traje negro con una capa ondeando detrás le dijeron que Harry había llegado, después de evadir muchos peligros. Una sola pregunta tenían para él.

—¿Y Hermione?

Harry los miró como si no deseaba que supieran la verdad, pero creyó que era necesario.

—Murió.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Debieron haberlo sabido; Hermioen había decidido sacrificarse, aunque por motivos que ellos ignoraban. Para satisfacción (o no) de ellos, las explicaciones iban a llegar.

—Ya saben que decidió sacrificarse pero, creo que el objetivo de Hermione se cumplió. —Harry se sintió emocionado por el coraje y la determianción de la castaña—. La parte del alma de Voldemort se separó de la mía con su muerte y ahora, necesito expulsar de alguna manera, aquella parte. Tenemos que hallar la forma en que Voldemort creó sus Horrocruxes.

—Pero nadie sabe cómo —se atrevió a decir Ginny.

—No si se lo sonsacamos de alguna manera a Voldemort. Necesitamos obtener algo que nos diga el encantamiento preciso para expulsar el alma de Voldemort de mí

—Sí, es muy fácil. Sólo tenemos que preguntarle a Voldemort cómo hizo sus Horrocruxes —le dijo Luna sarcásticamente.

—No, no le preguntaremos a Voldemort. —Harry sonrió maliciosamente—. Se lo preguntaremos a quien le confió la existencia de los Horrocruxes: Horace Slughorn.

—Pero no querrá decirnos —acotó Neville, asustado.

—No si nos dice la verdad. —Harry sonrió otra vez—. Nuestra próxima parada… la casa de Severus Snape.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Muchas disculpas por la tardanza pero, estoy trabajando en un libro propio y se me ocurrió un seudónimo mejor que los demás. Llevo 200 páginas de ese libro y volveré a publicar una actualización cuando lleve 300 páginas (Contando que escribo 7 u 8 páginas diarias, creo que entre dos o tres semanas pasará) No abandonaré este fic ni por si acaso, se los puedo asegurar.

Con mucho cariño.

Gilrasir.


	16. Expellis Anima

**XVI**

**Expellis Anima**

Si Harry creía que las cosas no podían ser peores, se equivocaba rotundamente.

Todo Londres parecía estar sumido en el más absoluto caos, y todavía no hallaban ninguna explicación para lo sucedido en la mañana y parte de la tarde. Los incendios eran comunes y los derrumbes lo eran incluso más. Lo extraño de todo era que los sismógrafos no parecían registrar un temblor o un terremoto en las últimas horas. Criaturas tenebrosas iban de aquí para allá, reemplazando a los magos y muggles de la ciudad, matando o torturando a cuantos sobrevivientes se les cruzaran por su camino. Por esa razón, el grupo, conformado por Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna iban camuflados por un encantamiento desilusionador con el fin de pasar desapercibidos entre los monstruos y el grupo terrible de magos que patrullaban las calles: los Mortífagos.

Mientras más avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, más se convencían que Londres había pasado por una guerra devastadora. Y no estaban equivocados en lo absoluto, como les confirmaría un periódico tirado en el suelo. Harry lo cogió y miró la fecha. No habían viajado en el futuro, como muchos suponían, sino que se encontraban en pleno presente, pero un presente distinto al que todos conocían. ¿Qué había pasado?

La Calle de la Hilandera estaba a más de treinta cuadras de distancia de donde se encontraban. Todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Además, se contaba el hecho que las calles a veces se agrietaban y aparecían agujeros de la nada y todos se tropezaban con aquellos hoyos, haciendo más tortuosa la marcha. No había árboles en las plazas y las fuentes hace tiempo que no escupían agua. Era un lugar en donde los enemigos eran los habitantes de costumbre y ellos eran proscritos que se debían eliminar. Además, había otro agravante: si los Mortífagos encontraban a Harry, Voldemort podía pensar que pudo haber sobrevivido al ataque de los Dementores y arremetería con todo para hallarlo y llevarlo a su presencia, donde posiblemente, muriera por segunda vez y la muerte de Hermione fuera en vano. Harry no lo iba a permitir.

—Por cierto —decía Ginny en voz baja para que sólo el grupo pudiera escuchar—, ¿qué hiciste con Hermione después que nos fuimos?

Harry jamás olvidaría sus últimos momentos con la castaña.

—Ella me llevó a su casa después que nos separamos de ustedes y me hizo el almuerzo…

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Luna con un gesto de sorpresa—. ¿Te hizo el almuerzo?

—Sí, lo hizo, mientras yo veía la televisión. Después, me aburrieron las noticias y decidí leer un libro de medicina. Sabes que los padres de Hermione son odontólogos y tienen montón de literatura médica acerca de los dientes. —Harry tenía vergüenza de admitir que había leido un libro de lo que se llamaba literatura erótica.

—Suena a algo monumentalmente aburrido —opinó Neville, quien conocía más o menos los gustos de Harry en relación con los libros—. Harry, sabemos que no te gustan los textos aburridos. Dinos, ¿qué fue lo que leiste?

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Porque sabemos que nos estás mintiendo —dijo Ginny mordazmente.

—Bueno, si realmente quieren saberlo… —Harry se ruborizó—. Mientras Hermione cocinaba, yo leía un libro que se llamaba "Los Secretos del Erotismo". Me pregunté porqué Hermione tenía un libro como ese entre tanto ensayo dental.

—Hermione es alguien muy informada. No me extrañaría que fuera tan buena en la cama —dijo Ginny. Cuando las miradas la taladraron, ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —preguntó Neville, con la boca abierta.

Ginny tardó en contestar.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Cuando estábamos en la Madriguera, ella me estaba hablando acerca de lo que le pasaba con Harry y con Ron y, no sé, algo me picó y la besé. Después, me tiré sobre ella y traté de quitarle la ropa pero, ella me detuvo, alegando que no era lesbiana, ni yo tampoco. Fue como un impulso repentino, como un relámpago. No puedo explicar lo que ocurrió.

Harry, Neville y Luna pararon de caminar. Todas sus miradas se clavaron en Ginny, quien se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía mucha vergüenza de aquello que había pasado con Hermione y además, sabía de aquel libro, que también lo había leído ella y ese fue el detonante que ella tratara de llevar a la cama a Harry en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Bueno, después que ella terminó el almuerzo, algo extraño nos pasó —prosiguió Harry—. A medida que comíamos, nos fuimos como excitando, sin que nada ni nadie nos incitara. Resultaba que Hermione había provocado todo esto. El almuerzo fue, llanamente, un afrodisiaco poderoso y luego, pasó lo obvio.

Ninguno hizo preguntas.

Quince cuadras para llegar a la casa de Snape. Harry precedía la silenciosa marcha a través de los pedazos de calle y pilas de ladrillos que a veces aparecían de súbito en medio de su camino. Un Mortífago pasó a escasos metros de ellos, sin que él tuviera noticia de cuatro husmeadores que se dirigían furtivamente a una casa destartalada y sucia. Harry no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, en el pasado, cuando todo era feliz, cuando estaba con Hermione. Todos aquellos recuerdos de su relación desfilaban por su mente como fotogramas de un pasado ya lejano, como fotos viejas que veía en el álbum de su memoria, salpicada de desgracias y de sinsabores pero también, atiborrada de momentos inolvidables que parecían forcejear contra los malos ratos. Sabía que había hecho bien en haber asesinado a Hermione pero, la creencia que no había sentido alguna clase de remordimiento se desmoronaba lentamente. ¿Matar por amor? Así se podía interpretar lo que hizo con ella pero, ¿era lo correcto? A estas alturas, ya ni sabía lo que era correcto o no. Se convenció que el asesinato de su novia era benéfico para la causa que llevaba ahora por las riendas, ¿o no? Todo se estaba saliendo de control, si es que todavía no había salido. Por más que intentaba buscar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, su mente se internaba en un pantano cada vez más profundo.

Cinco cuadras. Los corazones de los cuatro bombeaban sin resuello. ¿Encontrarían a Snape? Los nervios parecían retorcerse dentro de ellos. La pisada de un gigante hizo que todos cayeran al suelo y, maldiciendo y refunfuñando, siguieron caminando. Ya sentían alguna que otra ampolla en los pies, producto del largo trayecto. El ambiente ya estaba haciendo mella en sus determinaciones y la opresión hizo que todos se detuvieran a sólo una cuadra de la casa de su ex profesor de Pociones. El cielo nublado, nada de sol y enemigos por todas partes hacían sentir que se encontraban en el mismo infierno. Decidieron seguir. Media cuadra. Las piedras de las casas y los edificios se desprendían por montones, haciendo que los viajeros se pegaran a las paredes, como si bordearan un acantilado especialmente profundo. Ya la casa se podía vislumbrar, a algo más de treinta metros de distancia. El estado de la vivienda era lamentable: tablas a medio caer, la chimenea se mostraba inclinada y varios ladrillos se habían roto al caer del techo. Nadie en su sano juicio podría vivir en aquella casa y, la ausencia de luz parecía confirmarlo. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Harry y los demás penetraron en la casa. Ni necesitaron abrir la puerta, pues se había salido de sus goznes y daba el paso con un recurrente chirrido.

—Es un desastre —dijo Ginny, tocando un mohoso mueble, posiblemente, una mesa ratona. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, por lo que los jóvenes magos tuvieron que recurrir a sus varitas para iluminar las cosas. La casa parecía constar de una sala de estar, una cocina y una habitación, todas de tamaño reducido y ruinosas a más no poder. Un olor putrefacto rondaba fugazmente por la casa, provocando arcadas en ellos.

—Huele a rayos —opinó Harry al percibir aquel desagradable tufo. Ginny y Luna tosieron mientras que Neville llevaba el suéter a la altura de su nariz a manera de máscara antigas para contrarrestar de alguna manera el desagradable olor. Las exploraciones continuaron. Ginny husmeó en la cocina, de la cual emanaba un penetrante olor a grasa pegada a metal. Revisó los gabinetes. Vacíos. Abrió el horno y lo cerró de inmediato. El olor era insoportable.

Harry se preguntaba cómo demonios era posible que un hombre tan inteligente y severo como Snape podía vivir en semejante estercolero. Mientras los demás se afanaban en revisar las márgenes de la casa, en todas las estanterías y en todos los gabinetes y cajones habidos y por haber, sin encontrar absolutamente nada, Harry, por el instinto que le caracterizaba, apartó el tapiz que cubría parte de la sala de estar y, después de un esfuerzo descomunal, jadeando y sudando descubrió una especie de puerta trampa o escotilla camuflada astutamente con junturas muy estrechas. La puerta disponía de un argolla para que se pudiera jalar y, en consecuencia, acceder a un cuarto desconocido. Harry y Neville se encargaron de la apertura de la escotilla. Jalaron y jalaron. Lenta pero inexorablemente, ésta fue cediendo a causa de las milimétricas junturas, además de la humedad que se había encargado de dilatar la madera. De manera intempestiva, repentina, Harry y Neville se fueron hacia atrás, cayendo uno encima del otro y derramándose sobre el suelo echando ristras de maldiciones. Al menos la escotilla estaba abierta. Pero, al mismo tiempo, comprendieron el origen de tan nauseabundo olor.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay una cripta debajo de esta casa? —rezongó Luna, lanzando una tos enfermiza.

—No parece olor a cuerpos podridos —acotó Neville, quien había detectado un tufo de poción envejecida para lavar las heridas cortopunzantes, algo así como la povidona yodada muggle.

—¿Por qué demonios huele a clavel? —inquirió Harry. Los demás se encogieron de hombros. Era evidente que no habían percibido semejante perfume en aquel caldo de putrefacción. Harry sintió que había algo fuera de lugar. Si él era el único que podía percibir aquel aroma y sabiendo que Hermione siempre tenía un perfume de clavel en sus cabellos y en su cuello, entonces significaba que había Amortentia debajo de la casa. Eso equivalía a decir que había un depósito de pociones para toda ocasión debajo de la casa de Snape, oculta por aquella escotilla.

—Tal vez encontremos lo que buscamos allí —sugirió Harry.

—Y caer muerto por asfixia —dijeron los otros tres a coro.

Harry puso los brazos en jarras. Era evidente que tenía que ir él. Sacó su varita y se aplicó un encantamiento casco-burbuja y saltó al interior de aquella "biblioteca" de pociones.

Todo se veía distorsionado a causa del casco que llevaba puesto sobre su cabeza. Encendió la punta de su varita, iluminando un poco las cosas. Millones de estanterías, llenas de frascos de todos los colores, etiquetados rigurosamente con un trozo de adhesivo sobre el que se había escrito el nombre de la poción y sus efectos más notorios, además de las consabidas contraindicaciones, con precisión digna de un médico. Avanzando hacia el final de la estancia, encontró las pociones más complicadas y peligrosas.

—Humm… veamos… Felix Felicis… un poco de suerte no estaría mal pero no… a ver… Amortenia… ¿para qué quiero a otra mujer?... mmm… Veritaserum… ¡ajá! Esto es lo que estaba buscando. Sólo necesito una verdad…

Las cavilaciones de Harry terminaron de súbito. Al parecer, el zumbido que siguió a la extracción del frasco le dio a entender que Snape no era ni remotamente tonto. El cielo raso comenzó a oscilar y a tirar polvo hacia abajo. En un ataque de comprensión, comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Demonios! Sólo se puede salir por arriba.

Tenía que pensar rápido. El cielo se precipitaba sobre él a velocidad alarmante. El recuadro por donde veían, curiosos y asustados sus amigos. Harry daba vueltas, pensando a toda velocidad y la adrenalina cegando sus razonamientos como si alguien le quitara los lentes de improviso. Cuando el cielo arañó la cabeza de Harry, comprendió qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Apuntando hacia el suelo, se arriesgo a causar una pequeña explosión. Un estampido hizo que Harry saltara hacia el aire y, en un acto reflejo, se aferró al borde del agujero que había dejado la escotilla y, en otr acto reflejo que le salvó la vida, hizo fuerzas con sus brazos y su cuerpo ascendió en el momento justo cuando un bloque cerraba la entrada. Si se hubiera quedado medio segundo más, sus piernas hubieran quedado trituradas. Ginny, Neville y Luna se secaron el sudor, impresionados por el coraje de Harry al aventurarse en aquella cavernosa estancia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ginny.

Harry le dirigió una mirada sardónica. A continuación, con Ginny tan ruborizada que su cabello se confundía con su cara, se dirigió a todos.

—Bueno, el viaje a esta casa no fue un despropósito. —Y les mostró el frasco con la transparente sustancia equivalente al Pentotal Sódico muggle—. Con esto le podemos sonsacar la verdad a Slughorn para que nos diga el encantamiento que sirve para expulsar la parte del alma de Voldemort de mí.

—¿Nuestro próximo paso? —preguntó Neville.

—La casa de Slughorn.

El lugar en donde vivía Slughorn (suponiendo que todavía se hallara con vida) estaba desierto. El silencio era propio de un cementerio a medianoche y, a juzgar por los destrozos, los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que por allí había pasado un tornado o una estampida de gigantes. La casa de Slughorn parecía que no había sufrido grandes daños, sólo una grieta en el ala norte y algunas partes del tejado caídas. Harry recordó, con una nostalgia visible a kilómetros, cuando Dumbledore lo trajo a este mismo lugar para convencer al panzudo profesor que dictara Pociones en Hogwarts. El objetivo parecía simple: administrar el Veritaserum a "la morsa" para que comenzara a cantar. Sin embargo, aquella meta, simple en apariencia, se veía dificultada a causa de la astucia con que Slughorn trataba toda comida o bebida que le daban. Como conocedor de brebajes, sus recelos no eran infundados en lo absoluto, por lo que tenían que extremar los cuidados…o ser más astutos que él… o más certeros y violentos. Harry no quería complicaciones.

Ordenó a Ginny, Neville y Luna a que bordearan la casa como plan de contingencia, en tanto que Harry iría directo al grano con el profesor. Aporreó la puerta, esperando una respuesta de parte del gordinflón docente. Supuso que debía de estar camuflado con en mobiliario por lo que giró el pomo y entró sin dilación.

La casa estaba en un desconcertante orden, quitando el hecho que una de las paredes estaba agrietada y se colaba el aire a ráfagas. Los cuadros estaban ordenados y nivelados, los muebles limpios y lustrosos, como si por allí no hubiera existido una invasión. Revisó toda la casa, en busca de Slughorn, sin éxito. Sin embargo, pensó que semejante orden en un mundo desordenado era anormal. Harry se encogió de hombros y levantó la varita, pronunciando el encantamiento levitador, con la intención de ir probando cada integrante del mobiliario. Sin embargo, hizo un movimiento demasiado amplio y rápido de varita y toda cosa que no estuviera anclada al suelo levitó. Harry, sorprendido por el hallazgo, miró para todos lados y vio, a una mesa ratona cuyas patas se movían de manera despatarrada. Harry hizo descender todos los muebles y la mesita sufrió una transformación espectacular. Segundos después, el profesor Horace Slughorn se presentó delante de Harry.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Slughorn miró de arriba abajo hacia quien lo había descubierto. Después abrió la boca para preguntar, obviamente desconcertado y asustado.

—¿No habías muerto?

Harry no la pensó dos veces. Extendió la varita y amarró al pobre Horace a una silla y se quedó inmovilizado. Para asegurarse que no tuviera represalias, le aplicó un encantamiento de desarme. Tomó la varita y la dejó sobre una mesa muy alejada de la mano de la morsa. Hizo una seña por una de las ventanas y Ginny, Neville y Luna entraron por la puerta y rodearon a Slughorn. Fue uno de los pocos momentos de risa en toda la aventura, ver al profesor de Pociones amarrado a una silla, desesperado y sin entender nada. Harry ordenó a Neville que abriera la boca de Slughorn y a Ginny y Luna que lo sujetaran para que no hiciera pataleos.

Harry sacó de sus bolsillos la botellita que le iba a convencer que Hermione no había muerto en vano. Al leer la etiqueta, Slughorn batió las piernas y las manos, sin ningún tipo de logro. Neville, Ginny y Luna estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Harry, como si fuera un juez y ejecutor, le administró la poción y Neville le sujetó de manera que no pudiera botar el líquido. Cuando se aseguraron que no había botado nada del contenido administrado, los demás dejaron de agarrarlo mientras la Slughorn refunfuñaba y echaba maldiciones como pistoleros del Lejano Oeste. Los jóvenes esperaron a que la poción surtiera efecto y, cuando eso sucedió, los pataleos cesaron y la morsa relajó sus facciones. Harry, dándoselas de interrogador, comenzó con sus preguntas.

—¿Es usted Horace Slughorn?

—Sí así es —respondó con voz carente de expresión.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió a la masacre de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry, refiriéndose al titular del periódico que encontraron en las calles.

—Sólo me confundí con el mobiliario. Cada vez que escuchaba a los Mortífagos y a las criaturas, me camuflaba para que no me lograran reconocer.

—¿Voldemort estuvo aquí?

—No.

Concluidas estas preguntas preliminares, Harry, al mejor estilo de los fiscales en los juicios, se paseó por delante del "testigo" y largó la siguiente tanda de preguntas, procurando tocar los puntos esenciales. Slughorn siguió con ese aire de ausente.

—¿Sabe usted algo acerca de los Horrocruxes?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabe?

—Desde que Tom Riddle estaba en segundo año. Recuerdo que uno de mis colegas me confió todo a partir de un seguidor de Grindelwald, un mago tenebroso de la década de los 40. Me dijo que Grindenwald estaba ensayando el proceso de creación de los Horrocruxes pero, al parecer, no tenía el suficiente dominio sobre el encantamiento por lo que jamás llegó a aplicarlo, lo cual facilitó a Dumbledore la victoria.

"Juré guardar el secreto acerca de la creación de los Horrocruxes, refugiándome en la idea que ningún mago lograría tener dominio absoluto sobre el maleficio. Respiré tranquilo durante más de tres años hasta que tuve esa fatídica reunión con lo que ustedes saben bien: El Club de las Eminencias. En ella estaba el querido Tom. Sabía que, a pesar de ser huéfano, tenía un talento sin par en todo el colegio, aunque no era de lo más sociable. Siempre se mostraba distante y soberbio, un auténtico Slytherin. En una de esas reuniones, Tom me confesó que había estado leyendo libros acerca de magos tenebrosos relevantes. Y en uno de ellos, encontró todo un apartado acerca del susodicho Grindelwald y, como es natural, encontró una vaga alusión a los Horrocruxes. Desde ese entonces, le vino picando la curiosidad acerca de aquellos detestables objetos. Cada día, cuando yo me encontraba a solas, me preguntaba. De alguna manera, Tom se enteró que yo era el depositario de un conocimiento que él ansiaba. Por supuesto, yo creía que era por un motivo meramente académico, por lo que en esa reunión, después que todos se hubieran ido, Tom me hizo la pregunta mágica.

Harry se quedó mudo. No tenía idea de la historia detrás de los Horrocruxes pero creyó que lo podía usar a su favor… en algún momento.

—Cuénteme acerca de lo que le confesó a Vol… Tom.

La morsa no reaccióno y contestó como un robot.

—Recuerdo que te lo dije alguna vez, pero no te di un detalle pormenorizado acerca de lo que pasó esa noche en compañía del buen Tom. Bueno, te lo diré.

Todos escuchaban con atención.

—Todo comenzó cuando Tom me preguntó qué eran los Horrocruxes. Yo sabía que me lo había preguntado otras veces pero en esos instantes lo había rehuído por temor a que pudiera usar esos concimientos para su beneficio. Yo sabía que Tom no era un alumno normal, como tú tampoco lo eres Potter pero, después me confesó que era por motivos académicos, meramente académicos. Debido a su particular honradez, le creí. En ese momento a solas le conté lo siguiente:

"Los Horrocruxes son objetos en los que se ha depositado una parte del alma de una persona. La utilidad de este hechizo es altamente seductor y es un conocimiento que cualquier mago tenebroso le gustaría tener en su poder pero que muy pocos logran controlar. Sirve para preservar el alma de una persona en caso de muerte. Y, como creo que te han dicho, la única forma de dividir el alma de una persona es a través de actos de maldad especialmente graves. Al contrario de lo que te han dicho, la matanza no es la única forma de dividir el alma. También existe otra forma, aún más flagrante de maldad. Pues cuando alguien mata a una persona, puede tener diversas motivaciones. Si el asesinato es por amor, entonces no tiene el mismo efecto que cuando se mata por odio o por placer.

Harry se sintió tocado por la declaración de Slughorn. Era exactamente lo que había hecho con Hermione pero, no reveló nada. Le instó a que continuara.

—En cambio, hay una forma de dividir el alma (y esto no se lo comenté a Tom) que, indistintamente, es más maligno que la misma muerte. La violación de una mujer es el crimen más deplorable que uno se puede imaginar. Incluso se castiga con ser besado por un Dementor, en lugar de la cadena perpetua que implica el asesinato en masa. La violación necesariamente implica una ausencia total de amor o de afecto, a diferencia del asesinato, que puede ser intencional o accidental. No puede haber una violación accidental. Ésta es siempre premeditada y sin remordimientos a causa del placer obtenido. Es mucho peor si la víctima es un niño o una niña. La violación provoca un agrietamiento total del alma, dividiéndola a través de un solo acto en miles de pedazos.

"Para crear un Horrocrux, existe un encantamiento que sirve para expulsar una parte dividida de su alma y depositarla en cualquier cosa material inanimada para alojarla, siempre dejando una parte dentro de su cuerpo. El encantamiento se llama _Expellis Anima_, frase latina que significa "expulsar el alma". El movimiento de varita es una especie de lemniscata, un "8" botado de costado y se debe hacer a la velocidad adecuada, y concentrándose tanto en el pedazo a expulsar como en la naturaleza del objeto en el que se deposita el fragmento de alma. Uno hace primero el movimiento que expliqué, espera un segundo más o menos hasta que apareza una luz plateada en la punta de la varita y se lleva ésta al pecho, en el lugar en donde se encuenta el corazón, piensa de manera simultánea en el fragmento de alma y en el objeto y extiende la varita, tocando el objeto con la punta, que debe estar arrastrando algo plateado. Y el Horrocrux está hecho. Es conveniente estar en un estado de paz psicológica para que el Expellis Anima funcione a la perfección.

—¿Sabe algo acerca de lo que pasó en el mundo?

—Me la pasé en la casa. No salí de allí en toda la guerra por lo que no me enteré de nada, sólo de tu presunta muerte, que me llegó por el Profeta.

Harry se dio cuenta que ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Desató a Slughorn y le devolvió la varita, mostrando un mínimo de consideración hacia el desgraciado profesor e hizo señas a Ginny, Neville y Luna para que lo siguieran hacia el exterior. La morsa quedó en silencio, sentado sobre la silla, quieto como una paloma en medio de un jardín soleado.

—Sabía más de lo que me dijo en sexto —dijo Harry, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Tenía fuentes de primera mano —acotó Neville.

—No sabía que Grindelwald supiera acerca de los Horrocruxes —añadió Ginny, visiblemente sorprendida.

—No me extrañaría que Tom se sintiera curioso por la división de almas —opinó Luna con voz cantarina.

Para Harry, había algo más trascendental en las palabras de Slughorn. Saber que había algo peor que la matanza para dividir las almas era un descubrimiento inquietante, sobrecogedor. La violación era un acto de maldad pura porque no tenía más motivación que la maldad, el odio, el resentimiento, desatando una caterva de sentimientos negativos que, literalemente, agrietaban el alma de una persona y la dividían en miles de pedazos. El detalle que Slughorn hubiera omitido aquella vital información era el eslabón clave para que Voldemort no fuera más lejos en sus planes, creando miles de Horrocruxes, haciendo inviable la búsqueda y destrucción de ellos y, por consiguiente, hubiera ganado la batalla mucho antes y ellos sólo serían un recuerdo, una mugre entre los pies de Voldemort. La omisión de esa parte totalmente desconocida de los Horrocruxes había sido providencial. La violación para un mago era más fácil que asesinar a uno.

—Bueno —dijo Neville, siempre interesado en el próximo destino de Harry y ellos—. ¿Ahora adonde?

—A rescatar a Ron, Remus y Cho… si es que siguen con vida en este laberinto de sombras.

Todos pusieron cara de concentración y desaparecieron.

La Mansión Riddle se podía ver a la distancia como un pájaro negro recortado fugazmente contra la espesa oscuridad del cementerio en donde se encontraban. Harry tenía amargos recuerdos de este lugar… y la congoja volvió a asaltarlo. Cómo olvidar la muerte de Cedric Diggory a manos de su némesis. A veces encontraba injusto que un mago mejor preparado que él sucumbiera frente a Voldemort y él sobreviviera para contarlo… y para cargar con el sufrimiento. Si hubiera agarrado esa condenada copa sin esperar a que Cedric la tomara, muchas cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Para empezar, se habría olvidado de Cho y evitado muchos malos ratos que pasó con ella, partiendo de ese fallido beso que le dio bajo el muérdago hasta la desastrosa cita en el café de Madame Pudipie. Ellos habrían sido felices, dejando toda la carga a él. Vistos los acontecimientos, prefería enfrentar solo los peligros antes que arriesgar la vida de alguien más. Aquel instinto protector, fruto de las trágicas pérdidas que había sufrido, se había derretido unos instantes en presencia de Hermione. Hasta en eso era especial.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba pensando cada vez más en Hermione. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él cuando recordó las promesas de amor hechas hace ya un lustro, metafóricamente hablando. La película de su romance con aquella hermosa castaña volvió a pasar con especial dramatismo, desde su pena en el Palacio del Conocimiento hasta contemplar el cuerpo de ella sobre la cama, en total paz. Tenía montones de proyectos con ella, casarse, tener dos o tres hijos y criarlos como sus padres no pudieron. Sin que lo esperara, Harry derramó unas cristalinas lágrimas. No había ningún margen de duda: extrañaba a Hermione y quería hallar una manera de volver a estar con ella, aunque fueran meros sueños que jamás se volverían realidad. El único consuelo que tenía era que su alma estaba separada de la de Voldemort y podía expulsarla cuando pudiera dominar la técnica. Sin embargo, era injusto que el precio fuera tan alto. Pero la vida no terminaría todavía de ponerle pruebas, y serían cada vez más duras que las anteriores.

Secándose las lágrimas e irguiéndose en toda su estatura, hizo una señal a Ginny, Neville y Luna para que lo siguieran. Enfilaron sus pasos hacia la mansión, con los rayos cayendo erráticamente sobre la lejanía e iluminando fugazmente el ambiente tétrico que los envolvía sin respiro. Transitaban a través de las tumbas y mausoleos, coloreados por la oscuridad con un gris muy oscuro, casi plomo. Hasta los árboles parecían acusar la poca hospitalidad del lugar. A medida que la mansión se hacía más grande, se percataron de la ausencia de luces en la casa. Tuvieron que hacer uso de las varitas para proyectar luz sobre las paredes. No parecía haber nadie alrededor, como si Voldemort se hubiera trasladado a otro lugar. Y descubrirían que era cierto, en cierta medida. La puerta no les opuso resistencia.

El interior estaba aún más oscuro que el exterior, haciendo que las luces de las varitas los cegaran momentáneamente. Harry conocía el camino. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, encontrando la puerta que había abierto en sueños, donde había visto a Voldemort planear su muerte en cuarto. La puerta tampoco les negó la entrada y encontraron que la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción por un bulto que temblaba de vez en cuando y otros dos que no se movían. Los iluminaron y vieron tres cuerpos. Eran los prisioneros de Voldemort pero, Harry comprendió que habían llegado demasiado tarde… o casi.

Los demás hicieron arcadas al ver los cuerpos sin vida de Remus y Ron. Harry sintió que se encontraba en una pesadilla. Aquello era demasiado. Se quedó inmóvil, contemplando de rodillas a sus amigos sin vida, asesinados tal vez por el mismo Voldemort. Pero no había margen para pensar. Su amigo de toda la vida y su profesor más querido, víctimas de la maquiavélica mente de Voldemort y, al igual que con Hermione, no se podía hacer nada para volverlos a la vida. La rabia y la pena volvieron a atenazarlo. Desesperado y sin salida para sus emociones, se limitó a lanzar un desgarrador grito. Los demás no sabían qué decir ni qué pensar. Ya era demasiado dolor para un solo hombre. La carga sobre él se hizo infinitamente pesada y ya no estaba dispuesto a llevarla más tiempo.

Algo hizo que desviara la vista. Un tercer cuerpo se movía débilmente. Harry lo iluminó y se dio cuenta que al menos alguien había sobrevivido. Estaba de espaldas a él pero su cabello largo y que ya no brillaba como siempre, le dio el consuelo que necesitabam aunque fuera remoto, lejano. Le dio la vuelta y confirmó lo que había adivinado.

—Cho.

Ella miró a Harry débilmente y, como si la llama de la vida fuera alimentada por una secreta fuerza, sus párpados se abrieron al reconocer a Harry y exclamó con fuerza.

—¡Harry! ¡Los mató! ¡Voldemort los mató!

Él supo que se refería a Ron y a Remus.

—¿Dónde está Voldemort?

Cho puso una cara de terror.

—Desapareció.

—¿Se fue?

Cho negó con la cabeza.

—Usó el giratiempo para viajar hacia el pasado. No sé qué habrá hecho pero me imagino que algo terrible.

Harry, de pronto, tuvo una relampagueante idea de lo que había pasado en la ciudad.

—Voldemort usó el giratiempo para cambiar el pasado, de manera que el presente fuera alterado. Hizo algo para que todo se torciera a su favor, pero ¿qué?

Harry, olvidado por momentos de sus amigos, pensó en qué pudo haber cambiado para que el presente fuera tan desastroso y apocalíptico. Sabía que un giratiempo en manos de Voldemort era un arma peligrosa y, con su astucia e inteligencia, pudo haber seleccionado un evento en particular para que todo desembocara en una victoria para el mal. Pero, había tantas posibilidades que, encontrar el suceso específico era como hallar una aguja en un pajar. Era prácticamente imposible saberlo. Tenía que preguntárselo al mismo Voldemort, aunque los riesgos se catapultaban al imposible absoluto. En cambio, volvió a la realidad para desatar a Cho y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—¿Vamos a abandonarlos? —preguntó Ginny.

Harry, entre el vendaval de su corazón, se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada pero que si resultaba, entonces podría ser la solución de sus problemas y la calma a la tormenta.

—Sí. Los vamos a dejar aquí. —Harry empuñó su varita hasta hacer crujir la madera—. Y esperaremos a Voldemort.

Antes de lo que todos esperaran, el aludido apareció en un torbellino de polvo, percatándose de inmediato de los intrusos. Rió amargamente, como si una onda polar se hiciera sentir en la habitación.

—Así que descubrieron mi juego. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, lo iban a desenterrar. Pero, creo que no podrán pasar de saberlo. Ya están muertos, malditos entrometidos. _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry reaccionó de inmediato. Atajó el maleficio asesino con un encantamiento de desarme y una explosión lanzó a ambos hacia las paredes de la habitación. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente.

—Has mejorado, Potter —silbó Voldemort en un agrio tono—. Sin embargo, no podrás contra todas las criaturas que ya he reunido alrededor de esta casa. No tienen escapatoria.

—Preferimos la muerte antes que servirte, Voldemort. —Esta vez fue Ginny quien habló, con la cara tan roja como su cabello pero empuñando las manos.

—Ah, otra Weasley. —Voldemort curvó la boca en un rictus despreciativo—. ¿Has venido a unirte a tu querido hermanito?

—No, tú te unirás a ellos.

—Al menos, no será tu varita la que me asesine —dijo Voldemort, lanzando frías carcajadas—. Sólo el tonto de Potter tiene la capacidad de matarme pero no lo sabe aún.

Voldemort alzó la varita y un terremoto sacudió toda la tierra.

—Bien —susurró en tono sibilante—. ¿Qué están esperando?


	17. La batalla de Pequeño Hangleton

**XVII**

**La batalla de Pequeño Hangleton**

Tal vez habían pecado de valientes pero Harry y compañía no tenían vuelta atrás. Con la osadía de mirar por la ventana, el miedo no tardó en sacudirlos al contemplar el ejército más grande y siniestro que Voldemort pudo haber reunido. Como si toda la fauna tenebrosa del mundo se hubiera concentrado en un sólo lugar. El pueblo fantasma estaba a punto de convertir en el lugar de una batalla totalmente desequilibrada. Los rayos seguían martillando la tierra.

—¿Y bien?

Voldemort puso una cara como si hubiera sido el padre de alguien. Harry se volteó a sus amigos y puso sus manos en el hombro de cada uno de sus amigos.

—Traten de abrirse paso a través de los enemigos. Yo hallaré una manera de arreglar todo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —atajó Harry soltando una sonrisa anacrónica—. Puede ser que ninguno de nosotros sobreviva para contar esta horrible epopeya pero, tienen que entender que siempre hay esperanza. Sólo tienen que creer en ella, confiar en que siempre existe una alternativa. —Harry puso especial énfasis en la palabra "siempre"—. Ahora, ¡váyanse!

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, sin dejar de pensar en el peligro que correrían cuando salieran de la mansión. Harry miró a Voldemort con ojos asesinos, con una mirada que expresaba total desafío. De inmediato, el reptilesco ser comenzó a reír amargamente.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort en un tono casi paternalista—. Has enviado a tus amigos a la muerte y, para empeorar las cosas, estás solo frente a un enemigo que sabes que no vas a poder derrotar. Te has condenado a ti mismo, Harry Potter y lo vas a pagar, ¡con tu vida!

Voldemort blandió su varita hacia Harry, quien hizo lo mismo, con la misma determinación que su enemigo.

—Tal vez pueda sonar como una nimiedad pero… ¿no crees que estás acostumbrado a combatir con personas que te tienen miedo? 

Bueno, ahora te vas a enfrentar a alguien que no te teme, que está dispuesto a todo para vencerte y devolver la paz al mundo. El miedo es tu mejor arma pero, ¿qué se siente enfrentarte a alguien que no tiene terror a la muerte por defender algo que vale la pena defender? Hermione murió para darme una oportunidad en contra de ti y eso, es una de las cosas que me dan fuerzas para continuar desafiándote. —Mientras decía eso, Harry derramó lágrimas pero continuó hablando con solidez—. Porque ninguno de nosotros va vencer mientras los dos continuemos con vida.

Voldemort se quedó helado. ¿Por qué un mago que recién cumplió los diecisiete años le oponía tamaña resistencia? ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir a todos los intentos de asesinato? No entendía por qué Harry Potter era un mago tan poderoso pero a la vez tan distinto a él. ¿Qué tenía él para ser tan especial? La respuesta a esa pregunta era tan elemental, tan básico y simple pero a la vez tan profunda, que Voldemort no podía entenderlo. Era simple: él no era capaz de entender que Harry tenía el poder del amor de su lado. Aquello le daba una fuerza que no tenían sus demás oponentes. Todos habían terminado muertos en un par de segundos pero Harry había sobrevivido por largos seis años. Voldemort llegó a una conclusión tan increíble como errónea: la suerte.

—Harry Potter —dijo al fin—. La suerte se te acabó en este momento. Ahora, no tienes escapatoria. Vas a morir y nadie puede evitarlo. _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry ya se encontraba preparado.

—_Expelliarmus_.

Como era de esperar, los dos encantamientos colisionaron en el aire. Lo inesperado fue que una bola blanca y cegadora comenzara a dar vueltas a medio camino entre Harry y Voldemort. Ambos sostenían sus varitas con fuerza mientras que la esfera comenzaba a crecer desmesuradamente, rompiendo las paredes de madera y destruyendo el techo, como si fuera arrancado por un huracán. Harry estaba al borde de donde se encontraba la pared y ahora era un precipicio de siete metros hacia el suelo pero, no miraba hacia abajo. Se hallaba totalmente concentrado en hacer que la bola de luz se desplazara hacia Voldemort pero, por razones que ambos no podían explicar, la esfera no se movía por muchos esfuerzos que le 

imprimieran pero sí podían sentir que si uno de ellos aflojaba, las consecuencias serían devastadoras.

Abajo, detrás de unas rocas que podían pasar por lápidas, Neville, Ginny y Luna se preparaban para salir de su escondite y atacar a los pocos enemigos que tenían a pocos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, sabían que en la distancia los esperaban muchos más. Los aullidos de los gigantes y los gritos chillones de las _banshees_ se podían escuchar claramente entre los rayos y los truenos.

—Bueno —dijo Ginny—. Fue un placer conocerlos. —Eso lo dijo en tono de broma.

—Vamos por ellos —añadió Neville.

—¿Y yo qué digo? —preguntó Luna.

—Deja que tu varita hable por ti —le dijo Ginny con decisión. Y los tres salieron de detrás de las piedras con las varitas dispuestas e inmovilizaron a varios enemigos. Los demás se dieron cuenta y salieron corriendo en pos de los atacantes.

—¡Corran! —gritó la pelirroja y todos arrancaron como si fueran velocistas. Varios temblores los hicieron caer al suelo pero volvieron a levantarse y se escondieron detrás de un voluminoso mausoleo. Todos respiraban entrecortadamente mientras sostenían sus varitas contra sus pechos, como queriendo no ser descubiertos. Los pasos lentos pero largos de un gigante se acercaban al mausoleo, haciendo temblar el suelo… y los nervios de los tres. Intempestivamente, el aire silbó y un considerable pedazo de la estatua con la que se cubrían alió volando por los aires hasta caer a varios metros por delante. Luego, el gigante pasó de largo, sin ver a sus escurridizos enemigos.

—Uff, estuvo cerca —dijo Ginny, respolando de alivio.

—Por poco nos envía a la punta del cerro —añadió Neville—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió Luna, mirando para todos lados con los ojos más saltones de lo habitual—. Hay demasiados enemigos en el camino de salida.

—Me pregunto si podremos aparecernos en otra parte —sugirió Ginny, tratando de concentrarse para esfumarse de tan peligroso lugar—. No, no se puede. Hay demasiada magia negra en el aire. —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a tener que abrirnos camino.



—¿Con tantos monstruos pululando?

—Nos van a matar.

Ginny bufó.

—¿Y qué? —Ella puso una cara muy seria y miró a sus camaradas de manera fulminante—. ¿Ustedes creen que vamos a salir vivos de esta? Pues creen bien. Lo que haremos será luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta que nos muramos de una vez. Si ellos creen que van a tenerla fácil con nosotros, entonces vamos a hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Neville y Luna se quedaron mudos por unos instantes.

—Pero si nos asesinan, Harry va a quedar solo —arguyó Neville con el miedo consignado en su cara.

—¿Y crees que Harry no lo ha pensado? —rebatió Ginny, haciendo crujir la madera de su varita—. ¿Por qué crees que quería que lo dejáramos solo con Voldemort?

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada.

—Pues, vamos por ellos.

Nadie más habló entre ellos mismos. Los tres blandieron sus varitas y se escabulleron entre las lápidas y los mausoleos, lanzando maleficios, inmovilizando o incluso matando a las criaturas que los buscaban afanosamente. Eran muy cautelosos con todo lo que arrojaban, siempre desde las sombras que el mismo Voldemort había tejido alrededor de la mansión.

—Ya casi estamos —susurró Ginny a los demás mientras avanzaban hacia la última lápida que los conduciría a la salida de la mansión. Sin embargo, ella misma pasó a pisar una piedra oscura, la cual se rompió e hizo un ruido claramente discernible. Al momento después, la lápida con la que pretendían cubrirse voló en pedazos y los tres fueron descubiertos. Ginny se quedó paralizada ante la abrumadora cantidad de enemigos que la miraban con ojos amenazadores. Luego, una horda impresionante de Dementores se alzó por encima de ellos y envolvieron en un manto de infelicidad a sus contrincantes. Después, todo fue frío.

—Piensen en algo feliz, ¡rápido!

—Hace... mu... mucho fr... fr... frío —coincidieron Neville y Luna, encogiéndose.

—Olviden el frío. ¡Imagínense algo feliz o van a estar peor que muertos!



Pronto, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por apuntar la varita hacia los Dementores y se imaginó que ella y Harry estaban juntos una vez más, que se encontraban en el altar y tenían una hermosa hija.

No supo lo que pasó después hasta que cobró plena conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—_Expecto Patronum! _—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni Neville y Luna podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Se trataba de un unicornio gigantesco, como de dos metros de altura, corría al galope, en rumbo de colisión con los Dementores. Sin embargo, ellos no cejaron y envolvieron al unicornio para tratar de ahogarlo en un mar de infelicidad.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo oportunidad.

El Patronus de Ginny desintegraba a cada Dementor que tocaba y fueron ellos los que comenzaron a recelar. Pronto, Neville y Luna dejaron de sentir frío y decidieron ayudar a la pelirroja. Segundos después, una liebre y un león rodearon al poderoso unicornio, ahuyentando a los Dementores y despejando la salida de la mansión. Pero Ginny no quería complicaciones posteriores e hizo que su Patronus circundara a los enemigos, haciéndolos correr, retrocediendo hasta la mansión.

—Vamos —dijo Ginny, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Llamó con su varita a su patronus y los tres salieron de aquel lugar de muerte y el pueblo se hizo visible. La luz del sol molestó un poco a los tres, dado la gran cantidad de tiempo que estuvieron en la oscuridad.

—Logramos escapar. Gracias a una ilusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Luna sin entender.

—Es que... me imaginé que me casaba con Harry y que tenía una niñita con él —respondió Ginny, ruborizada—. Es que... todavía lo amo, y mucho. Espero poder estar con él, ahora que Hermione... bueno... mejor no digo más.

Neville y Luna comprendieron la razón del poder del Patronus de Ginny. Harry todavía ocupaba gran parte de su corazón y en su fuero más interno ansiaba poder estar con Harry. Y ahora, que Hermione había sacrificado su vida para que él pudiera tener una oportunidad, podía haber una posibilidad para la pelirroja.



No obstante, no hubo momento para pensar. El ejército de Voldemort iba detrás de ellos, destruyendo casas y edificios. Los Mortífagos iban a la cabeza, lanzando maleficios a discreción. Al reducido grupo que formaban aquellos estudiantes no les quedó más alternativa que correr por sus vidas. Pues lo hicieron, y con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, otro drama se vivía en la mansión.

La esfera blanca se volvía cada vez más grande y Voldemort y Harry tenían un pie al borde de la casa, cuyo techo ya se había despedazado hace rato. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ventaja alguna sobre el otro, dado que la bola de luz no se movía ni para un lado ni para el otro. Se quedaba estática, como si de una bola de discoteca se tratara, inamovible, impasible. Ambos estaban al borde de la desesperación, al entender que nadie parecía ganar o perder. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que si apartaban las varitas, podía acaecer un desastre.

—¡Vas a morir, Harry Potter!

Voldemort dijo eso con un dejo de impaciencia. Harry supo en ese momento que su contrincante estaba siendo presa del irrefrenable deseo de matarlo, de hacer cumplir la profecía a como de lugar. Él, por otro lado, no creía que fuera tiempo de matarlo todavía, pues tenía una tarea pendiente con el tiempo. Mientras trataba de contener la energía de la esfera de luz, pensó que podría, tal vez, evitar que Hermione muriera. Sonaba muy tentador aunque creía que tenía que morir de todas formas.

_Hermione podría volver a vivir_.

No supo de dónde había salido aquella voz pero, sonaba seductora, irresistible, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una poderosa droga...

_Podría volver a la vida..._

Harry no podía negar que amaba mucho a Hermione y deseaba fervientemente volver a verla con los ojos abiertos y abrazándolo apasionadamente. Con los ojos rebosando de lágrimas se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver con vida a su amiga y amante.

_Quiero volver a estar contigo. Te deseo tanto, Hermione... te amo tanto, que estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el tiempo para tenerte a _

_mi lado otra vez. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo para que podamos ser felices. Te prometo que te voy a rescatar de la muerte y seremos felices..._

Con la claridad del cristal, se le ocurrió una idea para concretar sus nuevos planes. Puso cara de concentración y simuló que todavía se esforzaba en mantener la esfera en su lugar. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Voldemort sonreía misteriosamente. La impaciencia de Harry se hizo patente en ese momento y juzgó que era el momento de dejar de seguirle el juego a su enemigo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levantó la varita y se arrojó al vacío...

Pasó unos segundos antes que se escuchara un sonido penetrante y un estallido rompiera lo que restaba de silencio. La oscuridad fue rasgada por un repentino relampagueo blanco, más brillante que el mismo sol. Harry estaba en plena caída cuando dirigió su varita hacia abajo y exclamó con decisión.

—_Eolum!_

Una poderosa corriente de aire frenó la caída de Harry y pudo ponerse de pie justo en el momento en que un cuerpo caía al suelo con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y contempló con sorna la masa inerte de Voldemort, con los ojos entrecerraddo, como acusando el dolor de la caída. Su capa estaba carbonizada y su rostro estaba medio desfigurado. Sin embargo, sus labios estaban curvados en una malévola sonrisa.

—Adelante, Harry Potter. Mátame. Has vencido y yo no puedo hacer más que admitir mi derrota. ¿No es algo que siempre has querido? ¿Vengar la muerte de cientas de personas que trataron de oponer resistencia a mi poder? Ahora tienes la oportunidad. Y te recomiendo que no la desperdicies, pues no vas a hacerlo otra vez.

Harry sabía que con la muerte de Voldemort, todo podría arreglarse... todo menos la muerte de Hermione. Matar a su némesis no volvería a la vida a su amada... pero sí algo que él poseía. Revolvió sus ropas y encontró un objeto preciado... un giratiempo. Lo tomó y lo levantó en el aire.

—Así que era esto lo que te daba tanto poder —dijo Harry, mirando a Voldemort con una mezcla difusa de rabia y diversión—. Bueno, vas a ver cómo uso tu poder para que veas tu imperio desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes.



Harry vio la base del reloj de arena para asegurarse que fuera el Horrocrux que supuestamente faltaba. Pero, se detuvo Harry, si destruía este Horrocrux, Voldemort sería mortal una vez más y matarlo sería un trámite. Sin embargo, eso todavía no resolvía el problema de volver a ver a Hermione. No tenía más alternativa que usar el giratiempo. Le empezó a dar unas cuantas vueltas mientras le sonreía burlonamente a su enemigo.

—Nos vemos...

Y todo se desvaneció, todo se puso oscuro mientras imágenes fugaces se mostraban, como fotogramas que pasaban al revés. Podía contemplar los hechos que habían sucedido antes de aquel encuentro con Voldemort. Sintió que tocaba tierra firme justo en el momento en que celebraban su propio cumpleaños, momento en donde creía que comenzó todo, en el momento en que despertaron los primeros sentimientos distintos a la amistad entre él y Hermione.

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —le preguntaba ella al Harry que se encontraba sentado en un banquillo, aislado de la gente. Le pareció una eternidad desde que ella murió hasta que la volvió a ver. Fue en ese momento en que Harry sintió una poderosa añoranza, un verdadero deseo por volverla a tener en sus brazos. No podía, sin embargo, concretar aquel sueño hasta haber descubierto qué había hecho Voldemort para convertir al mundo en un lugar siniestro y oscuro.

Pero, hace días y kilómetros de distancia, la batalla todavía no terminaba.

Ginny, Neville y Luna todavía corrían por sus vidas. Los Mortífagos los acosaban con maleficios y no los dejaban concentrarse para poder desaparecer de ese lugar y escapar, quizá a otros peligros. Pero preferían millones de veces estar en Londres que en la guarida de los leones.

—¿Cuándo nos van adejar tranquilos? —preguntaba Luna, con la respiración entrecortada de tanto correr.

—Cuando estemos muertos —respondió Ginny—, o cuando podamos desaparecer de este antro. Personalmente, prefiero la segunda opción.



—¿Qué les parece si nos refugiamos en esa casa? —sugirió Neville, viendo un edificio de tres pisos a varios pasos de distancia, que parecía lo bastante sólido para resistir por unos cuantos minutos, cuando menos.

—Buena idea.

Los tres, jadeando como mulas sedientas, se adentraron en la casa en el momento en que un maleficio impactaba contra el vano de la puerta, destruyendo parte de la entrada. Estaban atrapados en una ratonera de tres pisos que solía ser un hotel para forasteros.

—Bueno. Creo que hasta aquí llegamos —dijo Ginny, acariciando su arma como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella. Los Mortífagos ya tenían rodeada la construcción y llamaban con gritos e improperios a los gigantes para que demolieran la improvisada fortaleza. Pronto, los escombros cayeron sobre ellos y los arrinconaron aún más. Ginny hizo pedazos las ventanas y se paró detrás de ella, con la varita extendida.

—Váyanse. Yo los defenderé.

—Pero, Ginny... —objetó Luna.

—¡Vayanse, les digo! —repitió con autoridad—. Yo los voy a distraer.

Neville y Luna la miraron con una mezcla de admiración y miedo. Sabían que si ella se quedaba, corría el riesgo de ser asesinada brutalmente pero, sabían que tenía muchas cosas en común con Harry, por lo que la dejaron hacer. Se pegaron a una de las paredes y pusieron cara de concentración. A los pocos segundos después, la pelirroja se encontraba sola frente al ejército de Voldemort.

—_Desmaius! _—gritaba Ginny desesperadamente, mientras de su varita surgían varios chorros de luz roja que hacían caer a los Mortífagos más descuidados, mientras que los otros ya estaban preparados y bloquearon los encantamientos. Ginny sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de los gigantes, dado el tamaño que tenían. Sólo quedaba una última alternativa para poder salir de allí. Enseguida, se puso a pensar en aquella ilusión con la que soñaba a menudo. Extendió la varita y exclamó con fuerza.

—_Expecto Patronum!_

El mismo unicornio de dos metros de altura galopó hacia los enemigos, haciéndolos retroceder, incluso a los inexpugnables 

gigantes. Ginny se arrojó contra la ventana y rodó por el suelo empolvado, haciéndose algunas magulladuras pero pudo incorporarse y correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia la salida del pueblo.

El ejército todavía no podía zafarse del unicornio cuando Ginny ya se perdía en la distancia y salía de Pequeño Hangleton. Se encontraba muy cansada, con muy pocas fuerzas y caminaba arrasttrando los pies, pero con la varita firme en su mano derecha. No se podía ver a los Mortífagos. Prefirió cambiar de dirección para perder a sus perseguidores pero, en el camino, se encontró con que un hombre cubierto con una máscara y con la varita asida por su mano izquierda la miraba fijamente. No era muy alto y la capa le cubría toda la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo que te estaba esperando —dijo, con una voz muy grave, como si estuviera siendo filtrada de alguna manera. Ginny, exhausta por la carrera, levantó la varita, temblorosa.

—¿Eres uno de ellos?

El extraño soltó una risa amarga.

—Digamos que las circunstancias me forzaron a tomar este camino. Ahora, prepárate, porque tu batalla todavía no acaba.

Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo extendió su varita, la cual temblaba. Y no era producto del miedo, sino del cansancio que experimentaba. Sabía que el hombre no la iba a dejar pasar y además, entendió que tenía que derrotarlo... y si era necesario, matarlo.

—_Expelliarmus! _—exclamó el desconocido.

Ginny bloqueó el encantamiento de desarme y contraatacó con una de sus mejores armas.

—_Desmaius!_

El enmascarado bloqueó con igual habilidad el ataque. Ginny volvió a la carga.

—_Eolum!_

La poderosa corriente de aire hizo zarandear al hombre hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Ginny no perdió la oportunidad y atacó sin piedad.

—_Desmaius!_

Parecía que el chorro de luz roja iba a caer directo al pecho de su oponente pero él lo bloqueó justo en el último momento. Se incorporó con rapidez y la atacó con otro encantamiento aturdidor. 

Ginny apenas pudo bloquearlo y cayó al suelo, levantando polvo. Ya casi no tenía energías para seguir combatiendo y el hombre se puso encima de ella, listo para rematar la faena. Sin embargo...

—_Petrificus Totalus!_

Parecía que el hechizo iba a paralizar al sujeto pero, con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo que el esfuerzo fuera en vano. El enmsacarado apuntó con la varita a Ginnym quien no tenía más recursos, en apariencia. Justo cuando iba a darle el remate final, ella hizo un movimiento rápido.

—_Levicorpus!_

El sujeto quedó colgando por un tobillo, pataleando con la otra pierna y moviendo las manos, haciendo grandes aspavientos, tratando de deshacerse del encantamiento. Ginny se puso boca abajo e hizo fuerza con sus brazos para levantarse, lenta y quejumbrosa, batallando contra la falta de energías. Pero, justo cuando pudo ponerse en pie, el hombre apuntó en dirección a la pierna que no podía mover y cayó pesado sobre el suelo, momento que aprovechó Ginny...a medias.

Estaba tan cansada que no pudo mover la varita con la rapidez necesaria y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. El desconocido se paró y apuntó otra vez la varita hacia la pelirroja. Ella resoplaba y se apoyaba en sus piernas, ya casi sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie. El hombre se acercó a Ginny siempre con su arma hacia su pecho, aprovechando su incapacidad para defenderse. No se dio cuenta que Ginny hacía movimientos en péndulo con su varita, que colgaba de los dedos. Extrañado y en previsión de algo que podría desbaratar su victoria, estuvo a punto de exclamar el encantamiento de desarme.

No obstante, una figura plateada lo embistió y lo tiró para atrás. Contrariado, el hombre miró para atrás y pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió.

Era un unicornio plateado que galopaba agresivamente en su dirección. Aunque pudiera parecer extraño, el hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto como de alto, y el unicornio se detuvo a pasos de él. Ginny apenas podía creer que aquel desconocido pudiera controlar a su Patronus y caminó con pasos arrastrados hacia el hombre, quien se dio la vuelta. La postura relajada que adoptó le dijo que ya no deseaba combatir.



—Dime —habló el sujeto—. ¿Sabes qué son las paradojas?

Ginny se extrañó por la pregunta. Su cara habló por ella.

—Veo que no. —El hombre sonrió—. Creo que ahora serás testigo de una.

El hombre se quitó la capa y, en un alarde de suspense, se quitó la máscara lentamente hasta revelar un rostro que Ginny sólo podía ver en un espejo y de ninguna otra manera. La impresión que se llevó fue tan grande que perdió todo conocimiento y cayó al suelo, desmayada...

Ginny despertó en un cuarto iluminado por unas velas. Parecía la habitación de una cabaña en el bosque y la imagen de la mujer que creía que era hombre se hizo más visible. Le sonreía con indulgencia y le tendió una taza con algo caliente.

—Esto te ayudará.

La pelirroja tomó el tiesto y bebió un sorbo antes de preguntar.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Pero, ¿no crees que soy tú?

—¿Tú eres yo?

La otra Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que estás buscando por respuestas. Pues las vas a tener. Pero primero tómate eso. Te hará sentir mejor.

Ginny miró el agua de hierbas y se llevó la taza a la boca bebiendo de a sorbos, como tratando de disfrutar del descanso. A veces, hacía recurrentes miradas hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer los detalles, sin conseguirlo. Estaba en casa de otra persona, de alguien que no conocía. Miró por la ventana y pudo contemplar el campo, totalmente desnudo y lleno de cráteres, productos de explosiones pretéritas, evidencias claras que allí hubo una inmensa batalla. De alguna manera, sentía que la otra parte de la historia estaba en manos de su otra yo.

Apenas hubo acabado su agua de hierbas, la Ginny que se encontraba de pie frente a la que estaba recostada sobre la cama comenzó a aclarar la historia que subyacía detrás de aquel encuentro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué sucedió esto, toda esta destrucción y la victoria de Voldemort en la Segunda Guerra?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.



—Pues yo tengo las respuestas que estás buscando. —Ella se sentó en la cama, preparándose para lo que sería una inmensa aclaración de dudas—. Yo estoy aquí porque formo parte de este presente. Seguramente, tú vienes de un presente distinto al mío y ambos ahoras se superpusieron, producto de algo que hizo Voldemort en el pasado. Resulta que él descubrió una forma de ganar la Segunda Guerra, y esa forma no fue otra que alterar el pasado a su conveniencia.

—¿Y qué fue lo que cambió?

—Simplemente hizo un desastre —dijo la Ginny que contaba la historia—. Fue imposible ganar la Guerra porque había miles de Horrocruxes dando vueltas. Voldemort era consciente que su proceso selectivo para hacer sus Horrocruxes no estaba dando los resultados deseados. Sabía que estaban siendo encontrados y que no tardarían en destruirlos todos y vencerlo, así que decidió primar la cantidad, sin descuidar la calidad. Y, te estarás preguntando cómo pudo crear tantos Horrocruxes.

Ginny se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta.

—Yo también me estoy preguntando lo mismo. La única pista que tengo es esto. —Y le mostró la portada de un diario muggle en donde decía "Violación masiva de mujeres y niñas asola Londres"—. Estoy segura que algo tiene que ver pero no sé que será exactamente.

Cuando Ginny vio la portada de la revista, se acordó de la "entrevista" con Slughorn y su corazón se llenó de un temor que nunca había tenido.

—Yo sé cómo. —Ginny se irgió en la cama y habló atropelladamente—. Slughorn habló acerca de los Horrocruxes y del encantamiento que servía para crearlos y nos enteramos que había omitido información vital. Habló de las violaciones y de su gran poder para agrietar el alma de una persona. Decía que tamaño acto de maldad era capaz de dividir el alma en muchos pedazos. Supongo que Voldemort removió cielo y tierra para hallar esa información... y la encontró, supongo, interrogando a Slughorn.

—Fue así como logró ganar la Guerra —completó la otra Ginny—. Cada vez que lográbamos encontrar un Horrocrux, Voldemort creaba cinco más. Era un horror tremendo estar tan desesperado para preservarse de la muerte para crear tantos de 

esos objetos. Fue así como todo se torció para el bando de la oscuridad.

Ginny se acordó de Harry.

—¡Harry! Él seguramente halló la forma de viajar al pasado para tratar de cambiar el presente. Él tiene que saber esta información, sino podría provocar un desastre. Me di cuenta de su desesperación. Quiere evitar, además de la destrucción del mundo, la muerte de Hermione.

La respuesta de la otra Ginny fue lapidaria.

—No importa el camino que tomen los acontecimientos. Hermione tiene que morir, pues el amor que siente por Harry es tal que está dispuesta a sacrificarse por él.

—¿Quieres decir que Hermione ya no va a volver?

La otra Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Eso significaba que todas sus ilusiones podían ser realidad de todas formas. Tenía que comunicarle a Harry las noticias frescas que estaba obteniendo. Pero Ginny todavía tenía dudas en la cabeza con respecto a su alter ego presente.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste a la destrucción?

—Ah, cuando Voldemort destruyó el Ministerio de la Magia, el mundo mágico se rindió. Pero un grupo de magos se mantuvo en pie. Seguramente conoces al Ejército de Dumbledore.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Este grupo, liderado por Harry, se mantuvo firme hasta el final. Las fuerzas de Voldemort eran demasiado grandes y uno a uno, fueron cayendo hasta que quedamos Harry y yo. Él decidió que yo me disfrazara de Mortífago y que disfrazara mi voz para simular que era hombre. Después, se separó de mí y no lo he vuelto a ver. Ojalá que esté bien.

Ginny sintió que tenía que decirle la verdad. De todas formas, había visto todo.

—Lamento tener que contarte esto pero, Harry fue atacado por Dementores y... no pudo defenderse. Está peor que muerto. Nosotros lo vimos. Fue horrible. Lo siento.

La otra Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, silenciosa, y las lágrimas no tardaron en colgar de sus pestañas. Para la Ginny que estaba en cama resultaba evidente que ella y Harry eran amantes, pues Hermione, indistintamente de lo que sucediera, tenía que 

morir. Esto, más que un consuelo para Ginny, era como una especie de nueva realidad, que le favorecía rotundamente. El suelo de recuperar el corazón de Harry ya no era un mero sueño. Tal vez el destino deseaba que ellos estuvieran juntos y los hechos no hacían más que confirmar el aura de predestinación de la relación que iban a entablar los dos. Sin embargo, otra duda saltó a la palestra.

—¿Por qué me atacaste?

—Porque tenía mis dudas de si eras la Ginny que estaba esperando o no. Podías ser fácilmente un engaño inducido por la poción multijugos y decidí ponerte a prueba. Los Mortífagos son hábiles pero no son luchadores. Cuando saben que van a perder un combate, siempre, siempre se retiran como auténticos cobardes. Me conozco a mi misma y sé que Ginny nunca se rendiría y preferiría morir antes que entregarse a sus enemigos. Además, el Patronus que me arrojaste no hizo más que confirmarme que eras tú. Sabes muy bien que esa clase de encantamientos son propios de cada persona y la identifica, indistintamente de la forma que adopte.

Ginny pensó que tenía razón. Un Patronus era un encantamiento muy personal y ninguna clase de poder podía disfrazarlo. Sin embargo, había algo que todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios puedo comunicarle a Harry lo que me contaste?

La otra Ginny se quedó pensando un poco, como adrede, haciendo incrementar el suspenso a propósito.

—Hay una forma de hacerlo, suponiendo que todavía existe. —La Ginny que hablaba volvió a recrearse aquella fantástica imagen que vio alguna vez en el Departamento de Misterios y que ahora, no creía que pudiera seguir allí—. ¿Has oído alguna vez del Giratiempo Maestro?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—No me extraña. Era uno de los secretos mejores guardados del Ministerio y ni Voldemort sabía acerca de este magnífico artefacto. Con esa cosa, podrías viajar al pasado y encontrarte con Harry, aunque no te garantizo que llegues en el momento preciso. Ese titánico reloj de arena todavía estaba en fase de prueba cuando los Mortífagos atacaron el Ministerio.



—¿Estaba en fase de prueba? ¿Eso significa que no funciona bien?

—Significa que puede que no fucione bien —corrigió la otra Ginny—. Pero es la única oportunidad que tienes. Bien, ¿qué quieres?

Ginny pensó en los riesgos que correría si utilizaba el Giratiempo Maestro. Por otro lado, tenía que arriesgarse, si no quería que el presente que estaba viviendo ahora se mantuviera para siempre. Además, el sentimiento de poder volver a estar con Harry se hizo muy poderoso, por lo que la decisión no se hizo esperar.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. ¿Estás consciente de los riesgos que implica?

—Sólo quiero ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort.

La otra Ginny sonrió sarcásticamente.

—A mí no me engañas. También quieres volver a conquistarlo, tal como yo lo hice después de la muerte de Hermione. —Hizo otra pausa, como si fuera a reprobar tajantemente la decisión interna de Ginny—. ¡Pues adelante! Si realmente lo quieres, pues no te voy a detener. Además yo no puedo acompañarte, ya sabes, por razones técnicas.

Ginny se levantó de la cama. Ya se sentía mejor.

—Vamos al Departamento de Misterios.

**Nota:** Lamento la tardanza. Desde Diciembre del año pasado que no actualizo. Esto era porque estaba buscando trabajo y no me dejaba tiempo para nada más. Además, los capítulos son largos y tiempo tenía más bien poco. Otra noticia es que voy a volver a la categoría original de este fanfiction, pues les anticipo que va a haber romance por montón y otras cuantas sorpresas.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Gilrasir.


	18. Entre lo inevitable y lo deseado

**XVIII**

**Entre lo inevitable y lo deseado**

Mientras las Ginnys acudían al Giratiempo Maestro, Harry se encontraba sumido en una disyuntiva asfixiante. Parecían siglos desde la última vez que había visto a Hermione y deseaba con toda su alma hablarle, escucharla y atraparla en sus brazos. Sin embargo, su mente le decía a gritos que encontrara a Voldemort a como de lugar. Pero debía observar. Tenía que saber qué había cambiado para que todo fuera tan tétrico y siniestro. Mientras pensaba en eso, una escena familiar se gestó delante de él. Él mismo y Hermione se abrazaban y danzaban un lento y una añoranza aun más poderosa se apoderó de él. Aunque se encontrara a varios metros, oculto por las malezas, podía sentir la tensión que había entre los dos. A Harry le dieron ganas de llorar. Ese había sido el comienzo de todo, donde todo comenzó a salir mal.

Unos minutos después, cuando ellos se separaron, los gritos desgarraron el virtual silencio y Harry pudo contemplar la oscura silueta de un hombre lobo que aullaba hacia el cielo. Se disponía a atacar pero cuando Ginny se puso frente a él, relajó sus facciones y se puso a oler el aire. Supo que estaba tratando de captar la esencia de jazmín que siempre usaba. Y, como la otra vez, la reconoció. Después, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a pasar después, viró la cabeza hacia el señor Weasley, que apuntaba con la varita hacia el hombre lobo e iba a gritar las palabras mágicas pero, pareció como si se le resbalara la varita y se le perdiera en medio del pasto. Mientras perdía tiempo tratando de recuperar su arma, los demás fueron cayendo en la cuenta que el hombre lobo no atacaba a Ginny y recuperaron la compostura. Aquel tenebroso ser había reconocido a su familia y se quedó pasivo, quieto, como si fuera un cachorrito.

Eso fue extraño. Eso no había pasado. Nunca tuvo la menor duda que el señor Weasley hubiera atacado a Bill, creyendo que era otro hombre lobo muy distinto. Pero algo había cambiado, y creyó que Voldemort tenía mucho que ver con el deslizamiento de la varita del señor Weasley. Rodeando el patio, miró para todos lados y vio una fantasmagórica figura que surcaba el cielo, hacia una dirección desconocida. Estaba claro: Voldemort había intervenido para que Ginny no fuera atacada por su propio hermano pero, ¿por 

qué? Miró una vez más hacia el cielo pero la figura había desaparecido. Unas nubes cubrieron la luna llena y Bill pudo volver a su forma humana, algo debilitado pero sin ningún tipo de heridas. Harry no entendía. ¿Por qué Voldemort quería que Ginny no fuera atacada? Por lo que él sabía, se iba a unir de todas formas a ellos. Sin embargo, trató de medir las implicaciones de lo que había sucedido. Si Ginny no fue atacada, significa que no se hubiera separado de ella y... nunca se habría enamorado de Hermione. La pelirroja se habría quedado a su lado y... habría sido ella la que hubiera muerto por él. Además, nunca hubiera personificado su conciencia para poner celosa a Hermione porque no había necesidad de ello. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, a fin de cuentas. Lo único que era distinto era que Ginny iba a ser su pareja.

_Pero yo amo a Hermione_.

Se sintió extrañamente dividido, como si los sentimientos trascendieran el espacio y el tiempo y se instalaran en él. No tenía que dejar que las emociones le ganaran al impulso de saber qué había cambiado Voldemort para que él ganara la Guerra. Sin embargo, cuanto más trataba de pensar en eso, más nítida se hacía la imagen de Hermione que tenía en su mente. Vio que la fiesta de su cumpleaños llegaba a su fin y todos entraban en la casa, cansados y algo asustados, para ver si podían dormir un poco. Harry, viendo que no tenía la capa para volverse invisible, se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador para pasar desapercibido y entró junto con los demás. Todos subían en fila india a sus dormitorios y vio, con sorpresa que el Harry de ese entonces no se dirigía a la habitación de Ron, sino que a la de Ginny. Comprendiendo la razón de ese cambio, Harry se quedó sentado en la cocina, en una de las sillas, tratando de entender por enésima vez qué había hecho Voldemort para ganar la Guerra.

Alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

Harry giró levemente la cabeza y vio que Hermione descendía a pasos lentos y, según le pareció, desanimados. De nuevo se partió por la mitad. Quería hablar con ella, aunque perteneciera a otro presente y a otro futuro, deseaba desahogarse de todo lo que le había pasado desde que ella murió asesinada por él. Olvidó su misión y se quitó el encantamiento desilusionador, cosa que ella lo viera en la cocina, sentado en una de las sillas de madera. 

Hermione saltó de la sorpresa cuando vio a Harry allí. Sabía que había entrado a la habitación de Ginny... Sin embargo, se imaginó que había desaparecido con la capa para hacerse invisible y ahora se encontraba sentado en la cocina, con aire pensativo.

—Hola, Harry.

Él tardó en contestar.

—Hola... Hermione.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en la habitación de Ginny.

—¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer allí?

—No sé. Me imaginaba que iban a dormir juntos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Unos sonidos horribles se escuchaban y Hermione lo asoció al espíritu que vivía en el desván, aunque Harry sabía muy bien que no era aquel ruidoso fantasma. Eran gemidos, y no de pena, sino de un enorme placer. Resultaba obvio comprender que el Harry de aquel presente y Ginny estaban haciendo el amor. Los demás, demasiado acostumbrados al espíritu, creyeron que estaba tratando de molestar otra vez y se quedaron dormidos. Hermione pensaba lo mismo.

—Vaya que molesta esa cosa que vive en el techo.

Harry se vio sorprendido, imaginándose a él y a Ginny en una cama, dándose placer.

—S... sí. Es molesta.

Hermione lo miró fijo a los ojos. Harry volvió a sentirse atrapado, sabiendo que ella podía saber cosas de él con sólo mirarlo. Luego, ella sonrió misteriosamente.

—¿Por casualidad no tienes un giratiempo?

—¿P... p... por qué debería tener uno?

—Porque no eres de este tiempo.

Harry se hallaba escandalizado. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Habría sentido que tú ibas a ir a la cocina. Sabes bien que la capa no oculta tu materialidad. Me habría dado cuenta porque la escalera es estrecha y apenas cabemos dos personas.

Harry lo encontraba sensato de sospechar.

—Sí, tengo un giratiempo. —Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió—. Nunca te he podido ocultar algo, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.



—Tampoco puedes ocultar que me amas con toda tu alma. Es lo que más se te nota, Harry. Cuando estás enamorado, siempre se te ha notado y ahora, tu enamoramiento se puede ver a kilómetros.

Ambos se rieron y volvieron a mirarse.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

No podía ser. Ella se tendría que dar cuenta mucho después que su lugar estaba con él. Sin embargo, su mente racional estaba siendo secuestrada por el intenso deseo volver a sentir sus labios en los suyos. Además, los acontecimientos habían cambiado y el hecho que él hubiera preferido a Ginny hizo que Hermione se convenciera más temprano que lo amaba. Al menos, era la explicación que él encontró de acuerdo a lo que conocía de Hermione.

Ya no podía ver nada más que a ella. Estaba convencido. La amaba, y mucho. Ambos acortaron distancias y se podía notar la respiración entrecortada de ella cruzándose con la de él, incluso los latidos de su corazón eran discernibles. Acercaron sus cabezas un poco y, luego, sin poder resistirse mucho tiempo más, sus labios se encontraron.

Harry quería desahogarse de todo lo que había pasado desde que tomó por la cintura a Hermione en esa fiesta hasta que se enfrentó con Voldemort en la mansión. Después, sintió algo así como un suspiro doble que salía de dos partes cercanos a él. No, era imposible...

Los dos últimos Horrocruxes estaban abandonando los cuerpos que las albergaban... dos Horrocruxes. Por lo que él sabía, él tenía uno solo: el giratiempo. Entonces, ¿cual era el otro? Pero no le preocupó. Simplemente se entregó al momento, consciente que una parte de Voldemort había abandonado el giratiempo. Quería hacerlo otra vez, quería fundirse con Hermione una vez más, a sabiendas que no era un buen lugar para hacer el amor. Harry la tomó en brazos y la llevó a un sofá cercano y la recostó sobre él, quitándole de a poco la blusa que usaba, mientras la besaba y sobaba sus piernas bien torneadas. Apartó la prenda hacia un lado y, cuando se disponía a besar sus pechos, notó algo raro.

Colgado de su cuello, había una joya en forma de corazón. Abandonando la sensación de dicha, enfrió su mente de repente y supo que había una tremenda incongruencia en todo aquello. Ginny le había dado el Corazón de la Magia a Hermione porque sabía que 

ella ya no estaba en condiciones de amarlo. Pero ahora, que la estaban pasando en grande en su habitación, ese hecho ya no iba a suceder, por lo que Hermione no tenía por qué tener aquella joya en su cuello. La única persona que tenía que tener por fuerza el Corazón, era Voldemort. Cuando lo comprendió, sacó su varita y arrojó lejos a la supuesta Hermione.

—_Accio Corazón!_

La joya salió del cuello de la joven y Harry la tomó con la mano que no tenía la varita empuñada.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —resonó una voz fría desde la boca de Hermione—. ¿Cómo supiste que no era tu patética amiga sangre sucia?

—Porque no tuviste en cuenta algunas cosas —le espetó Harry a una Hermione que se estaba irguiendo y cambiando de forma rápidamente. Era evidente que no había usado poción multijugos para transformarse en Hermione, sino que formaba parte de sus extraordinarios poderes—. Ahora perdiste, Lord Voldemort. Todos tus condenados Horrocruxes han sido destruidos y ahora, sólo eres un alma, una sola, no siete.

—Estás equivocado, Harry Potter. —Voldemort había acabado de transformarse—. Todavía me queda un recurso que usar en contra tuya. ¿Crees que no sé cuando mi alma está totalmente unida? Mientras tú vivas, yo viviré.

Entonces comprendió. Había aislado la parte de su alma en él pero todavía no la había expulsado. Seguía siendo, en consecuencia, un Horrocrux. Pero ahora, tenía una forma de deshacerse de él, y conocía el encantamiento para crearlos. Cuando lo supo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica que no hizo más que enfurecer a su enemigo.

—No saldrás de aquí con vida.

Harry sacó rápidamente el giratiempo y le dio un giro tras otro mientras Voldemort sacaba su varita y exclamaba, con rabia mal disimulada, el maleficio asesino. No obstante, Harry desapareció en el momento oportuno y vio cómo los acontecimientos se precipitaban en el futuro hasta que llegó ese día cuando él, Ron, Hermione y ahora Ginny, caminaban hacia el Palacio del Conocimiento. Pero, no podía ser. Había algo raro en todo.



El giratiempo sólo manipulaba el tiempo, no el espacio. Pero ahora, no sólo había viajado unos días en el futuro, sino que estaba a miles de kilómetros de La Madriguera, en alguna selva mexicana. Había aparecido en medio de una tupida cortina de árboles y podía ver cómo él mismo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaban en la espesura, como si no supieran en dónde se encontraran. Además, comprendió que no debía intervenir en los hechos, si no quería provocar un desastre del que podría arrepentirse. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Si él y Hermione no se enamoraron en ese presente, entonces aquel grabado en el árbol y por consiguiente, el encantamiento que habían hecho ambos para preservar su amor en el tiempo jamás tendrían lugar. Ya estaba empezando a sentir que el recuerdo de su amor por Hermione estaba como empañado por una bruma que se hacía cada vez más espesa a medida que el grupo se acercaba al Palacio del Conocimiento. Vio que él y Ginny iban tomados de la mano y Ron trataba de hacer lo mismo con Hermione pero, por extraño que pudiera sonar, ella rehuía cualquier gesto de provocación del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo era posible, si ella tendría que haberse dado cuenta que ya no era factible un romance con quien asía la mano de Ginny? Era como si Hermione supiera en el corazón que él mismo iba a cambiar de opinión y entregarse a sus brazos. Pero, sabía que con la pequeña alteración que supuso el fallido ataque del señor Weasley a su propio hijo, las cosas tenían que, forzosamente, alinearse a la nueva realidad.

Pero tenía que asegurarse.

Siguió al grupo, bajo los efectos de un encantamiento desilusionador, cuidando de no pisar las quebradizas e innumerables ramitas que cubrían el suelo como una alfombra hacía lo mismo con el piso de una casa. Pronto, se vio a si mismo caminando hacia un muro de árboles que parecían ocultar una construcción. Discretamente, Harry atravesó el nutrido corro de troncos y vio la misma estructura que identificaba al Palacio del Conocimiento. Como ninguno de los cuatro daba ideas acerca de por dónde se entraba a la pirámide, Harry se sentó a esperar, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su mente.

Hermione ya no aparecía con claridad en su mente, ya no se imaginaba que la tenía en sus brazos, ya no podía recordar aquellos 

vívidos momentos en que podía acariciar su piel y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ahora, se sentía como si ella emprendiera vuelo hacia las estrellas y él se quedara en el suelo, como pegado a él, viendo como el sueño se hacía cada vez más inalcanzable. Su esencia se estaba difuminando y su figura se desdibujaba en su corazón, lenta pero constantemente, como si el nuevo destino se empecinara en separarlos definitivamente.

Pero Hermione no parecía estar de acuerdo con la nueva realidad.

No se dio cuenta que los cuatro ya habían entrado al Palacio y Harry, algo turbado por lo que le estaba pasando, siguió al grupo y vio que él mismo ya había descubierto el mecanismo mediante el cual podían ver eventos pasados y futuros. Vio que los rayos que emanaban de las piedras ya se entrelazaban y cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Hermione y Ron, se ponían en medio de los haces de luz. Harry, a escasa distancia del grupo, escuchó lo que tenían para contar.

—Me encontraba delante de un altar, viendo cómo se casaba mi hermano mayor. Además, me vi a mi misma pero no era Harry con quien me casaba. Era... otra persona —oyó que decía Ginny a los demás.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pero si él amaba a Ginny, ¿por qué terminaría casándose con otro? ¿Qué había sucedido para que pasara eso? Tenía que averiguarlo pero primero, tenía que asegurarse de algo. Se retiró a un rincón, pensando que lo que tenía que hacer ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

Apuntó con su varita a su pecho y tomó el Corazón de la Magia con la mano libre. Luego, gritó para sí _¡Expellis Anima!_ Y notó como el pedazo de alma de Voldemort se transfería de su cuerpo al objeto que sostenía con la mano. Se sintió como si una carga muy pesada hubiera sido retirada de sus espaldas. Ahora era libre, tenía su alma inmaculada. Ahora, tenía que hacer algo más arriesgado, algo que quizá, lo pusiera al descubierto. Rodeó a los cuatro y puso el Corazón en la tercera piedra, cosa que el blanco rayo hiciera aún más haces de luz sobre la superficie. Como la otra vez, se interpuso en el rayo... y la visión del futuro se completó.



Se encontraba otra vez en aquella oscura habitación, donde se suponía que tenía que morir. No hallaba su varita por ningún lado y Voldemort reía frente a él. Sin embargo, una figura que no pudo reconocer, se interpuso entre él y su presa y recibió de lleno el maleficio asesino. La luz del hechizo hizo que él pudiera localizar su varita y apuntar con ella a Voldemort. La persona que había sacrificado su vida por él, por más que entornó los ojos, no se mostró ante él y permaneció en el anonimato. Luego, vio como su enemigo sostenía la varita con fuerza mientras la habitación se destruía a su alrededor y ambos comenzaban a flotar en el aire. Luego, la esfera de luz que se hallaba a medio camino entre ellos, desapareció y los dos tocaron el suelo con sus pies.

Voldemort comenzó a hablar pero su voz no se escuchaba, como si el caprichoso poder del tiempo le dijera que tenía que descubrirlo por si mismo. Sin embargo, a cada palabra que él decía, más desesperado se veía, y comenzó a hacer algo que hace tiempo que no hacía: sus ojos brillaron y sendas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos. Luego, se llevó las manos a la cara y cayó de rodillas frente a él mientras soltaba la varita y sufría una asombrosa transformación: todas las facciones que antes infundían miedo y terror, ahora mostraban a un hombre totalmente distinto, a un hombre que recordaba mucho al profesor Dumbledore pero con menos años sobre sus espaldas...

De pronto, saltó en el tiempo y pudo ver que un Tom Riddle lo saludaba con una expresión de júbilo en su cara mientras alzaba un pergamino con la otra mano. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y se salió del rayo luminoso, con un aire de profunda incertidumbre. Pero, cuando vio a su alrededor, notó que había despertado la curiosidad de los demás. Sacó su varita y atrajo hacia sí el Corazón de la Magia y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, mientras los rayos rojos golpeaban el aire sin dar con su objetivo y se escuchaban maldiciones desde dentro.

Corrió hasta que tropezó con una raiz expuesta de un árbol y dio con todo lo largo de su cuerpo en el suelo. Sus lentes volaron y se hicieron añicos con una piedra suelta. Harry, apenas pudiendo ver, sacó su varita con un gruñido y reparó sus anteojos y volvió a ponérselos, cuando vio, con sorpresa, una inscripción que se le hizo muy familar.

_El amor que existe entre Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger trascenderá el tiempo y el espacio._

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Cómo era posible que aquella inscripción, que parecía tan lapidaria, permaneciera allí, aún cuando Hermione no hiciera el _Finite Mortis_? Tal vez, eso explicara la reticencia de la castaña para que Ron la conquistara. Tal vez, su amor por Hermione siguiera intacto pero él, con la desconfianza dominando su pensamiento, creía que si las cosas ocurrieran de forma distinta, podrían ser mejores. ¿Cuántas veces deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes? Muchas veces, al menos cuando los acontecimientos se desbocaban y se salían de control. Pero ahora, una cosa, la más importante, permanecía impasible, sucediera lo que sucediera. "_El amor que existe entre Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger trascenderá el tiempo y el espacio"._ ¿Eso significaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran genuinos? Eso era lo que él ¿suponía? No, estaba grabado a fuego en su mente. Amaba a Hermione y a nadie más.

Pero sus sentimientos se pondrían a prueba.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él. Pensando que era el grupo que se acercaba, Harry empuñó la varita y se disponía a realizar el encantamiento desilusionador cuando una voz de mujer lo detuvo en el acto.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, Harry Potter?

El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a una figura conocida. Su cabello castaño se mecía brevemente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él con una cadencia que deslumbraba, como si se hubiera convertido en una especie de deidad. Harry empuñó la varita, a pesar que parecía ser la verdadera Hermione.

—¿Entender qué?

—Que no importa lo que suceda. Nuestro amor es indestructible porque es verdadero y lo sentimos de verdad en nosotros.

Harry transitó con facilidad de la confianza al recelo. Todavía no podía olvidar el engaño que sufrió en La Madriguera.

—¿Cómo se yo que eres la verdadera Hermione?

—¿No lo sientes en tu corazón?



Pero Harry no estaba para adivinanzas. No quería convertirse en víctima por culpa de un disfraz bien hecho. Tenía que asegurarse de alguna forma que era su verdadera novia, pues sabía que ella estaba muerta en el presente al que pertenecía y un engaño era fácil de llevar a cabo.

—Necesito una prueba contundente para saber que eres tú.

—No, no las necesitas —negó Hermione, acercándose más a él—. Porque es tu mente la que está pidiendo pruebas. A veces, tu conciencia tarda en asimilar cosas que tu corazón ya da por asumido, aunque no te des cuenta de ello. La mente no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos del amor. Ocupa tu conciencia para otras cosas. Tu corazón sabe si soy tu Hermione o una falsificación. Por una vez en tu vida, hazle caso.

Harry sentía que las palabras de la chica eran demasiado formales para ella. Creía que allí había gato encerrado.

—No, tú no eres Hermione —concluyó Harry, arrugando el entrecejo y apuntando con la varita a Hermione, o quien sea que se estaba haciendo pasar por ella—. Si no, no sabrías de donde vengo ni tendrías conciencia que soy del futuro.

—Por supuesto que sé que eres del futuro.

—¿Lo ves? Nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí. Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? La única persona, si es que puede llamarse persona, que sabe que yo estoy aquí, en el pasado, es Voldemort, nadie más.

Hermione sonrió, como si la grave acusación que estaba haciendo Harry fuera un puchero de guagua.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo soy Voldemort disfrazado de Hermione? ¿Es eso lo que tu mente cree?

—Ya me ha pasado una vez.

—Pero dime, ¿quieres creer que soy yo? ¿Quieres realmente creer que soy Hermione, tu verdadero amor, la mujer que está dispuesta a hacer todo por ti?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Harry estaba decidido a sonsacar algún desliz que derrumbara el disfraz que Voldemort presumiblemente se estaba colocando—. Apareciste en circunstancias muy sospechosas, como si supieras que yo iba a estar aquí. Y ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. No pienso creerte a menos que me des razones para hacerlo.



—Parece que no entiendes, Harry. —Hermione no perdía la paciencia—. No necesitas ninguna razón para saber que soy yo, porque la razón sólo empaña los verdaderos sentimientos y te sume en una profunda desconfianza. Pero, vuelvo a repetir la pregunta: ¿De verdad quieres creer que soy yo?

Harry sentía que debía decir sí pero, parecía que sus emociones se obnubilaban en una marea de razonamientos lógicos producto de las vivencias en la Madriguera.

—Ya te lo dije. No creo que seas tú.

Hermione sonrió.

—Entonces, no soy quien quieres creer sino quien piensas que soy.

Y la hermosa figura de Hermione giró sobre si misma, como si fuera atrapada por un torbellino y la oscuridad dominó todo. Notó que un aura helada se cernía sobre el bosque y la figura dejaba de girar para mostrar otro personaje familiar pero por razones muy distintas.

—Me descubriste, Harry Potter —dijo Lord Voldemort en un susurro amargo, sin el menor rastro de la amabilidad que desprendía en la otra forma que adoptó—. Bueno, creo que nos volvemos a encontrar, y bajo las mismas circunstancias. Y veo que has destruído todos mis Horrocruxes. Sin embargo, mientras no entiendas de verdad qué es lo que está pasando, nunca me vencerás, ya que... ya que no has destruído todos mis Horrocruxes. Te falta uno más y no creo que desees destruírlo.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Otra vez se hallaba dolorosamente dividido entre su obligación para con el mundo mágico y lo que sentía por Hermione. Pero sabía que Voldemort había usado dos veces el mismo señuelo para que cayera y fuera derrotado de una vez. No obstante, los dos engaños que había sufrido, eran prueba clara que Hermione estaba muerta en su presente y nada hacía pensar que volverían a estar juntos. Era mejor que lo aceptara de una vez y cumpliera con lo que se disponía a hacer.

—Pero, por el momento —dijo Voldemort con su sibilante voz—, tú no eres mi objetivo. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal y tengo que asegurarme que no sea así. Así que, por el momento, te dejaré vivir, Harry Potter. Disfruta, mientras puedas.

Y el mismo torbellino en el que apareció, volvió a desaparecer.



Harry se hallaba de pie, en medio del bosque, mirando un punto en la distancia que parecía inalcanzable. Apenas se percató que el grupo volvía del Palacio con un aire de desconcierto grabado en sus caras. Lo asoció a lo que vieron mientras él contemplaba la visión completa del futuro. Rápidamente, se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador para que no lo vieran y, pensando que no tenía sentido seguirlos porque sabía que iban a tomar unas vacaciones en Acapulco, tomó el giratiempo y le dio otras cuantas vueltas. De nuevo, sintió que todo iba mucho más rápido y todo se veía más borroso.

Aterrizó en una plaza pequeña y pudo ver al grupo que se dirigía a una casa casi inmaculada. En ese momento entendió que se dirigían a casa del profesor Slughorn para preguntarle más acerca de los Horrocruxes. Pero, había algo que andaba mal: Hermione no se veía por ningún lado. Luego comprendió que ella corría rezagada hacia los demás y dio la excusa que tenía que hacer sus necesidades.

—¿Al aire libre? —preguntaba Ron, con cara de sospecha.

—¿Y dónde más podría hacerlo, con todas estas casas destruidas?

Harry estaba a punto de hacer un encantamiento desilusionador cuando una mano lo jaló hacia atrás y dio con la cabeza en unas piernas.

—¿Qué...?

—Shh, no digas nada —dijo una voz femenina—. Tengo que contarte algunas cosas.

La figura iba encapuchada por lo que no pudo discernir ninguna facción de su rostro. Pero la persona se descubrió por si misma y Harry casi se cae al suelo de la tremenda sorpresa que se llevó.

—¿Ginny? Pero...

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones —cortó la pelirroja. Harry la observó unos momentos sólo para darse cuenta que tenía muchas cicatrices en su cara y en sus brazos y su pelo estaba totalmente disparatado—. Tengo que advertirte de algo.

Harry temía que Voldemort le hiciera la misma jugarreta pero con Ginny, sin embargo, la dejó seguir.

—Este momento es crucial para la historia de la Guerra.



—¿Por qué?

—Primero, para que lo sepas, soy la Ginny de tu presente que viajó hasta aquí para decirte la verdad de lo que sucedió para que Voldemort ganara la Guerra.

Harry siguió en silencio.

—Verás, cuando yo escapaba de las garras de los Mortífagos, me encontré conmigo misma pero era la Ginny del nuevo presente, aquel en donde Voldemort gana. Me explicó algunas cosas y yo deduje otras. El punto es que, de alguna manera, Voldemort se enteró de la forma de crear cientos de Horrocruxes a través de la violación en masa de niños y niñas. Fue uno de los acontecimientos más horrorosos de la Guerra, en donde los Horrocruxes se contaban por miles y cada día iban surgiendo más. No sé hasta qué punto Voldemort quiso tan desesperadamente preservarse de la muerte pero, lo cierto es que nadie podía derrotarlo. Incluso usó sus miles de Horrocruxes para manipular a la gente y conminarlos a hacer su voluntad. De esa manera, pudo ganar y se generó el presente que vivimos ahora, bueno, no todavía...

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, y Harry sabía muy bien qué era esa cosa.

—¿Y dónde está Voldemort en estos momentos? No lo veo por ningún lado.

—A estas alturas, ya deberías saber donde está.

Harry se puso a pensar. Estaban los cuatro: él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero de Voldemort, ni rastro. ¿Dónde podía estar?

—¡Harry! ¡Ve a la casa y evita que Voldemort le robe la información a Slughorn!

—Pero si no está...

—¡Créeme! Si está allí. Piensa, Harry. ¿Qué haría Voldemort para sacar información sin ser visto?

Fue cuando recordó aquellos dos episodios en que había sido engañado por Voldemort. Y las dos veces había adoptado la forma de Hermione. Entonces, todo cuadró.

No necesitó que Ginny le dijera nada más. Corrió hacia la casa de Slughorn y lanzó un hechizo explosivo. Eso los sacó a todos de concentración y corrieron hacia afuera para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía pegada al suelo, escuchando lo que tenía que decir Slughorn. Mientras lo hacía, 

Hermione sostenía la varita en alto, apuntando al voluminoso profesor, como si lo estuviera induciendo a decir la verdad. Fue cuando Harry comprendió que estaba usando el maleficio Imperius para lograr que Slughorn hablara.

Ella nunca haría eso.

Por tercera vez fue engañado.

—_Expelliarmus!_

Hermione bloqueó el encantamiento y lanzó una risa macabra.

—No importa. Ya obtuve lo que quería.

En ese momento, todo el grupo, Hermione incluída, entró a la casa y sacaron sus varitas. Todos apuntaban a la falsa castaña.

—Por favor. No quiero enfrentarme con patéticos enemigos. Tengo una guerra que ganar, un mundo mágico que dominar y a un Harry Potter que matar. Así que, háganse a un lado, todos menos tú, Harry Potter, porque tengo cuentas pendientes contigo.

Voldemort no había reparado en el otro Harry que se encontraba derás de él. Y, al parecer, los demás tampoco. Harry apuntó con la varita a Voldemort, dispuesto a matarlo de una vez, cuando recordó las palabras de su enemigo en el bosque. "No podrás matarme porque te resta aún un Horrocrux". ¿Cuál podría ser? Tenía que averiguarlo, por todos los medios que fueran necesarios. Fue cuando Hermione dio dos pasos hacia delante y se puso delante de Harry.

—¡Tendrás que matarme primero!

¿Cómo? Pero si era Ginny quien lo amaba y la que estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida por él. Sin embargo, siguió escuchando.

—Ah. La sangre sucia quiere morir. Bueno, bueno. Que divertido. —Voldemort dejó de reír y puso un rostro terrible—. Pues que así sea.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, como si supiera en verdad que estaba allí y dijo algo que conmovió a Harry.

—El amor entre Harry James Potter y yo trascenderá el tiempo y el espacio.

Un segundo después.

—_Avada Kedavra!_

Harry vio por segunda vez, como Hermione perdía la vida y se derrumbaba sobre el frío suelo de la casa de Slughorn. Aunque la 

primera vez lo tenía que hacer por fuerza, esta vez no era absolutamente necesario. Incluso para un observador externo, como lo era él, la muerte de una persona que realmente amaba, aunque fuera en otro espacio y en otro tiempo, terminó por desmoronarlo emocionalmente, y comprendió en su totalidad la frase escrita en el tronco de aquel árbol. Aquel amor que sentía por Hermione, atravesaba las paredes del tiempo y del espacio para alojarse en su corazón y hacerlo feliz o desdichado. Pues en ese momento, se sentía totalmente desgraciado. Fue cuando Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la escena, dándole palabras de consuelo mientras salían de la casa de Slughorn.

—Hay otra cosa que debes saber.

Harry la miró y la animó a que continuara.

—Comprendí que, no importa lo que sucediera o lo que trates de hacer. Hermione tiene que morir. Lo lamento, Harry pero, no hay forma de cambiar ese hecho. Yo ya lo he comprobado y esto no hace más que confirmar lo que te estoy diciendo.

Harry estalló.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No es posible que Hermione tenga que morir, haga lo que haga! ¡Tiene que existir una forma de evitar que eso suceda!

—Yo tampoco lo niego pero, si hay una manera de hacerlo, tengo que decirte que no está a nuestro alcance. Tienes que aceptarlo, Harry. Hermione ya no volverá a tus brazos, por mucho que lo intentes. Sé que va a ser muy doloroso aceptar que el amor de tu vida se ha perdido pero, te puedo ayudar a sobrellevar esa carga. No puedes hacer...

—No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo —completó Harry en un monótono sonsonete—. Te... te lo agradezco.

Ginny no dijo nada más y dejó que Harry se desahogara en sus brazos. Podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en su ropa, en sus brazos y en su cara y, sólo en ese momento, entendió cuánto amaba Harry a Hermione. Como la castaña lo había dicho, trasciende todo tiempo y espacio. Fue cuando Harry pronunció dos palabras.

—Finite Mortis.

—¿Qué?

—El hechizo que hizo Hermione cuando nos hallábamos en el Palacio del Conocimiento. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?



—Si me dices que se trata de una forma de rescatar a Hermione de su destino, entonces olvídalo, es un caso perdido.

Pero Harry no se iba a rendir ante las palabras de Ginny. Se acordó de la primera vez que desataron su amor bajo los árboles y ella pronunció aquellas palabras. Recordaba que Hermione le había dicho que aquel encantamiento rompía con todas las leyes del espacio y del tiempo, brindando una nueva oportunidad a dos almas que sintieran un amor verdadero la una por la otra. Aquello explicaba la permanencia de aquella sentencia escrita en el tronco del árbol y cómo permaneció allí, incluso cuando ella nunca pronunció el conjuro.

—Me pregunto si...

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Ginny, al ver que Harry levantaba su varita—. ¿Qué pre...

—_Finite Mortis!_ —exclamó Harry con fuerza y con desesperación.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Una burbuja de todos los colores del arcoiris se formó alrededor de él y no permitió que Ginny entrara. De pronto vio cómo todo se difuminaba y un color plateado dominaba todo. Luego, se oscureció su entorno y apareció en el mismo lugar donde la consigna de amor había sido conjurada. Sin embargo, se encontraba solo en medio del bosque.

Al menos eso creía.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes Harry Potter? —dijo una voz conocida.


	19. El espejismo de la conciencia

**XIX**

**El espejismo de la conciencia**

Algo andaba mal.

No era la voz de Hermione la que escuchaba en esos momentos. Pero, se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Hermione ya que el Finite Mortis lo había hecho junto a él. No obstante, eso no quitaba que la voz que escuchara sólo hace unos instantes atrás sonara tan antinatural como el ambiente en el que se encontrara.

Se trataba de un lugar vacío, de un lago gigantesco que no conocía el final pero que era inusualmente poco profundo. El cielo parecía cubierto por una especie de nube plateada. La única cosa que parecía estar en el lugar y en el momento correctos era aquel árbol, con la inscripción que hiciera Hermione hace ya siglos, según le parecía a él. Era un ambiente simple pero que Harry no comprendía del todo, algo así como si todo lo que viera formara parte de un sueño.

Pero él no debía estar allí.

Era una forma conocida pero que Harry no quería reconocer, porque esa forma yacía en los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo una lápida de mármol. Sin embargo, esa forma lo miraba con esos ojos que conocía tan bien, aquella mirada que lo traspasaba y que le hacían sentir como si unas manos invisibles revolvieran en su mente y extrajera recuerdos y convicciones de allí. La barba plateada brillaba contra el fulgor natural del entorno. Harry se frotó los ojos para asegurarse que no era una visión producto de la añoranza que sentía de vez en cuando.

—Hola Harry —saludo jovialmente el profesor Dumbledore, acercándose a él como si flotara sobre el agua—. Es un placer volver a verte, después que el querido Snape me matara.

Se sintió desorientado y confundido. ¿Dumbledore no guardaba ningún rencor a Snape, después de haberlo traicionado de manera flagrante? Bueno, al menos se trataba de un comportamiento usual en él. Se sintió un poco más seguro.

—¿Por qué usted se encuentra aquí?

—Estoy en todas las personas que me recuerdan.

Harry no entendió y Dumbledore lo percibió.

—¿Se te hace conocido este lugar?

—La verdad es que no.



—¿Puedes ver aquel hermoso nogal que está detrás de ti? Es un árbol muy bello, de bellas flores y deliciosos frutos. La madera de ese árbol es muy cotizada para hacer puertas. La mayoría de los magos tienen en sus casas puertas de nogal porque realzan la sensación de calidez dentro del hogar. ¿Puedes entender a qué me refiero?

Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido para él.

—Vamos, Harry. Piensa un poco. Si has podido destruír los Horrocruxes, entonces debes saber a qué me refiero con mis palabras anteriores.

Harry miró el árbol que tenía delante. En efecto, se trataba de un nogal, cuyas flores estaban abiertas, dispuestas a generar frutos. Y en el tronco, la familiar inscripción que leyera la última vez que estuvo en ese bosque. Estaba muy nítida, como si el recuerdo de Hermione viviera en él todavía. En ese momento, otra figura apareció de la nada. Pero era una silueta de menor estatura pero más esbelta y cuyo cabello caía hacia abajo. La desconocida se puso a la misma distancia que Dumbledore y Harry le pudo ver la cara.

—Hola Harry —saludó Hermione, alzando una mano y sonriendo misteriosamente—. Nos volvemos a ver.

—¿Qué clase de magia es ésta? —preguntó Harry, sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Magia que sólo dos almas verdaderamente enamoradas pueden conjurar —respondió Dumbledore con amabilidad, acercándose más a Harry—. Dime. La primera vez que viste a Hermione junto a este árbol, ¿de verdad querías creer que era ella a quien veías?

—Pensé que era Voldemort. Y así fue.

—Exacto. —Dumbledore ya se encontraba a escasos metros de Harry y él sintió como si estuviera realmente vivo—. En esos momentos, estabas gozando del poder de decidir tu destino como ninguno lo ha hecho. Tú no querías creer que era Hermione la que te hablaba porque ya habías sufrido un engaño en la Madriguera. Decidiste asumir que estaba muerta y que tenías que aceptarlo. Es por eso, Harry, que cuando Ginny te dijo que, independiente de cómo fuera, Hermione tenía que morir, es porque tú lo decidiste. Justo en ese momento en que no quisiste creer que era ella, asumiste su muerte y sellaste su destino, y el tuyo también.

Harry estaba confundido. Dumbledore siguió hablando.



—Ese giratiempo que tienes en tus manos no es un artefacto cualquiera. Perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw y era una de sus invenciones. Al principio, era fantástico poder viajar en el tiempo y trasladarse en el espacio, vislumbrar acontecimientos futuros y pasados, todo con el fin de comprender con mayor claridad las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Pero, la ilusión duró poco.

"Salazar Slytherin, ambicioso y prejuicioso, quiso adueñarse de la creación de Rowena y lo intentó muchas veces pero sin conseguir éxito. Por esa razón, ella escondió aquel artefacto y diseminó muchas pistas falsas para que los que osaran encontrar el giratiempo no lo pudieran encontrar. Eso, hasta que Voldemort lo encontró y lo convirtió en un Horrocrux.

Harry sintió como si su cerebro fuera una sopa de letras. Todo era tan confuso y neblinoso que por más que intentase comprender lo que le decía el director, su razón se ponía trancas para que no pudiera sacar nada en limpio.

—Hiciste el Finite Mortis —habló Hermione esta vez—. Significa que quieres que tu destino sea otro, quieres tener una segunda oportunidad para cambiar lo que ya hiciste. Pero sólo tienes una chance más. Así, tienes que decidir qué es lo que deseas. Una palabra que pronuncies sin querer, cambiará tu destino de inmediato. Un gran poder, siempre viene acompañado de una igualmente gran responsabilidad, por lo que tienes que tener cuidado.

Y ambos ya no siguieron hablando.

Harry les dio la espalda. Se puso a pensar mientras miraba el nogal que se elevaba ante él. ¿Podía ser todo esto un engaño? ¿Por qué pensaba que todo era un engaño? Desde que comenzó a viajar en el tiempo que había sido presa de disfraces para despistarlo. ¿Era todo esto meros productos de su imaginación? Apenas la posibilidad cruzó por su cabeza, las flores del nogal se cerraron y las hojas comenzaron a ponerse de un verde amarillento. Pero, no podía explicar por qué el árbol empezaba como a envejecer, la inscripción comenzaba a borrarse de la corteza y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Nada?

Hermione se acercó a él hasta que estuvo casi tocando sus narices.

—¿Qué haces?



—Voy a volver a preguntarte lo mismo que la otra vez —dijo, en un tono muy suave, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver—. ¿De verdad quieres creer que soy yo quien te está hablando?

Harry se sintió otra vez acorralado por la misma interrogante y se vio asaltado por las mismas disensiones que la última vez. Aunque esta vez quería creer que era en verdad ella, la avalancha de razonamientos lógicos que arrastraba desde la primera vez que fue engañado, lo arrollaron y lo tentaron a negar con la cabeza, aunque hizo un movimiento vago con la cabeza, pero que Hermione no percibió.

De pronto, lo asaltó un poderoso dolor, como si algo más que su corazón se hubiera desgarrado. Estaba nuevamente dividido entre lo que dictaba su conciencia y lo que desesperadamente trataba de imponer su lado emocional. Amaba a Hermione pero odiaba a Voldemort y la mujer que tenía delante parecía encerrar a ambos personajes. Encontraba desconcertante que tamaño contraste se pudiera dar en una sola persona. La tentación de pensar que todo era parte de un sueño se hacía cada vez más fuerte y casi ya no sentía nada, como si quisiera asumir con todas sus fuerzas que la mujer que amaba ya no podía estar con él. Mientras ella se encontraba de pie delante de él, se preguntó cómo Voldemort podía adoptar aquella forma y aquel carácter sin poner cara de repugnancia.

Y el dolor se hizo más fuerte.

Tan fuerte que la visión o lo que fuera que estaba viendo iba desapareciendo lentamente para reemplazarlo por un fulgor blanco y un fugaz destello lo arrancó totalmente de la realidad.

Estaba todo a oscuras.

Harry tenía su varita en la mano y la encendió pero, era lo mismo haberlo hecho que no hacerlo. Sólo veía la punta iluminada de la varita pero todo lo demás era negro. No se atrevía a caminar por temor a caer por un precipicio. No cruzaba ningún pensamiento por su mente, ninguna emoción, nada. Era como si se encontrara en medio de la nada y él formara parte de ella.

Un destello de luz azulada iluminó por un momento las cosas. En ese mismo momento, Harry había pensado por primera vez desde que se sumió en aquella oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, aunque diera lo mismo en aquella impenetrable negrura, y comenzó a vislumbrar cosas que hasta ese momento no tenía 

ninguna noticia. Una sala totalmente iluminada por potentes luces, y un hermoso rostro, cansado pero con una radiante felicidad consignada en él. Tenía un cabello rojo y liso y sus ojos eran verdes, igual que los de él.

Se trataba de su madre, cuando él recién nació. Podía sentir aquella felicidad inundarlo de pies a cabeza, tanto que sintió deseos de llorar. Al lado de su madre, estaba él, tan parecido a si mismo y con la misma felicidad de su madre. Se sintió contagiado por los sentimientos, como si pudiera de alguna manera, leer lo que cruzaba por los corazones de las personas. Después, todo se puso blanco y supuso que se trasladaba a otro pasaje de sus memorias.

Fue aquel momento en que su vida y su destino quedarían sellados. Oyó decir a James "¡Es él, es él!" y correr hacia fuera de la casa para enfrentarse con Voldemort. Todo lo veía como si fuera el espectador de una película. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lado de su padre, ya se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, muerto por su enemigo. Como acompañando a Voldemort, pudo ver a su madre cómo se interponía entre él mismo y la varita que, dispuesta a matar, ya esgrimía entre sus manos. Sintió un enorme dolor cuando oyó decir a su madre con desesperación "¡A Harry no, a Harry no, por favor! ¡Mátame a mí en su lugar!" Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos cuando Voldemort asesinó a su madre, sin saber que una magia muy antigua estaba tomando forma en aquella habitación. Verlo desde afuera con toda su crudeza era aún más doloroso que cuando se lo contó Hagrid la primera vez que se encontraron. Ya no podía más, no podía soportar el sufrimiento al ver cómo la familia era destruída.

—¡Quiero salir, quiero salir de aquí! —bramaba Harry con las manos en la cara, sollozando con fuerza y cayendo de lado sobre el suelo inexistente. Pronto, aquel recuerdo se esfumó y todo volvió a ser oscuro.

Una nueva imagen tomó forma después. El sol se escondía por una ventana y una mujer que le pareció una completa desconocida se encontraba de pie delante de él. Ahora todo lo contemplaba como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. Lo extraño era la forma en que él mismo tocaba a la mujer. Tomaba su cabello, de un color castaño medio…

Ahora se le hacía conocido ese episodio. Sus manos acariciaban esa piel suave y la podía sentir pero con sensaciones aumentadas. Sentía su propio cuerpo estremecerse. Podía 

contemplar y sentir una agradable sensación en su boca cuando besaba el cuerpo de esa joven y hermosa mujer llamada Hermione y recorría su anatomía con sus labios. El contraste de emociones era abrumador. Mientras que sólo hace unos instantes, sollozaba de dolor, ahora lo llenaba una dicha que hace tiempo que no conocía. Podía sentir su cálido peso sobre él mientras ella subía y bajaba, sutil y lentamente y él percibió el enorme placer que se gestaba dentro de él.

Ella ahora se encontraba recostada en una cama y él la miraba apasionadamente. Nunca en su vida se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que Hermione, la sabelotodo que apenas se hiciera una pregunta levantaba la mano, aquella chica que parecía recitar las respuestas como si las estuviera leyendo de un libro, pudiera convertirse en una mujer tan bella, con aquellos ojos del color de la miel traspasarlo, aquella boca que se curvaba en un sutil sonrisa, la forma de su rostro que antes ignoraba y que ahora era más que un detalle. La enorme felicidad que corría por sus venas al estar con una mujer como ella hizo que se tirara al suelo invisible y cerrara los ojos para recrearse mejor lo que estaba viendo…

Todo volvió a ser oscuro.

Ella, la misma, se encontraba desnuda delante de él, mirándolo con fijeza. Reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraban: se trataba del cuarto de ella en su casa. Y vio, con horror, que él empuñaba una varita y que la esgrimía hacia ella. Entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Se trataba de aquella escena en que la vio por última vez con vida.

Ahora lo veía todo como desde el techo. Estaba él, con la varita apuntando a Hermione y ella no hacía nada para evitar su muerte, como si la deseara. Entonces recordó que ella misma había decidido sacrificar su vida para que él tuviera una oportunidad. Presintió cuando conjuró el maleficio asesino y ella se desplomaba en el suelo, cayendo sin vida sobre la alfombra y él la recogía y la depositaba sobre su cama, como si se encontrara dormida. En realidad, había una gran paz en su cara, como si no le diera miedo morir. Y, en efecto, no tenía temor. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, estaba comprometida con la misión que él tenía.

Aunque no sabía si era un recuerdo feliz o no.

Le parecía repulsivo ver cómo él mismo asesinaba a la mujer que más quería pero, por otro lado, ella había accedido de 

manera voluntaria, había querido renunciar a su vida para que la de él continuara.

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse a un lado para que él fuera feliz.

Todo por su felicidad…

La oscuridad lo envolvió otra vez. Luego, una luz direccional que no supo de donde venía, alumbró un artefacto, un instrumento que parecía muy antiguo. Se acercó con pasos lentos a la luz y se dio cuenta que era una balanza, la cual se encontraba sobre un pedestal, del que colgaban dos bolas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Una era de cristal y la otra de negra piedra. No entendía absolutamente nada, o algunas cosas vagas. ¿Tenía que colocar las piedras en los platos de la balanza? Bueno, al menos era una idea. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se plantó delante de la balanza y tomó la esfera de cristal. Pero, apenas puso una mano sobre ella y cinco caras aparecieron fugazmente antes de desaparecer. Eran las de sus padres, Sirius, Cedric Diggory y la de Hermione, todas personas que habían muerto por él. Después de tambalearse un poco, puso la esfera en uno de los platos de la balanza para que se inclinara. Luego, esperando un asalto similar, tomó la bola de piedra y cuatro rostros totalmente distintos aparecieron delante de él. Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Lucius, su padre y Bellatrix Lestrange eran los personajes más odiados por él.

En ese momento no supo qué pensar. Antes de colocar la piedra negra en el otro plato de la balanza, se puso a pensar en lo que podría pasar si colocaba la piedra en el plato, aunque no lograba descifrar qué iba a probar con eso. Decidió probar suerte y depositó la esfera negra en el plato que permanecía vacío. La balanza se movió y parecía que se iba a equilibrar pero, se detuvo a medio camino.

Harry miró y entendió que la esfera de cristal pesaba más que la esfera de piedra. Eso significaba… ¿qué significaba? Todo eso lo hizo como por inercia y ahora, que tenía que comprender el resultado, su mente se puso en blanco. ¿Por qué tuvo esas visiones cuando tomaba las esferas? ¿Qué significaban? Hizo un esfuerzo mental tan grande que sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

_¿Por qué tuve esas visiones? _se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de descifrar el contenido oculto de aquellos fugaces rostros. Todos les eran familiares y todos guardaban alguna 

relación con algún recuerdo intenso en su vida. Sin embargo, descubrió una curiosa relación.

Todas las personas que aparecieron cuando tomó la esfera de cristal tenían alguna u otra relación con algún recuerdo feliz que el tuviera mientras que los otros le habían tratado de hacer la vida lo más penosa posible.

_Tal vez signifique que los buenos recuerdos pesan más que los malos_.

Pero, si los recuerdos buenos pesan más que los malos, ¿por qué las personas recordaban más los momentos malos que los buenos? ¿Tan común era la desesperanza entre las personas? Ahora que lo pensaba, se vio sorprendido del pesimismo de las personas a la hora de enfrentar los momentos difíciles, tal vez porque los seres humanos están acostumbrados a que las cosas se les den de manera fácil. El mundo de hoy en día estaba construído de esa manera. Ya se había olvidado de lo dificultoso que era conseguir el éxito en la antigüedad y del enorme valor añadido que éste acarreaba cuando se lograba y el torrente de recuerdos vívidos y felices que acompañaba siempre a las cosas cuando se conseguían con esfuerzo. Tal vez por eso era que su vida había resultado tan traumática, tan llena de desgracias y tormentos. Después de todo, lo que había vivido, para bien y para mal, lo ayudaron a comprender que todo había servido para que valorara más su existencia y supiera entender que los buenos momentos duran poco pero que no por eso eran menos decisivos. Sin aquellos recuerdos vivos en su memoria, habría sido alguien semejante a Voldemort.

Ahora comprendía la enorme diferencia que había entre él y su enemigo. Y además, ya tenía la respuesta que necesitaba para poder cambiar su destino. El ambiente ya dejó de ser monótono y volvió al opalino ambiente que recordara tan vagamente después de estar tanto tiempo sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Miró hacia el nogal y se dio cuenta que el árbol estaba moribundo y la inscripción ya casi no se veía. Apenas fue consciente que Hermione estaba muy cerca de él. Se tambaleó un poco pero, recuperó la compostura, sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba clara como el agua en su corazón.

—Sí, Hermione. Sí quiero creer que eres tú. Y no sólo eso. Estoy convencido en el alma que eres la mujer de la que me enamoré un día y deseo que nuestro amor se perpetue en el espacio y en el tiempo.



Hermione sonrió pronunciadamente.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Después, todo se precipitó. No esperó que su boca recibiera a la suya pero, aunque fue del todo inesperado, no se sentía desconcertado. Su corazón se henchía de orgullo y felicidad al saber que Hermione no estaba muerta después de todo y la abrazó con más fuerza, queriendo sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Dumbledore observaba la escena con una misteriosa sonrisa y, cuando lo juzgó prudente, carraspeó para que ambos se separaran.

—Ahora lo entiendes. Ahora sabes de verdad qué es lo que te diferencia de Voldemort. —El anciano profesor se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en su hombro—. Sólo las personas que mantienen vivos los momentos que han sido decisivos para convertirse en lo que son, tienen el poder de decidir, de cambiar su destino, porque saben que, en el fondo de sus corazones, por muy negro que se vea el horizonte, siempre la oscuridad va a tener que ceder algún día. Las tormentas y los terremotos siempre tienen que terminar y la calma llegará. Aquellas personas que saben eso y que asumen, en lugar de pensar que alguna catástrofe va a ocurrir en sus vidas, que los males van a llegar indefectiblemente a ellos pero que además saben que todo lo malo es finito. Es poderoso, sí, pero finito. La bondad podrá ser menos seductora que el odio pero, es más duradera y es más intensa. Esmérate en recordar los buenos momentos de tu vida y no pienses que alguna cosa mala te va a pasar. Eso tienes que asumirlo de por sí. Piensa en lo que te va a suceder si llegas a vencer a Voldemort.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

—Si quieres derrotar a Voldemort, no uses la fuerza, porque ésta sólo fortalece al mal. Supongo que estás harto que te diga esto pero, ahora más que nunca, tienes un poder que tu enemigo desconoce y teme. Mi único consejo es que recuerdes las clases que te di para conocer a tu enemigo.

—¿Y que hay con eso de "Ninguno de los dos podrá vencer mientras el otro siga con vida"?

—Eso depende del punto de vista que uses para interpretar la profecía —explicó Dumbledore en un tono jovial—. Muchos magos se han consumido en trivialidades por no saber interpretar las profecías desde otro punto de vista. La verdad es que las palabras que suelen acompañar a éstas son vagas e 

imprecisas y dependen mucho del enfoque de la persona a la que haga alusión la profecía. Así que, no te dejes guiar por la primera impresión. Siempre hay otra alternativa, otro significado.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar cuando giró la cabeza y habló en un tono que descompuso a Harry.

—Si ves a Snape, dile que lo perdono y que le deseo lo mejor.

Harry apenas asintió con la cabeza. Todavía guardaba una pizca de rencor contra Snape por haber asesinado a Dumbledore y además, recordaba también que él, en un esfuerzo por recuperarse del fondo, había acudido donde Hermione y terminaron haciendo el amor. Pero Harry, echando a volar aquellos pensamientos, creía firmemente en que en ese momento comenzaba una nueva vida, un nuevo despertar y una nueva convicción se gestaba en él. Mientras su nueva vida se asentaba en él, el ambiente fue desapareciendo para convertirse en aquel bosque. El nogal adquirió nueva vida y las palabras escritas en la corteza brillaron en plata, las flores se abrieron y Harry y Hermione permanecían abrazados en medio de la espesura.

Un fulgor pasó fugazmente por los ojos de Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada. Sólo a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se separó un poco y tomó la mano derecha de Harry. Asiéndola con fuerza, la puso sobre su pecho.

—¿Lo sientes?

—¿Qué?

—Los latidos de mi corazón —respondió Hermione—. ¿Cómo lo sientes?

Harry la miró por unos instantes, mientras su mano temblaba un poco. En efecto, los latidos eran impetuosos, se podían sentir con toda claridad. En ese momento, supo qué era lo que deseaba Hermione. Cuando lo hizo sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa que dijo todo lo que Hermione deseaba escuchar. Ya no se dijeron una sola palabra más.

Ella tomó la mano que mantenía Harry en su pecho y la desplazó hacia su cara, haciendo que él pudiera tocar su rostro. Ella ladeó la cabeza tiernamente, comunicándole a él que le gustaba cualquier caricia que le hiciera. Harry mantuvo su mano en su cara un momento hasta que la tomó por la cintura y se acercó lentamente a ella. Hermione, que no esperaba a aquel 

caballeroso amante en que se había convertido Harry, tembló un poco pero recuperó la compostura cuando sus cuerpos estaban juntos. Se sentía muy segura cuando se encontraba junto a él, siempre se había sentido así cada vez que él, el único hombre que la había cautivado de la manera en que lo hacía, se encontraba cerca. Sus bocas estaban muy cerca otra vez, sus respiraciones se cruzaban y sus aromas se mezclaban. Ambos sentían que sus respectivas fragancias venían a reemplazar el aire que respiraban comunmente y ya no desearon separarse.

Y sus bocas todavía no se unían. Harry tomó el dobladillo de la blusa de Hermione y jugueteó con ella, desabotonándola lentamente mientras sus frentes se pegaban la una con la otra y Hermione le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de su ropa. Era como si se encontraran bailando un lento, como si el recuerdo de aquella fiesta acudiera de nuevo, envolviéndolos en una burbuja, separándolos del resto del mundo. Él, gentilmente, empujó hacia atrás la prenda de ropa y la blusa cayó a la alfombra de hojas. Sus gestos y sus acciones hablaban por ellos, al tiempo en que ella quitó la capa y le arrancó toda la ropa que cubría su torso, lentamente, queriendo hacer aquel momento eterno. Él la abrazaba y se apretaba contra ella, sintiendo su cálida piel y los latidos de sus corazones, palpitando fuerte, presintiendo los acontecimientos. Besaba su cuello, arrancando suspiros y oliendo su cabello. Sus manos se desplazaron e hicieron un sutil movimiento. Momentos después, la falda de ella se encontraba en el suelo.

La tomó por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, de espaldas al nogal y ella, queriendo completar la tarea, jugueteó con otra prenda de ropa y ésta se unió a las demás que yacían sobre el suelo. Sólo estorbaban, impedían lo que se disponían a hacer. Hermione, agitando levemente su cabello, se inclinó sobre las hojas y se recostó, extendiendo una mano y sonriendo vagamente. Harry, correspondiendo al gesto, tomó su mano y se la llevó a la cara, besando su brazo, recorriéndolo con sus labios, llegando a su hombro, a su cuello y deteniéndose a escasa distancia de su boca, como si no quisiera besarla. Pero ella sólo deseaba su respiración. Era como aire para ella, una droga que ella no deseaba que se fuera, deseosa de sentir más. Le revolvió el peloe hizo un poco de fuerza, desplazando la cabeza de su amado hacia abajo, y él comprendió que deseaba sentir su cálida respiración y la humedad de su boca en todo su cuerpo. Riendo pícaramente, le 

dio un suave mordisco en su cuello, lo que provocó que ella soltara una risa. Tomando su cintura y tendiéndose de costado, le acariciaba, la tocaba y Hermione sentía que en cada zona en donde Harry pusiera su mano, le quemaba y le daba cosquillas. Apretándola fuerte, tomó con delicadeza uno de sus pechos e hizo que ella gimiera suavemente. Aunque Harry no supiera porqué a las mujeres las excitaba tanto que les acariciaran y les besaran sus pechos, su cuerpo sabía misteriosamente lo que debía hacer y no oponía ninguna resistencia mental, dejándose llevar, abandonándose a la pasión más intensa mientras devoraba su cuerpo, apretándola fuerte, saboreando sus piernas y haciéndola temblar cuando pasaba su lengua por su vientre…

Hermione no supo qué había sucedido pero sintió una delicia desconocida y, por lo mismo, excitante. Harry se hallaba sumergido en las profundidades de su intimidad, haciéndole estremecerse, arquear la cabeza para, de alguna manera, contener tanto placer, tanto fuego, que pensó que se estaba quemando por dentro. Arrancaba de su boca gemidos cada vez más apasionados y deseó que nunca terminara. Pero lo hizo y Harry, acercándose a su boca una vez más, y deteniéndola a escasa distancia de la de ella, una vez más. Esta vez, Hermione no se resistió y lo besó mientras ese calor intenso que ascendía hasta su pecho, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, le obnubilaban la razón, anulándola por completo. Pero aquel beso fue tan distinto de los otros que recibió de parte de él, acompañado por una dulzura que, hasta ese momento no creyó posible que existiera.

Y ella envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de su amado y, desplazándose hasta su espalda, se apretó fuerte contra él. Y se miraban, se traspasaban y se perdían el uno en el otro, sintiéndose más unidos que cualquier otra vez, incluso más que en la primera vez. Tenían los ojos fijos en el otro, con una decisión y una pasión sin comparación en lo que iba de su atormentada relación. Hermione apenas abría la boca para gemir pero sentía por dentro que se incendiaba, que se consumía en un fuego azul, en un fuego que quemaba y a la vez congelaba. Temblaba y a la vez sentía su piel enrojecer. No podía hablar a causa del enorme placer que sentía en ese momento y Harry tampoco quería hablar, sólo entregarse, dejando que su placer sea el de ella. Hermione parecía contenerse, resistirse a exteriorizar aquella placentera y volcánica sensación a juzgar por la manera 

en que temblaba y parecía esconder sus emociones y sus sensaciones.

Sin embargo, todo lo que le estaba dando Harry en ese momento fue cayendo como una losa tras otra sobre ella y, justo cuando él estaba consciente que iba a desahogarse, ella lanzó un grito que pudo escucharse en todo el bosque. Después otro más pero menos intenso, y le siguió otro. Hermione arqueaba la espalda y respiraba con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa marcada en su cara, dando cuenta de lo que había vivido.

—¡Oh, Dios mio! —exclamaba Hermione, jadeando, suspirando fuerte y abrazando fuerte a Harry—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nunca me imaginé que fuera a ser mejor que las otras veces!

—Pues créelo —decía Harry con la piel brillante a causa del sudor. Había sido una experiencia muy intensa y su corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza, tratando de recuperarse del agradable cansancio que llevaba a cuestas.

—Te amo, Harry

Él no necesitó decir nada para contestarle. Sólo la acarició, recorriendo su silueta y poniendo una mano en el pecho de su amada. Podía sentir sus latidos y los suyos propios, como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados, latiendo al mismo ritmo, sintiendo las mismas cosas. Fue cuando la imagen de Hermione desapareció lentamente y el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. El bosque fue reemplazado por muchas casas en ruinas y Ginny ocupó el lugar de Hermione, pero muy vestida y no con aquella sensación de cansancio, porque por un momento pensó que en realidad había hecho el amor con Ginny y no con Hermione. No obstante, creía firmemente en que lo vivido había sido real y no una jugarreta de su imaginación, aunque todavía no podía explicar cómo pudo transitar desde el bosque hasta aquel pueblito.

—Harry.

El llamado de Ginny le resultó distante, como si proviniera de las profundidades del mar.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ahora podía escuchar con nitidez los reclamos de la pelirroja. Miró para todos lados y se dio cuenta que todo había retrocedido varios minutos en el tiempo. No aparecían por ningún lado los cuatro compañeros.

—Ginny. ¿Qué ha pasado?



—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —admitió ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, rascándosela—. Después que te envolvió esa burbuja, todos desaparecieron y no han vuelto a aparecer. Todo pareció congelarse y yo no podía hacer más que observar las casas destruídas.

A Harry no le resultaba ningún misterio lo que había acontecido. Mientras él se encontraba en el bosque, estaba tomando una decisión respecto a su destino y el tiempo se había detenido, a la espera de su decisión. Y, ya que la había tomado, ahora los acontecimientos se estaban acomodando a las nuevas condiciones. Pensó que en pocos minutos ya estarían de vuelta y, junto a Ginny, escondidos detrás de un muro, esperaron y Ginny aprovechó el momento para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Harry.

—Dime.

—Estaba pensando en lo que pasó, ya sabes, lo inevitable de la muerte de Hermione…

Harry sabía que eso era mentira pero la dejó continuar.

—… y pensé que podríamos… ya sabes… volver a estar juntos. No sabes lo mucho que he pensado en ti este último tiempo pero, no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de las circunstancias para quedarme contigo…

—No pienso eso —puntualizó Harry.

—Es que tanto te deseo y tanto te quiero que… no sé… mi vida sería tan distinta si tú no estás en ella… —Ginny soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de seguir hablando—. Siempre has sido mi heroe y el hombre que cautivó mi corazón. Simplemente, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, ni quiero vivir sin ti.

Harry escuchaba pacientemente lo que había dicho Ginny. Se sentía conmovido por las palabras que le había dedicado la pelirroja y habría accedido a compartir su vida con ella si no hubiera vivido aquella intensa experiencia con Hermione. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ay Ginny. Sé lo que sientes y te entiendo perfectamente pero, lo que dijiste acerca de Hermione es falso. Tengo el poder de cambiar mi destino y decidí que ella merece otra oportunidad. Sé lo que sientes por mí y, a causa de eso, puedes entender lo que siento por ella. Lo lamento.

Ginny bajó la cabeza tristemente y se llevó las manos a la cara, sollozando en silencio. Harry pensaba que ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera, siendo tan alegre y desenvuelta, como 

cuando la veía caminar en sexto año pero, de alguna manera, tenía que soportar el dolor, como él lo venía haciendo desde que supo que era mago, hace ya largos seis años. La trató de consolar, rodeándola con un brazo pero sus llantos se hicieron más fuertes y no parecía que fuera a parar alguna vez.

Fue cuando los demás aparecieron.

Y Harry sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

**Nota:** Hubiera actualizado ayer pero, como soy un fanático del tenis, me quedé viendo la tele antes que escribir en el computador. Es que tomé partido por la Ana Ivanovic y no me pude concentrar.

Y, a todos los que estaban esperando un nuevo capítulo de "Rojo y castaño", mañana lanzaré el próximo capítulo, si la tele me lo permite.

Con cariño, obvio.

Gilrasir.


	20. El más alto precio

**Capítulo XX: El más alto precio**

La Ginny del futuro no podía entender por qué había sucedido todo eso. Había puesto todo su corazón en el hecho que Harry la iba a querer nuevamente, creyendo que Hermione debía morir, con independencia de lo que hiciera. Descubrir que él podía cambiar su destino a voluntad había sido un golpe muy duro del que estaba segura que no iba a haber recuperación posible. Sólo podía esperar a que su corazón terminara de romperse cuando Harry y Hermione se reencontraran y echaran por la borda todos los planes que tenía ella con él a su lado.

Recordaba cuando realizó aquel encantamiento para personificar conciencias. Todavía no se atrevía a creer que todo aquello lo hubiera hecho por celos, simples y estúpidos celos. También se le venía a la cabeza todos los insultos que le dedicó a Harry y a Hermione cuando él decidió que el corazón de Hermione valía más que el de ella. ¿Por qué ella no era digna de él? ¿Qué tenía ella que a él no le gustaba? ¿Sería por ser un licántropo? No, Harry no desecharía a una mujer por un defecto como aquel, para él no sería ningún impedimento. Si para Fleur no lo había sido, menos lo sería para su amigo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho para tener su corazón, sintió que lo único que podía hacer era aceptar que ya no podría asirle de la mano, no podría besarlo, ni sentir sus caricias ni hacer el amor con él.

Era una oscuridad que no terminaba.

Después, tomó una decisión.

* * *

Harry, que podía sentir en carne viva la enorme desilusión de Ginny, no debía esperar más tiempo para hacer lo que debía hacer. Se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador, cogió un pedazo de carbón y corrió hacia la casa de Horace Slughorn con un objetivo simpe pero decisivo. Apenas terminara con su cometido, volvería a su presente y esperaría a ver si lo que hizo dio resultado o no.

Sabiendo que le quedaban escasos segundos, comenzó la faena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ese presente, Harry, Neville Ginny y Luna caminaban por las calles de un pueblo abandonado y clara víctima de una cruel batalla. Había cuerpos sin vida, junto a los cuales se aglomeraban las moscas, varitas rotas o tiradas sin orden ni concierto y muchas de las paredes de las casas estaban manchadas con sangre. Era visible a leguas que criaturas violentas habían pasado por ese lugar y, sedientos de muerte, hicieron de las suyas con los habitantes del malogrado pueblo.

La casa de Slughorn apareció detrás de un muro resquebrajado que pertenecía a la pared de una casa que ya estaba en ruinas. Era extraño que su morada no hubiera sido tan afectada por la batalla: apenas tenía una grieta en el ala norte y una especie de grafito en la fachada. Se parecía mucho a una consigna o reclamo por algún motivo estúpido que no valía la pena revelar.

—Recuerden lo que deben hacer —decía Harry a sus amigos, quienes iban a la zaga—. Ginny y Neville, ustedes lo amarrarán y se asegurarán que no se pueda mover. Luna, tienes que abrirle la boca para que pueda tragar el Veritaserum y yo le haré las preguntas. —Todos asintieron en señal de conformidad y prosiguieron su marcha hacia la apenas ruinosa casa del profesor de Pociones. Nadie pudo ver la forma acurrucada de la Ginny del futuro que miraba hacia abajo, cabizbaja, sólo pensando en su corazón roto y en aquello que acababa de cruzar por su mente, algo que sólo haría alguien desesperado y que no tuviera ninguna otra salida.

Harry y los demás estaban cerca de la casa de Slughorn. No se atisbaba ni un alma en las calles y los papeles de los periódicos campaban a sus anchas por las aceras desiertas y llenas de cráteres. Iban a echar abajo la puerta y entrar por la fuerza pero, algo que antes no llamaba su atención, ahora acaparaba toda su línea de visión.

"Voldemort viene en camino"

No se trataba de una proclama por los derechos del trabajador. Era una advertencia de un peligro inminente, algo que ninguno de ellos había previsto. Aunque para Ginny, Neville y Luna era un sinsentido, o bien una advertencia previa antes de la batalla que devastaría el pueblo, para Harry no era ninguna de ambas cosas. Tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de las palabras escritas en la pared, algo que le animaba a ser extremadamente precavido con lo que sucediera a continuación.

—¡Ocúltense tras la casa! ¡Rápido!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Deja de cuestionar, Ginny! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Y sin más reparos, los tres que acompañaban a Harry se parapetaron tras los muros de la casa, dejándolo a él solo frente a la puerta. Lucía imponente: el viento haciendo ondear la capa y su cabello, empuñando con firmeza la varita, los ojos al frente, desafiantes y calculadores, esperando por cualquier señal de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él y sus amigos. Tenía el presentimiento que todo iba a terminar aquí, ya sea para bien o para mal. La última contienda por la libertad o la esclavitud, la vida o la muerte, la luz o la oscuridad. Y, estaba preparado para afrontar ambos destinos, preparado para morir o matar, para olvidarse del mundo o ser feliz.

Una marea negra se asomó por encima de un edificio derruido.

Lo que parecía humo denso y oscuro se concentró en un solo punto y tomó la forma ya familiar de su más encarnizado adversario, el responsable de su miseria, de ser huérfano y de ser marcado por la cicatriz que ahora ardía en la frente de Harry. Era doloroso pero, ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación y soportaba la tortura de manera estoica, firme como una estatua y fuerte como el acero. A partir de este momento, no había vuelta atrás. Aquí se decidía el destino del mundo mágico y la profecía se cumpliría, indiferente del resultado del combate que se avecinaba.

—Harry Potter —silbó la voz congelada de Lord Voldemort, una voz carente de emoción, de calidez humana. Sólo fría cólera apoderándose de cada poro de su cuerpo reptilesco—. Debería estar contento. Ésta es la última vez que voy a verte con vida. Extrañaré los malos ratos que me diste por largos seis años —añadió, con un poderoso sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.

—Lo mismo digo, Tom Riddle —vibró la voz de Harry a través del aire. Sintió los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse, sintió sus sentidos agudizarse, su respiración se agitó y salieron chispas de su varita, como si ella compartiera los sentimientos de su amo.

—Tu leyenda termina aquí, en este patético pueblo —rugió Voldemort, también empuñando su varita con fuerza, haciendo crujir la madera de la que estaba hecha—. Este será tu fin, y no habrá más esperanza para este mundo. Todos estarán condenados y la pureza de sangre será lo que fue antes, los hijos de muggles serán severamente castigados por robarnos nuestro conocimiento, mezclarse con nuestra noble estirpe y contaminar nuestro linaje. Ya no habrá tolerancia con la sangre.

Harry lanzó una risotada al aire.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para soslayar lo que tú eres, Tom? —Harry ya no llamaba a su enemigo por su seudónimo, sino por su nombre original, porque sabía que su alma ya no era la misma, ya no estaba tan dividida como antes y entendió que era capaz de sentir rabia, algo claramente humano—. Porque lo que estás tratando de hacer es erradicar las mezclas de sangre. ¡Y tú eres un mestizo! Sangre muggle corre por tus venas Tom, y eso no lo podrás cambiar aunque seas el mago más poderoso de mundo, ni mucho menos matándome. Quieres purificar la sangre de los demás pero la tuya seguirá estando tan mezclada como siempre, seas quien seas, hagas lo que hagas.

—¡No te atrevas a retarme, Harry Potter! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es acercarte a tu final!

—Tal vez —concedió Harry, riéndose como si Voldemort hubiera dicho algo gracioso—. Pero al menos estoy orgulloso de lo que soy. Mis padres eran valientes, lo suficiente para entender que la muerte era un precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar para protegerme, para mantenerme con vida. Mi madre, sangre sucia por lo demás, se atrevió a hacer lo que tú nunca te atreverás, porque le temes a la muerte. Es irónico que un mago tan poderoso le tema a algo tan natural, tan común que podría decir que forma parte de nuestras vidas. Eres un cobarde Tom, y mientras más temprano te des cuenta, mejor será para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que aún estás a tiempo de reconocer que estabas equivocado todo el tiempo y a arrepentirte de verdad por tus crímenes contra la vida.

Voldemort pensó que Harry le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, aunque, muy en el fondo, estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad,

—Pronto descubrirás que tú estás equivocado al creer que me voy a arrepentir de las cosas que he hecho. —Voldemort puso especial énfasis en la palabra "arrepentir". Luego, dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a su enemigo, tener una mejor oportunidad de embrujarlo—. Y no soy de los que se arrepienten de las cosas que ya están hechas. Además, ¡le hice un bien a la comunidad mágica cometiendo esos asesinatos!

—Asesinar de por sí está mal, Tom —le dijo Harry casi en tono paternalista—. Yo lo he hecho y me he sentido terrible después de hacerlo. ¿Acaso ya no tienes corazón para entender que cada vez que asesinas a una persona, destruyes otras vidas, otras personas sufren por culpa tuya?

—A ver, déjame pensar… ¡NO!

—Si tus padres estuvieran vivos —continuó Harry sin hacer caso de las palabras de Voldemort—, si no supieras qué eran en realidad, ¿habrías sido como eres ahora, o hubieras sido distinto?

Pero Voldemort no estaba para juegos de palabras. Él había recorrido incontables millas sólo para cometer el asesinato que no había podido consumar hace dieciséis años ya.

—¡NO IMPORTA! Lo único que quiero es verte muerto... prepárate para despedirte de este mundo. _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry estaba esperando eso desde que leyó las palabras en la pared de la casa. De inmediato, se lanzó hacia un lado, rodando por el suelo y evitando el maleficio por centímetros. Trató de desarmarlo pero, Voldemort no era un enemigo al que se le pudiera desarmar con facilidad.

—¡No puedes escapar de mí, Potter! —rugió Voldemort, repartiendo maleficios a diestra y siniestra, fallando por escaso margen el blanco. Harry también echaba encantamientos aturdidores a la carrera, a veces derrumbando un muro, a veces rasgando la capa de su enemigo. Sin embargo, no podía estar huyendo así de los conjuros de Voldemort por siempre. Debía hallar la forma de penetrar las defensas del enemigo, o terminaría siendo abatido por su oponente.

-No tienes el poder para enfrentarme –silbó la voz de Voldemort, amenazante, fría y sin sentimientos-. Tengo más conocimientos de magia que tú, sé cosas que ni el mismísimo Dumbledore sabía, por ser tan débil de mente, por pretender que algo tan patético puede derrotarme.

-Es patético para ti porque no lo comprendes –contraatacó Harry, escabulléndose detrás de una pared derruida-. Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que el sacrificio de mi madre podría darme la única arma que puede destruirte. ¿No es cierto, Tom?

-Debí haberlo previsto –admitió Voldemort, más para si mismo que para alguien más-. Pero, gracias a los Horrocruxes, tuve otra oportunidad para concretar mis planes. Sin ellos, no estaría aquí, tratando de arrancar tu vida de ese horrible cuerpo.

-¿Tan desesperado estabas de preservarte de la muerte? –inquirió Harry con ímpetu. Debía ganar tiempo mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de vencerlo, aunque no podía entender cómo se podía derrotar a alguien con tanto bagaje mágico a cuestas-. Debes temerle mucho, no sé, por la cantidad de Horrocruxes que hiciste. Te atreviste a fragmentar tu alma en siete partes, sólo para satisfacer un capricho tuyo. Puedes saber mucho acerca de la magia pero, si no la usas como debe ser, ese poder puede volverse en contra tuya.

-¿Qué sabes tú de poder, Potter? Nunca has sido poderoso.

Y, agitando su varita violentamente, el escondrijo de su enemigo voló en pedazos.

-Sé lo suficiente como para no aspirar a tenerlo –respondió Harry con calma, poniéndose de pie al saber que no podía ocultarse-. ¿Por qué el miedo, Tom? ¿Acaso temes perder todo ese poder que amasaste durante todos esos años de terror, antes que un niño de un año te hizo ver que sí eras vulnerable?

-Yo no te temo, Potter –susurró Voldemort peligrosamente.

-Estoy consciente de ello –dijo Harry, dando círculos alrededor de su enemigo-. Pero, eso no es lo que te preocupa, Tom. Temes a que yo encuentre una forma de arrancar el pedazo de alma que sin querer colocaste en mí. Y, lo creas o no, la he encontrado.

-Ponme a prueba.

-De acuerdo. –Harry estaba pensando en eso desde que supo que el último Horrocrux residía dentro de él. No le gustaba la idea pero al menos, iba a reencontrarse con su amada Hermione-. La única forma de expulsar la parte de tu alma que reside en ti, es matándome. No tienes alternativa. Difícil la decisión, ¿verdad? Si me matas, serás mortal una vez más y tendrás que enfrentar tus peores miedos. Si no lo haces, te atormentaré de por vida y será lo mismo. No tienes escapatoria.

Voldemort se quedó de piedra al comprender que su enemigo tenía razón. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo mataba, alguien más podría completar la tarea de mandarlo a un lugar de dónde no pudiera regresar. Y si no, el estigma de su resistencia lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días. No podía escapar de lo que parecía una ratonera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

No podía soportar que un joven de diecisiete años estuviera por encima de él. Le daba rabia pensar que alguien cuyo poder más obvio era la suerte, le ganara en algo. Desesperado como pocas veces, Voldemort creyó que la única alternativa que le restaba era crear otro Horrocrux después de matarlo a él. Acabaría con la leyenda y, de paso, les sería más difícil a quienes quedaran por defender el mundo mágico destruirlo.

-Serás hombre muerto, Harry Potter.

-Vaya, te decidiste. Te tomó un rato. –Harry extendió su varita, listo para atacar en cuanto Voldemort lanzara su maleficio asesino.

-_Avada Kedavra!_ –exclamó Voldemort.

_-Expelliarmus! _–vociferó Harry casi al mismo tiempo que su contrincante.

Un rayo de luz verde y uno de luz roja colisionaron velozmente en el aire y sucedió lo mismo que la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente. Un resplandor blanco se formó en el punto donde ambos encantamientos chocaron. Después, el extraño brillo se transformó en una esfera de luz que giraba frente a ambos oponentes y las varitas de ambos comenzaron a vibrar violentamente. Harry tomó su arma con las dos manos, sujetándola con fuerza y abriendo las piernas con el fin de soportar mejor su peso. Voldemort en tanto, se mantenía de pie, sosteniendo la varita con una sola mano, aunque ésta se remeciera desesperadamente y amenazara con soltarse.

La esfera seguía aumentando de tamaño, haciendo un agujero en la tierra y lanzando detritos sueltos en todas direcciones. Y, a medida que la bola de luz se dilataba, una extraña fuerza los empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo más difícil sostener el contacto. Harry sentía calambres en los brazos a causa de lo tensos que se encontraban y sus zapatos hacían un surco en el suelo al ser forzado a retroceder. Voldemort se hallaba en la misma situación: su capa se agitaba tras él y sus pies descalzos caminaban involuntariamente hacia atrás, al no poder soportar la virulenta fuerza de la esfera de luz. Pero ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir en su afán de ganar aquel bizarro juego del tira y afloja, aunque ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada más que sostener con fuerza sus armas, rogando para que no se soltaran de sus sudorosas manos.

Pasaron varios minutos, y todo se estaba saliendo de control. El suelo comenzó a sacudirse y el pavimento se agrietó bajo los pies de Harry. Sabía que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más la presión y que, si aflojaba ahora, moriría en la explosión que ocurriría si cortaba la conexión de cualquier forma.

Ambos morirían.

Y fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

Sabía que estaba corriendo un enorme riesgo pero, no tenía otra alternativa. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, trató de realizar un encantamiento escudo para romper la conexión. Al ver que no funcionaba, lo intentó nuevamente. La varita sostenía mucho poder dentro de ella. Después, como sin querer, dijo la palabra en su mente.

La explosión fue cegadora.

Ginny, Neville y Luna, quienes miraban desde la casa de Slughorn, tuvieron que taparse los ojos, porque la esfera de luz estalló con un blanco que lastimaba la vista. Las paredes del edificio donde se guarecían temblaron con violencia, bamboleándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si todo el lugar estuviera siendo presa de un terremoto. Durante varios angustiosos instantes el suelo se sacudió y se retorció y la casa amenazaba con derrumbarse si seguía ocurriendo este caos. Pedazos de techo caían al suelo, fallando por poco los cuerpos de aquellos adolescentes, escondidos de la furia de la batalla.

Los escombros no terminaban de caer cuando la explosión cesó. De pie, al borde de un gigantesco cráter, Lord Voldemort tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si no se atreviera a creer que hubiera sobrevivido a tal desastre. Bajando la varita y recuperando el sentido del espacio y del tiempo, caminó por el cráter, divisando una forma humana que descansaba sin moverse sobre el sitio donde había estado batallando. Y, cuando vio de quién se trataba, supo que la guerra estaba ganada, que el mundo estaba a su merced y que nadie en todo el globo iba a poder detenerlo en su carrera por conquistar y gobernar, hacer lo que él quiso desde el principio.

Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Los que miraban desde la ventana no tenían la misma convicción de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo lo acaecido formaba parte de una pesadilla, de un mundo en el que ninguno de ellos deseara vivir, en un universo tan terrible que no valía la pena gastar un segundo más de vida allí. Harry estaba muerto, ya no había nada que hacer. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en él y ahora, aquella se había desvanecido como un espejismo en el desierto y todo lo que le quedaba por hacer al mundo era rendirse, arrodillarse ante el vencedor y someterse a una vida de miseria y sufrimiento.

-Aquellos que no creen en el poder, son débiles –dijo Voldemort en voz alta mientras se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de Harry y extraía el Corazón de la Magia de la capa. Sosteniéndolo con una mano y alzando la varita con la otra, pronunció las terribles palabras que servían para depositar una parte de su alma en un objeto. Todos vieron cómo un vapor plateado escapaba del cuerpo de Voldemort y se arremolinaba dentro del zafiro. El Horrocrux estaba hecho.

Una fracción de segundo después, ya no estaba en sus manos.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

Miró en todas direcciones pero no había rastro de la gema. Rabiando dentro de su mente, Voldemort deambuló entre las ruinas cercanas, buscando afanosamente el Horrocrux perdido, no encontrándolo en ningún lado. Gruñendo, continuó con su búsqueda, desesperado por alguna pista del objeto que ocultaba su alma.

-¿Buscabas esto?

Voldemort giró la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello. Lo que veía era imposible, posiblemente una ilusión óptica, algo que no pudo haber ocurrido de ninguna forma.

Sonriendo, con el Corazón de la Magia en una mano, sostenido por el collar, estaba Harry, de pie, con una magulladura en la cara y una rodilla herida pero, fuera de eso, vivo. Voldemort no tenía palabras en la boca: el estupor se las había robado, y el miedo y el odio convivieron dentro de la misma mente. Haciendo crujir la madera de su varita, se volvió hacia Harry para encararlo y saber por qué no estaba muerto, cómo había sobrevivido a la brutal explosión que dejó ese enorme cráter en la calle.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende verme de pie frente a ti? –preguntó, con firmeza y jugando con la joya que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Te vi morir! –protestó Voldemort, incrédulo y receloso.

-¿Y fuiste tan estúpido como para darlo por hecho? –volvió a atacar Harry, cada vez más confiado-. ¿Todavía no te das cuenta de la verdad?

Voldemort no dijo nada. Esperó a que su enemigo hablara.

-Yo era el último Horrocrux –explicó Harry a un desconcertado Voldemort, quien se mordía el labio del temor-. Lo que asesinaste cuando explotó aquella esfera fue el pedazo de alma que tú sin querer depositaste dentro de mí. Por lo tanto, mi alma quedó intacta y, aunque estuviera dividida, no la pudiste tocar con tu poder. Destruiste parte de tu ser, Voldemort y ahora, no tienes Horrocruxes con los cuales defenderte. Eres un simple mortal al que puedo mandar al otro mundo sin mucha dificultad.

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo algo. El silencio era tenso, como una cuerda que fuera jalada desde ambos costados con mucha fuerza. Mientras tanto, Ginny y sus amigos pasaban por la misma sensación de incredulidad que Voldemort, pero mezclado con el regocijo de ver que las esperanzas volvían a nacer al contemplar a Harry ponerse de pie y sacudirse la cabeza.

-¡Te voy a matar, Potter! –vociferó Voldemort y atacó con todo su poder a Harry, quien pudo esconderse a tiempo tras una muralla. Pero la fuerza de la explosión hizo que soltara la varita y ésta volara por los aires y desapareciera de su vista. Sabiendo que estaba indefenso, corrió hacia la casa más cercana y se ocultó tras una pared de concreto, esperando que, a causa del humo de la explosión, no pudiera ver adonde había ido.

Pero Voldemort sabía dónde estaba escondido. Haciendo caso omiso del humo dejado por la explosión, dirigió sus pasos hacia el derruido edificio, consciente que estaba desarmado y sintió que la esperanza de verlo muerto volvía a él. Sólo debía esperar un poco más y el mundo mágico caería a sus pies. Sus pasos eran calmados, la prisa no era necesaria, quería disfrutar el momento cuando la vida de Harry Potter fuera arrancada, los ojos perder el brillo de la esperanza y el terror en su cara como evidencia de su poder.

Pero había alguien más que sabía del peligro que corría Harry, y no tardó en actuar, sabiendo que era la única forma de salvar su vida.

Ginny salió de su escondite, no haciendo caso de las protestas de sus dos amigos. Una sola cosa tenía en mente: si había que hacer lo que sea que se proponía hacer, era ella la única que estaba dispuesta a lograrlo. No había nadie más que pudiera ayudarlo como ella lo iba a hacer. Corrió con pasos sigilosos hacia la casa en donde se ocultaba Harry, segura tras los muros de los edificios aledaños, y entró por una puerta trasera. Creía que no había otra manera de ganar la guerra que esa pero, sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, que siempre fue ese su destino, que todo el camino que había recorrido la conducían hasta este momento, momento en donde jugaría su papel dentro de la historia de la Segunda Guerra.

Harry estaba escondido en una de las habitaciones, su corazón martillando dolorosamente contra sus costillas. No tenía varita y estaba seguro que Voldemort lo iba a encontrar. Él no era de aquellos que vacilaba a la hora de matar y sabía además que lo iba a encontrar. Sus horas estaban contadas y no podía hacer nada para evitar ser víctima del poder del Innombrable.

Miró a su alrededor y vio unos muebles ocultos por las sombras. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas groseramente y la luz brillaba por su ausencia. A falta de alguna arma para defenderse o al menos complicarle un poco las cosas a Voldemort, sentía una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y vulnerabilidad. Después, cuando observó el lugar que, con toda la seguridad del mundo, se convertiría en su tumba, lo asaltó una curiosa sensación de _deja vu_. Ya había estado antes allí, o al menos, había visto ese lugar previamente…

Recordaba todo cuanto sucedió en su segunda visita al Palacio del Conocimiento cuando, con ayuda de un giratiempo, pudo completar la visión del futuro y pudo ver las mismas ventanas tapiadas, los mismos muebles cubiertos de oscuridad y la misma situación de ignominia mezclada con la rabia. ¿Era esto el futuro? ¿Era ésta la visión que el Palacio del Conocimiento le brindó con ayuda del tercer Corazón de la Magia? Aunque no podía recordar los detalles de la visión, sabía que algo doloroso iba a suceder en cualquier momento. Sólo rogaba que no se tratara de lo que más temía.

La puerta de la habitación voló por los aires.

Voldemort entró a paso calmo en la ruinosa habitación llena de polvo y abandono. Oscuro como estaba, podía ver con toda claridad la silueta de Harry apoyarse contra la pared, sin varita, sin esperanza y, con ayuda de él, sin vida. Pudo oler el sudor de las ropas de su enemigo, lo cual le alegró más el día: tenía miedo. Después de todo, el valiente Harry Potter no era más que un chico suertudo y rodeado de gente que hacía todo para que él pudiera estar bien.

-Bueno, Harry Potter –silbó la voz de Voldemort a través de la oscuridad-, ha llegado la hora de decir adiós. Despídete de este mundo y de todos sus sinsabores. Deberías estar agradecido por brindarte una solución a tu turbulenta y dolorosa vida.

-Eso… es todo lo que sabes hacer, Voldemort –dijo Harry tranquilamente, abandonando todo temor, toda ira, toda pena y sufrimiento. Al lugar que iría no necesitaría esas cosas-. Matar y destruir. Lo que te cuesta entender, es que hay cosas peores que la muerte y, si es éste el caso, con gusto abandonaría este mundo porque, como tú lo dijiste, todos mis dolores terminarán. Al matarme, me harás feliz y eso… no creo que puedas soportarlo.

-Eso, lo veremos.

Harry miró a lo que pensó que eran los ojos de Voldemort. Iba a morir de pie, como su padre lo hizo hace ya dieciséis años ya.

-_Avada Kedavra! _–restalló la voz de Voldemort.

Harry supo en fracciones de segundo que algo había salido mal.

Una sombra oscura bloqueó el cegador chorro de luz verde que acudía raudo a él para quitarle la vida y desapareció en ella antes de verse expulsado violentamente hacia el exterior junto con otra cosa que no sabía qué era. Se vio arrastrado por el suelo unos momentos antes de detenerse.

No sabía qué rayos había sucedido pero, lo que podía saber a ciencia cierta era que todavía estaba vivo. Sin embargo, la pregunta del millón era, ¿por qué?

No tardaría en averiguarlo.

Se puso de pie y, providencialmente, su varita estaba a centímetros de él, al lado de una masa de ropa que, en un principio, pensó que era parte de la vestimenta de los difuntos dueños de casa. Luego, examinó con más detenimiento aquella piltrafa de indumentaria y, lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue una sensación de ahogo que no se parecía a nada de lo que había sentido en toda la contienda.

Aquel cabello rojo intenso era inconfundible.

Tomando su varita, se arrastró hacia la figura que yacía de lado sobre el suelo, inanimada. Se puso junto a ella, le giró la cabeza y su cabello se hizo un lado para confirmarle la horrible verdad de lo que había sucedido dentro de la casa.

_Ginny… muerta._

Asesinada por Lord Voldemort.

Sacrificó su vida por él.

Todo era tan triste que ni siquiera las lágrimas podían hacerse hueco en sus ojos. Se sentía vacío, impotente, como si la película de su vida se hubiera pausado para hacerle ver la tragedia del momento. Después, otra película discurrió delante de él: todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, desde que la vio por primera vez, exclamando su nombre en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, hasta que la abandonó en la casa de Slughorn, pasando por esa escena romántica en la sala común de Gryffindor, cincuenta personas mirando cómo ella acercaba sus labios a los de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, besándolo con dulzura, abandonándose a ese alegre olvido que vivió hace casi un año atrás.

Era otro mundo, otra realidad.

Una realidad que ya había dejado atrás y que ahora, ya no existía. Un maleficio, un sacrificio, y todo aquello que recordaba parecía clavarse en su mente, torturándolo en silencio. Ahora, el mundo ya no era lo mismo sin ella, como que su presencia le daba un sabor diferente a su vida, alegrándola y dándole sentido, no el mismo que Hermione le daba, porque había algo especial en ella, como que Ginny estaba a medio camino entre la amistad y el amor. Sin embargo, algo en su rostro ausente, le hizo ver algo que recién acababa de comprender.

Ginny lo amaba.

Y había pagado el más alto precio que le imponía la vida. Tal como lo había hecho su madre.

Harry se puso de pie, encarando una vez más a Voldemort, quien caminaba hacia él con aire solemne, como si el hecho que estuviera a su merced una vez más fuera motivo de una ceremonia. Pero, él no sabía, no tenía idea de lo que sucedió. Sólo era consciente que había matado a alguien más, quien se interpuso entre él y Harry Potter. Sabía que debía de estar preguntándose cuántas personas más tendría que asesinar para llegar a él y no pensando en lo esencial, algo que Harry ya había comprendido.

-Detente allí, Tom.

Voldemort se detuvo a unos tres metros de él, incrédulo que semejante oponente le estuviera dando órdenes.

-No me digas –se burló Voldemort-. A esta distancia igual puedo matarte.

-Se nota que no entiendes –dijo Harry tranquilamente, como si tratara de decirle a un niño de cinco años que uno más uno eran dos-. ¿No te das cuenta, a pesar que tienes la respuesta a tus pies? –Señaló el cuerpo de Ginny, tirado a escasos centímetros de los pies de Voldemort-. Si me matas, te arrepentirás.

-¡Ha! Harry Potter, tratando de asustar al gran Voldemort. ¡Eso sí que es un buen chiste!

-Inténtalo.

Voldemort apuntó su arma al pecho de Harry e iba a pronunciar las palabras asesinas cuando la revelación le abrió los ojos.

_Ese mocoso tiene razón_.

Le daba una rabia inconcebible admitirlo. Aquella chica, la pelirroja, se había lanzado entre Harry y el maleficio y muerto a causa de eso. Aquella estúpida se había sacrificado de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella ramera que era la madre de Potter. Había preferido la muerte antes que ver a su adorado héroe derrotado y, aquel acto, había dejado más que una huella en él. Lo había dotado de otro tipo de protección, distinto al que le brindó la tonta de Lily, porque el amor pasional que le profesaba quien yacía a sus pies era distinto al amor filial de la madre de su odioso enemigo. Eran distintas clases de amores, pero que gozaban de la misma fuerza, del mismo poder para destruirlo y, más aún ahora, que no disponía de Horrocruxes a los cuales recurrir. Estaba encerrado entre paredes muy estrechas: si trataba de matarlo, él iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de forma segura. Y, el temor a la muerte hizo que, por primera vez en su vida, su varita dudara de asesinar, de destruir y de torturar. Claro, se podía matar sin recurrir a una varita pero, Harry tenía las ventajas de la magia sobre los métodos convencionales de asesinato.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar, se le vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de que sus leales Mortífagos no estaban dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por su causa. Los seguidores que poseía no compartían sus más profundos ideales: lo seguían por avaricia o por temor, nunca por el hecho que tuvieran algo en común. Nunca en su vida tuvo a alguien que se podría considerar como un amigo, y menos a alguien que lo amara tanto que estuviera dispuesta a morir por él. Por el otro lado estaba Harry Potter, un mago sin un talento extraordinario pero con una multitud de gente alrededor de él que lo quería y respetaba, le seguían sin que él los obligara, incondicionalmente y con alegría. Aunque ese hecho, según él, era el responsable de su prolongada supervivencia, envidiaba esa cualidad en la misma medida que la veía como una debilidad. ¿Cómo ansiaba tener aquella incondicionalidad en el servicio de sus Mortífagos? ¿Valía la pena tener amigos, verdaderos amigos que estuvieran con él en sus momentos más difíciles? Aunque era frío por definición, incapaz de amar o de sentir compasión, tuvo que entender por fuerza que el amor y la misericordia le habían ganado al poder bruto, al odio y a la frialdad. Ya no había victoria posible, había perdido la guerra y por causa de las cosas que él despreciaba y desconocía.

No podía más ante el torrente de pensamientos.

Voldemort cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía dolor, sentía amargura y remordimiento por todos los males que había causado al mundo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? –exclamó Voldemort en medio de su agonía. Recordaba cada asesinato cometido por su varita, cada vida arruinada por sus crímenes y los derroteros que había tomado para escapar de la muerte, violando las leyes de la naturaleza y las de la magia para hacerlo. Sabía que nadie lo iba a perdonar por sus actos pero, prefería vivir para reparar de alguna forma sus errores que morir sin hacer nada al respecto. Luego, como si dentro de él no pudiera soportar una mortal tortura, elevó la cabeza y gritó con voz ronca, gritó tan fuerte que Harry casi sintió que se le rompían los tímpanos.

Voldemort, en medio de su dolor, estaba sufriendo una asombrosa transformación. Su piel estaba abandonando ese tono verdoso que le caracterizaba, su nariz se alargaba y los ojos cambiaban de color lentamente. Cabello le estaba creciendo en la cabeza y en la cara, un cabello entrecano y ligeramente ondulado, sus manos ya no eran esqueléticas y su aspecto ya no recordaba a una serpiente, sino a un hombre de edad que estuviera arrepentido de tantos crímenes.

Voldemort había vuelto a ser Tom Riddle.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **En unos días más (entre tres o cinco), tendré el último capítulo de este FF, y mañana, otro apasionante capítulo de "The Cage".

Lamento mucho haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero, el trabajo y otras cosas me lo impidieron (mi pareja me reclamaba todo el tiempo)

Los saludo desde el infierno…

Gilrasir.


	21. Desazón y alegría

**Capítulo XXI: Desazón y alegría**

Tom Riddle se puso de piel lentamente. Su expresión recordaba a alguien que hubiera pasado por una terrible pesadilla. Y, en cierto modo, lo había sido, un mal sueño que había durado décadas, una pesadilla en donde gente moría, se volvía loca. Se miró la mano que todavía sostenía su varita, y apenas pudo creer que aquel pedazo de madera hubiera sido responsable de tanta destrucción.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Harry, quien no se atrevía a creer lo que pasó delante de sus ojos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Abrió y cerró la boca compulsivamente, como queriendo decir algo pero retractándose en el último momento, sin poder asimilar que el antagonista de esa historia hubiera dejado de ser tal.

-¿Dónde estoy? –volvió a demandar Tom, con un temblor en la voz.

Mientras Tom y Harry estaban de pie, mirándose sin ver, un grupo de Aurors apareció en medio de la ruinosa calle, liderados por una mujer que señalaba en dirección a la casa de Slughorn y corría hacia allá. Mientras tanto, los recién llegados caminaban hacia donde estaban Harry y Tom de pie pero, se detuvieron frente a ellos, con un signo de interrogación en sus caras. La chica les había dicho que encontrarían a Voldemort allí pero, lo que veían era un hombre entrado en años ataviado con una capa negra, descalzo y con evidentes signos de desorientación. Harry giró la cabeza y, cuando vio a los Aurors, supo que venían por el hombre que estaba frente a él.

-Ya no está –dijo Harry-. El hombre que buscan ya no existe.

Los magos estaban confusos. Aquel hombre con aspecto de serpiente no se divisaba por ningún lado, no estaba en ninguna casa ni bajo ninguna ruina.

-Este hombre –continuó Harry, señalando a Tom, quien miraba a los Aurors con desconcierto-, ha dejado de ser Lord Voldemort. Acaba de arrepentirse de todos sus crímenes y desea entregarse a las autoridades correspondientes. Pero, denle un castigo justo: permítanle enmendar sus errores y cargar con la culpa ayudando a quienes sufrieron por causa suya.

Los Aurors, perplejos a propósito de la extraña petición de Harry, no reaccionaron de inmediato, como si el hecho que el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos se entregara en completo silencio, sin alboroto. Pasados unos instantes, sin embargo, dos de los Aurors apresaron a Tom Riddle y, segundos después, ya no estaban en ningún lado. Harry miró hacia la casa de Slughorn y divisó a sus amigos, acompañados por…

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry, incrédulo. Se masajeó los ojos, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un espejismo. Debía estar soñando, era la forma en que ella pudiera estar viva, porque recordaba vívidamente cómo había extendido su varita hacia ella, pronunciado aquellas terroríficas palabras y contemplado cómo su cuerpo caía sobre la cama, la vida siendo arrancada de ese bello envoltorio que había tocado, besado y abrigado. Por eso, pensaba que formaba parte de su imaginación: tanto la extrañaba, que casi juraba que iba a llegar a su lado, abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo como si fueran milenios los transcurridos desde la última vez que sus labios estuvieron juntos.

No era ilusiones suyas.

Cuando pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica abrazarlo, supo que había ocurrido un milagro. Hermione estaba viva, había vuelto de las fauces de la muerte sólo para encontrarse con él. Notó que ella estaba llorando: no eran llantos de tristeza, sino de una inconmensurable alegría, una felicidad tal que Harry olvidó lo sucedido después que saliera expulsado de la casa por el poder de Voldemort.

-Harry.

-Hermione –susurró él, como temiendo cometer un error al identificarla como su incorruptible amante-. ¿En realidad eres tú?

-Sí, amor mío. Soy yo.

-Pero… te vi morir. Yo mismo te maté.

Ella se agitó su cabello castaño y le miró, dejando de llorar, sonriendo pronunciadamente, aunque todavía le brillaban los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Harry pero, cuando tu maleficio dio en mi pecho, de inmediato me sentí transportada a una especie de puente entre mundos: el siguiente y al que todavía me aferraba con fuerza. –Hermione hizo una pausa para mirar a Harry con ojos llorosos y luego continuó, como si las palabras fueran muy grandes para su garganta-. Estaba dividida: por un lado, quería seguir adelante, curiosa por explorar el mundo al que debía ir, para seguir mi camino de perfección. Por otra parte, todavía no quería deshacerme de tu recuerdo, me negaba a perderte. Mi alma estaba tan enamorada de ti que se opuso a continuar, no quería rendirse. Por eso, tomé una decisión.

"Esperé en la delgada brecha que existe entre los dos mundos. Si deseaba quedarme, tenía que estar segura que tú también desearas que yo acudiera a tu lado una vez más. Por eso aparecí delante de ti, porque quería saber si tú todavía sentías amor por mí, si realmente deseabas que yo volviera. Cuando me dijiste que no deseabas creer que era yo, aceptaste el hecho que yo estaba fuera de tu alcance y no tuve más remedio que seguir el camino que tenía delante. Pero mi alma insistía en lo imposible: me decía que tú no estabas siendo sincero y que otras cosas habían influenciado en su decisión. Me dijo que le diera otra oportunidad y en condiciones neutras. Fue cuando hiciste el Finite Mortis y me contestaste con la verdad. En ese momento, mi alma tuvo una poderosa razón para quedarse en mi cuerpo y volvió a él.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –Harry sintió que era demasiado increíble como para ser verosímil-. ¿Quieres decir que volviste a la vida… por amor?

-Quiere decir que el amor que siento por ti fue lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer las barreras de la muerte y volver a tus brazos. Fue amor lo que me hizo dudar de seguir mi camino. Fue amor lo que me hizo volver a la vida, volver a ti.

-Yo… yo decidí darte una segunda oportunidad. Yo te di la razón para volver, porque creías que si no la tenías, ya no valdría la pena volver.

-Entendiste bien –alabó Hermione, enlazándole los brazos alrededor del cuello-. ¿Estás más contento ahora, que estoy de vuelta para amarte y ser tuya toda tu vida?

Harry, como en un repentino flash, se acordó de algo que Hermione desconocía.

-No del todo.

Hermione lo miró con una cara de profunda extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?

Harry señaló un bulto que estaba tirado en el suelo a unos tres metros de donde estaban ellos de pie. Hermione siguió la dirección que indicaba el dedo de Harry y se dio cuenta que era un cuerpo, un cuerpo sin vida. Hermione, perpleja a causa de la peculiar reacción de su novio al ver aquella masa informe de la cual se derramaba un intenso cabello rojo.

_Un cabello rojo_.

Hermione olvidó que Harry estaba allí, porque lo que estaba viendo era la forma inerte de su mejor amiga, de una de las pocas mujeres que había estado con ella en los peores momentos de su vida. Pero ahora, ya no iba a poder disfrutar de su alegre compañía. Poco importaban los celos del pasado, cuando Hermione y su amiga se peleaban por el mismo hombre, cuando Ginny había recurrido a magia misteriosa para separarla de Harry, poco importaba ya todos los problemas de adolescentes que tenían. Para ella, Ginny era casi irreemplazable.

Se arrodilló delante de la exánime figura que descansaba con los ojos al cielo y unas gotas saladas cayeron sobre la sedosa cara de Ginny, rodando por su rostro y desparramándose sobre el suelo, como si la pelirroja compartiera el dolor de quien estuviera postrada allí. Neville y Luna miraba la escena también con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Es éste el precio por ganar una guerra? —interrogó Hermione al aire, desconsolada y afligida—. ¿Acaso tiene que morir gente para que las malas personas abran los ojos y se den cuenta de lo que han hecho? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me dieron una nueva oportunidad y, mi mejor amiga tuvo que pagar el precio, sacrificarse para que ese… hombre entendiera que estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo!

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tratando de dar algún calor a la entumecida alma de su novia. Dejó que Hermione se deshiciera en llanto, mientras que Neville y Luna se acercaban a ella, también queriendo ofrecer cariño y calor ante una irreparable pérdida, no sólo para ella, sino para los demás también. Ese día, el día en que Voldemort se arrepintió a costa de una vida inocente, jamás lo olvidarían aquellos cuatro jóvenes que arriesgaron todo por defender el mundo mágico, uno de ellos viajando a través del tiempo y del espacio… y más allá para derrotar a su enemigo y recuperar el corazón de una mujer.

* * *

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban silenciosos, pese a que había mucha gente congregada allá. Todos los alumnos del colegio, los profesores, los héroes de aquella oscura epopeya y la familia Weasley, cruelmente mutilada por la muerte de dos de sus integrantes. Sobre un pedestal de mármol blanco y rodeado de jazmines, descansaba el cuerpo de Ginny y en otro, pero coronado por rosas, estaba el cuerpo de Ron. Les habían cerrado los ojos para que lucieran más pacíficos, como agradecidos de haber abandonado el mundo y no como víctimas del poder de Voldemort. Un hombre barbudo y pelado, ataviado con una túnica negra (todos llevaban prendas del mismo color) se hallaba delante de toda la congregación de personas, listo para pronunciarse ante todos.

Harry, de la mano con Hermione, miraba tristemente hacia los dos pedestales, donde Ron y Ginny yacían sin vida, rodeados por inútiles flores. Tal vez su prometida tenía razón: el precio por ganar la guerra había sido demasiado alto. Si sólo más funcionarios del Ministerio hubieran ayudado con sus batallas, tal vez se estaría celebrando una boda en lugar de un funeral, su mejor amigo y la hermana de éste celebrando su eventual y definitiva unión con Hermione. Luego, con la mirada errática, vio a varios de sus compañeros de aventura mirar hacia los pedestales con melancolía. Neville y Luna estaban en un extremo de la masa de gente y la rubia abrazaba a quien la acompañaba, lógicamente llorando, porque ella y Ginny eran muy buenas amigas. Cho estaba de pie, cerca de Harry, fascinada con el suelo, aunque se podían ver las lágrimas caer de sus pestañas. Era como si volviera a quinto año, ese fatídico año en el que murió su ex novio. Aunque los que murieron no tenían una conexión cercana con ella, sí sentía una empatía especial por Ron, porque estuvo varios días en cautiverio junto a él y pudo compartir parte de su agonía y sufrimiento.

Y luego, pudo divisar en la lejanía a quien consideraba un traidor antes de hacerle una breve pero apasionada visita a su prometida. Snape también lo observaba con detenimiento, como queriendo comunicarse con él de forma telepática. Fue el momento escogido para que el mago calvo abriera la boca para decir lo que debía.

-Estimados presentes. Estamos aquí presentes para despedir a dos valientes jóvenes que dieron sus vidas para que nosotros estemos de pie aquí, sin la sombra del mal pendiendo sobre el mundo. Dos almas que tuvieron más agallas que todos los magos del Ministerio, supuestamente mejor preparados que los alumnos de Hogwarts. Es por eso que, estando todos aquí, les haremos un homenaje a la altura del sacrificio que hicieron por nosotros, por todos.

Los miembros del Ministerio que estaban presentes no pudieron ocultar su indignación ante las palabras del vocero pero, por respeto a los demás asistentes, no lo manifestaron explícitamente. Los profesores y los alumnos, no obstante, mostraron fugaces sonrisas de suficiencia ante la molestia de los funcionarios y, momentos después volvieron a sus rostros de pesadumbre. Luego, varios magos rodearon ambos pedestales y alzaron las varitas hacia el cielo parcialmente nublado, esperando por una señal.

-Ambos jóvenes recibirán la Orden de Merlín por su heroísmo y sacrificio, por la devoción a sus amigos y el aprecio por la vida –continuó el vocero, su voz vibrando en el aire-. A todos los presentes, no olviden los hechos que desembocaron en esta tragedia, los hechos que la causaron y aceptar los que vendrán después. Roguemos al cielo para que este precio no sea pagado por personas como ellos en el futuro, porque ellos –señaló a los pedestales-, no merecían dejar este mundo, tenían un futuro por delante. No les importó truncar sus objetivos en aras de una paz que con sangre tuvimos que pagar, con sufrimiento y con miseria.

"Recuerden a Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, dos personas cuyo único error fue interponerse entre Voldemort y la victoria del mal. Lo hicieron sabiendo que podían perder la vida, sabiendo que sus amigos iban a sufrir por ellos después, pero prefirieron morir luchando que vivir en un lugar gobernado por la maldad. Recuérdenlos, y no habrán muerto en vano.

Era la señal.

De las varitas de los magos que rodeaban los pedestales salieron diversas chispas multicolores, como si de fuegos artificiales se trataran, y ascendieron al cielo, desapareciendo en él. Segundos después, una lluvia de pequeñas estrellas de plata descendieron suavemente sobre los cuerpos y los presentes. La familia Weasley estaba justo delante de los pedestales, llorando en silencio, abrazados unos con otros, tratando de aceptar la espantosa pérdida de dos de sus integrantes. Harry, no pudiendo soportar aquel panorama, se separó de Hermione y caminó con paso enérgico hacia donde estaban los que restaban de la familia. Por enésima vez se sintió culpable por el destino de Ron y Ginny; ellos decidieron dar sus vidas a cambio de la suya y, no fue la última vez que tuvo esos pensamientos. Prefería haber sido él quien descansara en uno de esos pedestales y no cualquiera de sus amigos.

La señora Weasley, quien estaba de pie, los ojos brillando a la luz de sol del mediodía, lo vio venir, caminando hacia ella. Sabía lo que le iba a decir pero, ella también sabía cómo responderle. Era común en Harry que se echara la culpa de las cosas malas que les suceden a las personas cercanas a él.

-Señora Weasley…

-Sé lo que vas a decir Harry querido- lo atajó ella, tratando de sonreír sin conseguirlo-. Y ninguno de nosotros te culpa de lo que le pasó a Ron y a Ginny. Si decidieron que esa era la mejor forma de ayudarte, pues, está bien. Fueron sus decisiones y no tuyas. Por eso, no te sientas así. Lo que debes hacer ahora es… seguir adelante, todos tendremos que hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Sé feliz junto a Hermione, porque ellos –ella señaló a los cuerpos de sus dos hijos-, lo hubieran querido así, pese a los celos, pese a las diferencias. Ellos hubieran deseado que no tomaras a otra mujer que no fuera Hermione.

Después de esas palabras, la señora Weasley lo abrazó fuertemente, como si él fuera uno de sus hijos predilectos. Harry siempre se sentía incómodo cada vez que ella le daba muestras de cariño pero, esa vez, agradeció tan profundamente el gesto que le devolvió el abrazo con vehemencia. Si los Dursleys lo hubieran querido con esa incondicionalidad…

-Gracias, señora Weasley –dijo Harry con voz trabada.

-No, Harry. Gracias a ti –repuso la señora Weasley-. Gracias por ser quien eres, gracias por cuidar de todos nosotros, gracias por perseverar, por no saber lo que significa rendirse, por darnos esperanzas y demostrarnos que el mal debe acabar algún día, que la luz sucede a la oscuridad y, por sobre todo, gracias por preguntarme cómo se llegaba a la plataforma nueve y tres cuatros. No tendría la posibilidad de conocer a una persona tan magnífica persona si no lo hubiera hecho.

Harry le sonrió y saludó al resto de la familia, en todo momento disculpándose por la muerte de dos de sus hijos.

-No te preocupes Harry –le dijo el señor Weasley, y el sí pudo esbozar una sonrisa-. Sabemos que lo hicieron por ti pero, eso no significa que tú los hayas matado. Ellos sabían que podían perder la vida defendiéndote pero, no les importó. Sabían que tú debías completar el trabajo, cumplir con tu destino.

-Estamos seguros que ellos están mejor que nosotros –dijo Fred, quien parecía haberse recuperado misteriosamente de la pérdida de dos de sus hermanos-. Están libres.

-Sí, sobre todo porque no les toca la parte más dolorosa de la guerra: reconstruir todo –agregó George, tomando de un hombro a Harry.

-Además, murieron como héroes –secundó Bill, quien estaba de la mano con Fleur-. No hay mayor gloria que esa.

-Si hay algo que no se pueda decir de ellos, es que son cobardes –añadió Charlie, sonriendo y estrechando una mano a Harry. Él se la recibió y fue como si algo se aflojara y, de golpe y sin pensarlo, la tristeza previa fuera siendo reemplazada por curiosos sentimientos de nostalgia.

-Siempre los vamos a recordar, en especial cuando, como dijo Dumbledore una vez, tengamos que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil –dijo Percy en el usual tono pomposo que ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar.

Harry, después de departir un rato con los Weasley, sació la última curiosidad que tenía. Caminando con algo de aprensión, se acercó a Snape y lo miró a sus insondables ojos negros.

-¿Qué deseas, Potter?

Harry se preguntó por segundos cuál era la mejor forma de expresarse.

-¿Por qué acudió donde Hermione?

Snape no perdió el color de su cara. Por el contrario, se puso tan rojo que pudo confundirse con un semáforo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, Hermione me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes y… bueno… ella me dijo que usted estaba arrepentido de haber asesinado a Dumbledore y que deseaba comenzar una nueva vida. ¿Es eso cierto?

La cara de Snape pasó de roja a púrpura.

-Bueno… ¡eso no te incumbe, Potter!

-Después que hizo el amor con mi prometida, creo que estoy más que involucrado en el asunto –respondió Harry con toda tranquilidad-. Debió de tener un motivo muy poderoso para involucrarse sexualmente con una estudiante.

-Todavía no creo que sea algo que te importe, Potter –replicó Snape, aunque en su interior se preguntaba por qué le ponía tantas trabas.

-¿Cuándo va a hacer un lado el odio? –Harry estaba empezando a entender la verdadera razón por la cual Snape detestaba tanto a su padre, James. No era por el Quidditch, no por ser más popular. Era por algo más-. Usted… usted amaba a mi madre, ¿verdad?

Snape se quedó de piedra. Ese Potter había adivinado la verdad de tanto odio hacia James y hacia su retoño quien, muy a pesar de si mismo, era totalmente distinto de su padre. Lo odiaba, porque le daba una razón para convencerse que James Potter era un engreído arrogante que no le importaba otra cosa que si mismo. Ya no más.

-Sí, Potter. Amaba a tu madre pero, ese… James, se casó con ella. Yo no podía estar más furioso por eso. Además, Lily jamás querría estar con alguien como yo y, mientras servía al Señor Oscuro, lentamente me fui dando cuenta que yo mismo había sido el responsable de erigir la muralla que me separó de su corazón. Fue cuando entendí que había sido un error haberme unido a las fuerzas del Innombrable y más, cuando me enteré que él la había asesinado. Para entonces, ya había desertado de las filas del Señor de las Tinieblas y trabajaba como espía para Dumbledore.

-Trabajaba para Dumbledore… y lo mató.

-Por supuesto. No reniego de lo que hice. Pero, sólo lo hice porque él en persona me lo ordenó. Decía que la mascarada debía ser creíble.

-¿La mascarada? –repitió Harry sin creer.

-Sí. Dumbledore quería que el Innombrable creyera que yo había vuelto a su servicio –respondió Snape tranquilamente-. Y se tragó la mentira. Pensó que yo iba a liberar a Malfoy para que volviera a servirlo. Pero Narcissa, su madre, me pidió que no lo pusiera en peligro otra vez y, lo saqué de la prisión para ponerlo en resguardo mientras la guerra durara.

"Antes de eso, tenía que darte algunas pistas. Porque yo hice algunas averiguaciones, junto con Dumbledore, y supe que el Señor Oscuro había hecho seis Horrocruxes para preservarse de la muerte. Casi al final del sexto año, unos días antes que yo asesinara al director, él me pidió que, después de su muerte, te ayudara a encontrar los que restaran después que yo cumpliera con su mandato. Pues, eso estuve haciendo todo este tiempo. Cuando me enteré que ibas al Palacio del Conocimiento, le dije a Lucius que dejara la copa en un hogar en Acapulco, porque ese lugar está muy cerca de tu objetivo y no te sería tan difícil acceder a él y, al mismo tiempo, le dije a mi antiguo amo que tú habías ido al Valle de Godric en busca de algunas respuestas acerca de lo que ocurrió cuando te hiciste esa cicatriz. Después, cuando supe por boca de Draco que iban a la Biblioteca de Historia Mágica, entendí que iban a buscar cualquier información relevante con los fundadores de Hogwarts para tratar de definir qué clase de objetos podían ser los Horrocruxes restantes. Encontré un libro que, supuse, iba a ayudar con tu búsqueda y garrapateé una nota en la contratapa con una pista que te remitía a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Aunque, para ser franco, mi antiguo amo me mandó allá a recuperar el Horrocrux y tuve que robarlo, para que él me creyera todavía de su lado.

"Fui yo quien le salvó la vida a Hermione. Ingerí poción multijugos para hacerme pasar por médico y le inoculé un antídoto para su envenenamiento. Después, fue ella la que me hizo ver que todo lo que hacía era correcto, porque tuve serias dudas acerca de lo que estuve haciendo era malo o bueno, sobre todo, después de matar al director. Fue ella, la muggle, la que me abrió los ojos y supe que todo este tiempo, los rencores de tiempos pretéritos me estaban pasando la cuenta. Decidí apartarlos de mi mente para ser libre del odio y de la presión.

Harry supo, a juzgar por la forma de hablar de su ex profesor, que estuvo mucho tiempo conteniéndose para desahogar todas sus frustraciones, odios y rencores y hacerse valer, describiendo cómo había ayudado en su aventura y, de manera sutil, diseminar pistas para que él, Harry, pudiera desbaratar los planes de Voldemort. Era lo más parecido a tener un compañero invisible de aventura. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿por qué se había desahogado con él?

-Estoy agradecido por todo lo que hizo, profesor pero, ¿por qué me dijo todo eso?

Snape vio venir la pregunta a kilómetros de distancia.

-Porque pensé (y estoy seguro que tú lo sabes también) que te debía una disculpa, por todo el mal trato que recibiste de mí. Estoy consciente que fue injusto extender el carácter de tu padre hacia tu persona y, por eso, deseo que me perdones.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry después de un rato-. Acepto tus disculpas y… Dumbledore también te perdona por lo que le hiciste, aunque haya sido algo acordado entre ustedes.

-Potter, un acto de maldad, aunque la víctima haya decidido entregarse a la muerte, no lo exime de culpa. Hizo bien en perdonarme. Ahora, tengo la conciencia tranquila. Puedo retirarme en paz.

Y Snape, dando media vuelta, desapareció entre el gentío en silencio. Harry, que era consciente que había pasado una media hora desde que la ceremonia terminó, vio cómo los asistentes se iban dispersando y se dio cuenta que Hermione lo estaba esperando. Recordando las últimas palabras de Snape, Harry acudió a su lado y la miró de frente, sin desviar sus ojos verdes de los miel de su prometida.

-Hermione… Perdóname por matarte. Sé que era necesario pero, eso no me libra de responsabilidad. Acabé con tu vida y eso no me lo puedo perdonar yo. Tienes que hacerlo tú.

Ella, sabiendo que no se trataba de ninguna broma, sonrió y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry. De todas maneras, gracias a tu amor y al mío, lograste que yo volviera a la vida. Aunque, no me hace ninguna gracia volver a pasar por lo mismo para estar juntos. –Hermione puso aquella cara extraña, la que adoptaba cada vez que se acordaba de algo importante-. Acabo de recordar que, según la biografía de Rowena Ravenclaw, su amante tuvo que pasar por los mismos desafíos que tú debiste hacer para estar conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Insinúas que… que nosotros… podríamos…?

-Ser descendientes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, sí –dijo Hermione, tomándole las manos a su prometido-. ¿No te parece fantástico?

-Me parece descabellado –opinó Harry, totalmente desconcertado.

-A mí no me parece en absoluto –rebatió Hermione, como quien se aferra a una idea con toda su alma-. Esto me refuerza la idea de que estábamos destinados a enamorarnos, a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Nuestros corazones latieron al mismo tiempo desde que nacimos. Nuestro amor estaba predestinado en la línea de la historia.

—¿Y… eso en qué nos favorece?

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —Hermione parecía suplicante.

Harry trató de medir las implicaciones de lo que decía su prometida. Y, como de improviso, llegó la revelación a él. No se trataba de algo de importancia trascendental para el mundo pero, sí lo era para ambos, para la relación que tenían entre manos.

—Sí, amor mío, lo entiendo —respondió Harry, sabiendo en ese momento que el amor predestinado era una fantasía muy poderosa entre las mujeres. No iba a dudar en usar aquel recurso a su favor para brindarle mejores experiencias en el matrimonio por venir.

* * *

Cuatro meses después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico todavía batallaba por recuperarse de los horrores, tormentos y suplicios que debieron pasar en aquellos meses de dolorosa guerra. Sin embargo, un feliz acontecimiento iba a tener lugar dentro de dos días más, un momento perfecto para apartar el sufrimiento de la vida de las personas. Porque en dos días más, la boda entre Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger iba a tener lugar, nada más y nada menos que en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La directora juzgó que era lo menos que podían hacer por los héroes de la batalla contra Voldemort: celebrar el casamiento en el lugar donde Harry y Hermione se habían convertido en los magos que eran ahora.

Ningún funcionario del Ministerio, a excepción de aquellos que eran cercanos a Harry o que formaran parte de la Orden del Fénix, fue invitado a la celebración. La familia Weasley y los padres de Hermione eran invitados de honor pero, los Dursleys no se molestaron en venir por dos razones: una, porque la boda se haría en un lugar lleno de magos y segundo, que se trataba del momento más feliz en la vida de su sobrino, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia. No obstante, para Harry no era ninguna cosa urgente o de vida o muerte, porque los miembros del ED también aparecieron en el Gran Salón, donde iba a tener lugar una cena, en honor a los novios y también, a los caídos en la guerra. Todos los asistentes vestían túnicas de gala de diversos colores y motivos y los profesores se habían esmerado especialmente con las decoraciones. El profesor Flitwick, de alguna forma, hizo que guirnaldas de rosas blancas y rojas se desplazaran de un lado a otro del Gran Salón y cada vela estaba adornada con un pétalo de rosa roja que, mediante un ingenioso conjuro, despedía agradables aromas por todo el recinto. Había cortinas blancas por todos lados, colgando de los capiteles de las columnas, de los frisos y los arcos y centenares de hadas vestidas de blanco deambulaban de aquí para allá en una fugaz lluvia de plata.

La luna iluminaba los terrenos con un baño plateado. La cena había llenado los estómagos de Harry y Hermione, quienes paseaban solos y tomados de la mano.

—¿Te parece si vamos a visitar a Hagrid? —propuso Harry. Hace siglos que lo veían y, además, no había aparecido en la cena de hace momentos atrás. Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña del semigigante. Para sorpresa de ellos, la puerta estaba abierta y las ventanas exhibían luz. Para añadir más leña al fuego, se escuchaban voces desde adentro.

Harry tocó a la puerta, mostrando discreción.

Unas pisadas estruendosas les comunicaron que Hagrid había escuchado los golpeteos.

—Vaya, pero si son los novios —exclamó Hagrid alegremente, dando un abrazo a ambos, quienes sintieron algo quebrarse dentro de ellos—. Me alegro que hayan venido a verme. No pude ir a la celebración porque estaba ocupado hablando con este hombre. Me acaba de pedir disculpas por incriminarlo en la muerte de esa joven muggle hace cincuenta años.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y Harry lo reconoció como Tom Riddle, el producto del arrepentimiento de Lord Voldemort. Él le devolvió la vista y le sonrió amablemente. Era como una versión más joven de Dumbledore, sólo que vestido con ropas menos excéntricas.

—¿Ya dictó una sentencia el Wizengamot? —inquirió Harry a Hagrid, quien se apresuraba para servir dos tazas de té a los recién llegados—. ¿Cómo encontraron a Tom?

Hagrid lo miró como si la pregunta que acababa de hacer fuera realmente estúpida.

—Por supuesto que lo hallaron culpable. Aunque primero consideraron una pena de presidio perpetuo en Azkaban, la mayoría de los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo en que haberse arrepentido de sus crímenes le supusieron un dolor más allá de lo concebible por ser humano alguno y, ablandaron la pena a cinco años de cadena parcial. Eso significa que de día, tendrá que prestar servicio comunitario para reparar los destrozos y enmendar sus faltas y, de noche, la pasará en la cárcel.

—No me parece algo propio del Wizengamot —opinó Harry, pensativo—. Creo que alguien intervino para que la pena fuera menor y, o estoy muy equivocado o los dos colegas de Dumbledore que mencionó cuando yo fui expulsado del colegio tuvieron que ver… ya saben, Tiberius Ogden y Griselda Marchbanks. Ellos comparten la filosofía del Dumbledore de dar segundas oportunidades a la gente.

—Ese hombre, Albus, es un titán entre los hombres de buen corazón —dijo la voz profunda y carente de frialdad de Tom Riddle—. Siempre aprecia las cualidades y las decisiones de aquellos que lo rodean. No sé cómo pude despreciar aquel poder de comprender antes de atacar.

—Mucha gente no ve lo mejor de las personas —dijo Harry, recordando lo miope que era mucha gente al juzgar a los demás—. Y, gracias por el té, Hagrid.

—¡Por los futuros esposos! —vociferó Hagrid y Fang, el dogo que era su mascota, lo acompañó con potentes ladridos.

* * *

El sol radiaba en todo su esplendor el día de la boda. Cientos de personas estaban congregadas delante del castillo, en donde un altar de madera pintada de un blanco que se podía confundir con el de la nieve se erguía, hermoso y majestuoso, sobre la hierba. Hasta el calamar gigante se había asomado sobre el lago para ver lo que sucedía. Todos estaban expectantes sobre muchas cosas: quiénes iban a ser el padrino y la madrina, cómo iban a estar vestidos los novios, etc.

Todas sus preguntas serían respondidas de manera contundente.

Desde la entrada al castillo, se pudo ver una mota blanca que desfilaba por una alfombra dorada, de la mano con su padre. Hermione lucía como toda una princesa del más allá (si vieron el Señor de los Anillos, me entenderán) El vestido blanco como la nieve que usaba delineaba gustosamente su figura, luciendo un espectacular escote parabólico en la espalda. La seda se plegaba a la altura de su pecho y usaba un hermoso collar de oro en cuyo ápice, engarzado en una placa dorada, un magnífico zafiro en forma de corazón. Era el Corazón de la Magia. Además, el vestido tenía motivos florales bordados en plata que la embellecían aún más. El cabello lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo pero dos mechones le caían primorosamente sobre la cara. Sonreía nerviosamente. Tomaba con algo de fuerza añadida la mano de su padre y a su izquierda, una mujer ataviada de un impactante rojo carmesí satinado y un vestido que recordaba mucho la moda oriental. Parecía de otra dimensión que la chica que había aceptado ser de madrina para Hermione se tratara del primer interés romántico de Harry.

Mientras la castaña se acomodaba en el altar, otras tres personas hacían su salida del castillo. Harry, vestido completamente de negro, de hecho, en el mismo atuendo con el que había estado durante toda su aventura pero más limpio y decorado que antes. Y la capa estaba atada por una cadena de plata en cuyo centro estaba el otro Corazón de la Magia, el cual brillaba a la luz del radiante sol. Del lado derecho estaba la señora Weasley, vestida de un verde chillón que no parecía ir con su cabello y a su izquierda, un hombre con una túnica azul marino lo miraba con orgullo. Harry había deseado que su padrino fuera Ron pero, al no estar él, decidió que Neville tendría ese honor. Él recibió la noticia, no exento de desconcierto, pero gustoso, aceptó el privilegio de ser el padrino de bodas de Harry Potter.

Cuando ambos novios tomaron sus lugares en el altar, el señor Weasley apareció por detrás del altar, vestido con una túnica dorada adornada con estrellas fugaces. Se llevó la varita al cuello y exclamó _Sonorus!_ Su voz se hizo audible para todos los asistentes y así fue como la ceremonia comenzó.

—Bienvenidos a todos los presentes. Bienvenidos a esta ceremonia, con la cual uniremos en matrimonio al señor Harry James Potter y a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. Pero primero, brindaremos un minuto de silencio por los caídos en la guerra.

Nadie dijo nada. Sólo se podían escuchar los gorjeos de los pájaros y el ruido de los tentáculos del calamar gigante surcar el agua del lago. Fue un minuto pero, para Harry y Hermione, parecieron horas. Luego, el señor Weasley retomó el hilo de su misión.

—Bueno, después de esta muestra de respeto, me gustaría dedicar unas palabras.

Silencio.

—Damas y caballeros. Estamos aquí, reunidos en este lugar tan extenso, para celebrar la unión de dos almas, dos almas que tuvieron que atravesar los muros del tiempo y de la muerte para estar juntas. Dos almas que jamás se rindieron en lograr encontrarse y ahora, helos aquí, preparados para afrontar el mayor desafío de sus vidas, un desafío que están gustosos en afrontar, bajo el alero del poderoso amor que existe entre ellos, más poderoso que la muerte o el tiempo.

"Que los novios se pongan frente a mí y delante al altar.

—¿Estás lista? —susurró Harry a Hermione. Ella asintió y murmuró a su vez—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás listo para después?

—Por ti, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa.

Ambos miraron en dirección al señor Weasley y éste les habló con gravedad.

—Ya veo que usan sus collares de compromiso. Normalmente usamos anillos pero, esas joyas son muy hermosas. ¿Dónde las encontraron?

Harry y Hermione lo miraron con gesto apremiante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bueno Harry, quiero que le prometas a Hermione que la vas a amar, honrar, servir, proteger y ayudar en todo momento y situación, razón o circunstancia, motivo o excusa, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Harry dijo palabra por palabra lo dicho por el señor Weasley, a excepción de lo último.

—Hermione. Prometo amarte, honrarte, servirte, protegerte y ayudarte en todo momento y situación, razón o circunstancia, motivo o excusa, hasta más allá de la muerte, ¡porque ella no nos va a separar!

Las últimas palabras de Harry las dijo con tal ímpetu que todos sintieron la fuerza de sus palabras, como si quisiera retar a la misma muerte a separarlos.

—Hermione —prosiguió el señor Weasley, algo desconcentrado de su labor a causa de las palabras de Harry—, quiero que le prometas a Harry lo mismo que él a ti.

Ella adoptó una expresión como si fuera a atacar una fortaleza y habló con la misma fuerza y vehemencia que su novio.

—Harry. Prometo amarte, honrarte, servirte, protegerte y ayudarte en todo momento y situación, razón o circunstancia, motivo o excusa, ¡hasta más allá de la muerte, porque ella no nos va a separar!

El corazón de Hermione latía con tal violencia que se podían escuchar sus palpitaciones. Nadie habló. Todos los presentes estaban mudos de la impresión.

—De acuerdo. Por el poder del intenso amor que existe entre ustedes, los declaro, desde este momento en adelante, marido y mujer. —El señor Weasley se dirigió a Harry en voz baja—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Harry se acercó a Hermione suavemente pero, la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y, manteniendo unos segundos de suspenso en los que las bocas de los ahora esposos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, se besaron ante quinientas personas, dos terceras partes de ellas eran mujeres, las cuales lloraban, se abrazaban y algunas lamentaban no estar en el lugar de Hermione. Fue así que, delante del castillo de Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione unieron sus vidas por voluntad y, tal vez por el destino.

El sol ya se escondía en el bosque prohibido y la fiesta se había desatado en el Gran Salón. Todos bailaban, comían, dialogaban, y algunos se pasaban de tragos y hacían reír a los demás.

Todos menos Harry y Hermione.

Ellos estaban sentados frente al algo, mirándose de frente y tomándose las manos. Ella todavía tenía puesto el vestido de novia y mostraba un poco las piernas.

—Es el lugar perfecto —dijo Hermione.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Harry.

—Para perpetuar nuestro nombre.

Harry supo lo que deseaba Hermione en el momento que terminó de hablar. Ella se desató la cola de caballo que sujetaba su cabello y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro para que volara libre. Después, se llevó las manos a la espalda, como si detrás de ella escondiera un regalo y, en cierto modo, así era, porque cuando dejó de esconder sus brazos, el vestido, como desafiando la ley de la gravedad, cayó suavemente, como si se tratara de una hoja que esperaba al otoño para desprenderse. Harry, quien miraba con los ojos blancos la escena, entendió que Hermione tenía un gusto espeluznantemente acertado con la lencería. En el momento en que el vestido cayó al suelo, Harry la abrazó, la besó con una pasión desconocida para el resto del mundo.

Hermione cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba y sintió cómo su marido quitaba sus prendas íntimas con dulzura y la alegría de un niño que está a punto de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños. El envoltorio estaba desparramado sobre el pasto y Harry, sabiendo que lo que estaban a punto de hacer iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, besó a Hermione, apretándose contra su cálido y hermoso cuerpo y, a la luz del atardecer, la cual se reflejaba en el agua del lago, hicieron el amor hasta que las estrellas se asomaron en el firmamento.

_FIN_

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Uff, al fin y después de mucho tiempo durante el cual no pude actualizar por motivos laborales y sentimentales, pude terminar esta agotadora historia. Ya saben, a falta de Internet y tiempo para escribir, no había modo de hacer siquiera una actualización (vivía en un pueblo rural) pero, de cualquier forma, sabía que iba a encontrar el momento para retomar lo que había dejado truncado.

Hoy mismo, quizá, si los trámites me lo permiten, suba un nuevo capítulo de "The Cage" para darle trabajo a los que les gusta leer y opinar (a los(as) que les gusten los _femslash_, en especial entre Hermione y Ginny, mis musas inspiradoras de historias)

Doy gracias a los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a esta humilde obra de mi imaginación.

Hasta la siguiente historia…

Gilrasir.


End file.
